Youngling Part 1
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: An abused six-year-old girl learns there's more to her than meets the eyes when her father shows up out of the blue. How does she learn to cope with her new-found family? References to, and future Mpreg, but no sex scenes. References to child abuse and some graphic abuse in a new kidnapping section.
1. Meeting Sire

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Meeting Sire

 **July 31st, 2007, 5:45 AM, Culver Indiana, Trailer, Third POV**

Inside the brown and white trailer, all is quiet for now. The living room is cluttered with toddler toys, and a TV is playing lowly for the black Lab lying on the floor. The kitchen is clean enough, with the mother's breakfast dishes—she's already been at work for almost an hour—in the sink and a few other things lying around the countertop. The pantry door is open, and inside canned goods, boxes of cereal, and other dry ingredients are sitting on the shelves, while a bag of cheap dog food is sitting on the floor. The table, set off to the side, is clear save the "First Day of School" expectations sent home the day before, with the signature page torn off and sitting off to the side, signed and waiting.

On the other end of the house, in the master bedroom, the father—a male of about 26—is sleeping soundly. The room has the same wallpaper as the rest of the house, and is otherwise decorated plainly.

In the room just to the right of the master door, a young boy of almost three is sleeping, clinging to a tiny pillow. His room is painted a white, with primary colored polka-dot accents on his bedding, curtains, and the pillow, and as many toys as the couple can afford are scattered over the floor.

The room across from his is a bathroom. The light is off, and you can see from a nightlight that the room is all set up for a little boy just being potty trained. It's obvious they take pride in their little boy. A yellow and orange Elmo toothbrush and an Elmo-themed tube of Kid's Crest grape toothpaste are sitting on the counter beside an Elmo tumbler.

In the room next door, a little girl, about five or six, is sleeping fitfully on an almost-too-small red toddler bed, on bold yellow Elmo sheets, with an Elmo blanket, and an Elmo quilt. An Elmo doll, dressed in a yellow long sleeve T-shirt and overalls, is laying on the floor by the bed. The walls in this room are light blue, with a darker blue Elmo patterned border and his face on the sliding door. There's a black analog clock on the same wall as the door, and a toy box and desk—both decorated with Elmo—are against the same wall. To the left is a lamp—with an Elmo shade—and a picture from Sesame Street. Against the wall, a teal Elmo potty chair sits.

Above the bed on the back wall, on the wall, hangs an Elmo cross stitch of the character frolicking through the leaves. On the red-framed window, there are red Elmo print curtains. On the right, there is a closet, painted red, with a large Elmo sticker stuck to the doors in the center. Beside the closet is a small wooden toy box with Elmo graphics covering it, and another cross stitch—this one of the character with his name, in blocks, held over his head.

The girl suddenly sits up with a gasp. She looks around and shudders before lying back down, leaving the Elmo doll on the floor. "Stupid Elmo…"

* * *

 **6:30 AM, Normal POV**

"SHEYENNE RAYNE MCANALLY, GET YOUR F***IN' ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, OR I'M COMING IN THERE WITH A BELT!"

I jolt out of bed and run around in my yellow and pink footie pajamas, trying to make sure I have everything together at the same time as getting dressed for school, the entire time, trying not to wake my almost three year old brother up—even though I'm pretty sure Daddy already woke him up.

My name is Sheyenne, and I'm six. I don't have a lot to my name, save a few outfits and my laptop, and that's something Grammy bought me when she learned I liked to write, so it's nothing fancy. I've got a few birthmarks. There's a strange symbol surrounded by a star on my hip and chest, and two that look strangely like butterflies on my shoulders.

While it's July, school here's already in session, and I'm in first grade. Its my second day, which is why I have to wear long sleeves—to hide my bruises.

I potty in the potty chair by the bed—I'm not "good enough" to use the big girl potty—then pull a white short sleeved T-shirt with a floral Elmo graphic and long striped sleeves out of one of the drawers under my closet, then pull out a pair of blue jeans with a floral Elmo graphic on the left ankle out of the drawer under it, and a pair of white bobby socks out of the top drawer beside it, and my white and pink Elmo velcro tennis shoes from the floor of my closet, then reach into the drawer under the one with the socks and pull out a pair of white star print panties with Elmo on them—and no, I don't like Elmo, as a matter of fact, I'm terrified of him, but Daddy loves him, so I have to wear him on everything!

Daddy steps in, still half asleep, and does my hair in a combination of 2 french braids and 2 ponytails, securing their tops with Elmo hair bows, and their bottoms with red hair ties. He's rough, and pulls hard enough to bring tears to my eyes, but I can't cry. If I do, he'll beat me before I even leave for school. I then run into the bathroom to dump my potty chair and brush my teeth—even though brushing my teeth makes me feel sick—they still make me do it. Finally, I grab my backpack and start for the living room.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I nod weakly, and he slaps me across the face. It makes my mouth hurt, and it feels like he knocked some teeth loose, too. "Speak, you lazy F***!"

"Yes, Sir."

He shoves a pink Elmo bag, designed to look like a paper lunch bag, at me before shoving me toward the kitchen. "Then get that paper off the table and get moving before you miss the bus!"

* * *

I climb onto the bus, wishing I could push my sleeves up, but knowing, deep down, that I have to endure the heat so I won't get punished for telling. The bus ride is long, and I don't have anything I can do, except sit—they make me wear a seatbelt because I don't like to sit still—so I take off my backpack and fasten the seat belt before sticking the orange paper into it, then open the pink Elmo bag. ' _Of course. Moldy PB &J. Guess I won't get to eat today after all…_' I throw the moldy sandwich into the trash can, then close the bag and stuff it into my backpack, then look out the window until I see the school.

I clamber off the bus behind the bigger kids and hurry into the school. I leave my backpack in my locker and take my stuff to my desk before putting it up. We didn't have much for homework, as is normal for the first few days of school.

* * *

School doesn't take long, but it feels like it. We don't have much money, so I didn't have anything to eat at lunch time. Of course, I pretended I wasn't hungry, and just went out to play, but I can't do that forever…

Daddy's waiting for me when I got off the bus. I'd been noisy in school—just humming, because I need music to pay attention—but it bothered my classmates, so I got in trouble, and Ms. Johnson called Daddy. He drags me by the arm up the driveway to the house.

The second I'm inside he flings me toward the couch. I clamber onto it and stare up at his eyes. They're scary—almost black with rage. "WHY THE F*** DID I GET A CALL FROM THE SCHOOL TODAY?"

"I-I w-was h-humming?"

"WHAT THE F*** WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO MAKE ANY NOISE! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING?"

"I-I j-just h-hummed… I-I no speak…"

"SHUT YOUR F***IN' MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" He moves closer to me and grabs my arm before violently turning me over. I know what comes next, and cringe as I hear his belt come off. "YOU KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT! _GET YOUR F***IN' CLOTHES OFF, AND LAY FACE DOWN ON THE COUCH!_ " I stand up and quickly squirm out of my jeans and T-shirt before lying on my tummy on the couch. I wince at the first strike hits my legs, followed by two more before he moves to my back. Two more winces.

I can't hold back the cry as the buckle hits my sensitive back the first time. Tears fall unbidden into the couch as I choke back a sob. The strikes come harder and faster. " _ **STOP F***IN' CRYING! YOU ASKED FOR THIS!**_ " He stops after about five more, and jerks me toward my clothes. "GET DRESSED, GET TO YOUR ROOM, AND DON'T COME OUT TILL YOUR HOMEWORK IS DONE!"

I nod and scramble into my clothes before running into my bedroom with my worksheets. I know it's hopeless to ask for a snack. He doesn't care enough to feed me. They've got the kid they always wanted in their toddler son. I'm just some street kid they took in soon after her birth.

I reach down and rub my tummy when it growls at me. "I know you want nummies. I do too, but we won't get much tonight. He's mad now…"

* * *

 _It's the hard-knock life, for me_

 _It's the hard-knock life, for me_

' _Stead of treated, I get tricked_

' _Stead of kisses, I get kicked_

 _It's the hard-knock life_

 _Got no folks to speak of, so_

 _It's the hard-knock row, I hoe_

 _Cotton blankets, 'stead of wool_

 _Empty bellies, 'stead of full_

 _It's the hard-knock life_

I'm not in my room for five minutes when I realize I need to potty. I stick my head out the door and turn to look at the man on the couch. "D-Daddy? Can I get up? I gotta—"

"Is your homework done?"

"N-no…"

"Then you stay in that chair."

"B-but…"

"I SAID DO YOUR HOMEWORK OR YOU CAN'T GET UP! NOW DO YOUR F***IN' HOMEWORK, BITCH!"

I slip back into my desk chair—the desk was a gift from Grammy, just like my bed and toy box—and the few toys inside from when I was a baby. I lean on my elbow and try to work through the growing need to use the potty.

Before I realize what's happening, I pee all over my chair. "Daddy!"

"DO YOUR F***IN' HOMEWORK, YOU LAZY F***!"

I sigh before turning to my worksheets—one for math, and another for reading, as well as my spelling words. I copy the words, then finish the worksheets, all while wearing wet, pee-soaked clothes.

I pick up the papers and carry them out to the living room to put them in my backpack.

"Now—" He looks up from the TV with a glare when he notices the pee-smell. "WHY DID YOU PEE YOUR PANTS!?"

"You say stay in room… I try to ask…"

He reaches into a package beside him before shoving a pull-up into my hands. " _Put it on_ , then _clean up your mess_ , and _next time_ , learn to _hold it in_!"

I tremble at the dangerous tone in his voice, then run to my room. I put the offensive Elmo pull-up on, then pull on clean jeans and change into a red long sleeved T-shirt and a brown minidress jumper with an Elmo graphic above the waist and "Elmo", then change my socks—they got pee on them too—and put my white and pink Elmo Velcro tennis shoes back on. I quickly clean up the pee on my chair, then walk back and put my wet clothes in the washer before climbing onto the dryer. I put a little soap in and start it, then climb down and grab the computer Grammy got me. It's in an Elmo case, but Elmo has a halo. He's not an angel, though. He's a devil!

* * *

I sigh from where I'm sitting in the front yard on the Cinderella blankie Grammy got me, leaning back against an electric pole. I'm bored. There's not really anything I want to do out here, but if I go back inside, I have to face my Dad, and I really don't want to. Both my parents are abusive and negligent. Part of me wishes I had been adopted, which would mean I might have a family out there who wants me, but so far as I know, I don't. Oh, they rub it in that they found me, and that they're all I have, but that just means I don't have a real family, and they couldn't afford to make this legal, so they made up a story of how they had a home birth and what-not.

Most of the time, I can't even have my music. I'm not very outgoing, so most of the time I just read, or write. I've always got some kind of book with me, which keeps most friends I might get away from me. I'm not even rebellious, so I can't figure out why they hate me so much.

I can still have my music, even if Dad took my earbuds. I sigh before starting a playlist, then moving to continue my newest story. I'm smarter than the average kid, but I don't like to flaunt it, so I pretend I'm dumb in school.

Maybe far away

Or maybe real nearby

He may be pouring her coffee

She may be straightenin' his tie

Maybe in a house

All hidden by a hill

She's sittin' playin' piano

He's sittin' payin' a bill

Betcha they're young

Betcha they're smart

Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art

Betcha they're good

Why shouldn't they be?

Their one mistake was giving up me.

So maybe now it's time

And maybe when I wake

They'll be there calling me baby

Maybe…

A shadow falls over me, but I can't be sure of who it is. With any luck, it's not someone who's going to hurt me.

"What are you doing?"

I look up before standing, still holding my computer. Dad. I can handle this. "Just writing."

"You'd better have your homework done."

I take a deep breath, trying not to let myself react to his anger. "I do. In my bag, by the couch."

"I'm checking it, and if it's not done…"

I nod at the unfinished threat. I understand. If I'm lucky, I'll get chores. If not, beaten.

Daddy's girlfriend—he's still married, but Mommy's not home—pulls up in a new silver Solstice. I love her car, even though I'd never tell Mom that. She hates everything about her. Personally, I love Solstices, and I really want one.

She greets me before heading inside. I wave to her before walking over to her car. I stare at it for a minute before reaching out with one finger to touch it before jerking my finger back and staring up to the door nervously. No one. I still feel like I'm being watched.

"What's wrong, Li'l Femmelin'?"

"W-who said that?"

"Get in, Sweetspark."

"What?"

"Name's Jazz. Ya need ta come with meh."

"What are you?"

"I'm an Autobot." I hear a sigh. "And ya'r Sire."

"Sire?" I blink. A sire is a Dad, but I'm human. He's…whatever he is.

"Ah'm ya Dad, younglin'."

"But…" I motion toward the trailer. "Isn't he my Dad?"

"Your Carrier and ah couldn' care for ya like ya deserved when ya were sparked. We're in a war."

I whimper before lying on the hood. "W-why you leave me here? He hates me."

"Ah know, Sweetspark. That's why ah'm takin' ya back."

"I human."

He laughs softly. "Nah, ya're a bo' like meh."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Now come on, Mari. We've gotta mee' Bee. E's in Nevada."

"That's a long way." I blink. "Mari?"

"Yeah, it is. So we gotta leave now." He laughs softly. "Your name's Mariposa."

"Wha' 'bout Carrier?"

"He's still on the _Artemis_."

"The _who_?"

"It's a what, and she's our ship, Sweetspark." He opens his door. "Climb in, Girly. We'll meet up with Optimus, and maybe we can get your Carrier down to Earth."

I grab my blankie and computer and slide into the car after looking around one more time, trying to keep my back from touching the back of the seat. It's sore from the beating I got only an hour ago. My tummy's growling, because I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch, and I'm wearing an Elmo pull-up because he wouldn't let me leave my seat and I peed in my pants…even though I didn't mean to.

"Wha's wrong, Girly?"

"It's nothing…"

"Nah i' ain'. Ya're hurtin'."

"…I was bad today…"

"Tha' man bea' ya?" Sire quickly shuts and locks the door before speeding out the driveway and down the street. "Ya can tell meh. Ya're safe now."

"Wif belt…an' hands…No feeds lots…takey music…"

"'E TOOK MAH FEMME'S MUSIC!?" I jump, and cower down in the seat. He's being scary now. "Sorry, Sweetspark. Ah didn' mean ta scare ya. Ah'm jus' really, really mad a' the man who was raisin' ya for us."

Sire stops at Steak & Shake in South Bend, then turns on some human-like thing, and leads me inside. He pulls out a bag before smiling and leading me into the men's bathroom. I look around nervously as I reach up to take his hand. He leads me into a stall and takes off my minidress and my jeans before helping me into a brand new pair of black, white, and red floral print overalls, and a new pair of red tennis shoes. As a final step, he rips the Elmo faces off my bows, revealing the centers of the bows and small pieces of glue, which he picks off carefully.

"How you buy?"

"Ah foun' a human who helped meh ge' ya some clothes. 'E gave meh some money so ah coul' ge' ya somethin' ta ea', too." We step out of the bathroom and over to a table before sitting down. "Wha' ya wan'?"

"Veggie soup? An… French Fries."

"Ya don' wan' chicken? Or a san'wich?"

I shake my head. "Soup an' French fries please?"

"Of course." He turns to the waitress. "Ah'll have a Turkey Club, and she wan's a cup of vegetable soup an' a small fry."


	2. Meeting Optimus

I don't own transformers, but I do have this movie on DVD. Dialogue as exact as it could be to the introduction scene. I only own Mari.

…Guess I should have known a Jazz/Prowl story would go over well with readers, if I love the pairing myself…

I can't remember who's story I got the Star Healer idea from, but (1) I'll credit it to them when I remember, and (2) I built it up from there.

Song is End of Time, by The Band Perry

* * *

Meeting Optimus

 **August 2nd**

It takes us two days to reach the meeting place in a private alleyway. I'm holding a necklace Sire gave me the first night of our trip. It's shaped like a star.

A yellow Camaro pulls off to the side, and soon there's a Hummer and a GMC too. Two humans climb out of the Camaro, prompting Sire to let me out too.

We stare in shock as Optimus pulls through the fog and transforms. Sam and Mikaela staring up in shock, while I watch in awe.

The Camaro backs up instinctively. They all transform after that, and Optimus crouches in front of Sam, Mikaela, and I. Mikaela backs up nervously.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name."

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime."

I look up at him in awe. This is Optimus. I smile as I whisper his name. "Optimus Prime."

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

I look up to Ratchet. "But you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots."

"Autobots." I glance at my necklace.

Sire sits back on a car. "What's cracking, little bitches?"

I turn to Sire. "You sai' a bad word."

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick i'."

Sam looks confused. "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus motions to Ironhide.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide's hands turn into cannons. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide aims his cannons at the three of us.

"Eek!" I duck behind Sam like a fool. God knows a human can't protect anyone from a Cybertronian cannon. Ironhide is scary.

Thankfully Optimus comes through for me. "Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."

Sam sighs with relief and looks back at me.

I smile sheepishly. "I've had 'nough threats in my life. I don' wanna die 'cause of Hide."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Sam whistles nervously, while Mikaela scratches her head.

I glare up at him and stomp my foot. "TMI, Doc!"

Optimus suddenly turns to me. "Are you Mariposa?"

I look up, completely unafraid, unlike Sam, who is barely resisting an impulse to pull me away from Optimus. "Yes, Sir."

"Has your Sire explained your position and duties?"

"Yes, Sir."

He turns back to Sam. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee is standing a little bit behind us, dancing around to a song he's playing with his radio. " **Check on the rep Yep, second to none.** "

I facepalm, causing Sire to turn to me. "Sometimes Bee ge's a little silly, 'cause 'e's still jus' a kid 'imself."

"So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nods.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet sends a laser at Bumblebee's throat. Bumblebee coughs and raises a hand to his throat.

"Poor Bee." I start gently patting his leg. "I' here, Bee."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Bumblebee?"

Mikaela cuts to the chase. "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?"

I roll my eyes. "King Con, leader of the 'Cepticons?" Sire had explained everything to me on the way.

Optimus smiles slightly at my words, and touches the side of his head, activating a hologram of Cybertron in the past. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed."

I look out over the holographic image and spot a tall red, silver, gold, and blue feminine robot with the Autobot symbol in the center of her chest plate. Her helmet made it look like she was wearing a long high ponytail where the tip reached the bottom of her back. She kind of looks like me.

Sam looks between her and I. "Mari, I think you have a robotic twin sister."

"That's Shining Star, the one known as the star healer. A controller of the blue inferno."

"What's the blue inferno?"

"It is the essence from the purest form of energon, the life blood of our race, from the brightest star that had died. It is pure both physically and spiritually. It can heal the most serious of injuries and might even revive those who have recently died within a day and burns those with great evil in their hearts or sparks in our case."

"Shining Star sounds like one tough cookie you don't want to mess with."

I nod, and smirk. "Even as a kid, so look out, Mis'er!"

Optimus returns to his tale, unfazed by our questions. "Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." The three of us watch as Megatron throws a Cybertronian spear right into her chest plates. I cringe and cover my eyes. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"My grandfather."

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay."

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, Mariposa Prime, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Mikaela steps between Sam and I. "Please tell me that you have those glasses. And please don't lose that necklace." I reach up nervously and clip the necklace on before looking up at the Autobots.

The Autobots transform. Bumblebee takes off toward Sam's house, the other Autobots in pursuit. I'm once again sitting inside Sire.

"Ya seem a bi' nervous, Sweetspark."

"Yeah, well, would _you_ want to be the key in an endless war before you're even _ten_?"

"Can we not talk about i'? I don' like my younglin' goin' into the field any more than ya like havin' to." He sighs. "How 'bout some tunes?"

He starts a song, one very fitting for the moment. I start to sing softly, still very nervous about the whole I'm-the-world's-only-hope thing. I'm only six, after all.

Here I am standing firm

As the ground shakes beneath me

I send you away with my own hand

I try and try to remember that for now it's for the better

But there's a southern kind of tragic blowing in

And it feels like the beginning of the end

Well the Alabama moon fell from the sky

And the sweet tea wells ran dry

Somewhere out there you're finding yourself

But back home it's the end of time

I'm scared to death

Pick up your phone

Outside I hear the bells ringing

Bringing ruin to all that we have ever known

Pick up your phone

I need an answer

Come home and call off disaster

Cause I fear tonight our Cotton Land might fall

Oh I'm cracking like the plaster on the wall

Well the Alabama moon fell from the sky

And the sweet tea wells ran dry

Somewhere out there you're finding yourself

But back home it's the end of time

It's the end of time

Is it the end of all time

Or just the end of mine

Well all of the cotton died in the fields

The little babies cried the blue from their eyes

Somewhere I'll bet you're living it up

But come home before the end

The Alabama moon fell from the sky

And the sweet tea wells ran dry

Somewhere out there you're finding yourself

But back home it's the end of time

Come home and be mine

Come home

Come home

Sire sighs. "You definitely go' my gif' of singin'."

"Sire… you sing?"

"Ah used to be an entertainer before the war. They called meh Meister." I can tell he'd smile if he were in robot form. "Prowler would be so happy to hear ya sing."


	3. The Glasses

I understand a lot of you are eager to see Prowl. He won't show up for a few more chapters.

I don't own transformers, just Mari.

Dialogue is as close to the movie as it can be, which means uncomfortable male-related conversation ahead!

* * *

The Glasses

 **Witwicky Living Room**

 _Whatever fell out of the sky ended up right behind…_

Judy turns to Ron. "What did he say?"

"What?" Ron asks.

"Did he hear it, too?"

"Yeah, Jack heard it, too. Yeah."

"What does he think it is?"

"He thinks it's a military experiment."

Judy scoffs. "What a knucklehead."

"Yeah, well, I think it's a plane."

* * *

The Autobots, now with Optimus in the lead, pull down Sam's road.

* * *

 _Still no official word as to what happened. You can see…_

 _Yeah!_

"Call Sam." Judy says.

"Yeah. Why?" Ron asks.

"He should be home in 15 minutes."

"Well, I'll call him in 15 minutes."

"If you wait 15 minutes, he'll be late and you'll have to ground him."

"Well, I can't ground him if he's not late, can I?"

* * *

 **Witwicky Back Yard**

The Autobots pull into an alley behind our houses, causing Mojo to perk up.

Sam turns to the Autobots. "I need you to stay here, all right?" Sam turns to me. "Come on." Sam turns to Mikaela. "You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, all right?" Sam and I run through the yard, off the path.

Ron comes to the door. "Thanks for staying on my path."

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The… Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car…"

"Yeah."

"…then I bail you out of jail, and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores."

"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

"Life… Life is fantastic, is how good it is." Sam turns at the sound of metal clattering. An Autobot stands over the tree line. "It's so… Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, no, I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it."

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't…"

"I promise… No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna…" Sam turns again to see Optimus step over a low tree. "I'm gonna sweep up the whole house right now."

"Tonight, right now?"

"Right now. The…" Bumblebee peers around the side of the house at Sam with a finger to his face. "I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late."

"Right?" Bumblebee runs a hand across his throat, signaling for the others to cut their approach. I back over to stand by him. "Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!"

Optimus approaches Sam and I. "What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the… Please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!"

Optimus steps on the fountain in the middle of the yard. "Oops. Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, I… You couldn't… You couldn't wait for five… You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Mojo comes out of the house as Mikaela runs over. "I told you to watch them. I told you."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"Oh, this is bad. No!" Mojo approaches Ironhide and proceeds to pee on his foot. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

Ironhide flips Mojo into the air with his toe. "Oh, wet." Ironhide shakes his foot, then activates his cannons.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet." Ironhide activates a blaster and his cannon and aims it on Mojo. "Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away… Put the… Put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation."

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?"

"No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my… This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo!"

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

Ironhide walks away. "My foot's gonna rust."

"All right." Sam runs towards the door, dodging Optimus's feet twice. "Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry. Autobots, recon."

* * *

 **Inside the Witwicky house**

Ron walks over and sits on the couch beside his wife. "I hope he's okay. He's in the kitchen. Got some ice on his nose. I had to slap him around a little bit."

"You did not. You didn't even ground him."

"Almost, almost."

* * *

 **Sam's Room**

"Where are they? No, no, no, no, no." Sam starts tearing around his room. "Come on, come on."

"Sam, you need to calm down. You're stressin' out, and they're stressin' out, and It's messin' with my empathy, and I'm about to lose it."

"How can you talk so well? You're seven?"

"Six, and I'm alien…" I shrug. "Don't know."

Optimus lifts Mikaela up to the window.

Sam turns to see her. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short."

"They really want those glasses."

"Come on. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you two."

"Okay."

"Please hurry." Optimus says.

"Okay." Sam throws some magazines around. "Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?"

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?"

"So what I think you should do is you should… You should check this whole… This whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here." Mikaela moves to check a treasure chest styled box. "Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my… That's my private…Sorry. That's nothing."

"You just… You just told me to look…"

"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room." Frenzy's head crawls out of Mikaela's purse, only to be startled by Sam's fish. "I'm already stressed out enough."

I rub the back of my neck. "Um, I'm going to go see if you left it anywhere downstairs."

* * *

 **With Sam**

Sam locks the door since they're doing alien-robot-glasses-hunt. "Okay. What now?" Sam moves to the window. "No. No, no. No, no, no." The Autobots had simply transformed and parked themselves in his yard. "This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh, God. Oh!"

* * *

 **Witwiki Living Room**

Ron looks out the window as I walk down the stairs.

 _Okay, I saw it. The UFO landed right here and now it's gone._ _My moped's under there, man! Who's gonna pay for that?_ "Hi, Ron, Judy. Sam asked me to get his backpack. Where is it?" I glance at the screen, feigning shock and confusion. "What the heck! What happened?"

"Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. He's back here."

"I can't deal with this. I can't… What? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower…"

"Oops."

"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to… You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing…"

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back."

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

* * *

 **Outside**

"Move!"

"Get away! What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

Ratchet turns and runs into a power line. The electric current sets off his sirens and lights as he falls into a greenhouse, causing the earth to shake.

* * *

 **Witwiki Living Room**

Ron instantly panics. "Earthquake! Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake!" He runs and dives under a table while still not managing to spill his wine. "Judy! Judy, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!"

"How did you get over there so fast?" Judy asks from the couch. The lights flicker.

* * *

 **Outside**

Ratchet is lying on his back on the ground. "Wow! That was tingly! You got to try that!" I giggle, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Yeah, that looks fun." Ironhide says. He seems kinda sarcastic.

The lights on the whole block go dark.

* * *

 **Inside**

Ron, Judy, and I head up the stairs with flashlights. "Sam?" Ron says.

"Sammy?" Judy says.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know."

"Sam?"

"That's weird. Sam!"

* * *

 **Sam's Room**

"Ratchet, point the light."

"Come on, hurry."

"Listen, we got a Captain issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off." Sam says.

"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five…"

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

Sam opens the door. "What's up? What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is. Maybe it bounced…"

"Sam, light doesn't bounce like that." I say.

"There was light under the door."

"Look, you can't… You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We knocked for five minutes."

I glare at the two. "You didn't knock. You yelled."

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked."

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

I facepalm and stare out the window, contemplating the damage to my person if I jump out the window. Even being part Cybertronian, it's not safe enough.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you masturbating?"

I facepalm again and duck behind the shelf with Mikaela, who is making a 'what the heck' face.

"Judy." Ron says.

"Was I… No, Mom."

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay." Judy says.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam says.

"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

"Father-son thing." Sam repeats.

"This conversation got real bad real fast." I whisper to Mikaela.

"Tell me about it. So, did you find the backpack?"

"Of course I—" I facepalm again. "It's in the kitchen on the island."

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or…" Judy says.

"Happy time?" Sam asks.

"…my special alone time…" Judy says.

"Stop." Ron says.

"Mom." Sam says.

"Judy, stop." Ron says.

"…with myself." Judy says.

"Mom, you can't come in and…" Sam says.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Judy says.

Ron heads into the bathroom.

"No, no, Dad." Sam says.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Ron says.

"Oh, parents."

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." Ron says. Optimus peers in the window and quickly moves as Ron looks toward it. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" Ron says.

"Okay!" Judy says.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

"Quick, hide."

"Hey, the lights are back on." Judy says.

"Hide? What? Where?"

"Come on, get out of that tub." Judy says.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" Ron asks.

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam." Judy says.

"Oh, oh, man! Man. Oh."

"Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer!"

"If he only knew." I whisper to Mikaela.

Mikaela laughs softly. "He'd freak."

"I know." I whisper.

"Power pole's sparking all over the place!" Ron aims the flashlight beam over the yard. "Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding." Judy says.

"The parents are very irritating." Ironhide says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ratchet waves a hand at him.

"Can I take them out?" Ironhide asks.

Optimus tries to glare at him from the other side of the house. "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." Ironhide says.

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who."

"Mom, I told…" Sam says.

Mikaela and I stand up together. "Hi. I'm Mikaela." Mikaela says, "I'm a… I'm a friend of Sam's."

"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

Ron and Sam fist bump.

"She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam says.

"Thank you." Mikaela says.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about…" Judy says.

"Sorry that we're bugging you." Ron says.

"Do you have my backpack?" Sam asks.

"Come on, hon. Let's go." Ron says.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen." I say.

* * *

Sector Seven pulls up outside the house and get out of their cars. "Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. Yeah."

"The world is saved!" I cheer.

Mikaela walks in. "Your mom's so nice."

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?"

Frenzy's eye peers out of the bag.


	4. Stopping Sector Seven

I don't own transformers, only Mari!

* * *

Stopping Sector Seven

 **Living Room**

Simmons starts ringing the bell while peering through the mail slot. "Ronald Wickity?"

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

Simmons flashes a silver badge. "We're the government. Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it."

"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?"

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard."

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Your son filed a stolen car report on his friend's car last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter."

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!"

"National security?"

"That's right. National security."

"My God, Ron, they're everywhere. There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

"Could you stay off the grass?"

I groan at the man. He's a bonehead—I agree with Ironhide there. "It'll grow back!"

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings."

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!"

"Drop the bat, ma'am." Simmons stops her tirade and her movement with one hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my…"

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!"

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" Simmons shines a light in her face.

"No!" Judy says.

"What is this?"

I turn to Sam. "Government fiasco. They want to take your car!"

Simmons throws the bat to another agent. "How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Well, I need you and your friend here to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line."

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

"You're not taking my son."

"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, his friend, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?"

"That is what we are gonna find out."

"I think direct contact."

"Son?" Simmons asks.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Whatever he says, we do it together, Sam. Bumblebee is your guardian, and my Bumblebee. We're in this together."

"Step forward, please."

Sam and I step forward. "Just stand?" Sam asks.

Simmons holds up a radiation detector.

"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

They cuff us and lead us all out the door. "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!"

"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Simmons says.

"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!" Ron says.

"Yeah." Sam says.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Ron says.

"We won't!" I yell.

* * *

 **S-7 Car**

I whimper from my place between Sam and Mikaela. I'm trying not to cry, because I'm a big girl, but I just want my Sire, so bad. I don't want these mean squishy guys, I want my nice, metal Sire.

Simmons turns to look at us. "So, LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

"What do you make of this?" Simmons holds up Sam's phone.

"You wanna test your Shining Star powers on that thing?" I look up at him as I wipe a tear off my cheek. "Sure. But you told that cop-guy too."

"The less evidence, the better."

I concentrate on changing the recording as Simmons presses play.

 **My name is Sam Witwicky. My car has been stolen. I'm in the old junkyard…**

"What's up with this? It was working fine a minute ago. It was practically screaming NBE!"

"NBE?"

Mikaela nods. "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."

"Anyway, Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…"

"Really?" Simmons asks.

"…from me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

Mikaela crosses her arms. "Well, not by itself."

"Well, no." Sam says.

I continue. "Because cars don't do that. Because that would be crazy."

Everyone in the car starts laughing.

"That's funny. That is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T.? No." Sam asks.

"I'm scared of them." I shrug. ' _Even though I am one._ '

Mikaela sighs. "It's an urban legend."

"Yeah."

"You see this?" Simmons holds up his badge. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

"Right." Sam says.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever." Simmons says.

"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall."

"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your Bumblebee's parole coming up."

"What? Parole?"

"It's nothing." Mikaela says.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons asks.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they… They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asks.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot. That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life." The rad detector starts going wild. "It is time to talk!"

The car slams into something red, blue, and silver.

"Big! It's big!"

The thing picks the car up through the windows and holds it there.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"I can't see it! I can't see it!" Simmons says.

"Shift your weight towards the front!" Sam says.

"All right! All right!" Simmons says.

The roof breaks off, and the thing throws it to the side, it's lights blinding us. It turns off its lights and I smile.

"You A-holes are in trouble now." Sam says.

I beam up at him. I'm kind of like his princess, after all, and he's my mentor. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend and grandfather, Optimus Prime."

"Grandfather?"

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

The Autobots walk over. Ironhide activates his cannons and aims them at Simmons. "Freeze!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Simmons says.

"Give meh those!" Sire activates a magnet and draws the guns to his hand.

"Whoa!" Simmons says. The others move in and Optimus crouches down to Simmons. "Hi, there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Optimus says.

"All right. Me? You want me to get…"

"Now!"

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm… I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us."

Mikaela has her handcuffs off by now. She moves to take off mine and Sam's.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam asks.

"How you doing?" Simmons asks.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela says.

"How's it going, huh? Yeah. This is real."

"Yeah, you bet it's real." I take Sam's phone out of what's left of the car, and hand it to him.

"Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have either of you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little lives?"

"Um, not a perfect life here. Had a perfect week, though." Sam looks at me as if I'm crazy. "Seriously. I'm six. Then I met them, and learned why I'm like a superhero, and that I'm really a princess."

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Simmons says.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Sam says.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asks.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asks.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Simmons says.

"No?" Sam asks.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense." Simmons says.

I take Simmons' badge and holding it up. "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with her big alien friend standing over there."

I cross my arms and glare at the man. "He's my Optimus!"

"Where is Sector Seven?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Simmons asks.

Bee pops something off and it hits Simmons in the back of his head. Some kind of oily black liquid stuff comes out of his pelvis area and Simmons is yelping in complain and disgust.

"That's not what I think it is, right, Bee?"

"Hey!" Simmons yells.

Optimus turns to Bee. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

Bee shrugs. I cross my arms and glare up at him. " _ **Sorry.**_ "

"Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons says.

Sam and Mikaela finish cuffing the other agents together. "All right, tough guy, take it off."

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asks.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." Mikaela says.

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

Sam and I walk up behind her. I cross my arms and give him the same look I had given Bee.

Simmons starts taking off his clothes, ranting the whole time. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

I lay a hand on Mikaela's arm. "No it's not. Trust me."

Mikaela returns to the now underwear-clad agent. "Those are nice. Now get behind the pole."

"All right." Simmons says.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." The other agent says.

"I will hunt you down, okay?"

"He'll hunt you down."

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse."

"Enjoy." Sam, Mikaela, and I walk away, paying no attention to them.


	5. Arrested

Edited! I only own my OC's!

* * *

Arrested

"Okay? We have got to alert everyone."

"They already know. Speaker."

The other agents come in SUV's and helicopters. "Optimus! Incomin'!" Sire says.

"Roll out." The Autobots transform and follow the order to roll out.

" _Okay, I'm picking up rad readings under that bridge right down there._ "

" _Okay, I'm getting really good rad readings. Forty-two and higher._ "

Optimus crouches down and lowers a hand for Sam, Mikaela, and I. "Up you get."

We climb in and Optimus stands to his full height and places us on his shoulder.

" _Okay, we're dropping in. Really strong readings right down below us._ "

" _There he is._ "

" _Ship one and two, come on in. That's it, right there. Mark him, mark him. Okay, there he is. 11:30. 11:30. Right off the nose._ "

Optimus takes off running, glancing over his shoulder every few steps.

" _I got it. 12:00. Okay, I'm tracking him. I've got him. Got him going down the street._ "

Optimus runs down the street, doing his best to not crush the cars on it. He turns down a side street, effectively losing the helicopters.

" _Okay. Where'd he go, guys? I lost him. Got no IR signature. Where'd he go? Okay, I lost him. I lost him._ "

Optimus ducks under a bridge and raises his feet, sufficiently hiding.

" _Okay, we're coming around._ " The helicopters make a pass under our bridge. The helicopter turns to make a second pass as Bumblebee comes driving up the viaduct.

"Easy, you three."

"No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't drop me! Sam, don't! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

Bee speeds up.

"Hold on!" Optimus kicks his feet loose.

"No! Sam!" The two of them fall as I climb onto Optimus's back for safety. They hit the prime's feet, and fall again. Bumblebee transforms and catches them before sliding into the light off the helicopters. Sam drops the glasses.

* * *

" _All right, we've got him pinned. We've got him pinned in the river._ "

" _I'm in for the shot._ "

A harpoon lodges into Bumblebee's wrist, causing him to cry out. Sam runs to Bee's side. "Stop! Stop! Wait! No!"

I cringe from Optimus' back. I have to bite my lip to avoid calling out to him.

"Easy, Mariposa."

"I'm trying, Optimus."

" _Take the shot, get him._ "

" _Take the shot._ "

Another harpoon lodges into his other wrist, followed by a net, which pulls him to the ground. "No! No! Stop! Stop!" Sam runs over to him.

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

"What? Okay." Mikaela says.

"Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yells.

"Freeze it! Freeze it! Freeze it!"

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yells.

"Don't let him move!"

"I got him here!"

"No!" Sam yells.

Simmons walks over to them. "Happy to see me again? Put him in a car with his little criminal friend. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!"

Once they're gone, I slide onto Optimus' chest. Optimus swings from the underside of the bridge as if using the bridge as a set of monkey bars. I'm clinging tight to his plating, crying. "Bumblebee…" He puts a hand under me, keeping me from falling.

"Hang back. Le' meh check i' out." Sire swings down to him. "Optimus, are we jus' gonna stand here and do nothin'?"

"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans."

"Bu' i's not right. 'E…" Sire starts.

"Let them leave."

* * *

Sire takes me away from the others and pulls my shirt and overalls off. He shakes his head about the pull-up I'd been forced to wear by my old Daddy before we left, and helps me out of it and into some actual panties—they're blue with a pink Autobot symbol—then looks over my body at the bruises and cuts from what my old Daddy did. He runs a gentle hand over the cuts on my back, now scabbed over and starting to heal, before sighing heavily. "Primus, Girly… 'E really hurt ya, didn' 'e?" Sire helps me into a blue nightgown with pink Autobot symbols on it. "Ya're gonna 'charge in Prime's sleeper tonigh', okay?"

"Bu…but why can' I sleep with you?"

He sighs. "Ah don' have a backsea', Sweetspark, an' ya won' be comfortable in mah fron' sea'."

"Okay…" I sigh heavily. "Wish I hadda blankie."

He smiles before opening the glove box. "Ah brough' ya ol' sparklin' blanke'. Ya Carrier didn' wanna sen' i' with ya. Ah know he didn' wanna lose ya, bu' we didn' have any other choice at the time."

I take the purple blanket from him and hug it. I wish I knew what my Carrier was like. Is he kind, or is he as bad as my human father? Will he be like Sire, all free and fun, or will he be strict with me? I don't think I'll care. At least they'd be mine.

Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straightenin' his tie

Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sittin' playin' piano  
He's sittin' payin' a bill

Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art

Betcha they're good  
Why shouldn't they be?  
Their one mistake was giving up me.

So maybe now it's time  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me baby

Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes

Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line  
I don't really care  
As long as they're mine

So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of its kind  
Won't you please come get your baby?  
Maybe?


	6. Finding the All Spark

I don't own anything but Mariposa!

* * *

Finding the All Spark

 **Sam's POV, August 3rd**

Mikaela and I are sitting in a holding room at S-7 headquarters. Mikaela is sleeping, while I sit awake, thinking about Bee. Soon, Simmons walks in and gets them.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"You're coming with us. Communications are down, and you two know about the NBE's."

"Where's my car?" Sam asks.

"That's confidential." Simmons says.

* * *

Sam, Mikaela, Maggie, and Glen climb onto a helicopter.

"So…" Sam says.

"What'd they get you for?" Maggie asks.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Sam says.

"Wow." Glen says.

"Who knew?" Sam says.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The bots stand on a wall surrounding Optimus and I. I spent the night in his cabin, on the bed in the back, then got dressed while sitting on it. Now I'm sitting on Sire's shoulder, clinging to my baby blankie. He's closer to the ground, after all. "Please, let this work."

"Fire i' up, Optimus." Sire says.

"The code. The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is 230 miles from here."

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." "They must know it's here, as well." Ironhide says stoically.

"Wha' 'bou' Bumblebee? We can' just leave him to die an' become some human experiment!"

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission." Optimus sighs. "Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

Ironhide sighs. "Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race."

"Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

Ratchet turns to us. "That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both."

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. It's been an honor serving with you all." Optimus looks at the wall sadly. "Autobots, roll out!"

"We rollin'!"

Once we're on the ground, I climb into the passenger seat. I'm wearing a white long sleeved T-shirt with red polka-dots and a red bow, a white T-shirt with a red Autobot symbol, red leggings, a red tutu, white socks, red strappy flats, and a red hair bow.

* * *

 **Hoover Dam, Sam's POV**

"Team attention! Present arms!" Lennox says.

"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

Simmons stops Mikaela and I from joining the others. "Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

I glare at him. "Where's my car?"

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here."

"We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." Simmons says.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The S-7 leader says.

"Thank you."

"The man's an extortionist." Simmons says.

* * *

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Is this man for real?

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms. What you're about to see is totally classified."

"Dear God. What is this?" Lennox says.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We call him NBE One." Simmons says.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's Been in cryostasis since 1935." The S-7 leader says.

"Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind. Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. _NBE_ _One_. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" the secretary of defense says.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The S-7 leader says.

"Well, you got one now. So why Earth?"

"It's the All Spark."

"All Spark? What is that?" the secretary of defense asks.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mr. NBE One here, AKA _Megatron_ , that's what _they_ call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" the S-7 leader says.

"Yeah. You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me. You're about to see our crown jewel. Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow. What's that? Freddy Krueger done Been up in here or something?" Epps asks.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone." Glen says.

"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

"Nokia's from Finland." Maggie says.

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange." The S-7 leader says.

The thing transforms into a monkey-like Cybertronian. "We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box. Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie says.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" The thing starts breaking the box. "He's breaking the box." They zap it with the energy again, killing it.

* * *

The lights flicker in the room. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." The secretary of defense says.

"Banachek. What's going on?" the S-7 leader asks.

"Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power…" Banachek says.

"What?" the S-7 leader asks.

"…and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it." Banachek says.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asks.

* * *

"I'll bring security to the…" a worker says.

"Get everyone to the NBE One chamber now!" the S-7 leader says.

"The lights are out!" one of the workers says.

"Move it! Move it!" another says.

"Let's go!" A third says.

"They're popping our generators!" the S-7 leader says.

* * *

 **With Optimus, Normal POV**

Optimus is leading the group to the Hoover Dam. Sire is behind him, followed by Ratchet and finally Ironhide with me. I like riding in Ironhide.

* * *

 **Hoover Dam**

"16502. We're losing pressure." A metallic voice says over the intercom.

"Stand by! Set!" a worker says.

"We're losing pressure The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE One!"

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!" Simmons says.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

The lights flicker again, causing everyone to stop. Simmons turns the revolving drum on a gun two clicks. Everyone in the room looks at the lights nervously. I look at Mikaela, then hurry over to Simmons. Mikaela follows me, not knowing what else to do.

"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated." Simmons loads the gun in his hands.

"Then unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" Simmons shakes his head.

"You don't know."

"Maybe you know, but I don't know." Simmons says.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man." Simmons says.

Lennox grabs two handfuls of Simmons' shirt and pushes him back onto the wall. "Take him to his car!"

An S-7 agent holds a gun at Lennox.

"Drop it." Lennox goes against the large gun with a pistol.

Soldiers start hitting the S-7 agents with the butts of their guns. Glen and Maggie hold their hands in the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" the S-7 leader says.  
"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Lennox says.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." Simmons says.

"S-Seven don't exist." Epps says.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Lennox says.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay." Simmons says.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Lennox cocks the pistol and holds it against Simmons' chest.

"Simmons?" the secretary of defense asks.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons asks.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." The secretary of defense says.

Simmons looks back and forth between the secretary of defense and Captain Lennox before nodding.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Lennox pushes him back and releases him.

They run into the room and instantly hear his screams of agony.

"No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" I run over to Bee's side.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" the S-7 leader says.

The soldiers get their guns ready, just in case.

"Let him go! Let him go! Are you okay?"

Bumblebee whirrs, and moves to get a better look.

"They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bumblebee looks around before activating both his battle mask and his cannons. " _ **Yes! They! Hurt! Me!**_ " He rolls onto his side and starts aiming at whoever he can.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Bumblebee sits up and keeps aiming his cannon. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Bumblebee stands up and keeps aiming. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine." Bumblebee raises his battle mask. "Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

They run into the All Spark storage room. Bumblebee walks up to it, Mikaela and I sticking close by him. Bumblebee looks at it for a moment.

Bumblebee whirrs.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." Epps says.

He touches it, causing it to shrink down to a more manageable size.

"Oh, my God." Mikaela breathes.

" **Message from Starfleet, Captain…Let's get to it.** "

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right." The secretary of defense says.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Lennox says.

"This place must have some kind of radio link! Yes. Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes." Simmons says.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox says.

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons says.

"The alien…" the secretary of defense says.

"There's an old Army radio console." Simmons says.

"Will it work?" the secretary of defense asks.

"Anything's possible! Did you see that…" Simmons motions with his hands about the shrunken cube.

"All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?" Mikaela and I get into the Camaro.

"Affirmative!" the secretary of defense says.

* * *

"Warning! NBE One cryo-containment failing." The intercom says.

"Check that backup system!" one of the workers says.

"The cryo's failing! You got to bump up the cryo! The cryo's failing!" another worker says.

"Come on! Get out of here!" A frantic worker shouts.

"Heads up! Look out!" another frantic worker yells.

* * *

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" Lennox says as he runs.

* * *

"This way, this way, this way!" Simmons yells, "Up there! Let's go!"

* * *

"I am Megatron!" Megatron says.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I turn to Mikaela from the driver's seat. "The Cube's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Mikaela leans back to it.

"Well, put the seat belt on."

* * *

 **Hoover Dam, Third POV**

"Come on, Mags!" Glen says.

"Over here, sir!" Simmons runs to the console as the door latches behind them. "Give me a minute. Give me a minute. Come to me, Maxwell, come to me. Plugged in there. We're hot! We're live!"

"Where are the mikes?" Glen asks.

"Mikes?" Simmons asks.

"This doesn't work without mikes, Simmons." Glen says.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Simmons says.

"Let's find them." Glen says.

"Kid, get in the chair! Just get in the chair, all right?" Simmons says.

"Okay, I'll sit. I'll sit." Glen says.

"They steal everything out of this place. How do we get the signal out? How do we call the Air Force?" Simmons asks.

"Glen?" Maggie says.

"Huh?" Glen asks.

"Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone through the radio?" Maggie asks.

"What good is that?" Glen asks.

"Morse code! You can use this to transmit it through that!" Maggie says.

"Okay, I'll do it! Turn it around. Okay, let's see. Simmons, I need a screwdriver!"


	7. The Journey to Mission City

I only own Mari!

* * *

The Journey to Mission City

"I see them, Hide! I see them!"

"If you weren't a younglin', I'd squish you."

"You're not scary."

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

We see the Autobots in the distance. Within moments, Bumblebee has caught up to them.

"There's Optimus."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The four of us turn around and follow them, Optimus now in the back.

* * *

 **Hoover Dam**

"Almost done." Glen says.

Something suddenly bangs on the door.

"What the hell was that?" They all turn to the door as it all but breaks them down. "Barricade the door!"

"Get something." The secretary of defense and Maggie grab a table. "Watch out!"

"Six, five, four, six, three." Glen says. The secretary of defense breaks some glass in a gun case and takes two out, handing one to Simmons.

"Here! Put some rounds in!"

"Master search. I got it! We're transmitting!"

"Send exactly what I say!"

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Burn, you little sucker! Burn!"

"This is Defense Secretary Keller. Get me NORTHCOM commander."

Frenzy sends a throwing star in through the gap.

"Whoa!" Simmons says.

"Whoa!" Glen and the secretary of defense say.

"What was that?" Glen asks.

"Authenticate emergency action. Blackbird 1195…" the secretary of defense says.

* * *

 **With Us**

The Autobots are all driving behind Bumblebee and the humans now as the cons come up behind him. Ratchet and Ironhide are on either side of Optimus, while Sire is driving next to Bee.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sam says.

"What?" Mikaela asks.

"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them."

Bonecrusher transforms and starts skating after us. Optimus follows suit before activating his battle mask.

"Oh, my God." Mikaela says.

* * *

 **With Optimus, Third POV**

Bonecrusher snaps a metro bus in half, causing a huge explosion. Optimus gets in front of him and gets tackled. The two of them fall off the overpass and onto a lower level, Optimus landing on top. A van barely misses hitting them. Optimus gets Bonecrusher with an uppercut, then throws him off the second level.

"Cool, Mom!" the kid in the van says.

Optimus jumps down after Bonecrusher. The kid's mom hugs him close, scared for his life. Optimus lands on his feet, bracing himself with his hands, then gets up. Bonecrusher keeps trying to get a good hit in with his landmine-digging arm, but Optimus keeps blocking him. Optimus then activates his plasma sword and hits him with it before stabbing him under the jaw and punching him in the face, ripping his head off. The head rolls under his feet. Optimus simply retracts his plasma sword and looks around.

* * *

 **With Simmons**

Meanwhile, the secretary of defense and Simmons are shooting at Frenzy in an air duct. "This is so not good." Simmons says. Frenzy bursts out after two more shots, causing Maggie and Glen to dive under the desks as the two older men keep shooting. They duck behind a desk as well, as frenzy takes refuge behind a pillar and activates his guns.

"He's behind the pillar!" Maggie says.

The firefight continues.

"Shoot that mother…" Glen says.

"Maggie, cover fire!" the secretary of defense says.

"It's the Air Force! They're responding!" Glen says.

"Sucker, burn!" Simmons says.

Frenzy fires a throwing star. They all dodge it, causing it to circle back and hit Frenzy in the face.

"Oh, shit!" Frenzy says before falling over, dead.

"Yes! They're sending F-22s to the city!" Glen says.


	8. Battle in LA

Sorry I'm posting this so late! Woke up and discovered I'd actually been abandoned. I may be 23, but I am autistic and dependent on my Dad, who left before I woke up, to move into another place without me. I cannot get him to answer me...

* * *

The Battle In LA

Epps and the other soldiers are outside a pawn shop waiting. Lennox runs out carrying 800 radios.

"Come on, let's go! Mount up!" Lennox says.

"Move out! Move out! Go! Go!" another soldier says.

"Here, I got shortwave radios." Lennox says.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?" Epps asks.

"Well, use them! It's all we got!" Lennox says.

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"

"F-22 at 12:00. All right, I want planes for air cover and get Blackhawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?"

Everyone parks.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox says.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

Ironhide lets me out and transforms. "It's Starscream!" "Please tell me you copy." Epps says.

"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide says.

The two run and pick up a Furby truck.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" Lennox says.

"Back up! Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall back!"

"Incoming!" The blast hits the truck and causes Ironhide to slam into the wall and Bumblebee to fly across the street and into another building. The soldiers, Sam and Mikaela fall to the ground.

Sam and Mikaela reach for the other's hand.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" Lennox asks.

"Clear the area!" another soldier says.

Bee tries to pull himself from the rubble.

"Oh, my God. Bumblebee? No. Your legs! Your legs. Here. Here, back, back, back, back!" Sam pushes Sire's vehicle mode out of the way.

I'm still standing, having deflected most of the rubble. I growl and hit Sire. "Jerk!"

"Wha'?"

"Ya need ta transform! Ya should have been defending Bee!"

"You all right? Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!"

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asks.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asks.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!" Lennox says.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!" Epps says.

"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay. Come on!" Sam says.

I run to Bumblebee and try to hug him. "He' not 'kay, Sam. He' hurt. Hurt _bad_." I look down. "An' I hit my Sire. I can't believe I hit my Sire."

" _Army Blackhawk inbound to your location. Over._ "

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles. November Victor, 1.2 clicks north." Epps says.

A tank starts firing. Sire drives up with Ratchet behind him.

"Move out! Let's go! Let's go! Move!"

Mikaela glances over and sees a tow truck while Sam runs to Bee. Bumblebee crawls over to Sam.

"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam says.

Bee picks up the All Spark and lays it in Sam's hands.

" _ **Keep it safe.**_ " Sam looks at it nervously.

Ironhide transforms, flips over two bullets, fires his cannons, and lands on his feet. He rolls, missing two more, then transforms back into the Topkick. Sire rolls over, transforms before jumping onto the tank.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!"

The tank transforms. Sire kicks a gun off of Brawl's right shoulder before getting thrown into a building.

"Oh, my God!" a lady screams as he makes impact.

Ratchet then runs over and cuts off his arm.

"Concentrate your fire!" The soldiers start shooting at Brawl.

* * *

Mikaela smashes a hammer through the driver's side window of a tow truck, then reaches in and opens the door before starting to hotwire it.

"Come on. Come on."

* * *

Megatron flies in, transforms, and slides down a building to land.

"Megatron!" Megatron says.

"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!"

"Fall back!" Lennox repeats.

Sire gets hit and falls on his back, groaning in pain.

"Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here now!" Epps says.

* * *

Mikaela drives up in a tow truck.

"Sam, Mari, help me with this." We run over to help.

* * *

Megatron flies to the top of a building with Sire clinging to him.

"That all you got, Megatron?" Sire asks.

"Come here, little cretin." Megatron says.

"Ya wan' a piece of me? Ya wan' a piece?" Sire asks.

"No! I want two!" Megatron then rips him in half.

* * *

I have to fight back tears, and a scream from the pain in my chest. The last thing Sire heard from me was an accusation. Now I may never get to apologize. I pull my baby blankie closer to my chest and climb into the tow truck. I'm scared, Sire's dead, and I'm alone. I need to hide.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lennox asks.

"Sir! That tank thing's getting back up."

"Oh, these things just don't die." Lennox says.

Blackout lands on top of a roof.

"Oh, we're so dead." Lennox says.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

"Wrap it around the head." I hand the chains to Mikaela.

"Sam!" Lennox runs over. "Where's the Cube?"

"Right there." I point to the cube.

"Okay." Lennox says, looking up from the intersection.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck. Okay?"

"Epps, get those Black Hawks here! That building."

Mikaela checks a cable as she finishes strapping Bumblebee to the tow truck.

Lennox runs back. "Okay."

"What?"

"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No."

"Signal the chopper and set the flare." Lennox says.

"No, no. I can't do this!"

Lennox grabs a handful of my hoodie. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

I take off running to the building, carrying the cube.

"You got to go. You got to go." Lennox says.

"No, I'm not leaving." Mikaela says.

"You need to go. Go." Lennox repeats.

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" Mikaela says.

"Army Blackhawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide says.

"Okay."

"Epps, where are those planes?" Lennox asks.

Mikaela runs over to me.

"Sam!" Mikaela runs the few steps to my side. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"Sam! Get to the building! Move!" Ironhide says.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron commands.

"Hit it!" a soldier says.

"Cover fire!"

"Move to cover!" a soldier yells.

"Watch out!" Ironhide runs ahead of me. He uses a car to block a decepticon from firing at me, and falls backwards.

"Girl, get that tow truck out of here!" Lennox says.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Mikaela hooks the last chain.

"Get out of here now!" Lennox says.

He looks down the road and sees Blackout coming toward them.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Optimus pulls up and transforms before turning to the two of us. "Mikaela, I want you to keep Mariposa Prime safe." We pull around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

 **With Optimus, Third POV**

Optimus then activates his battle mask and stands in a fighting position. "Megatron!"

"Prime." Megatron says from the top of the building.

He transforms and flies down, trying to ram into Optimus.

Optimus grabs hold of his wings and they fly around a corner and through a building before coming to a stop on the other side, Megatron on top of Optimus.

"Humans don't deserve to live." Megatron says.

"They deserve to choose for themselves." Optimus pushes Megatron's face away from his.

"Then you will die with them!" Megatron shoves his hand away before picking him up and throwing him onto the ground.

Megatron rises back to his feet and activates a weapon by slamming his hands together.

"Join them in extinction!" Megatron says.

Optimus runs forward two steps before firing his cannon at Megatron, who whirls around and fires again. Optimus slams into a building and falls to the ground, groaning softly.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

"Keep moving, Sam! Don't stop!"

Blackout tears apart a taxi, slamming part of it into the building. Starscream lands in front of me, causing me to turn so fast I almost fall. Starscream throws several cars.

Ratchet and Ironhide run over to assist. "No!"

I hide as close to under a car as I can, and watch as the the two take rather serious hits.

"Sam, get to the building!" Ironhide says.

I take off again, this time, alone. Megatron flies down and transforms before throwing a car behind him.

"Give me that Cube, boy!" Megatron starts to chase me.

In his flight, I manage to run into a car, activating the All Spark.

"Did that jerk just dent my car?" Said car's driver says. She screams when the steering wheel comes to life and transforms.

A man tosses an X-box as it to, transforms.

A Mountain Dew machine jumps out of its casing and starts shooting.

Meanwhile, I make it to the building and run inside, Megatron still in pursuit. "You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!"

"I smell you, boy!" Megatron yells.

I make it to the second level and find the stairs before starting up them.

"Maggot!" Megatron yells.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Mikaela pulls into an alley and leans her head on the steering wheel, feeling guilty about leaving the battlefield.

I bury my face into my baby blankie. I can't help but cry because of Sire, and what happened to Bee. I'm just a little kid, after all.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I keep running up the stairs.

* * *

 **With the Soldiers**

"Oh, no!"

The soldiers are still firing at Brawl, but they're losing fast. One of the tank's shots hits a building, causing the soldier in front to duck fast.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Mikaela sits up and looks out the back window at Bee. The two then look at me, my teary-eyed face encouraging them to act. Bumblebee nods, seeing the unasked question in Mikaela's eyes. We pull out and stop.

"I'll drive! You shoot!" Mikaela starts driving backwards as Bumblebee starts shooting.

"This isn't going well!" Lennox says.

"Shoot! Shoot!" Mikaela says.

Bee fires one last shot and takes down the tank. Mikaela pulls to a stop outside the building they're hiding in. Bumblebee lifts his battle mask warily before retracting it. Mikaela climbs out shakily as Bumblebee retracts his cannon.

"Nice shot."

Mikaela turns to help me down. "Good job, Bee!"

" _ **Thank you.**_ "

"That tank is definitely dead now." Epps says.

"All right, let's go! We got business!" Lennox says.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I make it to the top of the building and start running across the rooftop. I activate the flare against a brick wall and keep running.

"Hey! Hey! I'm over here!"

The helicopter comes up beside the building. "We've got the boy."

I move to hand them the cube as Starscream lands and fires a missile.

"Watch out!" I fumble the cube slightly before pulling it back quickly.

"Missile!" The missile hits the helicopter and it crashes into the building. I cling to a statue as Megatron reaches the roof.

Optimus runs along the top of the buildings himself. "Hang on, Sam!"

"No! No!" I walk around the other side of the statue.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?"

I'm barely hanging on, and Megatron's standing on the building. "Where do I go?"

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." I slip slightly as two helicopters fly past. "I'm never giving you this All Spark!"

"Oh, so unwise." Megatron slams a wrecking ball into the corner of the building, breaking off the statue I had been clinging to.

Optimus is bracing himself, standing on the side of the building. "I got you, boy." Optimus cups me in one hand as he activates his battle mask. "Hold on to the Cube!" He leaps between the two buildings, sliding down them to the ground. Megatron jumps off the building and grabs him, slamming him to the ground as he falls. People run screaming in fear.

A human is _way_ too close to Megatron. "Oh, no. Oh, no!" Megatron flicks him away. "Disgusting."

* * *

 **With Optimus, Third POV**

Optimus moves his hand away, revealing Sam, safe and intact. "Sam?" Optimus retracts his battle mask. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me." Optimus sets Sam on the ground and reactivates his battle mask. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime." Megatron says.

Sam runs through the trench the two had made while falling, determined to help Optimus.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Megatron throws Optimus into a building before walking over to him. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!" Megatron throws him back. Rocks fall in on Sam.

* * *

 **With the Soldiers**

Blackout lands and transforms in the street as the soldiers run down and alley.

"Fighter jets in 60 seconds. We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked."

"Hey. Bring the rain. All right? All right, let's kill these things."

"Move, move, move!"

"Remember, aim low. Armor's weak under the chest." Lennox grabs a motorcycle.

"Target marked. Still waiting." Epps says.

"Time on target, 20 seconds." The pilot says.

"F-22s, we're still waiting." Epps says.

Blackout suddenly notices the laser and the soldiers' location, and aims a gun there.

"Move out! Incoming!"

Lennox rides closer, aiming the bike to go through Blackout's legs.

"Weapons armed. Status green." The pilot says. Lennox discards the bike and slides on his back, firing up, and killing the con. He laughs maniacally as it falls.

"Run! Move!" Lennox gets up and runs.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Megatron kicks Optimus in the face. He flies backwards and lands on his back, Megatron approaching.

"Second wave's on approach." The pilot says.

Starscream suddenly transforms in their ranks.

"What is that? Break off!" a pilot asks.

"Copy. It's either a massive amount of…"

"Two, get a lock! Pop that guy! Stay on him. Keep him in your sights."

"Take him out!" Lennox yells.

Everyone starts firing on Megatron.

"Two's down!" a soldier says.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

Optimus sticks out an arm, too weak to do much else, and trips Megatron.

Megatron starts coming after me. "I'll kill you! Mine! All Spark!"

Optimus struggles and manages to get into a semi-kneeling position, off his chest and abdominal plating. "Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!" Optimus says.

I look up at Optimus. I can't kill him. I know we'll be in danger if I do. I sigh and run for Megatron. He wants the All Spark so bad, I'll give it to him!

"Sam! No, Sam!" Optimus yells.

I shove the All Spark into Megatron's chest. Megatron stands, growls, falls to his knees, rears back and growls, then falls to the earth, dead. I step back, the full weight of this action hitting me. I just killed someone.

I look back to Bumblebee and see sadness in his eyes as he looks at me. Sire had been a friend to him, and I know that he misses him. Besides that, Megatron is his brother, too.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Optimus pulls himself up and walks over to Megatron's body as Mikaela drives the tow truck with Bumblebee and I up to the group.

"Hold up." Lennox holds a hand up.

"You left me no choice, brother." Optimus pulls the All Spark shard out of Megatron's chest and rises back to his full height, closing his hand around the shard. I slide out of the tow truck and walk over to him. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He kneels to me before holding out the shard. "Mariposa Prime, this is your responsibility."

"I know, Optimus." I glance to the soldiers. "It would be safer in the Hoover Dam than it would with me."

Ratchet walks over with Ironhide. "Prime, we couldn't save him."

"Jazz." Optimus stands, then takes the two halves of his saboteur. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." He hands the halves back to Ironhide.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

Optimus nods. "Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?" Sam sounds skeptically happy.

"I wish to stay with the boy."

Optimus glances to Sam. "If that is his choice."

Sam looks up at Optimus. "Yes."


	9. Aftermath

I only own my oc's!

* * *

RE-EDITED!

* * *

Aftermath

Ratchet puts Bee's legs back on as Ironhide watches me. I'm know I'm too young to be left alone.

I hold my baby blankie against my cheek as I look up at Ironhide. "Hide, where's Sire?"

He sighs before motioning to one side. "There's nothing you can do, Little One. He's gone."

I sigh heavily. "He and Optimus both say I have reviving power. I have to try." I step over and cover my hands in fire before climbing up and laying my hands on his chest. I know I should be afraid right now, but I can't live with the pain of losing Sire, and so far as I know, I don't have a Carrier. Ratchet had taken time to put him back together before he started working on Bee's legs. "Come on, Sire. Don't leave me!"

"Never 'gain, Girly."

"Sire!" I smile and curl into his plating. "I'm sorry!"

"Wha' for?"

I look up at him, to see him smiling at me. "I hit you, and I called ya a jerk 'cause you didn't defend Bee. I'm sorry. I know better."

Sire sighs. "Ya're jus' a sparklin' still. Ah can' ge' mad a' ya. Ya were worried 'bou' Bee."

We all head up to the cliffside, with me riding in Sire while Sam and Mikaela ride in Bee. Once Optimus arrives, he lets me out and transforms. "With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."

Optimus sighs as Captain Lennox walks over. "We have located a base of operations for you and your team."

"Thank you, Captain Lennox."

* * *

 **That Night, Normal POV**

Sire starts toward Ironhide and I once we're settled in, then turns back to the medic. "Ratch?"

The Hummer steps over. "What _else_ do you need? I'm busy!" I know he'd had to check Sire over after I brought him back, and he's trying to set up a medical bay in our new base.

Sire leads him over to me. "Her human family abused her."

Ratchet nods and leans down before laying a hand on me. I've changed into a blue pajama top with an Autobot symbol print and pink collar and cuffs and blue pajama pants with an Autobot symbol print and pink cuffs, and I'm carrying my baby blankie. "Sweetspark."

I fall backward in shock. I quickly clamber further back.

"My name is Ratchet, remember? I'm a friend."

"Then why' you scare me, Ratch?"

"I just need to check you over and make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"Okay…" I glare up at him. "But no needles!"

"Don't worry, Sweetspark, I don't need to use any."

"Good."

* * *

 **MED BAY**

Ratchet runs a scanner over me, then looks up to the doorway, where Sire is watching me. "She is malnourished, Jazz."

Sire sighs. I'm not usually hungry, and he can't get me to eat much most of the time. I simply shake my head nervously as Ratchet looks me over. "I jus' no' hung'y, Ratch."

"You need to eat more, Sweetspark." Ratchet sighs before cleaning the scrapes I got from when Starscream shot the truck, then bandages the worst of them.

Sire looks over at us. "Ah have ta go ge' our rooms se' up. Ah'll be back." He looks up. "Optimus."

"Go. I will stay with her."

"By the All Spark." Ratchet looks up to Optimus. "Optimus, she's been beaten." He looks back down at my back. "Appears to have been done several times before. I picked up several healed fractures from my scans, I can see the scars from some kind of metal—"

I whimper. "His belt. Pwease don' tell them I tol'!"

"Don' worry, Sweetspark. Ya're safe now." Ratchet glares at Sire, causing him to shrug. "Ah jus' rescued her, Ratch. She's still healin'."

I nod. "They use me as a punchin' bag. Guess they didn' plan on me bein' stubborn."

"It is good that you were, for you have survived. You are safe here." Optimus sighs. "I have to contact Major Lennox."

I cross my arms. "I has a name."

Optimus leans down to me. "Major Lennox has a sparkling daughter."

"Wanna stay wif Sire, Optimus!"

"I will return shortly. Jazz…" Optimus then walks out with Sire behind him.

"Do I hafta stay in here?"

Ratchet groans. "Unfortunately."

I look down. "Don' you like me?"

Ratchet sighs. "Of course I like you, Sweetspark, but I do not like having healthy mechs and femmes in my medical bay."

"So I jus' in the way." I look around the empty medical bay. "Even though there' no one here."

"Which is how I like it."

"What's a younglin'?"

"A youngling is our term for a child or teenager."

"Oh…" I look toward the familiar voice. "Optimus!" I grin. "An' Sire!"

Optimus steps over quickly before lowering a hand to me. I take it and follow him. Optimus looks down at me before turning to Ratchet. "Major Lennox is on his way."

I look up at Sire. Ironhide went to take Lennox home, and Bee's with Sam. "When can I leave?"

Optimus sighs. "Tomorrow, after Captain Lennox arrives."

"Good." I smile up at him. He then lays me on his berth. "Optimus, don' leave me here!"

"I shall return shortly. You have been through far too much. It is time you were safe."

"And you' keep me safe?"

"Yes, Little One."

Sire helps me into his berth before covering me with a small blanket. I pull my baby blankie closer before cuddling into him. "Night, Sire. Love you."

"Ah love ya too. Now ge' some res'."

"You stay?"

"Ah'll stay righ' 'ere."

* * *

 **August 4th, Third POV**

Lennox walks over quickly. "Optimus? Where is she?"

"She is in my berth room." He sighs softly. "She is Jazz's daughter, Captain Lennox. I expect you to keep her safe. Her Sire is quite protective of her, and he is special ops."

"She is through here, Captain Lennox."

I turn at the voice. "H—Hi. I Mari. Can I stay wif Sire? Pwease?"

Lennox smiles gently. "Of course, Little One. We are working on getting a place for you and your parents to stay." Lennox sighs. "But if not, you can stay on base. You are one of them, after all. I know they take good care of you here."

Optimus nods. "Thank you, Captain Lennox."

We watch the two leave. Once they're out of sight, Optimus turns to look at me. "There's a lot of you, aren't there?"

Optimus sits down beside me on the berth. "It may seem that way, but there aren't as many as we used to have."

I crawl into his lap and lay one hand on his plating. "They' come, Optimus. They' come."

"I know, Little One." Optimus glances down at me. "You are safe now."

"I know. I has a family."

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

I look up when Optimus walks in with Sire. "Major Lennox has returned. He wishes to take you with him."

"What? I wanna stay here wif Sire."

Optimus sits on the berth. "You can, Little One. He is just taking you to get a few things." He smiles slightly. "A berth in your size, some clothes, some toys…"

"Oh. Yay!"

He hands me some clothes. "And your Sire sent these for you to wear."

I nod and quickly change into a red cap sleeved T-shirt with a silver Autobot graphic, blue overalls shorts with cuffs, red sandals. "Let's go!" Optimus nods and lowers a hand for me. I quickly clamber in. Once we're in the main room, he crouches to me. "Be careful, Princess."

"Okay, Optimus. Tell Sire where I go." I run over to Lennox. I trip, but thankfully, I don't fall.

He buttons my jacket, then stands and looks up to Optimus. "I'll get her back as soon as I can."

* * *

 **Store**

I grab a blanket-kit and stuffed butterfly, then quickly toss the blanket kit into the cart. It's already almost full of toys, and now it's time to get clothes. I'll see if Sire can help me make the blankie later. For now, I wanna hug my new friend. "Flutter!"

"Mari, put that back."

"I want it."

He sighs heavily. "Then at least put it in the cart so we don't lose it."

"Hug!"

He groans before leading me to the clothes. After getting several outfits, we start for the pharmacy.

"What scent do you like?" I tilt my head to the side. "Help me pick out your soap, Sweetheart." I nod, and point to the strawberry shampoo. "Mari…" He crouches in front of me. "Why aren't you talking?"

I shake my head before shrugging. I don't know why I don't like to talk in public places, I just don't. I feel scared—like everyone is staring at me.

I watch the Captain pick up a toothbrush, and tug on his camo pants, causing him to look down to me, then crouch to me with the strawberry toothpaste he'd grabbed. I lay a hand on my tummy. "My tummy feels funny when I use that."

He sets it back on the shelf before grabbing a different tube, and hands it to me. "It's fluoride free." I tilt my head to the side. "It's a chemical that they put in city water, and some people can't handle it well. This one doesn't have it."

"Thank you." I grab the cart with one hand and stick my other in my mouth. I don't know why, but it feels good, so I do it.

* * *

 **base**

I run inside and hug Sire while Lennox unloads Ironhide.

"Jazz, we need to talk." He turns to one of the other soldiers. "Bobby, could you start putting her stuff away for me? I might be a while."

He shrugs. "All right." A dark-skinned hand reaches down to me. "Come on."

* * *

 **Third POV**

Lennox sighs before sitting on the human-sized chair in the rec room. Thankfully, it's empty, with Bumblebee off-base, Ironhide waiting up front, Optimus in the communication hangar, and Ratchet setting up the med bay.

"Wha's wron'?"

He looks up to Jazz with a sigh. "Jazz…" He runs a hand through his hair. "First off, you may want to know she's got an intolerance to fluoride."

"Ta _wha'_?"

"It's a chemical in toothpaste and city water. She said it makes her stomach hurt. I looked it up while Ironhide was driving." He looks at his lap. "She's not…like Annie, Jazz. She may have some kind of disability. She…" He sighs. "She chattered about Disney Princesses the entire way in—even sang some—but when we got to the store, she barely said anything, and seemed more vigilant than a soldier who's been under heavy fire for weeks."

"Ah can handle i'. 'Er Carrier has a glitch."

"A what?"

Jazz sighs. "A disability, in 'is processor. Ah'll see what ah can do." He glances down to Lennox. "Wha' kin' of glitch ya thin' she 'as?"

"From the way she's acting, autism." He shrugs. "She's really a sweet kid, Jazz. You'll get through this." He looks at his watch before sighing. "I need to get back home. Annie wasn't happy when I had to leave again today, but I only have the one booster." He smiles. "I picked one up for you too. She'll need it for a few years yet."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I climb into a blue sleeper with an Autobot symbol print and pink collar and cuffs. It's not one of my new jammies, but Sire left it where I could reach it. He's talking with Will still, so I'm gonna get myself ready for bed. I know how, after all. I climb the leg to his bed before crawling across it. I love climbing, but I hate heights, and his bed is _tall_ —well, not as tall as Optimus' berth is, but tall to me.

Sire steps in. "Will sai' ya had trouble with fluoride."

"I don' know why."

He sits beside me. "Anythin' else do tha' ta ya?"

I look down before looking back at him. "My ol' mommy use'ta use lots of oil—the kitchen kind—and it made my tummy hurt when I ate "good". Mexican food made my tummy hurt too—I couldn' even ea', 'cause the smell was bad 'nough. Fish do that too." I start twisting the hem of my sleeve around my fingers. "An' I no like bread. It feels funny on my tongue. An' puddin' don' taste righ', an' sometimes yogurt bugs me too."

He lays a hand on my back. "Ah'll make sure ta remember tha', Girly." He waves toward the bed Mr. Epps put together. Optimus told Lennox to get the biggest and strongest he could find, so it's thick, strong wood, and what he called a King. I didn't know beds could be royalty. "Bu' righ' now, ya gotta ge' ta bed."

I climb into the big, empty bed. Last night, I got to sleep with Sire in the big bed, but now I gotta sleep alone. "Love you, Sire."


	10. Meeting Carrier

I only own Marianne!

* * *

Meeting Carrier

 **The Next morning, August 5th**

"Mari, wake up."

I stir before climbing out of my bed with my stuffed butterfly, Flutter, my old blankie, and my new blankie. Sire used a human form and helped me put it together before bed last night. It's my first full day on the base, and I have lots of new outfits and toys. "What's wrong, Sire?"

"Nothin's wrong, Girly. Prime said there's more Autobots 'bou' ta land. Ah've gotta go with them, since Ah'm an officer. Ah can' leave ya here alone. Besides, ya'r Carrier may be with them." He hands me an outfit.

"Carrier?" I change into a white tank top with dark pink and white polka-dot bows on the shoulders and a purple and pink butterfly graphic, a lavender tutu with dark pink and white polka-dot trim and bow on the waist, white cropped leggings, and pink strappy flats. I feel a little exposed, since I don't usually get to wear tutu's in public, and I never usually wore tank tops back with my human family because Dad hated my birthmarks.

Sire kneels and hands me a pink butterfly print hoodie before slipping a silver tiara with a butterfly and hook swirls leading from the bottom wings to the tiara frame, with four large amethyst stones inside the wings into my braided hair. We'd braided it into one French braid, and it looks real pretty.

"Why?"

He smiles before kneeling to me. "Ya're the Star Healer, Girly. Tha' means ya're a princess."

"Can I take Flutter?"

He sighs. "She migh' ge' dirty, Sweetspark."

"Okay. She' stay here wif Blankie. It' safer." I smile up at him, then wait for him to transform before climbing into the front seat. He fastens my seatbelt before taking off. I squirm before moving my braid over my shoulder. "Sire?"

"What's wrong, Sweetspark?"

"My braid hurts."

"Di' Ah do i' too tigh'?"

I shake my head. "Hurts my back."

"Ahh. Ah ge' i' now."

"What is it?"

"Ah'll tell ya later, Mari."

* * *

We pull up to a clearing in the woods. Sire lets me out before transforming, then steps in front of me. "If anythin' happens, Ah wan' ya to run, okay? Ah'll fin' ya."

"Why?"

He sighs heavily. "The cons may have tracked their signals. Ah can' le' ya ge' hur'. Ya're all we go'."

I smile up at him, only to flinch when the pods crash to the earth. Sire stands above me with a dangerous look, almost like he's guarding me. A moment later, he changes position to where he's smiling. I'm glad. He was scaring me before.

He retracts his visor before running to the silver mech in front of us. He's got large wings on his back. If he weren't silver, I'd think he was an angel. "Prowler!"

"How many times have I told you that my designation is Prowl?" He glances to me. I can see a flash of something in his optics before he turns to glare at Jazz. "And why would you bring a human sparkling to the landing zone?"

"Prowler, i's Mari! Remember?"

* * *

 **Prowl's POV, Flashback**

 _I look down at the tiny yellow, pink, and pale blue Praxian femme. We have no choice but to send her away. My bondmate and I are officers in a war, and it would be illogical to endanger our new daughter in such a way. I have sent Jazz to find a safe planet so we may design a holoform to help her fit in. I only hope she will have more of Jazz's traits than she will of mine. With my logic glitch, I was always an outcast as a youngling. Jazz has always been outgoing, and is quite friendly, if highly emotional._

 _Jazz steps back in, and we add the program to her processor before activating it. She looks organic now. Jazz tells me the race is human. She still has her bright blue optics, though they, too, look organic, and she has pink streaks in her blonde hair. Her armor has become cloth, and covers her pedes—Jazz has stated they are called clothes—but is still predominately yellow, with pink hearts printed on and pale blue trim._

 _Jazz takes her from me and slips her into an escape pod. I stare after the pod as it disappears to the planet below. I may never get to see my little femme again._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

He looks closer at me before turning to Sire. "That makes it even more foolish, Jazz. You endangered our sparkling, when I could have reunited with her at the base."

"Prowler!" Sire sighs. "Ah didn' have anyone ta watch 'er! We were all comin' here!"

"And where is Bumblebee? He is not an officer."

"'E's with 'is charge." The new mech gives Sire a look. "He's protectin' a human from the cons. They'll come around later today. Lennox said 'e's tryin' ta fin' us a home off-base so Mari can brin' friends home."

"That would not be safe, Jazz."

Sire rolls his optics. "Prowler, listen ta reason! 'E's tryin' ta ge' us a place near where 'e lives. 'E has a sparklin' himself, and 'e's teamed up with Hide!"

"I assume you have found such a place?"

Sire rubs the back of his neck. "No' ye', bu' I'm goin' with Lennox later today. 'E's go' a place 'e wan's meh ta see."

"Jazz, the femme barely knows me. How am I supposed to care for her properly?"

Sire shrugs. "We've only been together for four days, and she's accepted meh."

He sighs. "You are more likeable than I am, Jazz. I am far too emotionless to know what a sparkling needs—especially a sparkling _femme_."

"Jus' give 'er a chance, Prowler. Ya carried 'er, after all." The two walk over to me. "Prowler, mee' Mari."

The winged mech kneels in front of me. "Are you an angel?" He gets this strange look in his optics.

Sire kneels to me. "Where didya ge' tha' Prowler was an angel?"

I look up to his wings before pointing at them. "Cause he's got wings, and angels gots wings…"

"Sparkling logic." The new mech smiles slightly. "No, Little One. I am not an angel. I am Praxian." He reaches out for me slightly before resting a hand on the ground. "May I?"

I look up to Sire. "This is mah bondmate, Sweetspark." He smiles at me. "Ya'r Carrier."

I look up at the new mech again before climbing into his hand. "Carrier." He looks surprised that I've taken to him so well.

"She likes meetin' new bots. She really took ta Optimus, too."

"That is good, considering he is her Guardian." He sighs. "Have you been able to get her into school? I believe they may be starting soon, and I want her to get an education, even if it is from humans. I will be able to teach her of our culture."

"Ya mean Praxus?" Sire sighs. "I don' think I wan' mah femme learnin' of—"

" _Our_ femme, Jazz, and I do not plan on teaching her the more upsetting parts about my homeland until she is much older." Carrier sighs. "We need to get to the base, if you have to meet one of the humans at this new house."

"Righ'. I sen' ya the coordinates." He kneels to me. "Be good for ya Carrier, all righ'?"

"Okay." I reach over and hug his hand. "Love ya, Sire."

"Ya're gonna need tha'." He points to the booster Lennox got me. "Change 'er braid. I' hurts 'er back." Sire then transforms and speeds away.

Carrier sighs before carrying me the short distance to the road. "What is that accent?"

I shrug. "Used to live in the country. My human great grandmother was a hillbilly—"

"A what?"

"She was born and raised in the mountains in Kentucky. I kinda… picked up on her accent." I shrug. "Why does Sire talk like the gangsters in Grammy's medical show?"

"Gangsters?"

"Street kids? Don' have a home?"

"Ah." He sighs. "Jazz grew up in Polyhex. It was not a very good place to live, but it was better than where I started out. He moved to Iacon before he started at the youth center."

"Tell me?"

Carrier shrugs. "It will keep until we return to the base." He sets me down and scans a Mustang police car, then opens the door. I sit on the front seat and slip off my shoes to dump the sand out. "Back seat. Your booster is already back there."

"I know. Sire doesn't have one, so I had to ride in the front."

"I shall bring that up with him once I see him. Until then, we will return to the base."

* * *

 **Base**

"So, where'd you grow up?"

He sighs from Ratchet's medical bed. "This can wait until we get into our berth room, Sweetspark."

"But Carrier—"

"I do not want my past to be known throughout the base, Mariposa. You will wait until we have energized, and have returned to our berth room."

"How long will that be?"

"It will be longer if you do not allow Ratchet to finish his medical exam."

"But Carrier!"

"No. You need to learn patience."

Ratchet sighs. "Give the femme a break, Prowl. She is only six." He steps back. "You can go." He glances to me. "Spend some time with your femme, Prowl. She has not gotten to see you since she was a newspark."

"I am aware, Ratchet."

* * *

 **Berth Room**

"So…"

Carrier sets his cube down and turns to me. I'm holding a silver stainless steel water bottle with a pink gripper with a butterfly graphic and a blue lid, with a pink wrist strap. It's full of energon. I've never had it before, but Carrier and Ratchet insist that I need it to reach my normal form again. Carrier had given me a little cube like his, but I dropped it, covering my pretty tutu outfit and the floor in energon. "Mariposa, trust me. My past is not something you want to hear."

"But it's your life, an' I just met you. I wanna know."

He sighs heavily. "Okay." He sets me beside him on the berth. "I was sparked in Praxus, and sent to a sparkling center—"

"What's that?"

He's quiet for a moment. "Like an orphanage." He sighs. "I was four vorns before I was adopted, and taken to Iacon. The mech treated me as if I was not there but for his pleasure and amusement, and barely took care of me."

"You got 'bused?" I look down. "Me too…"

"I am sorry you had to go through that, Sweetspark. It was never my wish." He sighs before going back to the story. "However, that is where I met Jazz. His family rescued me a few orns after that."

"Orns?"

He falls silent again. "Months." He glances back to me. "I moved in with Optimus for a time, and finally got adopted by a caring Praxian couple with two sons of their own. They have come to be like brothers to me."

"Can I meet them?"

Carrier nods. "One has come with me, while the other one is still in space. I hope that he will be able to move with us, as he cannot be alone since the start of the war. He was only a few vorns older than you, and it has traumatized him."

"How old is he? Can I meet him?"

Carrier smiles slightly. "He is fifteen vorns, and of course you may." I look up when I hear a beep. "But it will have to wait. Jazz? What—"

" _Can ya brin' Mari an' mee' meh a' mah coordinates?_ "

"Jazz—"

" _Just ge' here, an' brin' Mari._ "

Carrier sighs heavily. "She has got dirt, energon, and Primus knows what else on her clothing. At least give her a chance to change first."

" _Make i' quick. Ah can' keep Lennox and the femme here forever._ "

"Femme?"

" _A realtor, apparently._ "

"Jazz—"

" _Ah'm in holoform, Prowler. She doesn' know. She thinks ah'm on the phone with mah spouse._ "

"Does she know I am a mech? I have heard that humans are quite against same gender couples."

" _She knows. Lennox mentioned i' before ah got here._ "

"Good. I must go. I need to get Mariposa ready."

" _Jus' hurry, Prowler._ "


	11. New Home

I own nothing but Mariposa!

* * *

New Home

Carrier turns to me before reaching into the large drawers against the wall. He turns to me with a new outfit in his hands. I'm a little hurt. I like my tutu. "You need to change. We are going to meet your Sire." He sighs. "If we were to stay on base, I would allow you to stay in your current outfit, but it is filthy, and I will not have my Princess seen in such a way."

"Oh… okay." I change into a white short sleeved T-shirt, a denim jumper with an embroidered butterfly on the chest and white trim, white tights, and white canvas Mary Jane shoes, then take the white cardigan when Carrier hands it to me. He kneels and slips my butterfly tiara back in, but not before re-braiding my hair into two French braids, all the time muttering about "that fragging Polyhexian never remembers about sensitive doorwings".

"Now, come on. We have to go. Jazz is very impatient."

"Can I bring Flutter?"

"Flutter?"

"My butterfly." I hold her up to him.

"Of course."

"Wha' 'bout Blankie?"

He sighs heavily. "Fine, but hurry." He transforms at the entrance before activating something and helping me into a booster seat. "This is my holoform. Your Sire and I made our own after creating yours."

* * *

I climb out of the cruiser with Flutter and Blankie after Carrier opens the door. He walks around in what he calls a holoform, then takes my free hand. He's got brown hair and blue eyes. "Stay close, and try to be quiet. I am unsure as to what Jazz needs us for."

I nod before following him up to what looks like an old farmhouse, except it looks huge. "Wow. How did Sire find something big enough to fit you?"

"I do not know, Little One."

A woman walks over to us. "It's nice to meet you. You must be Peter. I'm Gabriela Nolan. Jazz has told me a lot about you."

I look up to the woman and Carrier, and hide my face in Carrier's leg when the woman kneels to me. "You must be Marianne. I'm glad to meet you, Sweetheart."

Carrier looks down to me. "Say hello, Marianne."

"H-hi."

She leads us inside, then sits in a chair across from us. "This has obviously been a tough house to sell. No one wants a house built for giants."

After about half an hour, I start to get bored, and almost wander off. Lennox sighs. "I'm taking Marianne next door."

Sire looks up. He's white too, but has lighter hair, almost like mine. "Why?"

Lennox looks from them to where I've almost got my white canvas shoes off. "She's bored, and Annie's home with Sarah. I figure they could get to know each other while you two close the deal."

"Thank ya, Will."

"I will pick her up once we are finished."

As we walk out, Gabriela speaks up. "I'm just…I'm kind of curious. Which one of you has the maternal role?"

Sire smirks and points a thumb toward Carrier. "Tha' woul' be 'im."

"The officer? I'd think it would be you, with how you talk about her."

* * *

 **Lennox House**

"Hi. I'm Annie."

"I'm Mari." I hold out my blankie and butterfly. "And this is Flutter, and Blankie."

"I can take you to my room!"

Sarah follows us with her eyes. "Keep it down, you two!"

* * *

"Wanna draw?"

I nod, and wait for her to get some paper and crayons out of her desk. Once she sets some down in front of me, I start drawing a picture of a police car. I can tell she's drawing something similar, but I don't really care. I'm drawing Carrier.

"A police car?"

"My…" I sigh softly. "Does your Daddy tell you about where he works?"

"His truck's a robot alien!" She claps a hand over her mouth. "Oops! I'm no' s'posed to tell!"

"That's 'kay!" I giggle. "My family's robot aliens!"

"Really? Who?"

"Carrier's Prowl, Sire's Jazz." I hold up my paper. "I drawed Carrier!"

"I drawed Hide."

I look at her picture of the truck. "It good!" I smile. "They're trying to buy the house next door. I was gettin' bored. I almos' started sliding 'round in my tights!"

Annie looks at my now-stocking feet before looking at me with a grin. "Wanna go see 'Hide?"

I shrug. "Sure!"

"Does he know you?"

I nod. "He hadda watch me for a while…" I look down. "We almost lost Sire…"

"Mommy and I were afraid we were going to lose Daddy while he was fighting."

I slip on my shoes and grab Flutter and Blankie, then we walk downstairs. Annie opens the door for us, then we run out the back door. "Hide!"

I lay a hand on the back of the pickup. "Hi, Hide."

"Do your creators know you're here, Mari?"

"Daddy brought her, Hide!"

I nod. "They're tryin' to buy the house next door. 'Parently no one wants ta buy it cause it's too big." I turn to Annie. "It's tall enough for Carrier to walk around inside without getting hurt. He's taller than Sire, but not as tall as Hide."

"So you're gonna be our new neighbors?"

I nod. "Yeah. I can' wait!"

* * *

 **3 Hours Later, Third POV**

Sarah lets Prowl and Jazz in. "Lennox?"

"How did it go?"

Sire smiles. "Real good. We bough' i' on the spo'."

"How was our Mariposa?"

Sarah smiles. "She was good. The two fell asleep an hour ago, and Annie was up early this morning."

Jazz shrugs. "Ah hadta ge' 'er up early this mornin', after a late nigh' because of Mission City."

"Your _daughter_ was in the _middle_ of a _battle_!?"

Prowl glares at Jazz as the latter tries to justify his actions. "Ah didn' have anyone ta watch 'er, and we were _all_ in the middle of the battle!"

Prowl sighs. "Why was she with you to begin with?"

Jazz sighs. "Because ah saved 'er from the abusers who had found 'er escape pod before we me' Optimus in the alley." He turns to Sarah. "We couldn' raise 'er 'cause of the war."

Prowl sighs. "I will go wake her. We have to get back to the base. With any luck, we can move in by the end of the week."

Sarah turns to the two. "What about furniture?"

Jazz shrugs before turning from watching the retreating holoform. "We've go' more than enough ta furnish the house."

* * *

 **Base**

"Mariposa…"

"Ah'll ge' 'er."

He activates his holoform and shakes her gently. "Mariposa, Sweetspark, you need to wake up."

"Whe'e we a'?" I can hear Sire snicker, but ignore him. I'm sleepy.

"Back a' base, Girly."

I stumble out of the car, and almost fall over the seat Sire leaned forward before reaching up. I don't want to fall. "Carry me."

Sire picks me up before turning to Carrier. "It'll wai', Prowler."

He sighs heavily at the nickname, but nods. "She would more than likely drop it."

"I dwop wha'?"

"It will keep. Recharge."


	12. Moving In

I only own Mari!

* * *

Moving In

 **August 8th**

I'm shaken awake by Carrier before being handed a silver stainless steel water bottle with a yellow gripper with a monkey graphic and a yellow lid, with a red wrist strap. Sire's nearby getting my clothes out. I climb out of my berth wearing my pink sleeper with a yellow and teal butterfly print. I have to wear sleepers here because the base gets really cold at night, and I don't have a lot of blankets, but I like them, so I don't mind. They're snuggly. Carrier promises I'll have more blankets when we move into the new house, since he's going to be working with the police department when Optimus doesn't need him.

Once I finish my energon, I change into an azure blue, lavender, and white butterfly print tank top, a purple cap sleeved shrug, blue jeans with butterflies embroidered on the left leg, azure blue socks, and new pink butterfly twinkle toes. I love my new shoes, because they light up, and sparkle.

Optimus knocks on the door before peering in. "My trailer is ready when you are, and I will be a comm away."

"Thank you, Optimus." He turns to me. "Mariposa?"

I grin up at Optimus. "Opt! Opt! I'm gonna live by Annie!"

He smiles down at me. "I have heard, Sweetspark. I understand you are excited?"

"Duh!" I hug his leg before running back toward Carrier and Sire.

"Calm down, Sweetspark. We still have to do your hair and load the trailer."

"Ah can ge' the twins ta help load up."

"Just make sure they do not break anything of importance." Carrier turns to me. "Come here."

"Braids?"

He smiles slightly. "Of course." He braids my hair, then slips my butterfly tiara in before standing. "Come on. We must help prepare for the move." He sighs. "I hope you will be able to transform into your robot form soon." I look up at him curiously. "You are currently stuck in holoform because of a lack of energon. The sooner we can get you back into robot form, the better." He sighs. "Though you will have to use this holoform to go to school…"

"I under'tand."

"You do?"

"I 'mart, Carrier."

He chuckles softly. "I know you are, Little One." He lowers a hand. "Now, climb in. I do not wish for you to be harmed."

I clamber in. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Outside, 2 Hours Later**

I run outside with Flutter and Blankie, and my new Cabbage Patch Kid—a blonde haired one in a velvet pantsuit. Her name's Lily, and she sleeps with me, like Blankie and Flutter, but she doesn't like to go with me like Flutter does. Right now, though, she's got to come with me, because we're moving to our new house. Carrier and Sire transform before Carrier opens his back door. I climb into my booster and buckle up before grinning. "I's ready! Le's go!"

"You need to calm down, Sweetspark."

"Can'! Too 'cited! I's gonna live nea' Annie!"

"I know, Mariposa."

* * *

It only takes half an hour for us to get there, but it's still too long for me. Carrier lets me out before moving to help Sire, and his brother empty Optimus' trailer. "Carrier?"

"Get up to your room, Mariposa. I will be up with your things soon enough."

"Epps and I can get the boxes, Prowl."

"Just be careful. I do not wish for anything to get broken."

* * *

 **Afternoon**

I look around my room. Flutter and Blankie are in my arms, while Lily's back on my bed. Carrier and Sire got it set up before anything else, so I can play. The walls are yellow with a butterfly border, and there's a pink flower light on the ceiling, with blue and yellow butterflies hanging down, like a baby mobile. I have my own bathroom, and its pink, with pink and light blue tile, and a Strawberry Shortcake border. I know they've got someone putting an energon storage cabinet in the wall in the kitchen downstairs, and I can hear Carrier and Sire putting things away downstairs—human groceries to go along with our cover, and for me—and my Uncle down the hall.

I walk downstairs. "Carrier?"

He looks down to me. "Annabelle is not allowed to come over until we have settled in, Mariposa."

"But I's bored!"

"I am bored, Mariposa."

"Wha'?"

"It is "I am bored"." He sighs heavily. "A bored youngling, I am able to handle. A bored Jazz is a lot more difficult."

"Wha'?"

A gray mech walks over to me. "Jazz gets bored easily."

Sire, who is apparently shelving movies in the living room, turns to us indignantly. "Ah resen' tha'!"

I smirk. "Na, Sire. Ya _resemble_ tha'." Carrier looks down at me, causing me to shrug. "I's— _I'm_ smart." I mime something smaller than me. "I just little."

"Bluestreak, would you take Mariposa to the park so we may finish unpacking?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you." Carrier turns from the cabinets to lead me upstairs. "I need to help her change first. I do not want her good clothes getting damaged."

* * *

Carrier leads me into my room and helps me into a purple striped cap sleeved shirt with 2 butterflies near the hem, lilac leggings, a purple skirt, white socks, and my pink butterfly twinkle toes. "Now, I want you to behave for Bluestreak. I do not want to have to punish you."

"Who Blue?"

"He is my younger brother."

"Unca Blue?"

"Yes." He sighs. "Will you behave for Bluestreak?"

"Yes, Carrier." I glance to Flutter. "Can Flutter come?"

"What is with her and that toy?" He glances to her. "Fine, but do not lose it."

* * *

We return to the first floor and Bluestreak. "Do not talk her audios off. She is still a sparkling, after all."

* * *

 **Park**

Bluestreak and I climb out of his vehicle mode once we reach the park. We aren't alone on the playground. There are a couple kids on the seesaw, three standing in line for the slide, several playing on a merry-go-round, and four on the monkey bars.

I run to the playground from the car with Flutter hanging from my hand by an antennae. "I wanna swing!" I turn back. "Push me ona swing, Unca Blue?"

He nods, and follows me as I run to the swings. I lean Flutter against the pole in the ground, then clamber on, and he starts pushing me. "Higher, higher!" I squeal happily. "Higher!" I look up when I hear someone scream, then hear a panicked sound from Bluestreak. "Blue 'k?"

He finds a kid stuck inside the dome-shaped monkey bars—the source of the screaming. "Yeah, I'm fine, Mari."

"What's wrong?"

He sighs. "It's nothing."

"Blue, you froze when tha' boy scweamed. You' scared. You' 'k?"

He sighs heavily. "I'm fine now, Mari. Just… a little jumpy. It's too quiet out here."

"Quiet? Kids are shouting, and playing! I's shouting and playing!" I sigh softly. "Got music?"

"Why?"

"I cans sing. Sire sai' I was goo'. I sing for you. It help." He sighs before starting a song. I smile at the intro. "I gotta sing fas' for this one!"

"You can sing fast?"

I nod as the lyrics start.

It was noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, anytime  
She was looking pretty fine  
A red light, green light, go  
All fired upside downtown  
She was shaking me all around  
I was tuned in, going nowhere, second wind  
Jonesing, drooling, feeling good, if you would

Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose

In like Flynn, I was  
Looking for the win  
Just trying anything, hey  
Baby, where you been  
All my life I've been looking for  
Someone like you  
Falling head over heels  
Hey what can I do

Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose

Now I'm in the fast lane going 98  
By now I know she can  
Smooth operate me  
I know now she's no goody two shoes  
But hey I got myself nothin' to lose

Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose

Oh yeah, by the way she moves  
She's got me rolling in dirt in a white t-shirt  
Breaker Breaker 1-9 she's a big ol' flirt  
By now she's got me pretty tied up  
Tied down, any way I choose  
I got nothin' to lose

Noon time, down time, break time  
Summertime, Miller Time, any time  
She was looking pretty fine  
In like Flynn I was looking for the win  
Just trying anything, hey baby where you been  
All my life I been looking for someone like you  
Falling head over heels hey what can I do

I got nothin' to lose, yeah

One of the mothers walk over. "She's good. Is she your daughter?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "No, she's my niece."

"I saw how you reacted to Bobby's scream."

"Bobby?"

"My son." She nods to the boy who has given up on screaming for no good reason, and is now trying to find his way out of his self-made metal prison. "You were in New York on 9-11, weren't you?"

"New York?" He looks it up. " _Prowl?_ "

" _What is wrong, Bluestreak? You should not have any trouble with a youngling femme at a park._ "

" _It's not Mari, Prowl. *Sigh* It's America._ "

" _And what of our new home?_ "

" _They had a mild attack similar to Praxus the Earth-year Mari was sparked. She would have been five months._ "

" _How did you learn of this?_ "

" _One of the mothers asked if I had been there. I had to look it up._ "

" _That will be good enough as cover for you, Bluestreak._ "

Bluestreak sighs before nodding.

"Blue! Wan' Polly Wolly Doodle!"

"What?"

" _Pwease_ play Polly Wolly Doodle."

He sighs before looking it up, then plays it for me.

Oh, I went down South  
For to see my Sal  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day  
My Sal, she is  
A spunky gal  
Sing Polly wolly doodle all the day

Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well my fairy fay  
For I'm goin' to Lou'siana  
For to see my Suzy-anna  
Singing Polly wolly doodle all the day

Oh, my Sal, she is  
A maiden fair  
Sing Polly wolly doodle all the day  
With curly eyes  
And laughing hair  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day

Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well my fairy fay  
For I'm goin' to Lou'siana  
For to see my Suzy-anna  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day

Oh, a grasshopper sittin'  
On a railroad track  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day  
A-pickin' his teeth  
With a carpet tack  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day

Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well my fairy fay  
For I'm off to Lou'siana  
For to see my Suzy-anna  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day

Oh, I went to bed  
But it weren't no use  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day  
My feet stuck out  
Like a chicken roost  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day

Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well,  
Fare thee well my fairy fay  
For I'm off to Lou'siana  
For to see my Suzy-anna  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day

From behind the barn,  
Down on my knees  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day  
I thought I heard  
That old chicken sneeze  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day!

Fare thee well  
Fare thee well  
Fare thee well my fairy fay  
For I'm off to Lou'siana  
For to see my Suzzy-anna  
Singin' Polly wolly doodle all the day!

He sneezed so hard with the  
Whoopin' cough  
Singin' polly wolly doodle all the day  
He sneezed his head an' his tail  
Right off  
Singin' polly wolly doodle all the day

Fare thee well  
Fare thee well  
Fare thee well my fairy fey  
For I'm going to Louisiana  
For to see my Susyanna  
Singin' polly wolly doodle all the day  
For I'm going to Louisiana  
For to see my Susyanna  
Singin' polly wolly doodle all the day

Blue looks around, and sighs when he finds the mother has gone off to help her son, leaving us in peace. "That song would crash your Carrier for sure."

"Crash?"

Blue nods. "Your Carrier has a logic glitch. If something doesn't make sense, he'll crash." He sighs when I look up at him. "It means his processors stall. He's okay, though. Ratchet's a great medic."

"That why he wa' 'bused?"

Blue sighs heavily. "Yeah, Mari. That's why he was abused."

"I no hafta do nofin' to ge' 'bused. I jus' 'xisted. They no like me back in 'ndiana. I wanna be loud, they wan' me quie'. I wanna be quie', they wan' me loud. I wanna slee', they wan' me 'wake. I wanna be 'wake, they wan' me slee'. I wanna w'ite, they wan' me do yucky homework. I wanna pway, they wan' me work." I slide off the swing and grab Flutter before hugging her tight. Suddenly, I don't want to play anymore, and I want Carrier.

"Sounds like you had it hard, Little One."

"I's still haun'ed. I's… wha's tha' word? Tha' Carrier used to 'scribe you?"

"Traumatized?"

I nod. "I's tha'. I's scawed they gonna fin' me an' take me an' bea' me 'gain."

"We'll keep you safe, Mari. No one's taking my niece from me again." He laughs softly. "You talk more than I do."

"I's fun! I lika talk, and sing, and dance, and play!"

"Just like a youngling should." He checks the time. "We'd better get you home. It's almost your bedtime."

* * *

 **Evening**

I run in and throw Flutter on the floor so I can hug Carrier's leg. "Carrier!"

"Did you have fun?"

I nod as Bluestreak hands my butterfly back to me. "Blue push me ona swing, and I singed!"

"Sang."

"Oh, Prowler. She's jus' a sparklin'. She don' hafta talk like ya do."

"Jazz went after some human food. I will prepare human meals once we have finished unpacking, but for now…" Carrier motions to the chicken leg and French fries on the table. "This will have to suffice."

I clamber into my chair and start to eat. "She don' seem ta min', Prowler."

"It is Prowl." He turns to Blue. "You will need to prepare for schooling, too. I am sending you to the same academy as Mariposa."

"When do you want me to pick up Mari's and Blue's uniforms."

"'Nifo'ms? No wan'." I swallow my mouthful of French fry before continuing. "Don't like uniforms."

"You must wear one, Mariposa."

"Awh." I look down before glancing up at him. "What it look like?" He projects the picture in front of me. "Okay, I wear. It pretty, Carrier."

He smiles slightly. "Thank you, Mariposa." He sighs. "Now, get upstairs and get ready for recharge. I will be up in half an hour, and I _expect_ to find you in your berth."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

I climb upstairs and change into a light blue long sleeved ankle length nightgown with ruffles at the neck, cuffs, waist, and hem, then climb into my huge bed. There's a bunch of warm blankets, so I can have the weight I need. No one else understands why I need so many blankets, but apparently Carrier does.

"Mariposa."

I look up. "Carrier?"

"Good. You are ready to recharge." He pulls my blankets down, and waits for me to climb in with Flutter and Blankie before pulling them up to my chin. "Recharge well, Little One."

"Okay. Love you." I roll over and pull Lily to my chest with Flutter, and rub at Blankie as I always do. It helps me relax. My old baby blankie's draped over my window seat—I have a window seat!—and Carrier's got curtains up on it and my other window, so I can sleep.


	13. Birthday Party

I only own my OC's.

* * *

You don't know how many meltdowns I've had because of my birthfather.

* * *

Birthday Party

 **August 10th, 9:00 am**

We've finally finished moving in, and soon after, I got invited to Annie's party—and so did Carrier and Sire. We're going this afternoon.

Carrier lays out my clothes, and I change into an orange cap sleeved tunic with a white waistband and butterfly on the "skirt", blue jeans with orange gingham cuffs and matching tie belt, and orange sandals. I run downstairs, Flutter in my hand, and climb into my seat at the table before plopping her into my lap. I quickly eat the pancakes and sausage Sire made—they're actually really good cooks—before running out to my backyard, where Carrier and Sire have made me my very own swing set, having learned just how much I love swinging. I set Flutter on the ground and move to get on, but Carrier walks over to me before I can sit on the swing. "Do not get dirty, Mariposa. I do not wish to help you change moments before we must leave."

"I won', Carrier." I climb on the swing. "Push me?" He looks down at me expectantly. "Pwease?"

"Yes, but you need to hold on."

I grab the chains and smile when he starts to push me. "Of course. I don' wanna fall." I giggle. "That'd hurt. I don' like'a hurt."

"I doubt anyone does, Little One."

"Some people like'a hur' other people, though."

"We are not able to correct every wrong in the world."

"Wish we coul'. No like being scawed."

"Why are you afraid?"

"'Cause he coul' fin' me, Carrier! I no wan' him take me 'way!" Tears start pouring down my face.

"Mariposa?" He stops the swing before walking around to the front.

"Wha's wron' with Mari?"

Carrier sighs as Sire runs over. "I am not sure. She mentioned being afraid that her human parents would show up and kidnap her, but I am not certain how that would cause this."

Sire kneels to me. "Mari? Wha's wron'?"

I reach out to him, and curl into his plating with a sob. "Save me."

I feel a hand on my back. It feels good. "There is nothing to save you from."

"FROM MY OLD DADDY!" Carrier moves his hand, which only makes whatever this is worse. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I want it to stop. "Sire! Ma'e i' sto'!"

"Make wha' stop?" I gag suddenly, and throw up on him. "Prowler! She jus' purged on meh!"

" _Calm down_ , Jazz. It is not the end of the world." Carrier sighs before taking me. "Mariposa, what is wrong?"

"Don' know." I whimper before curling into him. "S'eepy. Wan Flu'er."

Carrier takes out a cloth and wipes my mouth off with it before storing it. "Go clean up, Jazz. I will stay with Mariposa."

"Don' hafta tell meh twice."

He sighs. "And unless you wish to get it dirty, I cannot give it to you until I have cleaned you up some." He picks her up and carries her with us.

I turn to watch Sire run inside before looking up at Carrier. "I sowwy…"

He simply sighs before walking over to the bench swing they had special ordered—something about Sire wanting it. "We are not angry, Sweetspark. However, I am quite worried. I had believed you were past the age for tantrums…" He glances down to where I'm curled into his plating again before reaching up to his comm.

"Ratchet?"

" _Prowl? Is something wrong with Mari?_ "

"Maybe. I am not sure." Carrier sighs before moving me, causing me to whimper.

* * *

 **Third POV**

"Is it normal for a human to have tantrums after their toddler phase?"

" _What?_ "

"She has done well since she got up, but started crying when I took her outside."

" _Did she fall?_ "

"She specifically mentioned that she did not wish to fall, and mentioned that she was scared because of the human couple who took her in—the male, specifically."

" _That sounds like it would be more Smokescreen's case than mine, Prowl._ "

"He is not here at this time, and she purged on Jazz."

Ratchet sighs. " _Are you sure she wasn't diagnosed with anything while with the humans?_ "

"I do not follow."

" _I had to look it up, but there is a human condition that causes what you have described, and, from what I have read, it is similar to your own condition, meaning—_ "

He glances down to the sleeping child. "That she has inherited my glitch."

" _I will send you what I have found on the condition, as well as the name and location of a human specializing in the diagnosis of the condition. This may be required for her schooling._ " Ratchet sighs. " _And I will do a more invasive scan on her when you come for your shift tomorrow._ "

"Thank you." He glances back down to his daughter.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Mariposa, you need to wake up."

"No wanna."

He sighs. "I have to get you cleaned up, and I cannot do that if you are recharging."

"S'eepy."

"I know, and you can recharge as soon as you are clean."

"Pawty?"

He looks down at me. "I am not sure it would be good for you, right now."

"Bu' I 'kay now. Jus' s'eepy."

"I will have to keep you home if you purge again."

"Sire mad?"

"I could not answer that, Mariposa." Carrier opens the door, only to find Bluestreak on the other side.

"What's going on? Jazz ran through here complaining about his finish like Sunstreaker usually does. He ran into your berth room, if you're looking for him." He glances down to me. "Mari? What's wrong?"

"I puke on Sire."

He runs a hand over my head. "Oh, Sweetspark…"

"She is fine, Bluestreak. Ratchet believes it was because of a human condition similar to my own."

"But that doesn't make you purge!"

He sighs. "It affects her differently in this form. It was merely a severe tantrum of some sort. We will know more after Ratchet scans her tomorrow."

"What set her off?"

Carrier sighs. "She was afraid, and wished we could correct every wrong in the world. I wish we could, just to ensure she will grow up in a safe place, but we cannot."

"She may have more than your glitch, Prowl. She told me the same thing at the park." He sighs. "She said she was haunted, and asked what you had said about me—that she's traumatized, like I am, but because of the people who took her in."

"She is young, Bluestreak, and she will recover with the right kind of attention." He shakes his head. "Either way, we need Smokescreen."

"He'll get here, Prowl. Until then, maybe I can keep her distracted."

"Maybe. I need to get her cleaned up if she is to attend Annabelle's party this afternoon."

"S'eepy."

"I know, Mariposa. You may take a nap after you are clean. I am not putting you to berth like this."

* * *

 **9:30 am**

It's not long before Carrier helps me into my bed. He'd slipped me into a light pink nightgown for now, so I could sleep, and finally gave me Flutter back. I sit up and look at him, one hand on Blankie and the other around my butterfly. "Carrier?"

He sits beside me. I'm glad they made sure my bed would hold them, and they made it taller, too—not so tall . "Yes, Mariposa?"

"Sire's not mad…right? I don' wan' him be mad…"

"I am not sure, but I will talk with him. I am sure he knows you could not help it." He stands before tucking me in. "Now, try to recharge. I will wake you before we have to leave."

"Thanks, Carrier."

* * *

 **1:30 pm, Third POV**

Prowl's sitting in an easy chair designed for doorwingers, reading a datapad with the information from Ratchet downloaded, while Bluestreak sits across from him in a similar chair. The TV is on Nickelodeon, playing _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_. Of course, the older Praxian doesn't really enjoy the noise from the TV, but it's keeping the mech quiet, so he's tolerating it.

Jazz walks in and flops onto the couch. He's been out in the yard with his music since Mariposa lay down. "Where's Mari?"

"She is recharging. The meltdown took a lot out of her."

"Ah shoul' say." He blinks. "Wai', wha's a—"

Prowl sighs, shaking his head. "Read this." He stands and walks over to the refrigerated energon storage cabinet, kept separate from the fridge for obvious reasons, and made to look like a steel cupboard.

Jazz sits up before skimming it. "This is about tha' disorder Will tol' me 'bou'. 'E sai' Mari had signs of i' when 'e took 'er ta town day 'fore ya go' 'ere."

"Captain Lennox suggested this to you? Why did you keep that from me?"

Jazz shrugs. "Ah didn' know wha' Ratch sai' 'bou' 'er 'til jus' now, Prowler."

Prowl returns with three energon cubes. He hands one to Bluestreak before setting the second on the table in front of Jazz, then settles in his chair with the third before taking a drink from it. "Ratchet agreed to test her for glitches, and gave me the contact information for a human specializing in the condition."

"Why do ya need tha' when 'e agreed ta tes' 'er?"

"Her school may require documentation, and I cannot give them Ratchet's results. At the very least, the femme will have to review the results, and she may want to test Mariposa herself, as well."

Bluestreak turns away from the TV. "Did you already make an appointment?"

"I have. She has to be there at ten in the morning. I plan to see Ratchet at eight, so I will have time to finish my work before then." He sighs heavily. "A lot will have to change if she has it, Jazz."

Jazz sighs. "Ah know." He smiles. "Bu' a' leas' we go' ya 'roun'. Ah don' think ah coul' handle i' on mah own."

"She'll be all right, Prowl. We'll get through this."

"I know, Bluestreak." He sighs. "But if she…"

Jazz looks up from his energon cube. "Prowler?"

Prowl sighs before setting his empty cube on the table. "If she is diagnosed with this condition, then she inherited my glitch as well. _I_ did this to her." He rests his head in his hands. "What if she starts to think I sent her to this planet _because_ of her condition? I am already finding it hard to forgive myself for sending her here, and the only thing we know for certain is that she was abused."

Bluestreak walks over and lays a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Prowl. You'll make yourself crash, and Mari doesn't need to see that."

"She will sometime, Blue. Ah've go' tha' mission tomorrow, and Prowler's gonna hafta ge' her tested on 'is own." He lays a hand on Prowl's. "She loves ya, Prowler. Trus' meh. She's no' gonna hate ya."

"She has barely gotten to know me. I have been on this planet for less than a week."

"Bu' ya love 'er, and she can sense i'. Actions speak louder than words ta a younglin', an' all ya done since ya go' 'ere is love 'er."

"Besides, I'll be here to help him out when she's here, and she's starting school in a couple days."

"Bu' 'e'll be on 'is own with 'er when she's gettin' tested. Ya're no' goin' ta the base 'til later." He stands and puts the three empty cubes into the sink before turning back to Prowl. "Ah'm gonna go ge' Mari up. Ya need ta pull ya'rself together, Prowler. Mari don' need ta see ya like this."

* * *

 **1:30 pm, Normal POV**

I feel someone shaking me gently. "Mari, Wake up."

I groan before opening my eyes. "Sire…" I sit up and look at him. "You—"

He smiles down at me. "No, ah'm no' mad. We need ta ge' ya dressed before we hafta leave for Will's farm."

"I still get ta go?"

"O' course! Ah wouldn' le' ya Carrier keep ya home jus' 'cause ya go' scared."

I look down. I remember it differently. I lost it on both of them, and puked on Sire. Back with my old family, that would have gotten me beat at worse, and being stuck in here for the rest of the day at best. "But…"

"Ah'm no' mad a' ya for purgin' on meh. Don' think ya mean' ta, and ya couldn' help i'. Prowler's no' mad a' ya either—if anythin', 'e's worried. 'E's downstairs talkin' with Blue 'bou' i' righ' now." He turns to the closet bar in my room, and activates his holoform before pulling out an outfit.

I've noticed he chooses more colorful outfits than Carrier does, and Carrier usually prefers dresses or skirts when I go out, unless it's just to a friend's house. Even then, it's usually jeans. Then again, I've only been with Sire for eleven days, and Carrier for six, so I might be wrong…

He turns back to me with an outfit in his hand, and helps me into the white short sleeved mini-dress with a butterfly heart graphic on the top and a layered pink and white skirt and dark pink leggings. He boosts me back onto my large bed and helps me into white bobby socks and moves to help me into my pink butterfly teal twinkle toes. "Ouchie!" Tears come to my eyes.

"Sweetspark?"

"Jazz!" Carrier runs to me, shifting into holoform fluidly. "What happened, Mariposa?"

I shake my head. Sire didn't do anything wrong. I whimper and point to my toes before trying to move my socks around. "Socks hurt."

He slips the frustrating things off my feet before glaring at Sire. "Have you already forgotten what I told you while she was recharging?" He flips one inside out and checks for anything that could poke me before running a finger over the seam.

"Ratch tol' ya she migh' have—"

"Not around Mariposa." He sighs before turning to my dresser. "Do we have anything without seams?"

"Wha'? Prowler—"

"Just check her drawer." He turns to me with the sock still in his hand. "Can you tell me what bothered you about your socks?"

I point to the seam. "It's ouchie, Carrier." I look at my toes. "Always hadda keep them on my nails 'cause they hurt, bu' sometimes they hang over an' dig ina my li'l toe. Then I gotta fol' 'em over, and i' makes my shoes feel tight and pinchy on it."

"Ya're lucky, Prowler. She's go' _a_ pair." He sets a new pair beside me, one with pink butterflies on the ankles.

He slips the new socks on before helping me with my shoes. I hop off the bed when he's done, and wait for him to French braid my hair. "We need to get more when we go into town. The seams hurt her toes." He twists heart hair ties with balls on the ends around the ends of my braids, then slips my butterfly tiara in. "I will take Mariposa over before she decides to get into something." He turns to me. "Grab your toy."

I scoop up Flutter as I glare at Carrier. I don't get into stuff that much! "Carrier!"

He simply returns to his normal form and sets me on his shoulder before starting for the door. "Get Bluestreak and meet us at Captain Lennox's house."

* * *

 **Annabelle's Back Yard**

We walk up their drive and into their back yard. With Annie not in school, and the bots coming, the only humans besides their family is Epps', Sam and Mikaela, and the Autobots, so he and Sire can stay in their normal forms. I'm clinging to Carrier's shoulder. I've never spent a lot of time with humans who didn't want to hurt me, so I'm scared, and more than a little shy.

"Hi, Mari!"

I look down to see Annie, with a darker skinned boy and girl. Annie's wearing a white T-shirt with pink camouflage trim and "Precious Cargo" written on it in pink camouflage, pink camouflage arm-warmer gloves, flare-leg dark blue jeans, white socks, and pink tennis shoes, the boy's wearing a green dinosaur print T-shirt with jean shorts and sandals, and the girl's wearing a yellow shirt with flowers and a floral skort with sandals. Carrier quickly sets me down in front of them. "This is Fred, and his sister Mozambiqua. They're twins."

The girl, Mozambiqua, smiles at me. "Annie said you was a bot."

I grin. "Yep! Carrier's Prowl, Sire's Jazz." I look down at my arms. "This is Flutter."

The boy, Fred, gives me a contemplative once-over. "You don't look like one."

I look at my new shoes and try not to cry. "Carrier says I'm stuck like this for now…"

Fred sighs. "Oh…"

Mozi lays a hand on my shoulder. "We didn't mean to—"

I feel more than see someone kneel beside me. "Mariposa?"

"I'm 'kay, Carrier. Jus' sad."

"Why are you sad?"

"Freddie 'minded her she can't transform yet."

Carrier nods before looking back down at me. "What do you want to do?"

I look up at him. "I'll be 'kay. I wanna play with Annie."

He nods. "Let me know if you want to go home."

"'Kay, Carrier." I hand Flutter to him and run after Annie and the twins.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Jazz walks over to the enforcer as he stands with the stuffed butterfly, leaving Bluestreak with Bumblebee. "Prowler? Did she…"

Prowl slips it into his subspace. "She is upset about not being able to transform, but she is otherwise okay."

"So no trouble?"

"I believe I just said that."

Jazz sighs. "Ah read the same information ya did, Prowler. If she has i', she'll—"

"I am keeping an optic on her, Jazz. Just because she may have special needs, does not mean I must keep her away from everyone." He sighs. "I do not want her to become an outcast."

"Ya think she will?"

Prowl sighs. "I worry. She is my only youngling."

"Don'." Jazz lays a hand on his arm. "Prowler…" He sighs. "She don' hafta be."

"She will require a lot of attention if she has my glitch." He sighs. "Besides, once she is able to reach her true form, she will start developing her abilities, and I will have to focus my attention on her training. Neither of us have the time to care for another sparkling right now."

"Aw, com'on Prowler!"

" _No_." He turns his attention to the children, who are running around playing party games, except for one. Mariposa is watching something in a field, rather than playing with the other kids.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I lean on the fence, staring at the three horses. I hadn't gotten to see them before. One is Will's—the black one, Shadow, if I remember from what Annie told me when I visited before—then there's a chestnut one with a white nose—Blaze—Sarah's—and a golden one—Honey—Annie's.

"Mariposa?"

I glance back when I hear my name to find Carrier kneeling to me. "Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"It was too loud over there." I shrug. "So I came to see the horsies. I wanna ride one, but I don' know how, so I'm jus' gonna watch 'em."

"I can talk with Captain Lennox if you would like to learn. Maybe he or Sarah could teach you."

I grin up at him. "Really?"

"Of course." He glances to the other bots, then the other kids, before turning back to me. "I need to speak with Ratchet. You should return to the other younglings."

"O-okay Carrier."

He kneels in front of me. "Mariposa? Did one of them upset you again?"

I shake my head. "I-I jus' don' wanna play what they do. They don' play it right. Freddie won' listen to the rules, and Mozi keeps messing everything up. Annie's trying, but with the twins' sisters doing it wrong too…"

He sighs heavily before standing. "Would you like to come with me instead? It will not be very exciting."

I climb up his arm before he can stop me.

* * *

 **Other Side of the Farm**

"Prowl, I have more information on—" Ratchet looks at me. "What are you doing with Prowl, Little One?"

"They won' play right."

Carrier sighs. "Apparently the human younglings decided to make up their own rules for a game Mariposa knows by other rules, and refused to listen when she told them how she learned it."

"I was afraid of this…" He hands Carrier a datapad. "I downloaded as much information as I could about the condition, and I sent the contact information for the femme specializing on diagnosing psychiatric issues in children. If you bring her to me when you come for your shift tomorrow, I can run a few tests."

"NO!"

Ratchet sighs before running a finger over my hair. "I have to, Little One."

I cross my arms and glare at him. "You already did a checkup."

He nods. "I need to look for something specific this time."

"Bu'…"

"Mariposa." I look over to Carrier. "Why are you fighting us?"

I look down before glancing back to him. "Doctors use needles. I no like needles."

"She is afraid of needles. Most sparklings and younglings are." He turns to me. "Mari, I doubt I will need to use a needle for anything. Even if I did, I would make sure you did not feel a thing. We are far more advanced than humanity, and there should not be a reason for me to use one unless you get hurt."

"Good." I give him a nervous look. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Prowler, they're lookin' for Mari. Sarah says i's time for cake."

"Cake!" I slide down Carrier's arm to Sire's arms, and smile when he sets me on his shoulder before running to the group. He's not as careful as Carrier, so he's more fun, but sometimes it's scary. Carrier's careful, and sometimes that's better. He's not gonna drop me if I lose my grip on his shoulder.

Sire sets me down with the other kids. "Hi, Mari! Where were you?"

"With Carrier."

She sighs before glancing to Epps' kids. "Because Bobby's kids won' listen, right?"

I smile. She gets it. "Yeah… That, and I wanted to see the horsies."

"You watched Honey?"

I nod. "She's pretty." I step over with the other kids. Her cake is shaped like a seven, with pink icing and lighter pink squiggles and flowers.

After we sing the usual birthday song, they cut the cake—it's chocolate; not my favorite, but I'll eat it so I'm not rude; because my old dad hated me being rude—and give each of us a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Once I get my plate, I retreat to Carrier's leg so I can eat while curled into him. I can feel him tense up for a second when I climb up, but he relaxes quickly once I sit.

"I' still surprises ya, don' i'?"

" _What_ , Jazz?"

"How much she loves ya, even though she jus' me' ya a week ago."

Carrier sighs before looking at me with a slight smile. After a moment, Sire does to, only to start laughing. My cake's gone, and I'm trying to finish my ice cream. "Sire!"

"Ya go' icin' on ya nose, Sweetspark."

"I do?" I try to lick it off, but my tongue won't reach. Only thing I manage to do is make Sire laugh harder.

Bluestreak steps over, holding what looks like a paper towel. "Try this. Sarah, Mikaela, and Epps just went after the twins and Annie, too."

I look up to see Bobby scrubbing icing off Freddie's eyebrow—how did it get _there_?—and Mikaela wiping off Mozi's hands, while Sarah's wiping icing off Annie's cheek. I think they had an icing fight, now that I think about it. I was too busy thinking about maybe getting to ride horses.

Carrier takes the paper towel and feels it for a moment before reaching down to wipe the icing I know is around my lips off, then wipes the icing off my nose. It's time for presents now, and we got her a horse playset.

I stay on Carrier's lap while she starts opening her presents.

* * *

 **Home, Evening**

Carrier hands Flutter to me, then helps me into bed before handing me a cup of energon. With everything off from the mess this morning, then the party, I missed lunch, which means I missed my noon energon.

I take the cup before pulling the sleeve of my pink nightgown back to where it belongs: at my wrist.

"Is something wrong?"

I shake my head. "Jus' won' stay put. I fixed it."

He sits on the bed beside me. "I noticed you were talking differently today." I shrug. I don't know why I do that. "Are you trying to act like me?" I shake my head, then hug his arm.

"I'm being me, but I don' know why I did it."

"Do not worry about it." He smiles at me. "Now, get some recharge. You need to get up early tomorrow. I am taking you to work with me."

"Work?"

"I have to finish some paperwork for Optimus, and you have to see Ratchet for a few tests."

"Oh…" I forgot about that. "No needles, right?"

"Ratchet promised, Sweetspark."

I hand him my cup and lie down, clinging to my butterfly. I've finally put Lily in the box with my other toys, but I'm still sleeping with Blankie and Flutter, even though my baby blankie is folded on the window seat. "Good." I sigh softly. "Ratch is wrong."

"What?"

I pick at the top blanket. "I'm not scared of needles, I'm scared to hurt. Needles hurt." He pulls the covers back and I climb in, then wait for him to tuck me in. "Love you, Carrier."


	14. Diagnosis

I only own Mari!

* * *

Diagnosis

 **6:00 am**

"Mari, i's time ta wake up."

"Sire? Wh-where Carrier?"

"He's in the shower. Ah'm gonna get ya packed and dressed."

"Packed?"

"Jus' some toys, Sweetspark."

"An' Flutter!"

He nods. "An' ya blanke', jus' in case ya ge' tired. Ya Carrier's already go' somethin' for ya ta 'charge on waitin' a' the base." He helps me into a lavender tank top with blue butterfly print ruffles and lavender bows, with a white butterfly graphic, a sky blue butterfly print tutu with lavender trim and a lavender bow, lavender cropped leggings, and lavender strappy flats. He then pulls my hair up into two pigtails and twists two purple hair ties around them, then braids them and wraps blue ties around the bottoms, and finally slips my butterfly tiara in. He turns to pack a dark pink butterfly backpack with some things from his subspace, and my hoodie. "I'll ge' ya breakfas'. Ya need ta be ready. Prowler's gonna be in a hurry." I hand him Blankie, keeping Flutter out. I'm carrying her. "Don' ya wanna bring one o' ya dolls?" I hand him Lily and the doll diaper bag they had gotten me. Lily gets tucked into the bag, with Blankie rolled up and set on top of a drawstring. He then clips a green flap over the top and hands it to me before leading me down, carrying the diaper bag.

It takes him ten minutes to have a butterfly pancake, a scrambled egg, hashbrowns, and two sausage links on my favorite lavender butterfly plate, and sets a pink plastic butterfly cup of strawberry milk beside it.

"Ea' good, Sweetspark."

I'd giggle at his accent like I do every morning, but… something doesn't feel right today. I know I gotta get tested by Ratchet today, but that's not what feels off…

Carrier walks in and kisses Sire on the head.

"Hey, Prowler." This time, I have to cover my mouth so I don't spit my strawberry milk across the kitchen. Carrier hates being called that, and the glare he's giving Sire looks funny. "There's energon goodies an' suckers in the cabinet, on the top shelf so Mari won' be able to get them on her own. Ah also have some 'gon _popsicles_ in the freezer if she behaves for Ratch." I can feel him looking at me. "There's a lis' on the counter of wha' food Mari likes, and wha' we need a' the store, as well as the school's supply lis' for both Blue an' Mari. Ya still need ta ge' their uniforms, an' a booster for Blue ta use when 'e takes 'er in." It sounds like he's leaving us. "Ah haven' had time ta do the shoppin' ye', so it's up ta _you_. Mari's lunch, 'gon, and snacks are in the butterfly lunchbox in the fridge, an' ah tossed a few other drinks in her backpack. Don' le' 'er drink the water from the taps on base, 'cause 'er frame can' tolerate the chemicals they have in i'."

"Chemicals?"

"Fluoride. Will tol' meh, she tol' 'im i' makes 'er stomach hur'. We don' have the chemical in the water 'ere, an' ah managed ta fin' a brand o' bottled water tha' don' have i'. 'Member ta use butter when ya cook, an' don' ge' yogurt 'less she asks for i'." He turns and shifts into holoform before kissing my head, then returns to his normal form before continuing. "The mission shoul' only take a week at mos', and ah'll have Hide with meh, so—"

"I plan to keep an optic on the Lennox family as well, and I am capable of caring for our daughter, Jazz. I carried her, after all."

"Righ'." He rubs the back of his neck. "Ah guess ah'm jus' nervous 'bou' leavin' the two of ya."

"Why!?" I slide out of my chair and run to him before hugging his leg. "Don' go, Sire, don' go!"

He kneels to me. "Ah have ta, Sweetspark. Prime needs me ta help Hide in LA. We're the easies' ta hide, with Bee watchin' the boy and Blue's trauma, and Prime hates ta separate carriers and sparklin's, so ya Carrier's stickin' with 'is desk job 'til ya'r older." He sighs heavily before setting me back in my chair. "Sweetspark, have we tol' ya wha' we do for the Autobots?" I shake my head, my mouth being full at the moment. "Ah'm the leader of the Special Ops team, and a saboteur—that's someone who sneaks in, hacks computers for info, and gets out without being seen—"

"You're a spy!"

"Yep!" He grins. "Ya Carrier's the SiC—second in command—that means he answers to Prime, and _only_ Prime. 'E's real good in the field too, bu' Prime wan's him off the fiel' till ya're a li'l older."

"What does Carrier do then, if Opt won' let him ina field?"

"Tactics."

I look up at Carrier. "What?"

"I am a tactician and an enforcer."

"A what?"

He slides into the chair beside me with a cube. I can tell from the blue glow that it's almost full of energon. Sire doesn't have one, but I can see an empty one in the sink. "A tactician plans the battle or mission before it happens, and an enforcer, on Cybertron, is the same as a police officer here."

"You're a cop."

"Yes."

"An' he wan's ta ge' a job with the police ta bring in some money so the prez don' hafta pay for us."

I tilt my head to the side. "Huh?"

"I want to get a job at the Tranquility Police Station so we can keep you from being taken by the government."

"Why…why would they take me from you?"

"'Cause ya're an alien child, and ya'll have powers when ya ge' a li'l older."

"Really?"

Carrier nods. "They should be developing soon."

Sire kisses my head again before turning for the door. "Be good, Girly. Ah'll see if ah can' brin' ya somethin' from the city when ah come back."

"Be careful, Jazz." Sire salutes him with a grin before leaving. I whimper softly. I hate goodbyes, especially when I almost lost him a week ago. Carrier runs a hand over my head gently. "We will survive this, Sweetspark." He stands and walks over to the sink with his energon cube and starts to wash it out, then starting on Sire's. "Finish eating. We have to leave soon." I nod and shove the last bite in my mouth before standing to take him my plate. "Milk."

I swallow and hand him my plate, then turn and finish off my glass. I know Carrier and Sire wouldn't be so hard-pressed to have me finish my milk in the morning if they didn't mix it with my energon, so I make sure to finish it. It's the only time they do that, because I don't like plain low grade energon with my breakfast, and Carrier doesn't like adding anything that could be considered extra to my energon, because it'd be like adding sugar to my juice.

* * *

Carrier helps me into my booster before handing me my backpack, the diaper bag for my doll, and my lunch box. "Buckle." I do, quickly. I know Carrier's in a hurry. "Bluestreak will be by the base sometime today to see the twins. I might let him watch you, so long as you stay out of the twins' pranks."

"Okay."

"Remember what your Sire said."

"I be good for Ratch, I getta popsicle tonight!"

"Yes."

* * *

We pull into the base. Carrier waits for me to get out with my stuff before transforming as I pull my backpack on. Once I have everything together, he lifts me to his shoulder. "Hold on."

We have to go around the long way to get to his office, but it doesn't bother me. I can see some bots with pointy wings, while Carrier's are more boxy. "Hello, Silverbolt."

"Morning, Prowl." He looks right at me. "That's Mari?"

Carrier smiles. "Yes."

"Want to come flying with us?"

"Fireflight…"

"No, she does not." Carrier crosses his arms. "She is not to leave the base without my permission, unless she is with Bluestreak."

One of them crosses his arms and glares at Carrier. "Spoilsport."

"Air Raid!" Silverbolt sighs. "Sorry…"

Carrier starts walking again. I glance back and wave to the one Silverbolt called Fireflight. He sounds nice. I turn back to find Carrier tapping in a code on the door. It slides open moments later, revealing a plain looking room, except for one corner, which is set up for me with a large square of pink carpet, a light pink butterfly print bean bag chair, and a small roll in one corner the same color as my backpack. "Try to stay quiet until your appointment."

I drop the doll diaper bag on the edge of the carpet and toss Flutter toward the bean bag chair, then lift the flap on my bag and lay Blankie on the other side. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty in the morning. I will take you to Ratchet at eight, so you may do as you wish, within reason, until then. Jazz did get you a few activities, so you should be able to entertain yourself while I get to work."

I nod before plopping into the bean bag chair and setting my bag on my lap, then look up to see Carrier at his desk. I shrug before turning back to my bag and pulling on the drawstring. I pull Lily out and set her aside, then reach inside again, finding the drinks Sire said he put in there: a box of apple juice—my favorite, a box of strawberry milk, and a bottle of spring water. I set my bag aside and carry the three over to Carrier before tapping his leg. When he looks down, I hold them up to him. He nods before taking them. I turn to go back to my corner when I remember something. "Carrier…"

"Yes?"

I trace an invisible line on the floor. "When you said I'd have powers… was one of them fire?"

He turns completely away from his desk before kneeling to me. "Mariposa…" He sighs. "Yes. When did you notice it?"

I rub the back of my neck. When he brought up powers earlier, I felt bad—sickish, but not sick—because I hadn't told him about saving Sire. "I-it happen' 'fore you got here. I hadda save' Sire." I whimper softly before burying my face into his leg. "I don' wanna lose Sire 'gain!"

He picks me up before getting back in his chair, then sets me on his desk. "Is that why you were so quiet this morning?"

I nod as tears come to my eyes, because it's a traumatizing, as well as stressful, memory. "Megs rip' 'im in half, an' Ratch pu' 'im back a-gether, bu' he wasn' 'live. I hadda use a fire. I' wa' scary, bu' I' been bad and hi' 'im when 'e 'bandoned Bee in LA, and di-didn' ge-getta s-say sowwy, an' I no w-wanna be a _orphan_!" I run my arm over my eyes. "Sowwy… I didn' mean a cwy 'gain."

He simply sighs and runs a finger over my head. "At least you did not purge this time." He pulls out a cleaning cloth before wiping my face off, then stores the cloth and sets me on the floor. "Go get one of your toys, and you may stay with me for now." I nod and start to run over to my toys. "Mariposa, don't—" I trip over my feet and fall, hitting my hands and knees. "Run…" He sighs heavily before crossing the short distance and kneeling to me as I sit up. "Sweetspark…"

Tears come to my eyes as I cup my hands over my knee. "I h-hate bein' clumsy."

"May I see?"

"N-no needles."

He shakes his head. "We will not need one for a scrape." He sighs as I move my hands, revealing my bleeding knee. "I need to comm Ratchet."

"Bu—"

"Easy, Sweetspark. I do not have any bandages on me."

"We needa buy ban'aids too."

He nods. "Along with a first aid kit for my vehicle mode." He reaches up to his comm while I slip my fingers back into my mouth. "Ratchet?"

" _What is it this time, Prowl?_ "

"Ratchet, I have not contacted you before now."

" _I found the required human tests easily. Now I am trying to find the required psychological tests in your brother's administrative files, but he never labeled them._ "

"I need you to bring a bandage for Mariposa. I have yet to get a first aid kit, and she scraped her knee."

" _Why is she off the carpet anyway?_ "

Carrier sighs. "Does it matter?"

I can hear Ratchet sigh over the comm. " _No. I'm on my way._ "

"Thank you." Carrier slips my fingers out of my mouth, then wipes the new tears off my face, and cleans off my fingers, before tucking the cloth away again.

" _Prowl._ " The door slides open, revealing the neon yellow medic. He crosses the room before kneeling to where I've cupped my hands over my knee again. He nudges my hands lightly with one finger. "Let me see, Little One." I move my hands timidly, again revealing my bleeding knee, though it's not bleeding as bad. "It does not look too bad."

He grabs a damp cloth before washing it off. Even as gentle as he's trying to be, it stings really bad, and makes me feel really woozy. I reach up and rest a hand on my head.

"Ratchet."

"Prowl, I—" He glances down to where I'm close to passing out, and quickly uses his hand to keep me upright. "Oh…" He points to Flutter. "I need to lay her down. Use that as a pillow." The second Carrier lays it behind me, Ratchet lies me back. "At least she is a lot easier to maneuver than you are." He finishes cleaning my knee before sticking on a plain-looking band aid.

"R-Ratch?"

"Easy, Little One."

I nod before looking up at Carrier. He looks freaked out. "Carrier?" I hadn't passed out, but I came close. I usually do, when I hurt like that. "I'm 'kay now."

He runs a finger over my head. "What happened?"

"I ge' dizzy when I hur' like that. I can' help it, and it's scary."

He nods. "I will have to remember that for future reference." He turns to Ratchet. "Thank you. I apologize for interrupting you."

Ratchet brushes him off. "Don't. I doubt you could have handled that on your own, without knowing how she reacts to certain stimuli."

Once Ratchet leaves, Carrier returns to his desk, and I limp over to finish going through my backpack. There's three packages of coloring pages—the kind where the color only shows up on the paper—and a Leapster game system and games. I take the game system and the games, as well as one of the coloring sets, and walk back over to Carrier. "Carrier?"

He glances down to me before lowering a hand, never looking away from his datapad. Once his hand is level with the desk, I climb off and lay on my tummy before setting up my new game with the Pet Pals game. I only play for a short period of time before drifting off on his desktop.

* * *

 **7:50 am**

"Mariposa."

My eyes flutter open to find Blankie draped over me, and my new game system acting as a pillow. "Carrier? Wha…"

"We have ten minutes before we have to meet Ratchet."

"Milk pwease?"

"As soon as you get your toys picked up."

I nod and turn off the game system, then wait for Carrier to set me and my armful of stuff on the floor. Once I'm down, I stack everything beside my backpack. He kneels and lowers a hand, which I climb into, then sets me on his shoulder with the promised box of milk.

* * *

 **Medical Bay**

Carrier sets me on the berth before sitting down beside me. I look up at Ratchet as he starts explaining things to Carrier. I'm confused, and kinda scared.

Ratchet sighs before handing Carrier a datapad and stylus. "I was unable to find anything to _actively_ test her, but this should be enough for the psychologist."

"I doubt someone her age would be capable of writing well enough to do so."

"I can!"

"Mariposa, please…" Carrier looks at me before looking back to the datapad. "I need to fill this out."

"I need you to come over here, Mariposa."

"W-why? N-no needles, right?"

"No needles, just like I promised." He lifts me onto the big metal bed before pulling out a scanner. I watch curiously as he runs it over me, then turns toward a larger computer with it. "How are you doing on that questionnaire, Prowl?"

"It is far more difficult than you think, Ratchet. I have only known her for a week." He leans forward and rests his head on a hand, still holding onto the datapad.

"Prowl?"

He shakes his head before turning back to what I think is a test of some sort. "I am not going to crash over a few difficult questions, Ratchet."

' _Right. Blue told me 'bout that…_ '

"When is Bluestreak getting here?"

Carrier glances at the time. It's digital, so I can read it. I learned my letters and numbers in Kindergarten. It's 8:45. "He did not say, but he insisted he would be here soon after he comes out of recharge."

"And Jazz?"

"He left for Las Angeles with Ironhide this morning." Carrier sighs as he hands the datapad to Ratchet. "Have you found anything out yet?"

"No. I will as soon as I finish with this."

* * *

 **9:30 am**

We look up when we hear a knock. "Ratch? Is Prowl in there? He wasn't in his office."

"Yeah." Ratchet lets him in before turning back to the computer.

Bluestreak kneels to where I'm lying on my tummy, coloring on my new paper. It's Hello Kitty—not my favorite, but I love to color, so I don't care. "What are you doing?"

"Coloring."

"Want me to color with you?"

I nod, and hand him a picture before waving toward the markers.

"Prowl?"

Carrier looks up from the report he'd grabbed when he got my coloring pages. "Yes, Ratchet?"

He motions for Carrier to come to him.

* * *

 **Third POV**

"What is it?"

"I have her results…" Ratchet sighs heavily. "Prowl…" He looks down. "The scan revealed that she has your glitch, and that, combined with the results of the survey…" He lays a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "She _is_ autistic, but on the higher end. There is no way she cannot be just as successful as you are once she grows up."

Prowl glances to the two younglings near the medical berth. "Ratchet, I—" He sighs. "I can—she—"

"Prowl!"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I look up at the sudden sound of metal on metal, and find Carrier on the floor. "CARRIER!" I scramble to my feet and start to run to him. Bluestreak cups a hand around me. "Blue, no! Le' go! CARRIER!" Tears start rolling down my cheeks. "CARRIER!"

"Mari!" Bluestreak picks me up and holds me against his spark. "Ratchet knows what he's doing. He'll be okay. It's just a crash."

I whimper before looking up at him. "Jus' a cwash? Bu' 'e's…"

"He'll be fine, Mari." He glances to where my coloring pages are. "Where's Flutter?"

"In Carrier's office. He tol' me ta pu' my toys 'way."

"Well, then let's go get her." He looks up to the medic. "I'm taking Mari to Prowl's office, then we'll be with the twins."

* * *

 **Carrier's Office**

I whimper in Bluestreak's arms, watching the closed door behind us as I ride on his shoulder. "Blue? We gonna stay in Carrier' office?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. I'm taking you to see the twins, remember?"

"Twins?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They're my friends."

I stick my thumb in my mouth. I don' care if my old Dad thinks only babies do it, I need something in my mouth, and he thinks I'm too big for binkies. Sometimes, I wind up chewing on them. Carrier doesn't like it, but I can't help it. "Wha' they like?"

"Sides likes to prank people, which means Prowl doesn't like him much, and Sunstreaker likes to paint, but he's not as excitable as Sides."

"Sunny le' me pain'?"

Bluestreak laughs softly as he keys in Carrier's code. "Not if you call him Sunny."

"So I gotta say Sunst'eaker?"

"Right." He sets me down in the corner. "Now, get Flutter, and pack up your toys."

"Bu'…"

"He's getting off in half an hour anyway. We've got to get our uniforms, and he's got errands to run." He shrugs. "Besides, you've got another appointment today."

I stomp my foot. "No needles. Carrier pwomised!" I cross my arms. "'Sides, I already go' vacci-nations."

"It's not that kind of appointment." He glances at Carrier's desk before grabbing several datapads, including one small enough for his holoform to use. I know it's Sire's lists. I saw it on the counter this morning. He quickly tucks them into his subspace before helping me with my backpack, then picking me back up again. "Let's go find the twins. Ratch'll call when Prowl's okay."

"Carrier be okay?"

"He will."

"Okay then."

* * *

 **Rec Room**

He sets me down on a large gray couch that looks like a larger version of our blue one. "Now, just stay here for a minute." He checks in his subspace, and quickly pulls out my lunchbox. "Did Jazz send you a sippy?"

I nod. "Hungry too."

He digs around in my lunchbox before pulling out two containers and my water bottle. "Let's see… You've got goldfish crackers, or strawberries."

"Wha' 'bou' en'gon gummies?"

"Prowl won't be happy if I give you candy right before lunch."

I pout. "Fine." I look back up at him. "Strawberries then?"

He smiles and hands me one of the silver and pink butterfly containers before putting the other one back, then hands me the water bottle. "Let me know when you drink it all, and I'll fill it up again."

"'Kay."

"Blue?"

"Ya babysitting?"

Bluestreak sighs. "You could say that." He hands me Lily and her clothes. "You can play, but try not to make a mess. We have to leave in twenty minutes."

"Why—" Sideswipe sighs. "You're being as specific as Prowl!"

I glance up at the red mech before changing Lily into a long sleeved dress with white sleeves and a blue jumper with red daisies. I want her to be pretty when we go to the store.

"I can't say it around Mari, Sides." He sighs. "Prowl's in the med bay, so I'm watching her until he's fixed."

"And you're doing it because of Mari? She's—"

I slide off the couch carefully and tap the yellow twin with my finger, then huff and grab my water bottle before tapping him with it.

The three look down at a tapping sound. "Sunny-st'eaker?"

He glances to the now-empty snack container with a grimace. "She better not have messed up my paint job."

"Sunny-st'eaker?"

He sighs and kneels to me. "What?"

"Wanna color wif me?" Bluestreak moves to scoop me up, so I duck under the red mech. "Blue, stop i'! Wanna color wif Sunny!" The yellow mech scowls. "Oopsies… I forgotted. No call 'im Sunny." I run over to the closest corner and try to hide behind their giant TV as Sunstreaker runs after me. "Blue! Help! Scary mech's gonna hurt me!"

" _Sunstreaker_!"

I peek out as the mech backs away.

"Bluestreak, pick up her things and fill her bottle. We are leaving as soon as I finish talking with my youngling." I hear another set of footsteps—these slower and lighter than Sunstreaker had been. "Mariposa."

"C-Carrier?" I crawl out slowly, my fingers in my mouth again. "You 'kay?"

"Yes, Sweetspark, but we have to talk." He carries me to the couch before sitting down with me on his lap. "Are you okay?"

I look up at him. "I scared, but I 'kay." I look down before looking back up at him. "Why you cwash?"

"It is…difficult to explain."

"I can unners'and."

He sighs heavily before glancing at me. "Most of the time, it is because something does not follow logic—"

"What logic?"

"Something that makes sense."

"Like it no make sense when I say you was a angel?"

He nods. "Right. At other times, my emotional state—my feelings—can push me too far." He sighs. "Do you know why Ratchet wanted to see you today?" I shake my head. "He wanted to test you for a human condition similar to my glitch."

"Glitch?"

"The problem in my processor that makes me crash, Sweetspark."

"Oh…" I look up at him. "I no' normal?"

He runs a finger over my head. "You are not, but it does not matter to any of us. You have the same problem I do, in addition to autism."

"What' that?"

He sighs softly. He doesn't sound mad, just…tired. "It is a disorder that affects the brain, or processor, and development. That would be why you had so much trouble with Annabelle's friends at her party yesterday, and it may be why you have your hands in your mouth again."

"Cause I's—I'm—different?" I glance down before pulling my hand out of my mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Ratchet has explained the condition to me, and given me information for your Sire. I will help you settle into a schedule as soon as I can. You can still have a normal life." He stands and sets me on his shoulder. "But right now, we need to get started on our errands."

"Blue gots your datapads."

"Excuse me?"

"Blue has your work, so you can finish i' later."

He smiles slightly. "Thank you, Sweetspark."


	15. Errands

I only own Marianne!

* * *

Errands

 **Outside**

I climb back into Carrier's back seat with my stuff, and quickly buckle. "Where we go now?"

I hear Carrier sigh as his holoform sets the tiny datapad and a few sheets of paper on the seat beside him. "We have to stop and see the human psychologist so she can give a second opinion."

"An' then?"

"I have not decided. Do you have everything?"

"Yep!"

"Are you buckled?"

"Yeah…" I sigh, and start playing my Pet Pals game, leaving the others in my backpack with my coloring pages. I have Lily sitting beside me, and my backpack on the thingy between the seats. Flutter and Blankie are in my lap.

* * *

 **Psychology Office**

Carrier lifts me out of the back seat, then walks around in holoform to grab the papers, before starting for the door. I have the thumb on one hand in my mouth, and Flutter in my other hand.

"Carrier, why we hafta be here?"

"I want to get her opinion on Ratchet's results. We will need her opinion for your schooling, Sweetspark." He sighs. "You will have to call me something different when you start school. Human children may not understand when you call me your Carrier."

"You no like—"

He stops and shifts me to where I'm facing him, even if I don't look in his eyes. My old Dad would have hit me for that, or forced me to look in his eyes, but he just lets me be, so I stare at his chin. "I love that you call me your Carrier. I only meant that we will have to come up with terms to use for your schooling. The human children may not understand if you call a mech your carrier."

"Oh…" I blink. "Bu' I still call you Carrier at home? An' wif Annie? An' atta base?"

"Of course."

"'Kay. Tha' work." I cuddle into him. "Bu' I still scawed."

"I am here. No one will be allowed to get to you." He steps into the building. I shiver from the chill, causing him to help me into my hoodie. I didn't know he brought it in. Once it's on, he picks me back up and carries me over to the door.

* * *

A brown-haired woman walks over to us. "Hi. I'm Dr. Caroline Neilson, but you can call me Carol. This must be Marianne, and I'll assume you're Peter." She waves toward two chairs. "Why don't you have a seat, and we can talk about what may be going on with your daughter."

"Yes." He sits in one of the chairs before setting me on his lap, then hands her the papers. "I had our family doctor test her for autism this morning. I have a…similar condition, and we wanted to make sure our daughter gets the most out of her schooling."

"And her mother is…"

Carrier sighs. "My apologizes. My spouse—of sorts—is male. I fill the maternal role in her life, and her father is on a business trip."

"I'm sorry." She looks over the papers before glancing to me. "Everything seems to be in order. What grade is she going into?"

"First. She is six."

She brushes a hand over Flutter. "You like butterflies?" I nod and mime holding a doll. I love dollies. I hate it when strangers try to talk to me. They scare me.

Carrier smiles down at me. "My Mariposa."

"Can you tell me your favorite subject?" I shake my head before turning to hide my face in Carrier's chest, my fingers once again in my mouth.

Caroline sighs. "Well, I did get a list of possible accommodations together for your brother, though I'm not sure why you need them for him."

Carrier sighs. "I apologize. I thought I had mentioned that over the phone. Blake is a survivor of the attacks on the east coast six years ago, and was severely traumatized. He has a hard time dealing with the memories, but the way he copes with it will cause a distraction for the other students in his class."

She slips a paper into a folder before glancing back to us. "I can get you a list of accommodations for Marianne as well. Have you thought of stim toys for her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Toys specially made to help those with disorders on the autism spectrum." She watches as Carrier pulls my fingers out of my mouth again, and wipes them off with a cloth. "You might be able to get her a rubber bracelet, or something similar. It's a good way to stop self-injurious stims."

"What good would that do?"

"It would keep her hands out of her mouth, and prevent her from chewing on them."

Carrier runs a hand over my fingers, this time noticing a small tooth mark on my thumb. "When did you do this?"

I shrug. "Don' 'no'."

"It was not there this morning…"

"Atta base."

"Base?"

Carrier sighs. "I work on a military base, and they allow her to come with me. I had a few things to finish this morning, and with her father on his trip, she had to stay with me."

"I understand." She flips through the papers one more time, then tucks them into the folder before handing it to Carrier. "I completely agree with the Asperger's diagnosis, and I would make it a point to learn about the condition. You never know when she'll get curious."

"I will. Thank you for your time."

* * *

 **Car**

"All done wif her?"

"Yes, we are finished here."

"Where next?"

"The grocery store, then the library."

"When eat?"

"Are you hungry?"

I wave a hand side-to-side, causing him to check the time. "It's only eleven, Mariposa. Can you wait an hour?"

I nod. I can wait a little. "Juice?" He nods before stabbing the straw into the juice box Sire sent. "Do not squeeze it. I do not wish to smell like apples."

"'Kay!"

* * *

 **12:00 pm**

I help Carrier pack the trunk of his vehicle mode with bags, then climb into the car. "Eat _now_?"

He nods, and hands me the large container from my lunch before setting my thermos into the cup holder on my booster seat. "Tank you."

"As soon as you finish, you may have your candy."

"Yay!" I hurry with the home-made lunchable Sire made, then hand Carrier the empty case and lid.

"Energon."

"I know." I take a long drink out of the straw connected to the thermos, then take the cookies and crème candy bar from him before eating it one square at a time. "Now where go?"

"Your school, then the mall."

* * *

 **Freedom Academy Parking Lot**

"Where Blue go?" He hadn't left the base with us. I just noticed he still hasn't shown up.

"He will meet us at the mall. For now, it is just you and I." He helps me out of the car. "Flutter!" He sighs before getting her, and hands her to me before carrying me toward the elementary school.

Once we're inside, he sets me down and takes my hand before leading me to a sign that says "uniforms".

"Mr. Savage, I brought Marianne in to be measured."

The man turns to us. "Peter Tranquilli. Jazz said you'd be by."

Carrier sighs before leading me over to him and a woman with red hair. "Hold still for a few minutes, Sweetheart. This won't take long." She measures me from head to toe, then around my chest and waist, then measures my legs, and finally, my neck and arms, while Carrier holds Flutter. Once she's done, she moves to check sizes on something, then turns to us with a large stack of uniform parts, which she hands to Carrier before kneeling to me. "I can't wait to see you on Monday." She smiles. "I'm Ms. Weaver. You'll be in my class."

Carrier nods at the information before handing her the papers about me. She reads through them quickly before nodding. "Come, Marianne. We still have to get Blake's uniforms from the high school."

* * *

 **High School**

"My brother is visiting a friend, but I have his measurements." Carrier hands a sheet of paper to the woman handling uniforms.

She glances over the paper before handing Carrier another huge stack of uniform pieces.

* * *

 **Mall Parking Lot, 12:30 pm**

Carrier lifts me out of the back seat before taking my hand. "I will not be able to carry you through the store, so I need you to hold onto me, okay?"

"'kay…"

"I might be able to find a wagon for you…"

"Prowl!"

Carrier sighs before talking softer. "You know you cannot call me that while I am using my holoform." He kneels to me. "And you will have to refer to my brother—"

"As Blake, I 'member." I look at my metallic lavender flats. "Bu' what I call you?"

He sighs. "We have to talk about that once we are home."

"O- _kay_." I can't take Flutter in, and I can't call my Carrier what he is. It's frustrating! Before I have the chance to tell Carrier that, Bluestreak leans down to pick me up, and I quickly wrap my arms around him.

"It's all right, Mari. We'll figure this out as soon as we get home. Right now, we have to finish this, so we can start school on Monday."

"School?" Bluestreak nods. "Without Sire?"

"Jazz will be home in a week, Mari. Trust me. He'd never leave you like this."

"Bu' he almos' did!"

Carrier sighs when he gives me a confused look. "She has already started to develop her powers, Bluestreak. She had to revive her Sire two days after meeting him."

"What?"

"I wa' in LA wif everyone else when Scweamer an' Megs 'cided ta 'tack everyone for the All Spark. I hitted Sire, an' then Megs wipped him in two. I hadda use fire and b'ing 'im back." I burry my face in his shoulder. "Wha' if Sire no come back?"

"It's not a dangerous mission, and Prowl would make sure he'd come home safe, Sweetspark." He sets me down. "Now, let's find you some school supplies."

"Where Carrier?"

"Mari—"

Carrier steps over before Bluestreak can finish, pulling a pink collapsible wagon.

"I ride?"

"That is why I bought it, Marianne. Get in."

* * *

 **Target**

We get school supplies—mine pink, while Bluestreak gets several different colors. I also get a pink backpack and lunch box with a purple castle, while Blue gets a red backpack and lunch box.

Carrier sighs. "Now, the psychologist mentioned stim toys…"

"Peter?"

"Toys to stimulate her. They are helpful for—" He sighs and pulls my hand out of my mouth again. "Preventing harmful stims—which are behaviors she will use for stimulation—such as chewing on her fingers." He points out a new dent—the old one went away already. "She suggested rubber bracelets, but there is little chance of finding them unless I order off the internet, and we have no way of doing so."

I give him a hopeful look. "Binky?"

"What is a—"

I smile and point to the baby section, close to where we're standing. "Binky. Calm babies."

"I think she means this." He holds up a pack of butterfly binkies, causing me to nod.

Carrier sighs heavily. "She is not a baby, Blake." He takes the package anyway. "But if it will keep her fingers out of her mouth, we shall try it."

"What about this?"

"What?"

He holds out a blankie with ribbons. "Really, Blake?"

"There's a lot of textures, and she seems to like them." He smiles at me. "Especially with how closely she clings to that blanket she and Jazz made."

"What do you mean, the blanket she and Jazz made?"

"Her blanket, that she carries everywhere. Jazz told me they made it together, from a kit, her second night in the base."

"Fine." He glances over the information. "Get two."

"Why?"

"I need to set up a corner for when she needs quiet."

"Time out?"

Carrier shakes his head before kneeling to me. "No, Sweetheart. It will only be there for when you cannot handle something."

"Oh…"

"And you may help with it, if you want." He motions to a large rack of booster seats. "Get one for your car. I need to find one for Jazz."

"Car?" He gives us a puzzled look before it clicks. "Right. For my car. Duh."

I smile up at him, and watch Bluestreak grab something that looks like a necklace with a clip off a rack near the checkout. It's butterfly print, and yellow.

* * *

As soon as Carrier pays, he opens the binkies, clips one onto the thingy Bluestreak grabbed, and slips it over my head. "Maybe this will help you keep your fingers out of your mouth?"

I nod. "I try."

We stop in a store full of girly stuff, and I climb out of the wagon near a mirror. "Blake, watch her." I watch Carrier as he gets hair ties, before grabbing something else. When he turns back, I can see sunglasses in his hand. "Try these on."

"What?" He nods, so I slip on the heart shaped polka-dot sunglasses.

"Isn't that something Jazz would get her?"

"Fluorescent lights are known to bother their eyes. I want to be safe, just in case."

I make a face. "They flash a lot…"

Carrier nods. "As I said…" He slips them off before crouching in front of me. "Hold still, Sweetheart. I need to see how this looks." He slips my butterfly tiara out, then slips a pink heart tiara with combs in the ends into my hair. "Blake?"

Bluestreak steps over to me. "I like it, but why—"

"She is a princess." Bluestreak raises an eyebrow, causing Carrier to sigh. "Jazz insists." He slips it back off, and walks away so he can pay, using cash Captain Lennox gave him before we left the base. Bluestreak, meanwhile, slips my butterfly tiara back on.

* * *

 **The Children's Place**

I glance down at the binky hanging from around my neck before popping it into my mouth. We're standing outside The Children's Place, and Carrier is checking his lists. "Go in here."

"Why?"

Carrier crouches to the wagon. "You need some new things to start school with." He stands and walks over to a rack before grabbing several pairs of knee socks, and, after making sure they're seam-free, grabs a couple backs of regular seamless socks, then turns to a rack of underwear before grabbing a large pack, then turns to pay.

"Why I no getta help this time?"

He sighs. "Marianne…"

Bluestreak turns to me. "He just wants to get done so we can get you back home. Besides, I think the dress code is pretty strict where he's sending us."

"Dress code?"

"What we have to wear to school."

"Oh…"

"Come on, Blake. We need to get your socks next."

* * *

 **Payless ShoeSource**

We stopped in Journey's for a few minutes, then came straight to the shoe store. Now Carrier's talking to a salesman about Bluestreak's shoes, and I'm looking at a pair of dark blue Mary Janes with dark pink stars. I really want them, but Carrier's probably getting me the plain ones.

He steps over and sets a box with black tennis shoes in them beside me before kneeling in front of me with a measuring thingy. "I need you to stand on this."

"Want the ones with stars."

"Excuse me?"

I point to the dark blue shoes. "I wan' those. They gots stars."

"Marianne, Sweetheart…" He sighs heavily before skimming through the requirements, then glances at the shoes. "If they have it in your size, I cannot see why not." He looks closer at the sizer, then grabs a box. "Try these on for me." I do, and watch as he feels the toes before nodding. "Take them off."

As soon as I do, he takes both boxes and walks over to pay. "What did you choose, Mari?"

"I gots star shoes!" I point to the ones like the ones Carrier's paying for. "What you get?"

He sighs. "Black tennis shoes, but they're red on the bottoms, and he's getting red laces, too, so…"

"You like red? But you—"

He laughs softly. "Yeah…your Carrier doesn't really understand that either."

"Hurry up, Blake."

"Sorry, Peter!" He turns to me. "Come on, get in. Your Carrier's in a hurry."

I look around. "What time is it?"

He glances at his wrist, where a red watch appears with his holoform. "Almost two. Why?" I wave a hand in front of us, to Carrier. "Right. Maybe he wants to get you home. He wanted to get you into a schedule…"

"Why?"

"It's supposed to help with transitions."

"With what?"

"Changes. Sorry."

* * *

 **Toys R Us, 2:00 pm**

I look down at my new phone as I try to pick a screen I like. Carrier got Bluestreak and I each an iPod with matching headphones, and got kid music, and some country for me. After that, he got all of us the same kind of phone with different colors—red for Bluestreak, blue for Sire, silver for himself, a white and gold one for someone else, and a dark pink one for me, and put everyone's numbers in each, along with Optimus, Ratchet, and the base. Bluestreak's putting the twins' and Bee's comm numbers in his, and Carrier made sure he had everyone's comms in his, then sent the numbers to everyone.

We also stopped and got me a piece of pink and gray diamond fleece, for a stim. Now we're looking for special stim toys, as Carrier called them, and something to use to make my calming down corner.

He finds that first—a light pink and yellow tent kit that looks like a little house, with butterflies all over it, and it comes with beanbags and pillows. He grabs a light pink "tangle", then gets two more of two others. "One is to stay in your corner, but the others will go into a bin by the door, where we will keep your stim toys, for trips. The pink one stays with your school supplies."

"Okay."

"I need you to help me choose a few more, okay? Things that will make you feel calm and safe."

I climb out of the wagon with Bluestreak's help, and walk over by him. We're beside a rack of stuffed animals and rag dolls. "This!" I pull a velvety rag doll.

Carrier nods, and grabs a similar one with brown hair. "For your corner. She will have to go in the bin, though."

"Okay… She's for scary things, like needles and ouchies!"

"All right. Do you want anything else?"

I nod, and grab a lavender teddy bear. I shake my head and pull his arm back when he tries to grab another. "For corner. So I can have Flutter all the time!"

"Okay. Is that all?" I nod. "I need to pay. Blake, watch your niece."

* * *

"Where now?"

"We have to find some stories for Blake to listen to, then we are going to the library. I want to get some books to read to you."

"Okay! I like 'a read!"

He pulls the wagon into a bookstore. "Just get a few for now. We can always buy more later."

"Yes, sir."

I look up at Carrier. "He' quiet right now…"

"I know…"

"You worry?"

He nods before laying a hand on my shoulder. "When he is quiet for very long, the trauma comes back, so he is forced to re-live the event in his mind. Sometimes, something will trigger it, but sometimes it happens without anything to cause it."

"Blue scawed?"

Carrier nods. "He is scared."

"Of what?"

"You are too young to understand it, Mariposa. I promise you, I will tell you about it when you are older."

I nod. I know I'm little, but I'd still understand. That doesn't mean I want to know why Bluestreak's so upset and hurt right now.

"I'm ready."

* * *

 **2:30 pm**

Carrier and I climb into his vehicle mode. "Thirsty."

He nods, and hands me the water bottle Sire sent. I get a drink before handing it back to him. "Can'y?"

He sighs. "All right." He pulls out the small container, which only has four gummies in it, and hands it to me. "Even though it is Ratchet's special recipe, I do not want you filling up on candy."

"Ratch cooks?"

He nods. "He makes special energon treats for younglings that are healthy, but still taste good."

"An' Sire use' Ratch's recipe?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Library, 3:00 pm**

Carrier parks and climbs out before helping me out. "Do not get a lot of books. You will be starting school on Monday."

"I know." I reach up to take his hand. While I love books, I don't love new places.

I grab six Disney books, each one about a princess, then find Carrier staring at the books for adults, with a seventh child-length book in one hand, and a couple large books in the other. From what I can tell, they're mysteries.

We head over to check the books out, and I smile when Carrier not only gets his own library card, but gets me one as well.

* * *

 **Home, 5:00 pm**

We pull into the drive. Carrier lets me out with my things before transforming. "Bluestreak!"

He transforms and runs over to us. "What happened? Is something wrong?"

"No. Watch Mariposa for me. I have to get things put away and start supper."

"What 'bout—"

"We'll handle it, Mari. Come on."

"But…" I look around. "Where'd the groce'ies go? An' my toys? An' our shoes, an' uniforms?"

I follow Bluestreak and Carrier into the house. "They're in his subspace. He'll get them out as he works." He taps my nose with the tip of his finger. "And before you ask, he'll get your new stuff put away, and he'll put mine on my berth." He smiles. "So, what do you wanna do?" I shrug. I'm still curious about his past, but I'm scared to find out. "Want me to push you on the swing?" I nod, and run for the back yard. "Be careful, Mariposa. I do not want two injuries in one day."

Bluestreak stops and glances down to me. "What happened?"

I look up at him. "I was runnin' to my toys so I coul' sit wif Carrier an' play, 'cause I cwied again, an' I fell an' skinne' my knee. I' hur', an' Ratch almos' ma'e me pass ou', an I scawed Carrier, an'—"

"Easy, Mari. You're getting yourself all worked up." He lifts me to his shoulder. "Now, what's this about passing out?"

"Apparently she has a weakness against pain. Neither of us were aware of it until she almost fainted while Ratchet was bandaging her knee." He sets the band-aids we'd bought on the counter—both fun ones, shaped like crayons, and big ones, for my knee. "She will be fine, and I am sure it has already begun to heal."

He nods, then starts for the door. "Let's get outside before it gets too dark to play."

"Blue! It's still light out!"

"She is right, Bluestreak. Sunset is not until just after 7:30. She will be able to watch it, if she wants."

"Really?"

He walks over and kneels to me. "Your berth-time is eight thirty, which means you and I can watch the sunset."

"Now, did you want to swing, or not?"

"Yay!"

* * *

I look down at my plate of spaghetti. While it's one of my favorites, home just doesn't feel right without Sire.

"Mariposa? Is something wrong?" I stick a few noodles in my mouth before playing with my food some more, then shake my head. "Sweetspark…"

I swallow. "Miss Sire."

"Oh…" He steps over in holoform and lays a hand on my shoulder. "I know you do, Sweetspark. I do too, but we need him in the field, even if it is hard on us."

"'Cause his job is 'portant." Carrier nods. "But we 'portant too…"

"Yes, but your Sire is the best in his field, and I would not risk our Autobots, or the mission, by sending someone less capable into the field."

"But you sen' Hide. He no' a spy."

"This was not a spy mission, either. I needed Autobots that could blend in with the other vehicles in the city. Optimus recommended I send Ironhide." He returns to his normal form and sits back in his chair before drinking from his cube. I sigh before shoving my plate back. "You did not eat very much."

I nod. "No' hungry…"

"At least finish your energon." I nod, and finish the glass before heading upstairs. "I will have your corner set up within an hour."

"Thanks…" I start up the stairs.

* * *

 **Third POV**

"Prowl?"

He turns to Bluestreak with a sigh. "What?"

"Maybe I could help her…" He sighs. "She needs something to do, to keep her mind off Jazz being away."

"I know, Bluestreak, but what could I do?"

Bluestreak lays a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "You remember what Jazz said yesterday. She loves you. She's just scared that he won't come back." He smiles. "Besides, you were enough for me when I was in her place."

"You had lost everything, Bluestreak. Jazz is just on a mission, and will return within a week."

"And she had to revive him a week ago. That's a lot for a kid her age—even if she takes after you—almost as much as…Praxus…was, for me."

"What would you do?"

"Read to her, maybe play with her? She's six, Prowl. She just needs to be distracted. The first night's the hardest—for both of us—but she'll do better tomorrow."

"I need to clean up. Get your things put away, then spend some time with Mari. Have her ready for bed before 7:23."

"But—"

"I want her ready for bed before we go out to watch the sunset. She can play in her pajamas." He sighs suddenly. "Slag."

"What?"

"We are taking Captain Lennox and his family to church tomorrow. She needs a bath."

"I can do it."

"Bluestreak, she is a youngling _femme_."

"So? I can handle bathing a youngling, Prowl. I'll get her ready for bed, you clean up, and we'll all be ready to watch the sunset."

* * *

 **Normal POV, Mari's Bedroom, 7:00 pm**

I look up at a knock to see Bluestreak standing in my doorway. "Mari?"

"Blue?" I turn away and wipe my face off. "Is Carrier mad?"

He shakes his head before walking over to me, and shifts down to his holoform. "He's cleaning up the kitchen. You need a bath."

"Why?"

"He's taking Annie and her parents to church, and the two of us are going with him."

"Oh…"

He crouches in front of me. "Mari, look at me." I look up at him, but stare at his chin. "I know how you feel right now, but Jazz _is_ going to come back. I was scared the first time he went on a mission too, after Prowl took me in."

"Why Carrier take you in? Wha' 'bou' your parents?"

He looks away. "It's too hard to talk about."

"It's why you haunted?"

"Yeah…" He stands up before picking me up. "Come on, now. We both need to stop moping around this house. Between us and Prowl, this whole house feels sad." He starts the water before turning away.

"Blue…" I look down before undressing. He helps me into my human-sized square tub, and makes sure I don't slip until I get settled. "Don' get soap in my eyes. Pwease?"

He nods before starting to wash my hair, then helping me scrub, being careful of my hurt knee. "Now, let's get you dressed, and maybe we can play a little before Prowl wants us out back."

* * *

Bluestreak carries me out back in a yellow cap sleeved nightgown with a pink waistband and rose at an empire waist, a Belle graphic, and a swooped skirt with light pink ruffled trim, and sits beside Carrier on the large bench swing before sitting me between them. I snuggle into Carrier with a sigh, an energon popsicle in one hand while I cling to him with the other.

"What did you do?"

Bluestreak shrugs. "I told her I understood how she feels—watching her today…it was like watching myself that first week in Iacon." He holds up his hands when Carrier glares at him. "I didn't tell her what happened to me, just that I've been there."

"Thank you, Bluestreak."

* * *

 **8:30 pm**

Carrier walks in and sits on my bed. "Mariposa?" I look up at him. "I have been meaning to give you something…" He sighs. "It means a lot to your Uncle and I, and I hope you will take care of it." He sets something yellow beside me. "This is a crystal from Praxus. It was mine and Bluestreak's home, before Cybertron went dark. When you are a little older, I will teach you how to grow crystals, but until then, I want you to have this one."

"Okay…" I run a hand over it. It's smooth, and it looks heavy.

He stands up with it. "I will set it on your dresser for now." He sets it down before walking back over to me, and tucking me in, then hands Flutter and Fleecy to me. "Try to recharge, Sweetspark." He hands me one of the binkies he'd gotten earlier—the pink one. "I do not wish to see your fingers in your mouth any more. If you want to chew on something, use these." He checks my dresser for the one on the necklace, then nods. "Your lavender pacifier will stay with your calming corner, but the other two may stay with you." We'd put my baby blankie there, along with my new teddy bear, when we set it up after the sunset. "They are _not_ to go to school with you. If the Tangle is not enough, we will see about other options, but I want you to try and keep your hands out of your mouth."

"Yes, sir." He starts for the door. "What am I supposed to call you an' Sire?"

He sighs heavily. "Obviously, you will have to call me your father, which means you will need to find another term for Jazz."

"You're Daddy."

He nods. "And Jazz?"

"He's Papa."

"Good. Now, get some recharge."

"Love you, Carrier."


	16. First Sunday

I only own Mariposa!

* * *

First Sunday

 **Dream**

 _A tank starts firing. Sire drives up with Ratchet behind him._

 _"Move out! Let's go! Let's go! Move!"_

 _Mikaela glances over and sees a tow truck while Sam runs to Bee. Bumblebee crawls over to Sam._

 _"I'm not gonna leave you." Sam says._

 _Bee picks up the All Spark and lays it in Sam's hands._

 _"_ _ **Keep it safe.**_ _" Sam looks at it nervously._

 _Ironhide transforms, flips over two bullets, fires his cannons, and lands on his feet. He rolls, missing two more, then transforms back into the Topkick. Sire rolls over, transforms before jumping onto the tank._

 _"Come on, Decepticon punk!"_

 _The tank transforms. Sire kicks a gun off of Brawl's right shoulder before getting thrown into a building._

 _"Oh, my God!" a lady screams as he makes impact._

 _Ratchet then runs over and cuts off his arm._

 _"Concentrate your fire!" The soldiers start shooting at Brawl._

* * *

 _Mikaela smashes a hammer through the driver's side window of a tow truck, then reaches in and opens the door before starting to hotwire it._

 _"Come on. Come on."_

* * *

 _Megatron flies in, transforms, and slides down a building to land._

 _"Megatron!"_

 _"It's Megatron! Retreat! Move! Fall back!"_

 _"Fall back!" Lennox repeats._

 _Sire gets hit and falls on his back, groaning in pain._

 _"Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"_

 _"We need air cover down here now!" Epps says._

* * *

 _Mikaela drives up in a tow truck._

 _"Sam, Mari, help me with this." We run over to help._

* * *

 _Megatron flies to the top of a building with Sire clinging to him._

 _"That all you got, Megatron?"_

 _"Come here, little cretin." Megatron says._

 _"Ya wan' a piece of me? Ya wan' a piece?" Sire asks._

 _"No! I want two!" Megatron rips him in half._

* * *

 **reality**

"SIRE!" I blink a few times. It was just a dream. My dresser's right in front of me—I can see my reflection in the mirror—I've got Blankie and Flutter, the bathroom door's open, and I can see both the night light in my room, and the one Sire put in the bathroom, but something still doesn't feel right…

Right. Sire's not here. I whimper before starting to cry.

"Mariposa?" I look up to see a blurry version of Carrier. "Sweetspark, what happened?"

"S-Sire—h-he got ripped 'part…"

Carrier sighs. "I promise you, he is safe."

I pick at my top blanket. "How you know?"

He lays a hand over his chest. "I can feel him. Sweetspark, we—your Sire and I—have a bond. I can sense him."

"He's 'live?"

Carrier nods. "He is alive." He sighs softly before picking me up.

"Where we go?"

"I am taking you into my office."

"Why?"

He smiles. "We are going to at least try to get your Sire on the comms, from their temporary base."

"Oh… Okay." I watch him work at his computer for a few minutes, then smile when I see Ironhide.

" _What's wrong, Prowl?_ "

"I need to speak with Jazz."

" _Hold on._ " He disappears from the screen, leaving what looks like the inside of a tent for a minute. " _Jazz, wake up. Prowl's on the comm screen._ "

" _Prowler? Wha's 'e wan'?_ "

" _No clue, but he's got Mari._ "

Sire's face suddenly comes into the screen. " _Prowler, wha's wron'?_ "

Carrier sighs. "Mariposa—"

"I hadda dweam where you was dead 'gain, an' I hadda see you was okay…"

" _Oh, Mari… Is ya Carrier takin' good care of ya?_ "

I nod. "Unca Blue too…" I whimper softly. "Bu' I miss you."

" _Ah miss ya too, Girly._ " He looks up to Carrier. " _How di' i' go with Ratch?_ "

Carrier sighs. "It was there…"

" _Ah wish ah coul' be there ta help ya both with this…_ "

"We are handling it as well as we can. Do not worry about us. You need to focus on your mission."

" _Ah know… Primus, Prowler… Keep an opti' on 'er. Ah don' wan' 'er crashin' 'fore I ge' back. Don' think ya coul' handle tha' on ya own._ "

"She still has yet to reach her normal form, Jazz."

Sire sighs before turning back to me. " _Ya takin' care of ya Carrier for meh?_ "

I look down. "Carrier crash…"

" _Ya crashe' on 'er?_ "

"To be honest, I crashed on _Ratchet_ , but… she was in the room."

"Bwue colored wif me, though, an' I gotta meet the twins, an'…" I whimper softly. "Why Sunny so mean?"

" _Wha'?_ "

"Sunstreaker was chasing her around the rec room this morning. He was about to harm her when I got to them. He has been punished."

" _Where was Blue?_ "

"He was watching her. From what I could tell, he was too surprised by the events to act."

"I jus' wanted him to color wif me, Sire."

" _Tha's okay, Sweetspark. Sunny's kinda unstable sometimes. Ya gotta le' 'im come ta ya, no' the other way 'roun'._ " He turns away, then turns back with a sigh. " _Ah gotta go. Hide's go' a bead on one o' the targets._ "

"Bye-bye…"

" _Buh-bye, Girly. Slee' well._ " The screen goes black.

"Do you feel better now?"

I nod. "Jus' lonely."

We both turn to the door when we hear a knock. "Prowl? What happened?"

Carrier looks surprised—I don't know if it's because Bluestreak's awake right now, or because he's just now checking. "How long have you been awake?"

He sighs. "Mari woke me up, but I could hear you talking with her, so I figured you'd handle it." He steps over to us as I cuddle deeper into Carrier and move to put my thumb in my mouth.

"Come with us. I need to get her pacifier before she puts her fingers in her mouth again."

The two step into my room, and Carrier quickly sticks Binky in my mouth. "You commed Jazz?"

Carrier sighs. "She had a nightmare where he offlined again, Bluestreak. She needed to know her Sire was still intact."

* * *

 **Third POV**

The two look down to the now-asleep child. Bluestreak is smiling, while Prowl looks worried. "Jazz still pushing for another sparkling?"

Prowl sighs before nodding. "He is quite persistent, but I want to ensure Mariposa is settled before I so much as think about another sparkling. Even then…with the risk of passing my glitch on again…it may not be worth it. Mariposa is a special needs child, and even though it does not matter in the end, I… I did this to her…"

"Prowl… She'll be fine. Trust me." He smiles. "You didn't cause her nightmare."

Prowl scoffs. " _Jazz_ did by having her in the middle of a battlefield last week." He shakes his head. "Bluestreak, people with her condition are _more_ prone to trauma, not _less_. Such a small battle, that would never have shaken Jazz or I, or even _you_ , had her trembling and crying. That, added to the way she was treated before Jazz found her…"

"She'll get through it, Prowl. I did, after all. Smokey'll get here soon enough, and we'll all get through this together."

Prowl stands before gently tucking his small daughter in. "She is so…small, as a human, Bluestreak. She was the same size when she was first sparked. It is almost as if I had never sent her here. While I may never be able to forgive myself for sending her to this planet and that horrible family, at least I have found a second chance to raise my daughter properly." He starts for the door. "Come, Bluestreak. We do not want to wake her up, and we all need to get up early to take Captain Lennox and his family to church."

"I just hope she doesn't have another nightmare. I know how bad this could get."

Prowl crosses his arms. "And I do not? Did you forget who was beside you every night until you were old enough to become an Autobot?"

"No, Prowl. I remember." He sighs. "All I meant was that I know what she's going through on a more personal level."

"I know you do, but none of us will be able to forget." He lays a hand on Bluestreak's arm before sighing. "Get some recharge, Bluestreak. Tomorrow is a busy day."

* * *

 **The Next Morning, 8:00 am, Third POV**

"Morning, Prowl."

The mech glances toward his brother before turning back to the stove. "Good morning, Bluestreak. Would you get Mariposa up? Her breakfast is almost ready."

"Sure." He glances toward the energon cabinet.

"I will have your energon ready when you return."

* * *

 **Normal pov**

"Mari? Wake up." I blink tiredly before looking up at Bluestreak. "Prowl's almost got your breakfast ready."

"What's he making?" I look down at my nightgown. "An' when I ge' dressed?"

Bluestreak laughs softly. "Easy, Mari. Prowl's got your schedule together, and he knows what he's doing. Just relax."

"Okay…" I climb out of bed and follow Bluestreak down the stairs. "Morning, Carrier."

"Good morning, Mariposa." He sets a blue butterfly print bowl and cup at my spot at the table before lifting me up. Right now, I have to use a special-made booster because I'm still human, but someday, I'll be able to use my real chair. I glance into the bowl and find oatmeal, with blueberries and walnuts, and milk, as well as strawberry milk in my glass. "Yummy!" I quickly start to eat.

Carrier sighs softly. "At least she is eating better than she did last night."

Bluestreak quickly drains the rest of his cube. "Want me to get her dressed, or…"

"I will get her ready, Bluestreak. You need to get ready."

"Yes, sir." I watch him leave the kitchen after putting his cube into the sink.

"Hurry up and eat, Mariposa. I have to get you ready."

"We still goin' with Annie?"

"Yes."

I push my bowl back and slide to the floor. "I'm done."

"Come. We need to get you ready."

"Okay."

* * *

Carrier changes into holoform—he's wearing a white dress shirt, blue tie, black slacks, black suit jacket, black socks, and black dress shoes—and helps me into a navy blue cap sleeved sailor dress with white trim, a bow at the collar, and two stripes at the hem, white tights, and white patent leather Mary Jane shoes. He braids my hair into two braids with navy blue ribbons braided in, then slips a navy blue sailor hat onto my head before handing me a white sweater. "Now, we leave in ten minutes. You may bring one stim toy, and no pacifiers."

"Yes sir."

"I need to check on Bluestreak. Do not get dirty." He steps out the door before turning back. "And leave your butterfly. I do not want you upset if you lose her."

"O-kay."

"Get downstairs and pick your stim toy. I will be ready to leave shortly." He sighs when he sees my new phone in my hand. "And leave your cell here. You will not need it in church."

"O- _kay_." I set it back by it's charger, but don't plug it in.

* * *

I climb into Carrier's back seat with my new blonde velvet doll, and quickly buckle. We've gotta get Annie, and we have to hurry.

* * *

 **Annabelle's House, Front Yard**

Lennox and Sarah walk out, both dressed nicely, while Annie is wearing a light blue cap sleeved knee length chiffon crinkle dress with sequined embroidery, white tights, light blue ruffle-toe flats, and has her hair curled, with a single silver and blue jeweled barrette in the back. I watch as Lennox puts a booster in the backseat beside me. "Mari!"

"Sarah, you and Bella can ride with Prowl. I'll ride with Blue."

"Why, Daddy?"

He crouches to Annie. "Prowl doesn't have enough room for all of us, and Hide's on a mission. I'll be right behind you, okay?" He straightens up and pats Carrier on the hood. "We'll be right behind ya, Prowl."

"Do not be too hard on my brother. He has been through a lot of trauma."

"I know." He sighs. "Prowl, I've been in the War on Terror. I know trauma."

"I apologize. I was unaware of how deep your military career goes."

"Don't worry about it."

"Hi, Annie."

"You got a new dolly? What's her name?"

"Rose."

"An' your Carrier let you bring her?"

"She's to keep me calm. I's…different, Annie."

"That's okay."

I can feel Carrier sigh. "Thank Primus."

* * *

 **Church**

Carrier activates his holoform and helps me out, while Sarah helps Annie out.

"Come on, Peter. I'll show you around." Lennox nods to me. "Mari can stay with Sarah."

"Wan' Blake."

"Who's—"

I lean in and whisper in her ear. "Blake is Blue. Peter is Carrier, but I hafta call him Daddy with the humans. Sire stuck with his bot name, but I gotta call him Papa to humans."

"How you do, wif Jazzy gone?"

I look down. "I hadda nigh'mare, Annie. I dweamed he wa' dea' 'gain." I look up to Sarah. "Bu' Daddy call him, and I getta talk wif him, so he's 'kay. I jus' miss him…"

"An…Hide?"

"Hide 'kay too. He safe wif Papa." I feel Carrier pick me up in his holoform. "Hi."

"I need to get you to your class. Blake, you are just down the hall from her, with the teens."

"I can take her, Peter."

Carrier kneels to Annabelle. "I know you can, Annabelle, but she gets very scared in new places. You may take her next time, and after that, until she has learned where to go."

"Thank you."

Lennox kneels to Annie. "Be good, Sweetheart."

"I will, Daddy!"

* * *

Carrier sets me down outside the classroom before leading me up to the teacher.

She crouches in front of me. "Hi there. What's your name?"

I duck my head, and try to slip my thumb into my mouth without Carrier seeing me. "This is my daughter, Marianne. She is autistic."

"I'll remember that. Is she verbal?"

"Usually. She does not like talking with those she does not know, and will not speak when she is upset or scared."

"Okay." She straightens up and takes my hand. "Enjoy the service."

* * *

"I'm here for Marianne…"

The teacher, Camille—she asked us to call her Cami—turns to the door. "And you are…"

"Blake Tranquilli. Mari's my niece."

She nods. "Mari, your Uncle's here."

I glance over to the door before grinning. "Unca Blake!" I run over and jump in his arms, my picture in one hand, and my velvet dolly in the other.

He lowers his voice. "Your Carrier's waiting for you in the sanctuary."

"'Kay… Why he wan' me there?"

He sighs before shrugging. "I don't know, he didn't say, but he wants you with him for the service."

She leads us into the hall. "Should I expect this?"

He glances to her. "Until Peter knows she'll be okay here." He rubs the back of his neck. "He and his spouse raised me, and Jazz is a lot calmer about changes than he is."

"That short for Jasmine?"

"Nope. Just Jazz. He's on a business trip right now, so it's just me, my brother, and my niece."

"They're gay?"

Bluestreak rubs the back of his neck. "I-I guess. We don't really pay too much attention to genders."

"Was she adopted?" Bluestreak glares at her. "I just want to know, in case her previous family mistreated her."

"Oh…" He sighs. "No. She's biologically theirs, but she was abused by another family before Jazz found her. She's only been back with us for a couple weeks." He glances towards some double doors. "I'd better get Mari to him before he comes after us."

"All right." She kneels to me. "It was great having you in my class."

I nod, then reach up to stick my thumb into my mouth, Rose in my other hand. Bluestreak grabs my hand before I can, and leads me toward the double doors. Once we're in sight of Carrier, I let Bluestreak go and run to him. "Daddy!"

"Marianne." I grin and throw myself into his arms. "Oof."

I giggle. "You silly."

"You startled me." He sets me in the pew beside him. "Now try to stay quiet. The service is about to start."

"Okay." I curl into his side and get settled, then smile as Bluestreak sits beside me.

* * *

 **11:50 am**

I whimper softly when someone nudges me. "Mari, wake up. Church is over."

"Hmm?"

Carrier turns to me. "You fell asleep. Church is over."

"Carry me?"

Carrier sighs, then picks me up before starting for the door. He sets me in my booster in his vehicle mode before buckling me in, then climbs into the front seat. "Try to stay awake."

"Okay…" I look up at him. "What you gonna make for lunch?" I sigh when he doesn't answer me. "Carrier—"

"I am planning to fry some chicken." He sighs. "I cannot communicate with you until we get home, because of the crowd, and my cover."

"Wha' 'bou' Blue?"

"Bluestreak is able to contact me over his comm, as I can him, but you—"

"Can't transform yet. I _know_." I huff before starting to rub the velvet skirt on my stim doll. "An' I hadda leave my phone at home, so I can't call you to talk, either!"

"You may talk all you want. I simply cannot answer unless we are alone."

"Bu' you're not alone _now_!"

He sighs heavily, and I can hear him muttering to himself. "How could one youngling femme be more persistent than Jazz himself…"

"I can hear you."

The car goes silent, and I can hear the sound of a CD going into the dash before kids church music starts playing. Now, there's something I can do, so I start to sing along.

I've got a home in glory land that outshines the sun  
I've got a home in glory land that outshines the sun  
I've got a home in glory land that outshines the sun  
Way beyond the blue

Do Lord, oh do Lord, oh do remember me  
Do Lord, oh do Lord, oh do remember me  
Do Lord, oh do Lord, oh do remember me  
Way beyond the blue

Lennox suddenly appears, and slides the chair forward before helping Annie into the back. "Hi, Mari!"

Sarah gives his holoform an apologetic look after she shuts the door. "Sorry we took so long, Prowl."

He switches off my music. "Do not worry about it."

"Why was Prowl playin' you music?"

I shrug. "I gotted bored, and talked more than Unca Blue does." I look down. "I think he's mad now…"

Carrier sighs as we pull out. "I am not mad, Mariposa. I am irritated."

"They mean the same."

"Yes, they do." He sighs heavier. "But I am happy to see you refuse to let your differences stop you. You have your Sire's tenacity—"

"What that mean?"

"Stubbornness." He pulls onto our road. "And you have his love of music, and his skill, as well." He stops at Annie's home.

"Thanks, Prowl."

* * *

 **Home**

I toss my doll into the bin by the door, then follow Bluestreak and Carrier into the kitchen.

"Bluestreak, would you help her change her clothes for me so I can get started on her lunch?"

"Sure!" He turns to me. "Come on, Mari. Let's go."

* * *

Bluestreak helps me into a short sleeved dress with a white top with a butterfly graphic, a purple plaid skirt with a black hem, and a purple shrug, purple leggings, and black flats, then settle on his shoulder with the yellow butterfly binky around my neck.

"Now, do you want to play?" I shake my head. "Want me to turn on your radio?"

"TV."

He sighs. "All right, what do you wanna watch?"

"Powerpuffs!"

"We'll have to see if it's on… And ask Prowl…" He smiles down at me. "But you haven't watched a lot since we moved in here, so I don't think we'll have a problem."

I shrug. "Okay."

* * *

After lunch, I get to go back up to my room and play, since Carrier doesn't want me getting dirty before church tonight. I've never gone to evening church before… I wonder what it's like.

At 5:30, Carrier comes in and gets me back in my dress and tights. "Captain Lennox is not going tonight. We will leave in ten minutes."

"Okay…"

"Go ahead and pick your toy from the bin."

"'Kay." I run out the door, and start down the stairs, being sure to walk down them so I don't fall.

* * *

 **Third POV**

"I don't like seeing her so quiet, Prowl."

Prowl turns to find Bluestreak in the doorway. "Nor do I, Bluestreak." He sighs. "But I doubt there is anything I can do about it, until her Sire returns."

"Prowl…" Bluestreak lays a hand on his shoulder. "She _loves_ you. Jazz may have had her longer, but _you're_ her Carrier. She's just worried about him right now. It'll get better once he gets back. When she sees him…"

"I know, Bluestreak…" He sighs. "It is time to leave."

* * *

 **That Night, Bedtime, Normal POV**

Carrier helps me into bed. "You need to at least try to get some recharge tonight. You start school tomorrow."

"I know…"

He sits beside me. "Are you nervous?"

I nod. "People always picked on me in kin'ergarten, 'cause I wasn' like them, an' I no wanna be teased 'gain…"

Carrier sighs. "I wish I could prevent it, Mariposa, and I will do my best to try, but sometimes, there is very little we can do. Younglings can be very mean, even on Cybertron." He stands, and tucks me in before slipping Binky in. "Get some recharge, Sweetspark. I will be right across the hall."

"Night, Carrier. Love you."

"I love you too."


	17. School

I only own Mariposa!

* * *

School

 **August 13th, 7:00 am**

"Mariposa, it is time to get up."

I whimper softly. "Five more minutes…"

"Sweetspark, you need to get up. You have school today."

I groan. "No wanna."

Carrier sits beside me. "You have to, Sweetspark." He sighs. "I need to get your breakfast ready. Are you coming?"

I sigh before nodding. "I'm coming." I sit up and give him a look, so he knows I'm not happy about this.

* * *

Carrier sets me in my chair, then sets a yellow butterfly print plate with eggs, hashbrowns, and sausage on it in front of me, and a matching glass of milk. "Eat quickly."

"Where's Unca Blue?"

Carrier turns from the sink, where he's either packing lunches, or washing their cubes. "He is upstairs, getting ready for school. He has already finished his morning energon."

"What you gotta do today?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where you gonna be when I'm in school?"

"I will have to go to the base today. I am not sure if I will be home before you, but Bluestreak will be able to watch you."

"When you gonna try an' be a cop here?"

"Not for a while. I want to wait until you are fully settled."

He takes my empty plate. "Come on. I will help you get dressed."

* * *

Carrier shifts into holoform and helps me into a dark pink short sleeved polo, tan pleated knee length skirt, dark pink shorts, a navy blue blazer, white knee socks, and my new navy blue Mary Jane shoes with dark pink stars. He French braids my hair before twisting dark pink hair ties with glittery hearts on the ends, then slips my new silver tiara with pink rhinestones in a vine design with a heart in the center and a flower on the top on. He turns away for a moment before turning back to me with a light pink fleece Disney Princess scarf, and lays it over my shoulders. "This will help you with your stims, and hopefully help keep your hands out of your mouth."

"An' my tangle?"

"I hope that will help too. If not, I will talk with your Sire when he returns."

* * *

I follow him downstairs, where he hands me my new backpack and lunchbox, then sticks my pink butterfly water bottle into the side pocket on my new backpack. "I have requested that you be allowed to have this with you, but try not to drink it all in the morning. You have energon in your lunch as well, and I put your milk money in your pencil case, and your cell phone is in your backpack. Try not to play with it during class, and do not call me unless it is an emergency. I am only sending it because your Sire is not home, and I could not safely give the base comm to the school. They will have my cell number, but I may not be able to answer right away."

Bluestreak walks in wearing his green and gray uniform. "Is Blue taking me?"

Carrier motions him toward his new red lunchbox as I watch him slip his phone into his back pocket, then tuck his new iPod into his shirt pocket, leaving the headphones coiled up for now.

"Not this morning, Mariposa. I am taking you."

"Why Unca Blue getta take his iPod?"

"Bluestreak needs the sound to distract him from his trauma, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" I look up at him. "Bu' why I no' ge' music at school?"

"We do not know as of yet how you will react. If it is determined that music will help you in school, then we will speak with the principal and your teacher. Until then, your iPod stays here." He steps outside and transforms. I smile and clamber in. While I didn't like school with my human parents, I think it'll be different here. "Buckle."

* * *

 **Freedom Academy**

Carrier opens his door to let me out, and climbs out in his holoform. He helps me into my bakpack, and hands me my lunch, before taking my hand. I stop for a moment to watch Bluestreak walk into his school across the courtyard before a slight tug makes me turn back to my school, and Carrier. I can see the playground through the fence, and there's kids playing on the other side.

We step through the doors. I inch closer to Carrier nervously. I'd give anything to get to go back home right now. We stop outside my class, and I stand at the door for a moment before looking up to Carrier. "I'm scared…"

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Mari!"

I glance behind us to find Annie, wearing the same thing I am, her hair up in a ponytail, with a big pink bow, and she has a horse backpack. I smooth my skirt, suddenly feeling really weird.

"It is okay, Sweetheart."

"Hi, Marianne. Remember me?" I shake my head. "I'm Ms. Weaver."

Carrier sighs. "She is kind of clingy."

"I'm sure Marianne will do fine, but I'll call if she has trouble settling in."

"Thank you." He kneels to me. "Now, be good for Ms. Weaver. Tell someone to call me if you need anything. I have to get to work." He then stands and walks out the door.

I wave after him until he disappears, then look down at my new blue and pink shoes.

"It's all right, Marianne." Ms. Weaver smiles as she leads me to my desk, then shows me my cubby. I walk over and put my supplies into my desk before walking over to put my things in the cubby with my name on it. Once I have all my things put away, and she's finished with Annie, she turns to both of us. "Come on. The other kids are outside. You can play with them until school starts."

"Th-thank you…"

Annie turns to me. "Don' you wanna play?"

"…Yeah…"

"Then come on!"

* * *

 **Freedom High, Bluestreak's POV**

I step through the doors in holoform before glancing at my schedule. I started one of the MP3 books I had picked out when I first pulled in, but I'm still really nervous. What if no one likes me. What if I get lost, or I forget my combination? I mean, I'm used to needing a code, because our home on Cybertron needed a code… Oh, Primus! What if I have a flashback, or panic attack?

"Blake?"

I turn so fast I manage to trip over my feet. I barely remember to use human phrases, and completely forget to be civil. "What the Hell!?" It takes a moment for it to sink in that it's just a human, not one of the Cons. Why would they know I chose the name Blake for my holoform, anyway?

"Whoa!" He holds up his hands. "Easy!" He holds out a hand for me to shake, so I do. "I'm Jason, your student liaison. Mr. Kingston asked me to show you around. He warned me to be careful…"

I sigh heavily. "Yeah… Sorry about that. I have PTSD. I just wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me like that."

"Don't worry about it. Most of us are soldier's kids, after all. You're not the only one shaken up. I lost my Dad over the summer." He snags my schedule before looking over it. "You're in most of my classes. That's good. I'll be able to show you around."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **With Prowl, Third POV**

Prowl pulls into the base and transforms before stepping into the base.

"How did Mariposa handle starting school?"

He sighs before turning to his leader. "She did not wish to go at first, but at least she did not ask to stay with me today. I am not entirely sure I could have rejected her request if she had…"

"She will get through this. Compared to what she has already been through, school will not hurt her."

He nods slightly before slipping several data-pads out of his subspace. "Here are the reports from Saturday. I appologize for not bringing them before now."

"It is fine, Prowl."

* * *

 **Freedom Elementary, Normal POV**

I head back into the classroom a few minutes before the bell rings.

Once the bell rings, Ms. Weaver walks up to the front and smiles at us all. She's wearing a pretty blue dress. "HAPPY WEDNESDAY!" She announces. Everyone is excited. "We have a very special new student today." She nods to me, silently asking me to stand. I walk up front to stand in front of her. She smiles and lays her hands on my shoulders. "This is Marianne. She's a princess."

I wave nervously, but smile sincerely, before sitting back down.

Ms. Weaver is still taking attendance right now, meaning my classmates and I are bored. Some are talking, but I don't know anyone well enough to talk with them, so I'm playing with my tangle.

She slips her book away and starts talking about addition, and writing problems on the board.

* * *

 **Recess, 9:10 am**

I run out to the playground and sit on a swing before studying my shoes. Annie's playing with Mozi right now, but I don't care. I want Carrier, but he told me not to call unless it was an emergency, so I can't.

"Hey, Mari!" I look up to see Annie with Mozi and three other girls. "This is Violet, and they're Sophie and Destiny. They're twins." She grins. "We're gonna play follow-the-leader. Wanna play with us?"

"Sure!"

While we're playing, I run into a railing, hitting my right eye. It doesn't hurt too bad, so I brush it off.

* * *

 **Bluestreak's POV**

I step through the door to the art room. I can't help but wonder what Mari's doing right now, and if she's okay. She's so young, and she's going through so much. She's only six, and she's already been on a battlefield, and had to use her powers to save Jazz—her own Sire.

"What's on your mind?"

I turn to Jason. "My niece. She was just diagnosed with Asperger's disorder, and she started first grade today." I sigh softly. "Someone else had been raising her, and they abused her. Jazz found her a little under two weeks ago, so she's still settling in with us."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

 **School, Art Class, 10:30 am**

I'm sitting at my desk in the art room, painting a castle. I've always loved hearing stories of princesses, and I love drawing and painting castles. While I'm working, Daniella grabs the pink and lavender paint I'm using, and dumps it on my clothes. I look at the splotches of pink and purple on my new uniform in shock. That only lasts for a moment before I start to cry, causing Mrs. Connors to run to my side. "What's—oh, Sweetheart. What happened?" I shake my head. "You need to tell me, Marianne. If someone's hurting you…"

I look down, my voice barely a whisper. "Daniella."

"What?"

"Da-Daniella d-did i-it. She h-hates m-me."

She sighs before looking me over. "I can get the worst of the paint off, but we're going to have to call your father."

"We hafta call his cell. He's at work." I look up at her, and wipe the tears off my cheeks. "Wanna go home…"

"We'll see…" She sighs. "The office is right across the hall, and the door's by the entrance. I'll stand right here and watch you."

"Thank you." I run my sleeve over my eyes.

* * *

"Hello?" The woman at the desk looks down at me. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

I look up at her with tears in my eyes. "'Ella pour' pain' on me. Wanna go home… Wan' Daddy…"

"I'll see what I can do. Can you tell me his number?"

I run my sleeve over my eyes, trying to dry them again, then reach up and hand my new phone to the secretary. I haven't memorized his cell phone number yet, but I know it's programed in under "Daddy". While I wait for her to hand it back, I slip my thumb into my mouth.

* * *

 **With Prowl, Third POV**

Prowl looks up when he hears a ring. It takes him a moment to realize it's the cell phone he bought two days ago. He activates his holoform and picks it up. "Yes?"

" _Peter Tranquilli?_ "

"Speaking."

" _This is Julia Osorio. I'm the secretary at Freedom Elementary._ "

"Do not tell me Marianne is in trouble already."

" _Not exactly. One of her classmates poured paint on her, and she's in here crying, and she's begging to go home. Are you able to come in?_ "

He sighs before checking the time. "I will be there in ten minutes. Are her fingers in her mouth?"

" _What kind of question is that?_ "

"She tends to chew or suck on her fingers. The psychologist believes it is one of her stims, and we are attempting to keep her from harming herself. That being said, she does not have anything safe to chew on with her. We are unable to order something she can use without a bank card, and cannot make something for the same reasons. We have been using pacifiers at home, but I did not wish to have her tormented for using one."

" _I understand, and yes, she does. Her thumb._ "

He sighs heavily before getting ready to leave. "I will be later than I originally stated. I need to pick something up. Thank you for calling me." He hangs up, then returns to his normal form before reaching for his comm. "Optimus?"

" _Yes, Prowl?_ "

"I am needed at Mariposa's school. I will try to return as quickly as I can."

" _Take as long as you need._ "

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later, Normal POV**

I look down to my paint-smeared uniform, my thumb still in my mouth. I'm sitting in the office now, across from the desk, waiting for Daddy while playing with my new fleece scarf. It's the only thing I was wearing that's not covered in paint now. I've got my stuff from the art room beside me, and my tangle in my lap. Mrs. Connors was able to get most of the paint off my clothes, but I'm still not very happy, and I've got tears in my eyes. I just wanna go home.

I hear the door open. "Marianne?"

I look up. "Daddy!"

He steps over to the desk. "I assume you are Miss Osorio?"

"Yes. Mrs. Connors and Ms. Weaver want to see you in the art room. It's just across the hall."

"Thank you." He turns to me before crouching in front of me. After he pulls my thumb out of my mouth, he slips something over my neck and lays a hand on my shoulder. "I need to talk with your teachers, okay?"

I nod. "Wanna go home."

"I know, Sweetheart." He sighs softly. "I need you to think about whether or not you will be able to get through the rest of the day, while I meet with your teachers."

I nod again. "An' if I can't?"

"Then you will come to the base with me. Orion knows I was coming to your school." I look down at my paint-covered uniform. "We will stop at home so you can change if you decide to leave." He stands. "Can you stay here and wait for me?"

"Yes, sir…" Once he's gone, I look down to find a new binky on the necklace, and slip it in. I know he wants me to stop chewing on my hands.

 **With Prowl, Third POV**

Prowl sits in one of the small chairs in the art classroom.

Ashley Connors turns to him first. "Do you know why we've asked you to come in?"

"I was called here because a child poured paint on my daughter."

Melody Weaver sighs. "Daniella's been terrorizing her all morning. I haven't had the chance to talk with her yet, but I was hoping we could find a way to deal with this problem without including Daniella and her parents." She leans back against the wall.

I sigh heavily. "I need to talk to her, so I can find the best way to help the two get along better."

"You can't fight her battles for her, Peter."

I scoff. "You obviously know nothing of her condition, Melody. Marianne has Asperger's Disorder, and she is not _capable_ of fighting her own battles. I need to help her where I can." I sigh softly. "Now, I want to talk with Daniella, and I may be taking Marianne home. She is quite distraught."

* * *

 **Office, Normal POV**

Carrier steps back in. "Come. We need to talk with Daniella."

I sigh, but follow him into the principal's office, sticking close to his heels. I can see Daniella is sitting in one of the chairs, and the Principal is standing in front of him.

Carrier holds out a hand. "We have not had the chance to officially meet. I assume you are Brandon Savage?"

"Yes." He shakes Carrier's hand before moving behind his desk and sitting. "I assume you're here for her?" He motions to Daniella.

"We are."

He stands and walks over to the door. "I'll give the two of you some time."

Once Mr. Savage leaves, I turn to Daddy, only to be pointed to a chair. I nod and sit.

"Daniella."

"Who are you?"

"I am Marianne's father."

"So _you're_ the _king_ , then?" Daniella's voice is full of disdain.

Carrier scoffs. " _No_." He sighs. "What do you have against her? Has she done something to hurt you?"

"No." Daniella scoffs. "She's no princess! She doesn't even act like one, she doesn't live in a palace—she's too _normal_!"

He scowls slightly. "How do _you_ think a princess should act?"

"They're spoiled, so they're going to be bratty, and stuck-up! She's quiet, and timid."

"Maybe I don't want her to grow up thinking she has to be something she's not."

"So she's _not_ a princess?"

Carrier sighs, and kneels to her. He's being overly gentle with her, even though she's hurt me. I know it's because Daddy's a Praxian, and a carrier. He's been teaching me about his race. "No, she _is_ a _princess_ , but she is also a _child_ , and I want her to have as normal a childhood as she can. I am sure your parents would want the same thing for you." He scoffs. "Considering that you are the one acting like a spoilt brat."

"I am not!" She growls. "Marianne's got everyone here wishing they were her. No one wants to play with me. They all want to be around her, but she only plays with Annie! She doesn't notice the rest of us!"

Carrier turns to look at me, causing me to shrug and slip my new binky out. I don't want her picking on me again. "I don' wanna be teased. They only wanna be my friend because I'm a princess. They don' wanna be my friend because I'm me. They wanna hurt me like that." I look at the floor. "They like to make me cry, just like Daniella did with the paint."

Carrier looks down for a moment before turning back to Daniella. "Why did you pour paint on my daughter?"

"To put her in her place!" She's right back to being her jerky self. "All the teachers act like she's someone special! She gets away with everything, from disrtupting class and distracting everyone else, to getting all their attention when we're working on our own!"

Carrier sighs. "Marianne has Asperger's. Do you know what that is?"

"No, and I don't want to!"

He scoffs, and explains it anyway. "It is a neurological condition—it is in her brain—that causes her to be unable to interact well with her peers. She is autistic. Having a child with such a condition in a normal classroom environment means they need more help. Her speech and intellegence is well above that of a textbook autistic child, but that is normal with her condition."

"So she's retarded."

" _No_." Daddy turns to me. "The same was said about me in school. I do not believe the same about you."

"I know, Daddy. I'm okay."

"She simply cannot understand some things normal kids can, like sarcasm and idioms. She is simply different." Daddy turns to me. "Have you decided what you want to do?"

I nod. "Wanna go home…"

He nods. "Go get your things, Marianne. I will wait for you."

* * *

 **With Prowl, Third POV**

After Mariposa leaves, Prowl turns back to Daniella. "I do not wish to hear Marianne complain about you anymore. If I do, I will make sure your parents, and Mr. Savage, know that I _will_ take matters into my own hands. My daughter is _special_."

* * *

I run back down the stairs, my backpack over one shoulder and my maybe-ruined blazer over my other shoulder. When I get into the office, Carrier reaches down for my hand. "I have already signed you out."

"Thanks…"

He stops by his vehicle mode and kneels to help me in. "Mariposa, what happened to your eye?" He runs a finger over it.

"What you mean?" He moves over so I can see my reflection in the side view mirror. "Ouchie…" I rub it slightly. "Annie and I were playing Follow-the-Leader with a few girls at morning recess. I kinda…" I rub the back of my neck. "Ran in'a one of the posts…"

"I will have Ratchet look at it once we get to the base." He slides the seat forward. "Now, inside. We have to get you home so you can change, then I have to get back to work." He deactivates his holoform before pulling out. "You will have to eat at the base."


	18. Back to the Base

I only own Mariposa!

* * *

Back to the Base

 **Freedom High, Bluestreak's POV**

I jump when I feel something move in my pocket. "OH!"

"Mr. Tranquilli. Is there a problem?" I look up to see Mr. Lamb glaring at me. "I know you're new, Blake, but we don't allow cell phones in class."

"I know, I'm sorry." I sigh. "Peter's got a full time job, and Jazz is on a business trip. My niece is autistic, and she's in first grade. They need to be able to reach me if something happens with her." I glance down to the red Razr. "It's Peter."

"Take it in the hall, and don't let it happen again. Next time, I'm taking the phone."

I dart into the hall before looking around. The halls are empty, and it's as quiet as my hometown was after the seekers left. I look down at my hands. Holoform or not, it's still just as real. I take a deep breath and open the phone. "Peter?"

" _What took you so long?_ "

"I-I'm sorry. I was in art class. I had to get permission to leave. I almost got in trouble as it was. Primus, this hall is quiet."

" _Bluestreak…_ "

"I'm fine, Peter. I'm perfectly fine."

" _You had a flashback._ "

I can picture him with his faceplates in his hands right now. "Is it that obvious?"

" _What happened to your iPod?_ "

"I left it in the room when I came out to answer your call. I was in the middle of class." I sigh. "What did you need?"

" _Mariposa is with me. She was being tormented by one of the femmes in her class, and had a meltdown. Stop by the house if you want, but I will not be able to make it back until six at the earliest._ "

"I can get Mari something from the drive-in for supper."

" _I would appreciate that._ "

"Is Mari okay?"

" _She is now, though has a black eye. She claims to have walked into the playground equipment._ "

"Primus. Did the femme do it?"

" _The femme poured paint on her uniform. The teacher showed me what she had been working on._ " He sighs. " _I will see you in a few hours. I need to get back to work._ "

"'Kay."

* * *

 **Home, Normal POV**

Carrier lets me out before starting to the house with me. "Leave your backpack in your room. You will have to do any homework after I get off."

I shake my head. "I wanna look at my new books." I shrug. "An' we don' have homework ona firs' day!"

"That much is good. Come on."

I nod and follow him upstairs. He helps me out of my maybe-ruined uniform, then turns to my closet, leaving me standing in just my Barbie panties. "Carrier! I's nakie!"

"Hold on." He pulls an outfit out and turns to me before helping me into an orange cap sleeved dress with a butterfly graphic and silver spots on the skirt, orange leggings, orange bobby socks, and silver Mary Jane shoes. He slips the new binky off my neck before slipping my yellow butterfly one over my head, then changes my tiara back to my normal butterfly one. "Get your pink bag." I run for my overnight bag. "Did you unpack it?"

I shake my head. "My games and coloring stuff is in there still. I don' got a desk."

"We will have to remedy that someday, but for now, come with me."

"Carrier…" He looks down at me. "If I'm taking my school bag, do I still getta bring a toy?"

"Yes, but be quick." He sighs as I take off running down the stairs, then turns back and picks my iPod up off the floor and slipping it into the bag in his hand.

* * *

I take my overnight bag from Carrier and tuck Rose inside before turning for the door. "Time ta go?"

He nods, and transforms as soon as we're outside. "Get in, and buckle."

* * *

We pull into the base, and Carrier lets me out before transforming. Once I'm settled on his shoulder, we start into the base.

Carrier knocks on the door to the medical bay. "Ratchet?"

A red and white bot sticks his head out. "He's down the hall, dealing with something the twins did."

Carrier reaches up to his head. "Please, tell me Sideswipe did not set up another prank."

"Sorry, Prowl. No luck. He tripped it himself, though."

Carrier sighs heavily. "Could you take a look at Mariposa's eye? She claims to have walked into the playground equipment at her school."

"Sure." He steps back and lets us in, then closes the door.

"Carrier… Who's he?"

"This is First Aid. He is one of the Protectobots."

"They like those plane guys, right?"

First Aid gives me a confused look, but Carrier nods. "They are a gestalt, yes."

"Cool…" I look up at him. "What're the others like?"

"Hot Spot's our leader. He usually leads by example, and he's always on top of things. We don't fight a lot, so he's usually running on instinct." He steps over to get something before coming back with some kind of cream. "Ratchet had Captain Lennox pick up some human supplies for younglings so we wouldn't be unprepared for another injury." He turns to me. "Close your eye, Sweetspark." I do, but flinch away when he touches me with the thingy. "Easy… It's okay. Just hold still. This isn't going to hurt." He dabs a little more, then leans back. "See? Was that so bad?"

"'s cold."

"Awh. I'm sorry, Sweetspark." He runs a hand over my head, then moves away for a moment before returning with a strawberry sucker. "Prowl? May I?"

I look up to Carrier. "Pwease?"

He checks the time. "You only have an hour until lunch, Mariposa." I whimper softly. "But you have been through a lot today." He turns to First Aid. "She can have it." He turns back to me. "But nothing more until lunch, got it?"

I nod before slipping the treat into my mouth. "Wha' 'bou' the o-ders?"

"Mariposa, we need to get to my office. I do not have the time to fall behind."

"I can watch her for an hour or so, Prowl. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Just be careful with her. She has already had one meltdown today, and I do not wish to risk a second, or a crash. Have her back by noon."

"I will, Prowl. Go on. She's in good hands." He sighs before sitting beside me. "Well, there's Streetwise. He's one of our enforcers."

I slip my sucker out to look at him. "Like Carrier."

He nods. "Right." He smiles. "He's always willing to help others. Groove's more of a loner, but he's more of a free spirit, too."

"A what?"

"He likes to be independent."

"He no like'a be par' of you' team?"

"He's fine with being part of the team, Mari. He just likes to be alone when we're off-duty."

"Oh…" I slip my sucker back into my mouth so I can crawl onto his lap, then take it back out. "Who's left?"

"Blades. He's…" First Aid sighs. "He's a fighter. He'd rather fight than fly, which causes trouble sometimes, but he's still our brother, and he's still one of us." He shrugs. "I guess being air support could be a little annoying, after all, he's just hovering there most of the time."

I look at my silver shoes. "Aid… How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How can you see people hurt, an' watch people die, an'—an' no' think 'bou' i' later?"

"Oh…" He sighs. "I can't, Mari."

"But Ratch—"

"Trust me, he can't either. He just hides it better." He sighs. "What's got you so upset, Little One? Younglings your age shouldn't be thinking about dying."

I look back at my shoes. "I hadda save Sire…" I count on my fingers. "Ten days ago today. Ratch couldn' do i', so I had to." I look back up at him. "I use' ta wanna be a doc, bu' I don' know no more…"

He shifts before lifting me to where he's looking at my face. "Why not?"

I drop my sucker stick down to the metal bed. "I don' fink I can wa'ch people an' bots die, an' no' be able to help."

He lays a finger on my head. "Mari, you saved your Sire without any training, when my own mentor couldn't. You can't limit yourself because you're scared of what might happen." He smiles. "You're too young right now, but when you're older, I'll see what I can do about starting your training." I look up at him in shock. "And until then, I'll help you with school, or whatever you need." He stands before setting me on his shoulder. "But right now, I need to get you back to your Carrier."

* * *

 **Freedom High, Bluestreak's POV**

I look up when Jason walks over. I've already started on lunch—a ham and cheese sub sandwich with lettuce, carrot sticks, blueberries, goldfish crackers, and a thermos of energon—it's so strange eating human food, but I have to keep up appearances, and my holoform uses a lot of energy.

"Hey." He sets a tray down. What I see on it makes me grateful Prowl chose to pack our lunches. He takes a bite of…whatever that is. "How's your niece?"

"Peter had to come get her. One of her classmates poured paint on her."

He gasps, almost choking. He takes a drink before sighing. "I hope it wasn't one of my sisters."

"You have sisters?"

"Three. A set of twins and one a year older. They're in first too." He shrugs. "I doubt they'd do that to her, though. They're really sweet."

"I'm sure they are."

He sighs. "Guess that's what the phone call in art was about."

"Yep." I take a drink from the thermos Prowl sent before continuing. "He had to go back to work, but they understand about her condition, and have agreed to let her stay with him."

"What's he do?"

I shrug. "Mostly military reports, but he's skilled in the field. The commander pulled him off the field because of Mari."

"What? Why!"

"He…" I sigh heavily. How can I explain that he's her "mother" without blowing cover… "He plays the maternal roll in her life. Jazz is on a business trip right now, anyway." I shrug. "He's a spy."

"You're kidding? Like James Bond?"

"Nope. Same last name and everything." I sigh softly. "But we don't want it getting out too far. He was the one to rescue Mari from the abusers who had her, so she's been having a hard time."

* * *

 **Carrier's Office, Normal POV**

First Aid knocks on Carrier's door. Once it opens, he sets me on the desk in front of Carrier, then leaves—probably back to the medical bay, or to get some energon. "How was your talk with First Aid?"

I smile at him. "Good." He sets my backpack in front of me. "Get your lunch out and eat quickly. I have to see Optimus about a few of the reports."

I open my lunch box to find apple rings turned into peanut butter sandwiches with chocolate chips, grapes, mini ham rolls, cheese cubes, carrot rings with dip, an apple juice box, and a thermos of energon. "Yay!" I quickly start to eat. "My ol' family never though' ta make apple samwiches!"

Carrier shifts to holoform and picks my phone up before opening it. After a moment, he sets it down again. "I have added First Aid's comm to your contacts. You will be able to contact him if you cannot reach myself, Optimus, or your Sire."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Medical Bay, Third POV**

Ratchet looks up when the Protectobot returns. "Where were you?"

"Prowl brought Mari in with a black eye. Said she told him she ran into the playground at school. She stuck around to talk, so I had to take her back."

"Why is she not in school today?"

"Apparently, a meltdown. I didn't get the whole story, but she seems okay now." He sighs. "She's still upset about having to save Jazz."

"She is _six years old_ , Aid. Barely a _youngling_." He sighs before leaning on the wall. "Ironhide was watching her while I worked on Bumblebee's legs. I should have been more attentive. Maybe she would not be this shaken if I had."

"She wouldn't have her Sire either." Ratchet gives him a look. "She told me she wanted to be a doctor. She's had a taste of it now, and not a comforting one either, but—"

"She is talented, Aid, but that does not mean we need to pull her into the field yet. She is far too young."

"I know. That's why I asked Prowl about being a Big Brother."

"A what?"

He shrugs. "I'll train her once she's old enough, but for now, I'll just be a mentor. She's been through a lot in two weeks, and she may just need someone to talk to—or even just be there." He sighs. "Two weeks ago, she thought she was human, only to learn she's an alien, and a princess."

* * *

 **Optimus' Office, Normal POV**

Carrier steps into Optimus' office with a small stack of data-pads and me at his feet, carrying Rose. "I am sorry I took so long. I had to speak with the girl who upset her."

Optimus kneels to me. "What happened, Princess?"

"Daniella poured paint on me. I c'ied 'gain."

"I know, Princess." He stands and turns to Carrier. "Is the girl going to be punished?"

"They will make sure she does not do it again, and I was allowed to talk to the femme myself." Carrier turns to me. "Maybe I can get a comm set up once we are done, and you can talk with your Sire."

"Thanks, Carrier."

* * *

I look at the mech on the screen. "Sire!"

" _Wha' happen', Girly?_ "

I can feel the tears coming to my eyes just remembering. "'Ella poured paint on me in school! She ruined my uniform, an' Carrier hadta come into school, an—"

" _Slow down, Sweetspark._ " He sighs heavily. " _We can ge' a new one if i' was, ya Carrier can clean i', an' ya know ya Carrier loves ya. I doub' tha's wha' pushe' ya inta this._ "

"They hate me there, Sire! No one likes me, just 'cause I'm different! They make fun of me, and they like seein' me cry!"

" _Ah'm sure tha's no' true, Mari. Ya're a princess. They jus'—_ " He glances behind him before turning back to me. " _They jus' don' know ya like the res' of us do._ " He scowls suddenly. " _Hold on._ " He steps away from the screen. " _Hide, wha's goin' on over here!?_ "

" _I have it under control. Don't worry._ "

He steps back over to the screen. " _Ah'm sorry 'bou' tha', Girly._ " He sighs. " _Bu', we go' another signal. Ah gotta go._ " The screen goes black. I stare up at it before looking at my feet.

"Mariposa?"

"I miss him, Carrier."

He runs a finger over my head. "Me too, Mariposa." He stands before setting me on his shoulder. "Come on. I have to get back to work."

* * *

 **6:00 pm**

I climb out and grab my stuff before running to the house, letting Carrier transform behind me.

Bluestreak looks up from the table, in his holoform. He's surrounded by books. "How you doing, Mari?"

"Better." I climb up to where the chicken nuggets and fries Bluestreak picked up for me are sitting and start to eat.

Carrier sets a cube in front of him before sliding into another chair. "I was led to believe the school did not hand out homework on the first day."

"For elementary school." Bluestreak sighs before sliding over a small stack of papers. "I know you've been doing paperwork all day, but I need you to sign these. I have to turn them in tomorrow."

Carrier shifts to holoform and skims them before starting to sign them. "How was your day?"

Bluestreak closes a book before stacking it on top of the others, then returns to his normal form and takes a drink from the cube Carrier gave him. "Okay, I guess. This boy named Jason has been helping me find my way around, and he seems friendly enough…" He shakes his head. "But, slag—"

"Bluestreak." He nods to me. "Not around Mariposa."

"Sorry…" He sighs. "Those halls are quiet when they're empty." He shakes his head. "And Mr. Lamb wasn't happy with me for having my phone on, but until Mari settles in…"

"I understand. I will at least send a note with you about the necessity." Carrier sighs. "I need to get Mari ready for bed."

"OH!" The two turn to me suddenly. "Aid wants to me my Big Brother!"

"Big Brother?"

Carrier sighs. "I looked it up earlier. He asked to mentor her until she is old enough to train."

"Does she even _want_ to go into medicine?"

I nod, my mouth being full of chicken. I swallow quickly. "Yes, I do! Ever since I was really little!"

"You still are."

I sigh. "I know." I look up at him. "I was scared to, Blue, but Aid talked with me today, an' he's gonna help me."

* * *

 **My Room, Bedtime**

I change into my Belle nightgown before grabbing Blankie and Flutter. Carrier steps in then, and helps me into bed before tucking me in.

"Get some recharge, Sweetspark. You have school in the morning."

"I know." I smile. "But maybe it won' be so bad then. Leas' I know 'Ella's no' gonna be mean no more. If she does, I gots you, an' Blue, an' Opt, an' Aid ta keep me safe."

"And your Sire, once he returns."

"An Siwe…" I roll over on my side after he slips Binky in my mouth. "Love you…"


	19. First Ice Skating Lesson

i only own Mariposa!

* * *

First Ice Skating Lesson

 **August 17, 6:50 am, third pov**

"Prowl?"

The mech turns from washing his and Bluestreak's cubes to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Sort of…" He sighs. "Mr. Kingston said that he has one grade every year rotate through as a teacher's aide for the early elementary classes, and this year my grade's the one he chose. It's my turn today, and…" He sighs heavily. "I'm not sure I can do this…"

"What is your job going to be?"

"Helping teach the younglings, running messages and attendance to the office, taking them to the gym, to art, or the music room so their teachers can finish grading…"

Prowl sighs. "Bluestreak, you have been doing that and more with Mariposa."

"That's just one youngling. Prowl, I'll be in charge of _thirty-seven younglings_! What if I lose one, or someone gets hurt, or—"

"Relax. It will not be that bad."

"The homework tonight will be…"

"It'll be worth it, though. I think that girl may be hurting Mariposa again."

"Are you off today?"

"No, but I will be able to leave by two if your mechfriends do not decide to pull one of their pranks."

"Aren't they still on punishment duty for the last one?"

"They get off today." He glances at the clock. "I need to go get Mariposa up." He turns back to Bluestreak. "Do not be nervous, Bluestreak. If you must, rely on your coding."

* * *

 **7:00 am, Normal POV**

"Mariposa, wake up Sweetspark."

I roll over to face him. "Do I hafta?"

"I am afraid so." He smiles. "Your Sire will be back tomorrow." I grin before jumping out of bed, only to grab the side of it a moment later. "Mariposa? Are you okay?"

I nod. "I jus' ge' dizzy sometimes, when I tire'. I's 'kay now."

"Okay. I will get your breakfast."

"I'm coming!" He sets a blue butterfly bowl of oatmeal with blueberries and walnuts in front of me before turning back to pack lunches. "Can I have apple samwiches 'gain?"

"Yes, if you really want them." He steps over to me with his cube. "I thought you did not like sandwiches."

"I no like _bread_. It makes my tongue feel funny." I push my bowl back, then finish my milk.

"You need to go upstairs and get dressed. If you need help, call Bluestreak."

"Blue's still up there?"

Carrier nods. "He is getting ready." He crouches to me and lays a finger on my shoulder. "Are you sure about tonight?"

"Carrier, it's jus' ice skating. I never gotta go before, an' now I don' jus' getta _go_ , I getta _learn_!"

"All right. Hurry up and get ready."

I quickly change into my uniform, then slip my new binky over my head before sitting down to put on my shoes.

* * *

 **Freedom Elementary**

I look up to where Carrier has his holoform activated in the driver's seat. "Would you like me to walk you in?"

I shake my head. "I can do i' now."

"Okay." He waits for me to get my backpack and lunchbox. "Have a good day."

I nod, and start toward the school compound. " So keep on climbing, though the ground might shake/Just keep on reaching though the limb might break/We've come this far, don't you be scared now/'Cause you can learn to fly on the way down "

* * *

 **Third POV**

Prowl can't help but smile inwardly as he watches his daughter almost skip toward her school. It's such a change, from even just five days ago.

"She likes school."

He turns to find Bluestreak leaning on his vehicle mode. "I am aware of that."

"It's Daniella and Cayden."

"What?"

"The bullies. They've got a lot of followers. Half her class follows them, and the other half is…" He sighs. "There's three boys, and the rest are girls."

"And Mariposa told you this?"

"Not exactly." He sighs. "I had to take Annie home yesterday. She told me everything. They're calling her a baby because of the pacifier, but she's been really strong against it, so I'm not worried about her there. 'Ella told the others what you told her, and they're using it as a weapon."

Prowl sighs heavily. "I was afraid of that. How is she handling it?"

"I think having First Aid as a mentor is really helping her confidence." Prowl gives him a look. "She's doing fine, from what I can tell. The Miller sisters—they're Jason's siblings—are sticking close to her, and it's the same with Sergeant Epps' twins and Annabelle, and the Fowler twins."

"Fowler?"

"Former Ranger. Retired. His twins are in her class." He glances toward the school for a moment. "Them, and Brian, are all she has, but with the class split like that, none of the bullies have been able to get her alone, so Jason and I are hopeful. His youngest sister's sick, though, so we'll have to wait and see what happens." He glances toward the school again, then at his watch. "I gotta go. I've barely got enough time to get my work before I have to be in Ms. Jacob's room."

"Try to keep an optic on Mariposa today."

"I will. Bye, Prowl!"

* * *

 **Freedom Elementary**

As usual, class starts with the Pledge of allegiance, then singing _America_. As we sit down, I notice Daniella glaring at me from her seat on my left. I shrug it off and slip my Binky in. I think she's jealous of me, but I can't figure out why. I haven't got anything she doesn't—both her parents are home right now, her uncles don't have trauma… She gets to be _on stage_! Me… I'm an autistic, alien femme with family trauma out the wazoo, an MIA Sire, and a Carrier who won't let me—

"Marianne!"

I start before barely glancing at the addition question on the chalkboard. "Eight plus five is thirteen."

"Good. For a second there I thought you hadn't been paying attention." Ms. Weaver smiles. "At least you don't fall asleep in class." She glares at Daniella, who has fallen asleep, and is drooling slightly onto her desk. "Unlike some students!"

Daniella starts awake. "I wasn't asleep!"

I shake my head and turn away to hide my smile. I don't usually get to be the cocky one. ' _The drool on your desk begs to differ with you, 'Ella._ '

* * *

When lunch finally arrives, I sit next to Annie and the Miller girls. Today I've got apple, peanut butter, and chocolate chip sandwiches again. I eat quickly, then drink my energon before heading out to the playground.

* * *

' _Back to class. Joy._ ' The rest of the day drags on, as it usually does for me. It's not that I don't like school, because I do, but I don't like being bullied. I feel better when I'm with Carrier, but Aid's been helping me with my confidence, so I can at least pretend they don't scare me.

Besides, I'm too happy about Sire coming home tomorrow to really care what they say to me today.

* * *

I quickly change for gym. We're doing scooters this week, and I love them, so I can't wait to get out there. I wanna try and get a yellow one this time. 'Ella always gets it first.

Thankfully, I'm first out, and I quickly run to the yellow scooter before sitting on it.

"Marianne…"

I look up to Mr. Clark. "'Ella's got it all week, an' it's my favorite color…"

He sighs. "I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, get to your spot for warm ups."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Why does _she_ get the yellow one!?"

I look away so she doesn't see me roll my eyes. It's my turn, after all.

"You've used it all week. It's Marianne's turn." He turns to the class. "Now, we'll start with a backward relay."

* * *

"You think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you!? First you show up here like you own the place, you're allowed to interrupt the teacher, make noise with that _stupid little toy_ , _throw a fit_ when you get a _little bit_ of paint on you, and get taken home like the _spoiled little baby_ you are!" I lean back against the wall, wishing I could either blend in or phase through. I'm already dangerously close to a meltdown. She huffs. "Then you come back with a _binky_! Now you got me in trouble in math class today, and you take _my_ _scooter_ in gym!"

"No, _she_ doesn't, but _you do_."

I recognize that voice. "B-Blakey?"

He turns to me. "It's all right, Mari-Beary. Go ahead and cry if you want to. No one's gonna pick on you." He sighs. "Mr. Kingston's been sending someone from my grade over every day as a teacher's aide for the younger grades. It was my turn today. I've got a crapload of homework, but it's worth it if I can keep you safe." He picks me up, then turns and takes Daniella's hand. "You're coming with me. We're going to Mr. Savage, _right now_."

"You soun' like Daddy."

He blinks. "I guess I do." He laughs softly. "Now, there's only twenty minutes before school lets out, or I can call Peter now, and he can come get you." He stops in the office. "Ms. Osorio?"

She looks up. "Blake, right?"

He nods. "I caught Daniella Mearing tormenting my niece in the hall."

"Thank you for bringing her down here." She nods to me. "Want me to call your brother in?"

Bluestreak glances at me, then shakes his head. "Na. He'll be here in…" He looks down at his wrist. "Fifteen minutes. I'll just get her things and keep her with me."

* * *

I stay quiet until we're alone. "Do my tangles really make that much noise?"

"Nope. 'Ella's just being a meanie."

I nod. "She's a meanie-butt."

He sets me down in the doorway. "Now, go get your backpack and jacket. I'll be right here, and I'll make sure no one gets to you."

I hug him. "Thanks, Blake." I run into the room and put my stuff in my backpack before running to him. "Daddy here yet?"

"Blake, what are you doing?" She looks around. "And where is Daniella?"

"Daniella is in the office for bullying my niece out here in the hall, and I am comforting Mari." He stands with me in his arms. "This is out of control, Miss. Mari is autistic, and 'Ella is doing everything to make her time in school worse than the pit. Trust me, I've been through a lot more than you think I have, and I know when someone's getting to a dangerous point. My brother—her father—has the same condition. I may not have witnessed it, since I'm younger than him, but he went through a lot of crap before he met Jazz, and we've all been through worse since."

Ms. Weaver sighs heavily. "Her mother is CIA, and her father is a stage parent. He keeps pushing her to be the best, and she's average at best in my class.

* * *

 **Outside**

I run to Carrier and jump into his arms. "Daddy!"

He sighs, then turns to Bluestreak. "What happened?"

Bluestreak sighs. "I came back from taking a note to Mr. Savage for Ms. Jacobs to find 'Ella screaming at her in the hall." He sighs. "Ms. Weaver says her Sire's a "stage parent"."

Carrier sighs. "She means he puts her in several activities in an attempt to become famous because of her, when she doesn't want to."

I look at my shoes. "I want to…"

"I am aware of that now." Carrier kneels to me. "I chose to put you in an activity at the psychologist's urging, but I am glad to know you are looking forward to it."

I nod, and start pulling him toward the sidewalk. "Then let's go! I no wanna be late!"

"Slow down before you fall."

I pull harder on his arm. "I's gonna fall anyway!"

He stops me before crouching in front of me. "What do you mean you will fall anyway?"

"I clumsy, an' I's gonna be on ice. It' slickery. I's gonna fall down, go boom!" I giggle. "An' I love skatin', an' I can' wai'!"

Carrier gives me a confused look. "Slickery?"

Bluestreak sighs. "She means slippery."

"She cannot wait to fall…"

"No, Prowl. She can't wait to skate. There's a huge difference. Falling, at this point, is unavoidable, but she'll learn how not to fall within a few weeks."

"I am not even sure this is the right thing for her…"

"If she doesn't like it, she can quit. She always has that option."

"I guess you are right." He reaches forward and opens the door before letting us in. Once the door closes, he leads me over to the changing rooms, then takes me into one of the stalls. Once he turns around, he sets two boxes on the bench. One is wrapped in pink paper with silver snowflakes, with the lid wrapped separate, while the other is wrapped in dark blue paper with light blue ice skates.

"What' this?" I reach out for the lid before pulling my hand back.

He nods. "Go ahead."

I lift the lid off the snowflake package, revealing a light pink, long sleeved, velvet dress. "It' a dress…"

"It is for your skating lessons, so we can keep your uniforms in one piece." I nod and strip before pulling it on. I take the tights he hands me before pulling them on too. "The other box holds your practice skates." I lift the lid to find white and pink snowflake skates. "Pwetty…"

"Put them on. I will help you to the group."

"Okay…" I pull them on, then tie them, before fastening the clasp at the ankle. I look up as he swaps my school tiara out for a plain white one with a butterfly on the front, then slips a pink and white pacifier tied to a ribbon around my neck. I stand before wobbling, and instinctively reach out for Carrier, only managing to fall into his arms. "Oof!" I giggle. This time I made the funny noise.

"Hold on to me, and do not let go."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

We finally make it to the edge of the ice, and I sit on the bench. "Phew…"

" _You_!" I glance beside me to find Daniella wearing a dark green skating dress. "You're gonna steal my show _here_ too?"

Carrier crosses his arms. "It is not _your show_ to steal."

Bluestreak and I share a look. "He 'minds me of Papa righ' now, Unca Blake."

"You're not the only one…"

"Hi, 'Ella!"

I turn at the overlapping voices to find Addie and Cori. "Not them too…"

Carrier turns to me. "Not who?"

"They're with 'Ella. They lik-a pick on me, 'cause I diff'rent…"

"If you do not wish to stay, I can take you home."

I shake my head. "Wanna learn…"

A blonde woman storms over to us before glaring down at me. She's wearing a black suit with a blue top. "You got my daughter in trouble!"

Carrier steps between us. "I do not believe we have met."

She glares at him. "Charlotte Mearing. CIA."

"Peter Tranquilli, NEST Second in Command." Carrier crosses his arms. "Your daughter has been bullying my only child in front of several witnesses."

I look up at her nervously. "All I do is tell the t'uth, Ma'am. I no do nofin' w'ong…"

"Dani tells me she acts like she owns the school, that she's allowed to interrupt the teacher and play during class." She scowls. "That you pick her up when she throws a tantrum, when she should have to finish out the day, and give her a pacifier when she's six!" She glares at Carrier, who simply stares her down. "She got her in trouble in math class this morning, Mr. Tranquilli!"

He looks down at me, his glare softening. "All I do is answer Ms. Weaver. 'Ella wa' 'sleep…"

She turns her glare on me. "And about _her_ scooter?"

"I' 'longs to the school, no' 'Ella. I' my turn. I likes yellow too…"

Her look turns murderous. "And throwing a fit when you spilled the paint, then blaming it on her?"

Carrier gives me a look this time. "I wa' pain'in' a pwetty castle, an' she walk' by an' knock'a pain' in my lap. I' go' all ovew my 'nifowm, an' mak'a mess, an' I hav'a mel'down."

"Yes. That little autism _Fairy Tale_."

Carrier pulls out the results of the tests Ratchet ran before showing them to her. "She was formally diagnosed."

I look up at Bluestreak with tears in my eyes. "B'ake… they figh' 'gain…"

He hugs me. "It's all right. He'll come out on top. He's great at this kind of thing. He's not Orion's SiC for looks.

Charlotte throws the papers back at Carrier. He's taken by surprise, and barely manages to hold onto them. "Whatever. I don't have time for this." She huffs. "I'm going to be in D.C. for four months, and this is my last day to spend with my daughter. You'd better not screw it up!" She turns to Daniella. "I'll be right outside when you get done, Baby. Try to have fun."

"Okay…" I turn away from her pitiful look. She's acting like she's the innocent one while her mother's around.

"Behave, and have fun."

"I will, Daddy. Love you."

He kneels and hugs me. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Outside, Third POV**

"Don't think I can't see right through your daughter's innocent act, Peter."

Prowl sighs heavily. "Mrs. Mearing, I doubt you are seeing this for what it is worth. My daughter—"

"Is selfish, inconsiderate, and rude."

Prowl scoffs. "All of which are synonyms of symptoms—and two of those are synonyms of _each other_." He sighs. "You need to accept that your daughter has done more in the last week to harm mine, than my daughter has done to yours."

"She's been in the principal's office twice this week, and she never has been before."

"Because my brother and I will not let my daughter be mistreated, _unlike some other people around here_."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The teacher gets us all out on the ice first thing. She starts us going forward, making sure we're using the right techniques, before having us skate in circles around the rink. It's not long before I fall on my butt. "Ow!" I shrug, then stand back up, only to fall again. This time, I growl and glare at my skates.

"You okay?"

I blink up at the teacher, Ms. White, before sighing. "Help?"

She holds a hand down and helps me back to my feet before helping me get moving again. "Better?"

I nod. "Thank you."

"You're really sweet. I don't see what they have against you…"

I look up to where Daniella and the twins are laughing at my falling, then look down at my skates, before finally sighing and shaking my head. I'm just gonna have fun. Daniella's being forced into this, and the twins seem determined to win some competition for some reason. Winning isn't everything, but I'd like to compete, just for fun. I wanna be in front of people. I got Sire's love of performing, after all.

* * *

The class ends too soon, in my viewpoint. I really don't wanna take off my skates yet, but I gotta get home, and Carrier's waiting outside.

I make my way carefully into the changing room, and quickly change into a light pink cap sleeved mini-dress with a cat face graphic and a leopard print skirt with pink fuzzy trim at the top, middle, and bottom, and pink trim at the collar and cuffs, pink leggings, and light pink flats with cat faces on the toes.

Once I'm dressed, I pack up my dress and skates, then start for the door.

"How was your first lesson?"

"Fun. I love it, Daddy! I can' wait for nex' week!" I make a face. "Bu' my bottom hurt now…"

"I am glad you enjoyed it, and I would not doubt you would be sore." He takes my hand. "Come. We need to get home so your Uncle can get his homework done."

"Can we have 'fredo tonight?"

He smiles. "We will have to see."

* * *

 **Third POV**

"Ugh. Just look at them! How can she be so happy?"

Charlotte looks down at her daughter. "What do you mean?"

"She's got _two_ _dads_ , and one's gone right now on some special mission. The one she has right now is so strict with her, yet she's still just as cheerful as ever. She's able to take everything from me without trying, and everyone likes her better." She huffs. "The worst part of it is, she stares at me, all the time, as if she's _jealous_ of _me_ —of Dad putting me in pageants, and dance, and skating, when all I wanna do is _play_. I wanna be a kid, she wants to be a star. You should've seen her, Mommy. She was down more than she was on her feet, but she never stopped smiling, as if she actually _likes_ being forced into skating lessons." She shudders. "She's so _weird_ , Mom!"

* * *

 **Home, Evening**

Carrier sets a plate of alfredo in front of me before handing me a glass of apple juice. "You look tired."

"I's a goo' tire'." I rub at my eye before picking up my fork. "I ha' fun 'day, Carrier." I eat quietly. I know it's not easy on Bluestreak, but I'm too tired to care.

"Your Sire will be back in a few hours, possibly before you wake up."

"Really?" I'm too tired to get excited right now. I yawn before sliding my plate back. "Go s'eep now?"

Carrier runs a hand over my head. "Of course." He helps me upstairs and into my nightgown, then helps me brush my teeth before tucking me in. "Goodnight, Sweetspark. I will be downstairs if you need me."

"'Kay." I rub my eyes as Carrier slips my pink Binky in. "Love you."

"I love you too." He runs a hand over my head before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Prowl walks back downstairs to find Bluestreak just starting on his evening cube. "Mari's in bed already?"

"She was barely able to stay awake long enough to eat her supper."

"Jazz should be back soon, right?"

"He is due in twelve hours, but he might be early."

"It'd be great if he got back before Mari wakes up. I know how hard it's been for her this last week."

"She has gotten through it quite well from what I have noticed. She has only had two meltdowns in seven days, and I have only had to leave work once."

Bluestreak looks up at him. "You expected her to be worse?"

Prowl sighs heavily. "I did not know what to expect, but the nightmare that first night did not seem like a good indication of what was to come."

"Thankfully, she doesn't stick with our expectations. I was sure she'd be begging to stay home by now."

Prowl shakes his head. "She is stronger than that, Bluestreak." He smiles slightly. "She does seem to have a lot of my traits, but she has several of Jazz's best points." Bluestreak stares at him, confused. "She has his love of music, first-off, which is helpful when I need to keep her quiet. She has inherited his vocal abilities, as well." He leans back in his chair. "And, she has inherited his determination."

"And his need to be entertained constantly…"

"That is one of his _less_ enjoyable traits." Prowl sighs. "But, seeing as I passed my glitch to her…" He sighs heavier. "Her need to be entertained keeps her from being alone if she were to crash, which could help her in the future." He leans on the table. "Sometimes, I wonder if I would still be here without Jazz…"

"Probably…" Bluestreak sighs before putting his cube and Mariposa's plate and cup into the sink. "With Ratchet's help…" He sighs. "I'm going upstairs. Don't stay up all night. Mari's got lessons again tomorrow, and Jazz won't like it if you wait up for him."

"I know." He sighs. "I do not plan to, Bluestreak, but in case I do not make it up until late… Good night."

"Good night, Prowl."


	20. First Riding Lesson

I only own Mariposa!

* * *

My First Riding Lesson

 **August 18, 5:00 am, Third POV**

Jazz smiles as he pulls in the drive in front of the house. He unlocks the door and walks in quietly. It wouldn't do for him to wake anyone this early. He tilts his head to the side when he sees doorwings in the kitchen, but is surprised to find him deep in recharge, one hand on a half-filled cube.

He rests a hand on Prowl's shoulder. "Prowler?" The Praxian shifts before looking over at Jazz. "Were ya watin' up fo' meh?"

Prowl shakes his head. He'd simply drifted off at the table after getting a second cube. "Not intentionally."

"Le's ge' ya ta berth." He sighs as he leads Prowl to the stairs. "How's Mari been since tha' nigh'mare an' the bully?"

"She has been fine, Jazz. She did go to berth early last night, but she was exhausted from her first skating lesson, so I do not believe there is anything to worry about."

"Ya go' 'er in skatin'?" He smiles. "Good. She needs ta be 'roun' younglin's 'er age."

"The bully is in her ice skating class as well. I got quite the lecture from her mother yesterday for defending Mariposa."

"Then ah'll jus' hafta take 'er in nex' week."

"You would face her father. Mrs. Mearing will be in Washington D.C. for four months."

"Then ah'll take her in, an' talk with the Sire nex' chance ah ge'. Ya need ta ge' ta recharge, Prowler. We can talk 'bou' this more when ya ge' up."

"Mariposa's schedules are on the refrigerator. Try to stick with them, if you can."

"Schedules? Prowler…"

"She needs routine, Jazz. Having her day scheduled out may be the only reason she only had two meltdowns while you were away."

"All righ'. Ah'll do mah bes', Prowler." He smiles. "Ya had a pretty good week, didn' ya?"

"Yes, we did." He sighs before lying in their berth. "She is usually up by eight if left on her own, and she needs to get her chores done before she can play. Her chores are with the lists."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Jazz skims over the datapad he finds magnetized to the fridge. "Prowler made 'er san'wiches, with apples… Guess she likes 'em, if 'e marked i' as 'er fave."

* * *

 **7:00 am, Normal POV**

I blink before looking at the ceiling. Binky's beside me on my pillow, having fallen out sometime during the night, and the house is strangely quiet. With the sun already up, it feels kinda strange. Carrier's usually up by now. I slide out of my bed and look around, then pick up Flutter. "Carrier sai' I gotta do my chores early on Saturday, an' I gotta help clean before riding lessons…" I look down before smiling at my butterfly. "Bu' i's better than hafin' ta do i' all 'lone!" I giggle. "Maybe I can ge' started now…"

"Mari?" My eyes go wide as I stare at the door. That voice… "Mari, wha' ya doin' up?

"SIRE!" I run over and jump into his arms. "You're home!" I kiss his cheek before sliding back to the floor. "When you ge' home?"

He shrugs. "Couple hours ago." He kneels to me. "Ah need ya ta keep ya voice down. Ya Carrier's still 'chargin'."

"Didya b'ing me somefin'?"

"As a matter o' fac', ah di'. Ge' dressed, an' ah'll ge' i' for ya."

"Bu' Carrier—"

He smacks himself in the head, then pulls out one of Carrier's data-pads. "Righ'. Ah forgo'. Prowler tol' me 'bou' ya needin' schedules." He glances over something. "Ah'll ge' ya breakfas', _then_ we'll ge' ya dressed."

I nod. That's more like it. "An' my p'esent?"

"Ah'll ge' i' for ya soon as ya're dressed."

"Fanks!" I hug his leg before running downstairs.

* * *

 **Kitchen**

Sire sets my pink butterfly print plate in front of me, followed by the matching cup, then hands me some syrup and my fork. Breakfast isn't as fancy today, but it doesn't matter. He made a lion out of toaster waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon, with olives and the last of the blueberries. I take a bite and grin. "Yum!"

"Hurry up, Girly. Ah go' ya presen' in the livin' room."

I perk up at that. "Present?" I quickly finish my food, then slide down. "Where present?"

He points to my plate. "Ge' ya dishes." He glances down. "An' finish ya milk. Ya need ya' 'gon."

"I know." I quickly finish the glass, then walk over and slip them into the sink. "Now present?"

"Wha' do ya say?"

I give him my best "kitten eyes". "Pwease pwesent?"

Sire smiles. "O' course." He hands me a box wrapped in pink and silver butterfly print paper.

I tear away the paper, revealing a box with a picture of a merry-go-round. "I' pwetty, Sire…"

"I's a music box." He smiles. "Ah'll se' i' up on ya dresser for ya."

"Tank you!" I start for the stairs. "I dress now?"

"Yep, ya need ta ge' dressed, then ge' ya chores done."

"Then help you an' Carrier clean up." I blink up at him. "Big Bro come?"

"Bi' bro? Ya don'—"

"She means First Aid." Carrier crouches to me. "And he is busy this morning. He might be able to come later this afternoon, but I do not know for sure."

"Aid ain' 'er brother."

Carrier straightens up. "He offered to be a mentor for her until she is old enough to train." He sighs. "She is just as compassionate as he is, Jazz, and—"

"LA…" He sighs. "Oh, Prowler…"

I look up between them. "I okay now, Sire… Aid… Aid talk-a me 'bout i', an' he teach me when I ready 'a learn."

"Speaking of…" Carrier turns back to me. "Are you still sore from yesterday's lesson?"

"A li'l." I shrug. "I' no' bad… wanna skate 'gain!" I grab Sire's leg. "Siwe take me this time!"

He smiles down at me. "Ah plan ta, Girly."

"Yay!"

"Now, ya need ta ge' dressed. We've go' lots ta do today."

"Including your lesson with Sarah."

"Ya go' 'er ta teach Mari?"

"It was not hard." I watch as Carrier pulls out an outfit before laying it on my bed. "You need to get dressed."

I run over and change into the white cap sleeved T-shirt with a pink and red butterfly graphic and red collar and cuffs and red shorts. Normally, I'd wear red flip flops with it, but I don't think I'll be going outside yet. Finally, I slip my yellow binky around my neck, then look up to Carrier. "Now what?"

Carrier braids my hair and ties off the ends with white hair ties. "Get to your chores. Jazz and I will be ready for your help when you finish." He glances around my room. "And, I will help you clean your own room."

"But Carrier!"

"No buts, Mariposa. I will not allow you to live in anything resembling a battlefield."

"Ya Carrier's righ', Mari. I' looks like a bomb wen' off in 'ere."

Carrier sighs. "If this gets any worse, it may set Bluestreak off."

I sigh heavily. "Okay… When?"

He glances over the data-pad in Sire's hands. "After your chores, but before you help us."

"Okay…" I get the little vacuum Carrier had bought earler this week and sweep off the furniture. It's all I have to do on my own right now, and the sooner I get it done, the sooner everything gets done, and the sooner that happens, we get to do something else.

"Good. Now put the vacuum away, and we can get started on your room."

I nod. "I need my cleanin' stuff?"

"Yes, you will. Be quick. I will meet you upstairs."

* * *

 **My Bedroom**

I step inside and set my cleaning stuff on the ground before turning to where Carrier is kneeling on the floor with an arm under my bed. "How did you get so much trash in one week?" I blink and shrug. I have no idea what's under that bed. I haven't pushed anything under it! He sighs before standing. "Get your toys picked up. I will get started on the bathroom."

"Okay…" I look around the room with a sigh before shaking my head. I hate cleaning. I look over the toys, and start to pick them up. At least Carrier's helping me. No one would in my human family.

Carrier steps out with my hamper. "We need to pick up your dirty clothes now."

I huff, but start picking them up anyway. I've got riding lessons today, and I don't want Carrier keeping me home because I didn't listen.

* * *

Before long, we're done. Carrier finishes making my bed, then carries the hamper in one hand as I run after him. "What's next?"

"Next, we finish the rest of the house."

"An' then?"

"Then, you will go to the grocery store with your Sire while I finish the laundry, and get some work done for Optimus."

"An' then?"

He looks down to me. "Then we have lunch, and you get an hour of TV before we have to leave for your lesson." He crouches to me at the door to the laundry room. "Then your Sire and I will help you with what powers you have learned, then you will get to play."

"Swim?"

"Do you know how?" He sighs when I nod. "Maybe, but not without Jazz or I." He sighs as he stands. "Then you will have supper, and time to play before your bath."

"And bed af'er bath."

"Right." He opens the door. "Help me sort the clothes." I watch him for a moment before jumping in once I know what I'm supposed to do. We have it done within ten minutes, and he throws a load into the washer before leading me out. "Jazz." Sire turns to us from where he's finishing in the kitchen. "You and Mariposa need to start dusting. I will start on the floors."

"Wha' 'bou' Blue?"

Carrier sighs. "Bluestreak babysits during the week, and has to handle most of the housework at the same time. He gets the weekends to himself."

Sire sighs heavily. He looks bored. "Alrigh'. Come on, Mari. Le's ge' the dustin' done."

I run after him and take the dusting cloth he hands me. "You soun'ed bored."

"Ah don' like cleanin', bu' ya Carrier hates messes."

I giggle. "Me either. I no like cleaning! I' borin'!"

"Ah know, Sweetspark, bu' we can' live in a mess, an' ya Carrier an' ah've lived in a battlefield too lon' for i' ta be good…" He sighs. "Ah don' think there's any problem with makin' ya Carrier happy."

"Jazz? You had better be working in there."

"Ah'm workin', ah'm workin'." We share a look, and I start giggling. "Ya think tha's funny, do ya?"

I nod. "You both silly!"

"Oh, we are?"

I giggle. "Yep!"

"Ya goin' shoppin' with meh today?" I nod. "Ah'm leavin' in a half an hour. We'll need ta ge' ya changed."

"Only if you have finished the dusting, Jazz."

"Ah have, Prowler!"

I look around again to make sure. "Yep! No dust!"

"Good." He sighs. "Then get Mariposa changed. She is going with you." He sighs. "Do not let her talk you into going to the mall. She does not have the time in her schedule, and we do not need anything from any of the stores there."

"Ah go' i', Prowler." He turns to me. "Come on, Mari. Le's ge' ya changed."

"'kay…"

* * *

Sire helps me into a blue and white short sleeved dress with a purple butterfly graphic on the blue and white striped top, and a blue tutu skirt, white cropped leggings, and blue jelly sandals with butterflies on the toes, then slips my everyday butterfly tiara in. He grabs my old clothes and carries them downstairs with us.

Once we get downstairs, Sire sticks his head into the laundry room. "We're leavin', Prowler."

"Hold on." Carrier steps over. "Captain Lennox already gotten it cleared with the Tranquility police for you to take her in the front seat, but you are still required to use a booster. I bought one for you last week, and it is waiting by the door. She is allowed to take one stim toy, but no more."

Sire nods. "Well, go pick ou' ya toy. Ah'll be righ' outside, figurin' ou' wha' ya Carrier's talkin' 'bou'."

I giggle as I kneel beside my box and dig around for a minute before grabbing a fuzzy Tangle®. I twist it around my wrist before running out the door, to Sire's vehicle mode and holoform.

"Ya ready ta go?"

I nod and hold up my wrist. "Yep!"

"Climb in." He deactivates his holoform as I climb in, then shuts the door. "Buckle up." I do, quickly. "Wanna ride with the top down?"

"Can we?"

"Mari, ah scanned a convertible. O' course we can!"

"Yay! I never rode ina 'vertible 'fore!"

He lowers the roof before taking off. "Jus' be careful wha' ya tell ya Carrier. 'E may no' be happy 'bou' meh doin' this."

"I will!"

* * *

 **Grocery Store**

Sire activates his holoform and climbs out before walking over to me. I slide out and slip my binky in. "Now, hold mah hand til we ge' inside. Ah don' wanna lose ya here." I reach up and take his hand as he sighs and looks over a human-sized data-pad. "Man, ya Carrier's go' a bigger lis' than I the one ah lef' 'im. 'kay…" He looks around before spotting the shopping carts. This store has many colors, but they, unlike the school, have two of my favorites—of course, all the purple are gone, and there's only one yellow left. "Ya wanna pick the car'?"

I squeal and run toward the yellow one, grabbing it at the same time as someone else.

"Hey! I had it first!" I look up and find Daniella holding the other side of the cart. "DADDY! MARIANNE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY CART!"

A man with dark hair glares down at me. "What are you doing? That's my daughter's cart."

I whimper softly, but hold tight to the cart. She's not ruining my first day with my Sire back. "I-I saw it first, Sir."

"What do you mean, _you_ saw it first? My little Dani—"

"Excuse me?" I look up to find Sire with his arms crossed, shorter than the man, but not a bit afraid—if anything, he's angry. His face softens as he looks down at me. "Ya 'kay, Girly?"

I shake my head, and nuzzle into his leg, still holding the cart with one hand. "'Ella' a bi' meanie-bu'."

He turns back to the man. "You are?"

"Damien Mearing. You?"

"Ah'm Jazz, NEST Head o' Special Ops. Ya wanna tell me why ya think i's a good idea ta le' ya li'l one pick on mah li'l one?"

"What do ya mean!? Dani told me she's been doing her best to get her in trouble!"

Sire glances down at me. "Woul' ya 'xplain?"

I nod. "Firs', all I do is go ta school. I need special 'tention, cause I's differen', so I ge' more 'tention. I needa pway to learn, so's I getta pway. She no like. Then I go to art, and I pain' a pwetty cas'le, an' she knock-a pain' in my lap, and I cwy. Daddy hadda come ge' me, an' I hadda call you, and everyfing…"

He nods and pats my head when I trail off. "Go on, Girly."

"Everyday she ge' the lellow scooter, so I ask for i' yes'erday, an' Mis'er Clark say i' my turn. She lelled a' me ina hall, an' Unca Blake wa' comin' back from takin' a no'e to da office, so he too' 'er to da office, then keep me safe 'til bell ring." I blink. "Den 'er Mommy lelle' a' me fron' Daddy a' skatin', an' Daddy 'fended me. An' tha's all." I sigh. "Now she wan' our cart, an' i's da las' lellow, and dey no gots purple lef'…"

Sire crouches to me and runs a hand over my head. "An' 'er punishments?"

"She go' sen' to da principal twice for bein' a bully, an' I gotta use a lellow scoo'er yes'erday cause she hogged i' like a piggy…" I cover my mouth when an image of her dressed up like a piggy and covered in mud comes to mind. I don't wanna laugh right now. They'd take that against me. She'd make a really funny looking _real_ piggy.

Sire straightens up with a sigh. "Mr. Mearing, Mari's autistic. Mos' a wha' she does, she can' help, an' wha' she can, is usually no' somethin' we don' wan' 'er ta do. She's a swee' girl if ya try ta ge' ta know 'er."

"Then why did she steal all the attention that Dani was getting?"

Sire sighs. "Mari's a princess. Ah thin' wha' happened is tha' mah li'l Girly has somethin' they wan'. Once the new wears off, things'll ge' back ta normal for everyone."

"You're royalty?"

"Ah, no." He rubs the back of his neck. "Mari's…" He sighs heavily. "Where we come from, any couple coul' have someone like Mari, bu' only two chil'ren can be like her in their generation—one boy, and one girl. Mah commander is the boy, an' Mari is the girl." He sighs. "Now, ah need ta ge' mah shoppin' done, an' Mari needs ta stay on a schedule. Ah'm sure ya li'l one can handle change better than mine…" He smiles when Damien nods. "So ah guess we ge' the car'." He sets me in the top before starting for the doors.

"Jazz!"

Sire turns back to him. "Yeah?"

Damien hands Sire a slip of paper. "Here." Sire gives him a look. "It's my cell number."

"Thank ya."

He shakes his head. "It's nothing. Thank you for serving our country."

* * *

 **Third POV**

"DAD~DY! YOU LET HER STEAL MY CART! A _GAIN_!"

"He's military, Baby. They keep us safe, so they deserve our respect."

"Like Mommy."

"Sort of." He sighs. "You know what your next pageant's about."

"America…"

He nods. "Freedom, Baby. Freedom."

"An' her Daddies protect freedom?"

"Yep." He sets her into a green cart.

"Does that mean I hafta be nice to _her_? She's a glory hog! She stole my spotlight at school, an' she stole it in skating!"

"I won't make you be nice, but don't go so far that I get called into the school. Your mother may make most of the money, but I still have to work so I can fund your career."

"I _know_ …"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sire looks over the list. "'Kay, le's star' with the laundry stuff Prowler needs, then we'll move on ta the rest."

I look down and fiddle with my tangle, Binky in my mouth. "'Kay."

"Ya all righ', Girly?"

I nod. "I'm fine."

"Why ya so quie'?"

I shrug. "No like crowds… 'Ella no' nice…" I watch as he puts an orange jug, a white jug, a blue jug, a black bottle, and a white spray bottle in the cart. "An' I no wanna keep tellin' wha' she do ta me."

"Ah won' ask ya 'gain, okay?" He grabs a box with a green lid.

"An' Daddy?"

"Ah'll tell him wha' happened once we ge' home. Ah'm sure ya'll be all right by then." He glances over the list. "Now, we need ta ge' more o' ya bath stuff." He glances at me. "Ya wan' the same scent, or do ya wanna choose new?"

"Same."

"'Kay." He grabs strawberry shampoo, conditioner, detangler spray, body wash, bubble bath, and toothpaste. "All right. Now…" He turns back to the list. "Did ya ask for yogurt?"

I shake my head, but smile. "Daddy wants ta try something to see if I could handle it with fruits…or something. I don' 'member."

"Ah won' ge' mad a' 'im, then."

I glance around. I hate having to use Papa and Daddy. "Sire?" He looks down at me. "Wan' Twix."

"Wha'?"

"Wan' Twix. Ceweal."

"Oh… Okay."

* * *

 **11:55 am**

I help Sire put the last of the bags in the trunk before climbing in.

"Ya ready ta ge' home?"

I nod. "No 'Ella a' home."

"Nope, an' as long as she's gonna be like tha', she ain' comin' over, neither."

"Thanks, Sire."

"Now, ya need ta buckle up. We've gotta ge' home."

I nod before buckling myself. "Hungry."

"Ah know, Mari. We'll ge'cha somethin' ta ea' soon as we're home."

"I know…" I smile. "Then riding, right?"

"Yep! We' gotta be a' the Lennox farm a' two this afternoon."

"Yay!"

* * *

I run inside to find Carrier setting my green butterfly print cup and bowl at my spot on the table. I climb up and look in the bowl to find alphabet pasta and meatballs. "Yummy! T'anks, Carrier!"

"You are welcome." He turns to Sire. "How was she?"

" _She_ was very good, Prowler." Sire sighs from where he's putting things away. "Bu' we ran inta the bully ya was tellin' meh 'bou'." Carrier turns to him, and his doorwings twitch slightly. "Bu', I handle' i', Prowler. She was with 'er Sire, an' he 'spec's the military."

"That is good to know." He sighs before turning to me. "I have a surprise for you in your berth room, Sweetspark."

"Really?"

"Yes. You may go see once you finish your lunch."

"'Kay."

"Wha' do ya wanna watch?" I look up to Sire. "Ah'll get the TV se' up soon as ah'm done puttin' things 'way."

"Powerpuffs!"

"Um…"

"It's a show about three superheros about her age. She really likes it."

I look up. "Unca Blue! Where was you?"

He sighs. "Recharging."

"Why?"

He crouches beside me. "Because I was up late." Carrier glares at him. "I was doing my homework!"

Carrier sighs. "I am aware that you would have a lot of homework, but you have three days."

"Ya're one ta talk, Prowler! Ya spen' all ya time in ya office!"

Bluestreak sighs heavily and shakes his head. "Mari? You okay?" He looks down to find me with my hands over my ears. He picks me up and hugs me close before turning to glare at Carrier and Sire. "Guys!"

They turn to us. "Mari? Wha's wrong?"

"Oh, Mariposa…"

Bluestreak sighs. "Just…stop arguing. You're upsetting her, and she doesn't need that—not after the scrap she gets from her classmates." He turns toward the living room. "I'll get the TV set up, and I'll stay with her."

"Thank you, Bluestreak." Carrier turns to Jazz. "You need to mow. I cannot force Mariposa to play in a jungle, any more than I can tollerate her living in a battlefield."

Bluestreak sticks his head around the corner. We had just stepped out of the room. "What about a battlefield?"

"Mari's room looked like a battlefield this mornin'. Prowler helped 'er clean i'."

"Oh…" He turns back to me. "Ready to watch Powerpuffs?"

"Yay!"

* * *

 **2:00 pm**

"Come on, Mari! I's time ta ge' ya changed."

I can't help but whine. My show's still on, and I wanna see if they save the day! "Bu' it's no' over yet!"

"Mariposa."

I lean back to see Carrier standing beside Sire. "Oh… Hi, Carrier."

"Do you want me to tell Sarah we cannot come this week?"

"No…"

"Then you need to let your Sire help you change. You can watch more next week."

"Prowler…" He sighs. "Ya don' le' 'er watch TV durin' the week?"

"She does not have the time. We have to start teaching her to safely use her abilities."

"Then what have you been doing when the schedule says 'training'?"

"Teaching her about her condition, and my glitch, so she will not be afraid the next time I crash, or when she inevitably does."

Sire starts toward the stairs, then turns to me. "So…ya comin'?"

I slide off the couch. "Coming!"

* * *

Sire leads me into my room before stopping short.

"Sire?" I step around him, and grin. Carrier got me a desk and chair! They're both dark brown, just like my bed and dresser, with lavender legs and pink trim, with three drawers, and three shelves above the desktop. "Wow… Pwetty."

I step over and run my hand over it. I open a drawer to find that Carrier's already put my coloring pages from my base backpack in the drawers—the middle one—along with three new coloring books and drawing paper. The one on the left has new crayons and pencils, and my Color Wonder markers, and the one on the right has chargers and my download cable for my iPod. The middle shelf has my Leapster 2 in a case. I open the case and find all my games, then close it again. The shelf to the left has my iPod, earbuds, and the remote for my TV, and the left has boxes of kids card games, and a new pink Bible. The back is split into three, and is made of cork backed with wood, and there's a box of pink and lavender push pins pushed against the far left.

"Ya like i'?"

I nod. "Yeah…"

"Ya Carrier tol' me 'e was gonna ge' i' for ya." He pulls my new riding outfit out of the closet and helps me into a pink long sleeved button up western shirt, blue jeans, a light pink western belt with a silver buckle with white rhinestones, a dark pink heart, and light pink banner with "cowgirls rule", pink socks, and new pink cowgirl boots, then changes my hair ties and plops a pink cowgirl hat with a tiara and silver trim onto my head. "Ya ready?"

I nod. "How I look?"

He grins at me. "Ya look like a cowgirl." I squeal. "Ya like cowgirls?"

"Like-a d'ess like 'em!"

"Well, ya Carrier's gonna be busy with the laundry all day, so ah guess ah'm takin' ya to the Lennox's."

* * *

 **Lennox Farm**

Sarah meets us at the barn. "Hey, Mari."

"Hi!" I run over to the fence and look in. "Who'm I gonna ride?" Annie steps out of the barn, leading a brown horse with a white heart on her head. "She' beautiful…"

Sarah lays a hand on my shoulder. "You like her? She's yours."

"Wha' ya gonna name 'er?"

I stare at her for a few minutes. "Star."

"Star?" I nod. "I'll make sure that gets on her papers."

Sire looks down at her. "Papers?"

"Yeah. Her vet forms, and her breeding papers. She's a Morgan." She leads me into the barn, and swaps my hat out for a helmet. "We'll start with how to care for her, but I'll have you riding before you leave."

* * *

 **50 minutes later**

I wave to Sire from my pink saddle as Sarah takes me around again. "Hi, Sire!"

"Ya havin' fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Sarah." Sire motions to her. "Keep going. Just keep the rein on the right of her neck. You're doing great." She steps over to the fence. "You didn't have to get her a horse…"

She shrugs. "It was Will's idea. He taught Annie to ride. Now we've gotten her into formal riding lessons in town. She loves it."

"All right, Mari. Let's take her back in."

"Awww!"

"I'm gonna show you how to take care of a horse when you finish riding. You won't be here all the time, and we'll be able to arrange for you to have Star sent with you."

"Thank you." I slide off like she'd shown me, then walk into the barn behind her as she leads Star.

* * *

 **Outside, 10 Minutes Later**

I run out the door and, after rubbing my feet on the grass to make sure I don't have anything gross on my boots, then clamber into Sire's front seat and buckle up.

"Ya ready ta go?"

I nod. "Wanna tell Carrier 'bout Star!"

"Ya like havin' ya own horse?"

"Yep!"

Sire sighs. "Ah gotta ge' ya home. Ya Carrier's ready ta star' teachin' ya ta use ya powers."

I blink before looking at the dash. "Which ones?"

"Ah don' know."

* * *

 **Home, Training**

"Hi, Carrier!"

"Hello, Mariposa." He smiles. "How was your lesson?"

"Great! Will go' me my own horsie!"

"He did?" Carrier crouches to me. "How do you like her?"

"She's pretty. I named her Star."

"I will see what I can do about meeting her." He stands. "Jazz, get her changed. I will meet you both in the basement."

"The basement? Bu' Carrier—"

"You are only allowed down there in emergencies without your Sire or myself, but I have set up a training room for us to use."

"Okay…" I look up. "Change clothes?"

Sire leads me upstairs. "Yep. Ya Carrier's go' a outfit for ya ta train in, so ya don' ge' ya good clothes messy." He helps me into a pink long sleeved top and pink baggy pants, then ties on a white belt."

"I learn Asian fighting?"

Sire shakes his head. "No, but you will learn ta 'fend yaself." He smiles "Ya Carrier's a master."

"Really?"

"Yep." He sighs. "Bu' firs', ya gotta learn ta use ya powers."

Carrier turns to me as we step into the training room. "Ben'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Show my human dad use' ta watch. It 'bout this li'l boy, older than me, but still younger than Unca Blue, who coul' use Asian fighting to control air, water, earth, and fire. I' was so cool!"

Carrier sighs. "You may be able to learn some forms, once I get some more information. Until then, we will work with your other abilities."

* * *

 **6:00 pm**

I'm playing with my four blonde Cabbage Patch kids—Lily, Mable, Jessie, and Katie. I like to pretend they're quads. The two brown haired ones—Laura and Nellie—are twins, and the black haired one—June—is all alone. Carrier changed me back into my top and shorts from this morning, so I don't have to worry about getting my training clothes dirty.

" _Mari! Ya supper's done!_ " I look up from where I'm playing to check the time on my digital clock. Carrier had put it up after my diagnosis. I sigh and put Lily, Mable, Jessie, and Katie into my toybox, then stick the diaper bag next to my toy box. " _Mari?_ " I start for the door. " _Ya Carrier sai' ta turn ya music off. i's too loud for 'im._ " I turn around and turn my CD player off before running down the stairs.

* * *

I run down and jump into Carrier's arms. "Carrier!"

He looks down. "Mariposa?" He sighs. "You have a lot of energy tonight." He turns to Sire. "Did you give her sugar?"

Sire shakes his head. "She had syrup this mornin', bu' she didn' even ge' a candy from the store. She was too upse' from runnin' inta 'Ella ta ask."

Carrier sighs. "So this level of energy…"

"Mus' be from 'er systems."

"Jazz, you must have done something. She has more energy than Hot Spot usually does."

"She hasn' go' a lo' of exercise today. Maybe ah should take 'er ta the park or somethin'."

"It is too late for that." Carrier sighs. "Take her out back once she eats. She can play for half an hour before she has to come in for her bath."

"Wha's for supper?"

Carrier sets my yellow and blue butterfly plate in front of me, with a clear plastic cup. It's macaroni and cheese, with peas mixed in. "Ooh…" My old human family never thought to try this, but it looks really good…

"Prowler, did ya forge' 'bou' no' mixin' 'er food?"

Carrier sighs, causing me to look up at him with my mouth full, and cheese on my face. "She does not seem to mind."

I swallow before looking up at them. "I like some stuff like that, Sire. Love stew… Love tuna caserole—bu' no other fishy stuff… Love 'amburger helper!" I look down at my plate. "No one mix peas wif mac an' cheese 'fore…bu' i' good!"

"Wan' me ta take ya outside after ya done?"

I nod. "Swing?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **7:30 pm**

Carrier crosses his arms. "How did she get so dirty in half an hour?"

I grin up at him, my hands and face almost black in places. "I play ina san'box! Make mud castle!"

Carrier sighs heavily. "You let her play in the mud, so _you_ are bathing her."

"Bu' Prowler—"

"Bluestreak bathed her last week while I was cleaning up. It will not kill you to bathe a youngling femme." He sighs. "I need to clean up. Get her bathed."

* * *

 **My Bathroom**

"Sire no wan' help me?"

Sire sighs. "Ah've never washed a sparklin' or younglin' 'fore."

"I's easy, Sire! Ya just gotta ge' me clean, an' wash my hair."

"Shouldn' be too hard…" He sighs, and turns the water on before turning back to me. "Ah'll need ya to help meh, though…"

I nod. "I can!"

"'Kay. How's the temp?"

I stick my hand under before pulling it back quick. "Hot!"

He turns the cold up before nodding to it. "How 'bou' now?"

I stick my hand in again. "Pe'fec'."

"Good…" He sighs and shifts into holoform before sticking the plug in. "All right… Guess ya need ta ge' in." I strip and climb in carefully, and stick my head under the water. "Um…"

I point to the shampoo bottle. "That one. It' used ta wash hair."

"Right."

"No ge' in eyes, pwease."

"Ah'll try, Sweetspark."

"Then you use the con'itioner—it look like the s'am'oo bottle. Then you pu' tha'—" I point to the body wash, then the sponge. "On tha', an' wash body."

"Wha's this?" He holds up the bottle of bubble bath.

"Bubbles!"

"Bubbles?" Sire looks down at me.

"Bubble bath!"

"Oh… Ya wan' some?"

"Yeah!" He puts a little into the tub before stirring it around, then starts washing my hair. "Ask Carrier curl hair for 'morrow?"

"Curl your hair?"

I nod, then point to where Carrier stashed the curlers he'd gotten. "Pu' those in, wear all nigh', has curlies!"

"An' where ya goin' tomorrow?"

"Church! Annie goes too!"

"Ah. Then ah guess ah'm goin' too." He smiles. "Sure. I'll ask 'im." He sighs. "Do ya like i'?"

I nod. "Grammy use' ta take me when I little. I miss'ded bein' there. We hadda take Annie las' week, an' Carrier like too, so we go 'gain."

Sire grabs the sponge and starts scrubbing at the dirt. "Ah hope someone told them 'bou' ya Carrier an' I." I nod. "Good." He grabs a towel before pulling the plug. "Now, le's ge' ya ou', then ah'll have ya Carrier curl ya hair."

* * *

Sire returns to his normal form and helps me into a light pink long sleeeved nightgown with a bow at the empire wist, ruffled cuffs, and a ruffled hem, then leads me downstairs with my curlers, my brush, and a comb. "Prowler?" Carrier looks around the corner. "Mari wan's curls tomorrow."

He nods. "Would you finish the kitchen while I do that?"

"O' course."

* * *

Carrier tucks me in before slipping Binky into my mouth. "Goodnight, Sweetspark. Sleep well."

"I will. Love you."

"I love you too."


	21. Church

I only own Mariposa!

* * *

Church

 **August 19, 8:00 am, Normal POV**

I wake up to someone shaking me gently. "Mari, i's time ta wake up."

I blink up at him. It's always hard to sleep good when I got curlers in my hair. "Sire? Why you shakey me?"

He shrugs. "Ah couldn' ge' ya ta wake up."

"No' easy ta sleepy on curlies…"

"Ah guess no'…" He smiles. "Wan' me ta carry ya down?" I nod and reach up to him, then lay my head on his chest, over his spark. "Now, don' go back ta sleep on meh, Mari." He taps my head lightly. "Wake up, Sweetspark. It's mornin'!"

"Do not pester our youngling, Jazz."

I blink up at Carrier. "How we get down so fast?"

Sire looks down at me. "Ya fell asleep 'gain."

"Oh…" I look up to Carrier sleepily. "I s'eepy…"

"I can tell."

Sire sets me in my chair as Carrier sets a plate of sausage and eggs in front of me, with a cup of strawberry milk. I stare at it for a moment before remembering what's going on—I can't help it, I'm sleepy still!

Once I'm done, Sire takes me upstairs and helps me into a sundress with a red and white polka-dot bodice, white strawberry print skirt and straps, a red and white polka-dot hem, and a full skirt, pink tights, and red Mary Jane shoes, then sits me down in my new desk chair. Once I'm still, he starts taking the curlers out, then brushes my hair before spraying it, then clips a light pink hair bow with a strawberry border along the top and in the center in the back, and holds a white long sleeved shrug with a white lace collar and single strawberry out for me to slip into. "Now…ya gotta stay clean. Ah'll be righ' back."

I look up at him with a pleading look. "Toy?"

"Wha's ya Carrier say?"

"One toy, from my stim box."

"Then go pick one, but don' take too lon'. Ah think we're leavin' soon."

"I won'!" I run to the stairs, and walk down to make sure I don't fall, before running to the toy bin by the door.

"Mariposa…"

I look up to Carrier with one hand on Rose. "Yeah?"

"Come here." I walk over to him slowly with my velvet dolly. I don't want him yelling at me. "Your Sire does have excentric tastes…" He motions for me to turn around. "Turn around." I do, quickly. I love dresses like this! "Slowly, Mariposa. I want to look at the dress."

"Oh…" I turn slowly, then look up to him expectantly.

"It is acceptable." I blink up at him with a sad look, causing him to crouch to me. "Mariposa… It is not that I do not like the dress, but I am not sure it is the best for a church service."

"I can wear?"

He nods. "Yes, you may." He slips my yellow binky around my neck, then turns to the stairs. "JAZZ! BLUESTREAK! LET'S GO!"

Sire steps over to the top of the stairs. "Ya ready?"

"My holoform has been ready for the last half-hour. We have to leave." He watches Sire step past us and outside. "We are using one vehicle mode, Jazz."

"Ah guess we're usin' yours."

"Yes. Your vehicle mode will not seat more than two humans, making it unsuitable."

Sire makes a pouty face. "Fine…"

Bluestreak steps down with a nervous look. "Prowl? Is everything okay? No one's attacking, right? I think I left my rifle at the base if—"

"No one is attacking, Bluestreak. We need to leave now, or we are going to be late."

"Ya forgot ya gun a' the base?"

Bluestreak shrugs. "I didn't want Mari getting hold of it, so I think I left it with the twins when we were there yesterday…" I look between the two. "You used the same tone you use in the battlefield…"

"I know, and I appologize." He sighs. "You need to get into holoform. We are taking one vehicle mode."

"Can' we take Blue's? His—"

Carrier glares at Sire. "Does not have a safe enough booster seat. Mine does."

"Fine…" Sire goes back to pouting.

Carrier leads us outside and transforms before opening both doors. "Jazz, wait until Bluestreak gets in and secures Mariposa before you climb in."

"Ah gotta si' in the back?"

"No, but there is no back door, which means they have to use yours. It will take less than a minute for them to get in."

I plop into my booster and turn to Bluestreak. "Unca Blue buc'a me?" He nods, causing me to smile. "Carrier?" He glances back at me. "Music?" He nods, and starts my Bible music CD.

"Ya keep music in ya vehicle mode?"

"I have a youngling who loves music, Jazz. Of course I am going to keep CDs for her when we leave the house."

" _CDs_? As in more'n one?"

"Yes. This one is songs they sing in her Sunday school class, and she does not enjoy listening to it during the week."

"An' the music player in 'er room? She didn' have tha' when ah lef'."

"She inherited your love of music."

Sire gives him a look before shaking his head and leaning back, choosing to enjoy the kids music instead of question it anymore.

* * *

 **Church**

"Stay close, Marianne."

"Yes, Sir…" I smile up at Sire's holoform. His suit is gray and white, and he has a horsey tie, while Carrier's is still the same black and white with a blue tie, and Bluestreak's is gray, white, and red. "We gonna show you eve'ywhere!"

Carrier hands me the new pink Bible from my desk, then hands Sire a dark blue one, and Bluestreak a red one, before keeping the black one for himself. "Do not lose these. They were not cheap."

"Ya go' me a _book_?"

I tug on Sire's hand excitedly. "They use 'em here in church!" I make a face. "It's 'fusing, bu' the p'eacher 'splain it to us when he teach later. 'Fore that's Sunday School, an' I getta listen to story an' sing, an' color!"

"Sounds fun…" He looks up to Carrier. "Thin' I coul—"

"No." He sighs heavily. "Jazz, you cannot invade out daughter's class just because it sounds "fun"."

Bluestreak turns to the two. "Cami's class usually goes for the entire service, since her class is young kids."

"Prowler…"

"Peter here. We cannot blow our cover, Jazz." He turns to Bluestreak. "And she is coming up with us as soon as Sunday school ends."

"Guess ah'm lucky tha' mah name's human enough already." He sighs. "Why ya pullin' Mari outta 'er class so early?"

Bluestreak smiles. "He's afraid someone's gonna hurt her. I can't blame him, after they were apart for so long, but she's gonna want to fly sometime, and—"

"She is not allowed to ride with…" Carrier sighs heavily. "She is not flying without me present."

"Ah think 'e mean' tha' she's gonna wanna be 'erself sometime, an' you'll jus' be in the way. She's no' gonna stay li'l forever, Pete…"

"Do not call me Pete." He sighs heavily. "Do you want me to take you to your class?"

I cling to Sire's hand. "Papa take me!"

"Would you?"

Sire nods. "Ya're gonna hafta show meh how ta ge' there…"

"I can!" I giggle before dragging him behind me as I run inside, then make a beeline for Cami's room. "We're here!"

He peeks inside. "Looks like fun…"

I give him my best stern face. "Daddy say you no' 'lowed!"

He laughs softly. "Ah know, Mari."

"You must be Jazz. Blake told me about you." Cami walks over. "I'm Cami." She crouches to me. "I love your dress!"

I give her a nervous smile before looking up to Sire. "She don' like ta talk ta people she don' know much…"

She crouches to me. "You know me, Sweetheart…" She looks up to Sire. "I'll take care of her, Jazz. Go on and enjoy the service."

"I okay, Papa. She no hurt me."

"I know, Girly…" He sighs before following Bluestreak to the main room.

I look up to Cami. "I finks he wanna stay wif me, 'cause in there boring, an' in here fun, an' Papa no like boring."

"Hi, Mari!"

I look up, and smile when I see Annie. "Annie, Papa's back!"

"I know." She grins. "Daddy tol' me! Is he gonna take you ta school tomorrow?"

I shrug. "He no say…" I smile. "But he take me ta skating!"

"You got in skating? I wanna skate…"

"I coul' ask Papa to talk wif you Daddy…"

"Would you?"

I nod before starting to bounce. "I be glad to! I need f'iends there! Addie, an' Cori, an' Ella in class. Need f'iends!"

Cami sighs softly. "Mari, Annie, you two need to sit down. It's time to get started." She looks over at the door as I slip into my chair, being extra careful so I don't sit back on my curlies. "Come in, girls. Sheleeka, would you hand out the crayons for me?"

Violet raises her hand. "Can I hand out the papers?"

Cami smiles. "Of course." She sits at the head of the table. "Today we're learning about Noah. Can anyone tell me who he was? Daniella?"

She turns to the teacher. She's wearing a bright yellow Belle-styled dress with a large yellow bow on the back of her head. "He…Um…" I raise my hand.

"Mari?"

"He was the only one who still trusted God. Tol' to buil' Ark to safe family from floods."

"Good." She smiles at me before turning back to the rest of the class.

Daniella turns to me before whispering. "No one likes that _rag_ you're wearing. It looks really bad on you, too! 'Course, you never look as good as _I_ do. You're ugly no matter what you wear, after all, and you're way too old for a binky." She turns back to Cami and smiles sweetly.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

We look up at a knock. By now, we're just coloring pictures of Noah's Ark. Cami walks over and opens the door, revealing Sire on the other side. "Ah need ta ge' Mari."

"Marianne?"

I bounce up and grab my new Bible before running around the table to Sire. "Lookie! I color Noah' Ark!"

He smiles down at me. "Ah see. I's real good." He takes my hand. "Ya're gonna hafta calm down before church, Sweetheart. Pete wan's ya ta pay 'tention ta the lesson."

"He wan' you ta pay 'tention too! That why we here!"

"Ya're righ' 'bou' tha', an' ah'm doin' mah bes'."

He lets me slip into the pew before following me in, then sits between Bluestreak and I. "I color' Noah, Daddy." I hold out my picture to him.

"Good job, Marianne. Put it away for right now."

"Okay…" I slip it under the pew in front of us. "No let me fo'get i'…"

"I will not, Marianne." We look up as the piano starts playing. "It is time to be quiet now."

I nod, and lean into Sire, careful of my curlies and bow, then set my new Bible on my lap.

"Careful, Mari. You don't want to fall asleep again." Bluestreak glances to Jazz. "Mari fell asleep last week."

"Be nice, B'akey."

"She can fall 'sleep if she wan's, Blake. She's only six."

"I tiwed…"

Carrier sighs heavily. "Try to stay awake for now, Marianne. You can take a nap when we get home."

Sire snaps at Carrier in a whisper. "Pete—"

" _Quiet_ , _Jazz_. We are in _church_."

He lowers his voice, but continues. "Bu' Prowler, Mari's tire'." He sighs heavily. "Ah can take 'er home…"

Carrier continues in a whisper. "We came in one vehicle. We must _leave_ in one vehicle. This lesson is designed for teens and adults. Mariposa would fall asleep even if she was alert."

"Then why didya pull her out of her class? Wouldn' she have more fun with people 'er own age?"

"She is far too young to be away from us for very long. School is unavoidable at this time, but I prefer to have her with us." He sighs. "This discussion is over, Jazz. Pay attention to the sermon."

"Bu'…"

"I will explain further once we return home. Until then, be quiet and _listen_."

Sire huffs before glancing down at me. "Ya okay, Mari?"

"Likes music. I' pwetty…"

"It is." He sighs. "Ya're no' upse' 'bou'—"

I shake my head slightly before whispering. "Tiwed, bu' no' mad. Wan' be wif Carrier. He safe. Wan' be safe."

Carrier sighs. "I need to talk with Red Alert about setting up a security system on our property, and increasing security on base tomorrow. Mariposa needs security as much as she needs her schedules."

* * *

I feel someone shake me lightly, and look up at Sire. "Hi…"

"I's time ta go, Mari."

"Get your picture, Sweetheart. It is time to go."

* * *

 **Home**

I run inside and toss Rose into my stim toy box, while Carrier, Sire, and Bluestreak walk behind me. "Jazz, help Mariposa get changed. I need to start cooking her lunch."

I grin up at him. "What you gonna make this time?"

He smiles down at me. "I have noticed you really like chicken."

"So I has chicken on Sunday?"

"Yes. Go get changed." He sticks my picture on the fridge—I know he saw them like that on Sarah's fridge—then turns to get the food out so he can cook.

I start toward my room, then turn back to Carrier with a whimper. "Carrier?"

He kneels to me. "What is wrong, Sweetspark?"

"Gots bullies in Sunday school too. Like be wif you in church. You safe."

"Jazz—"

"Hol' up." Sire kneels to me. "Ya have bullies in ya'r Sunday School class?"

"Uh-huh…" I look up at him. "Ella, an' Cori, an' Addie from school and skatin', an' the triplets in my school, an' Bobby from my school…"

"Ella's in ya class a' church too?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Oh, Sweetspark…"

"An' she dwesses in poofy dwesses, an' sparkly bows, an' thinks she' the pwettiest girl in Sunday school, an'—" I whimper. "She say I look ugly all the time…"

"Sheh _WHA'_!?"

I shriek and duck behind Carrier's leg, tears in my eyes. Carrier sighs heavily as he picks me up, then turns to Sire with a heavier sigh. "Jazz, _calm down_. You are scaring Mariposa, and she is already upset enough."

"Ah'm callin' 'er Sire." He stomps over to the phone on the wall before glancing to Carrier, who rolls his optics, but otherwise doesn't move. After a moment, he pulls out the paper he got yesterday and dials before leaning back against the wall.

Carrier turns to me. "I promise you she is not being honest. You are the most beautiful youngling I have seen on any planet."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Damien? I's Jazz. Mari's Papa?" He sighs heavily. "Mari tol' us Ella calle' 'er ugly in their class this mornin'. Woul' ya know anythin' 'bou' tha'?"

* * *

 **Daniella's House, Third POV**

Daniella runs downstairs, now wearing shorts and a T-shirt. "Daddy! I wanna eat now!"

"Hold on, Princess. I'm on the phone." Damien sighs before covering the mouthpiece. "Did you call Marianne ugly in Sunday school?"

She gives him an innocent look. "'Course not, Daddy."

He turns back to the phone. "Dani says she didn't, Jazz. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding…"

* * *

 **Home, my Room, Normal POV**

Carrier takes me upstairs and sets me on my bed before pulling out some clothes, then turns back and helps me into a white short sleeved T-shirt with a red butterfly graphic, a red tulle skirt, and white flats. "Would you like me to put a movie in for you while I cook?"

I nod. "Cindy-Ella?"

He smiles slightly. "Of course. Just keep the volume down."

"I' hur' you?"

Carrier sighs softly. "Not in the way you might think." I look up at him, confused. "My doorwings are sensitive to changes in the air…" He picks me up and starts down the stairs. "And the louder the television, or your music, or your sire's, the harder it is for me to concentrate on what needs to get done."

His doorwings twitch slightly, causing me to turn to them in awe. Without really meaning to, I reach over for the one closest to me, but I barely touch it before it jerks away from me. "Mariposa, please do not touch my doorwings." He sets me down on the couch before slipping the DVD in.

"Is tha' so?" Sire shakes his head before grinning at Carrier and I. "Ah've go' an idea. How' 'bou' we see wha' the others in church think 'bou' the girls' dresses?"

* * *

 **Daniella's House, Third POV**

"And by that, you mean…"

* * *

 **Home, Normal POV**

"A friendly competition, ta see which of our daughters' styles the preacher an' their teacher prefers."

* * *

 **Daniella's House, Third POV**

"Judged by who? You?"

* * *

 **Home, Normal POV**

"Ah woul' be too partial ta mah li'l one, as woul' mah spouse. Scorin' woul' be based on compliments an' their teacher." He laughs. "Ah though' ya'd go for tha'. Ah was thinkin' we'd go for four weeks…" He grins. "So weh go' a deal, then? Grea'. Ah'll see ya on Fri." He shakes his head. "Naw, ah'm bringin' Mari ta 'er skatin' lesson this week." He grins. "Ya too. Buh-bye."

Carrier turns to him as he hangs up the phone. "Jazz—"

I slide off the couch and run to Sire before jumping at his feet. "I getta 'pete 'gainst Ella!?"

He crouches to me with a grin. "Ya getta compete 'gains' Ella for the nex' month. Ah know ya'll do grea'. Ya're the pretties' femme ah've ever seen."

"Jazz…" Carrier sighs heavily. "What if I do not want our daughter competing against anyone?"

"I's jus' ta show Ella she's no' as 'mportan' as she thinks she is, Prowler. She thinks she's the only femme on this plane' tha' matters, an' maybe losin' ta someone she thinks is no one will teach 'er ta be nicer ta people."

"And you are positive Mariposa will win the competition?"

"With mah sense o' style and 'Kaela's help? There's no way she coul' lose!" He grins. "Ya need ta ge' 'er lunch finished. Ah'll keep an optic on 'er."


	22. Sick?

I only own Mariposa!

* * *

Sick?

 **August 20, 7:00 am**

"Mari, come on, Girly, i's time ta wake up. Ya gotta go ta school."

I stir before looking up to him. "Where Carrier?"

"'E go' called ta the base 'bou' an hour ago. 'Con attack in San Francisco. They needed 'is help."

I sit up and turn to him. "You take me to school?"

"O' course!" He grins. "Ya think Ah'd jus' leave ya with Blue?"

"Blue's not s'posed ta be in'a field righ' now. He's gotta go school. You needs ta figh', Sire! Opt need you!"

"'E's tryin' ta keep ya Carrier an' Ah ou' of the battlefield righ' now, cause ya need us. Ah don' gotta be a' the base till after ya're a' school, anyway. By tha' time, ya Carrier shoul' be done runnin' the battle, an' we'll be safe 'gain." He sighs. "Now, ah need ta get ya breakfast.

* * *

I follow him downstairs, and slide into my seat while he starts cooking. It only takes him a few minutes to have a plate with a pink butterfly pancake, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and sausage links ready. I look up as he hands me a fork and sets my strawberry milk in front of me. "Ea' up, Girly."

I look down at my plate before looking back up at Sire. "Carrier be okay?"

He runs a finger over my head. "'E'll be fine, Sweetspark. Trus' meh. 'E's safe a' the base, runnin' the battle over comms."

"An' you no go figh'?"

"Ah'm stayin' righ' 'ere. Ya need ta ea', Sweetspark."

"Jazz?" I look up to see Bluestreak walk in with his backpack in one hand. He walks over to get a cube from the cabinet before turning to us. "What's wrong with Mari?" He looks around. "And where'd Prowl go? He's usually up by now, unless—"

"Slow ya roll there, Blue." Sire sighs heavily. "Mari's panickin' enough withou' ya givin' 'er more ta worry 'bou'. Ya bro's a' the base, runnin' strategies for a battle in San Fransisco. Mari's scared for 'im."

"Oh…" Bluestreak steps over and runs a finger gently over my back. "He'll be okay, Mari. Prowl's good at what he does. He'll be home when we get out of school."

I slide off my chair and carry my nearly empty plate over to the sink. "Ah need ta help Mari ge' dressed for school."

"Are you coming to get her after school, or am I driving her home?"

"Ah'm gonna do mah best ta ge' there in time ta pick 'er up, bu' if ah can' make i', ah need ya ta ge' 'er home, an' help 'er with 'er homework. Prowler's gonna have ta work late 'cause of this battle, so ah'm sure 'e'll be late gettin' home, then in 'is office for mos' of the nigh'."

* * *

Sire helps me into my uniform before braiding my hair and tying the ends with my special heart-end hair ties, then slips in my school tiara. He watches me slip my LED binky over my head, and my princess scarf around my neck, then heads back downstairs. "Ah'm gonna get ya lunch packe'. Ya need ta ge' ya backpack an' mee' me downstairs."

* * *

 **Freedom Academy Parking Lot**

I slide out of Sire's passenger seat before grabbing my backpack and lunch box. We rode in with the top down, so he's got his holoform on. "Do ya wan' meh ta walk ya in?"

I nod, and look up at him as he smoothes my hair down, then glances at my still-healing right eye. "I' looks like ya eye's 'bou' healed. Ratch'll be glad ta hear tha'."

We start for the elementary school. "You see Aid 'day?"

"O' course ah'm gonna see Aid!"

"Tell 'im too. He taked care of me las' week."

"Ah'll tell ya big bro too."

"T'anks." We stop at the door, and I turn to hug him before starting through the door.

"Have a good day, Girly."

"I'll try. Le' me know 'bout Daddy?"

"Ah'll see wha' ah can do." He smiles. "Maybe ah can take ya by the base after ya ge' ou'."

"Pease, pease, pease!" I start jumping in place. "I see Aid! Wan' see Aid!"

"We'll hafta see, Mari. I' depends on wha' we're doin' this afternoon. Ah'm no' even sure ah'm gonna ge' off in time ta come ge' ya."

"Blue take me ta base?"

"If ah can' ge' ya, 'e will. 'E's go' trainin' with 'Hide, an' then 'e's go' ta go on patrol with the twins."

I make a yucky face. "Sunny mean."

"Ah know, Girly, bu' 'e'll warm up ta ya in time." He checks the phone Carrier bought before sighing. "Ah gotta ge' movin', an' ya're 'bou' ta be late ta class."

I glance at my own phone before growling at the clock, then hug Sire before running into the room. "Loves you Papa!"

* * *

I walk over and pull out my school stuff, then stick my backpack and lunch box in my cubby. "Who's Aid?"

I turn to find Violet and her twin sisters. "He's my Big Brother men'or. 'Is name's Aiden, bu' I call 'im Aid. He's a fiel' medic at Daddy and Papa's base. I getta go sometimes, cause they don' trust jus' anyone ta watch me, an' I wanna see 'im. I haven' seen him since las' Monday, an' tha's when he 'cided ta be my men'or, and teach me medic stuffs when I's older."

"All right, girls. It's time for class to start. Everyone find your seats."

I grin and run to the front row before standing beside my seat. Like every day, we do the pledge, then sing _America_ before sitting down. I slip my binky in the second I sit down.

"We're going to start adding bigger numbers today." Ms. Weaver walks over to the board and writes a problem on the board. "Can anyone tell me what ten plus five is?" Daniella and I both raise our hands. "Marianne?"

"Fifteen."

"That's right." She writes another problem under it. "What about thirteen plus seven, Daniella?"

"Nineteen?"

"No." She turns to me. "Marianne, do you know?"

"It's twenty."

"Right." She smiles at me before turning back to the board.

Daniella scowls at me the second her back is turned. " _Teacher's pet_."

I give her a confused look. I'm not an animal, so how can I be a pet? I sigh and rub my head. It's starting to hurt from all the confusing-ness around me. I groan softly and lay my head on the desk.

"Ms. Weaver, I think Mari's gonna be sick."

Ms. Weaver walks over and leans down to me. "Marianne?"

"Head ouchie…" I make a face at how loud her voice sounds. "You too loud…"

She sighs softly, and walks over to glance out the door. "Amy, can you come take Marianne down to the nurse, and see if they'll call her parents?" She walks back in with a teen girl.

She nods, then walks over before crouching in front of me, and talking softly. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go call Mommy."

I slide out of my chair slowly. "No gots a Mommy…" I lean heavily on my desk. I'm dizzy. "Room all 'pinny… Carry me pease?"

"Of course I will." She picks me up gently, and I lay my head on her shoulder. "Then we'll call Daddy."

She carries me out the door before rushing for the office. "Daddy run battle plan. Papa's a' works… Gotta call B'ue."

"Boo?"

"Oopsies." I just used his real name. "Unca B'akes. I calls him Bwue."

"Blake Tranquilli?"

I nod. "Wan' B'ue… I's scawed…"

"We'll call Blake." She pushes the office door open with her hip. "Ms. Osorio? I need you to call the high school, and get Blake over here, quickly."

"Why?"

I bury my face in Amy's shoulder. It's too bright, and too loud in here, and it hurts. She sighs before taking off her jacket and draping it over my head. It's too bad she can't know about our people. She'd make a great babysitter. "Marianne's dizzy, and she's acting like she's in pain. Annabelle thought she was going to throw up. Her Dad's running battle plans, and her other Dad's at work."

Ms. Osorio picks up the phone quickly before dialing. "Eliza, I need you to send Blake Tranquilli over to the Elementary school now. His niece is sick, and we won't be able to reach her parents."

* * *

 **Freedom High, Bluestreak's POV**

 _Blake Tranquilli, please report to the office. Blake Tranquilli, please report to the office._

Everyone in my Geometry class turns to stare at me, and a few of them start laughing, while others start whispering. ' _Slag. What did I do wrong? Did I mess up at the Elementary School on Friday? I thought I did everything right…_ '

"Hurry up, Blake. They won't wait all day."

"Right. Sorry, Mr. Keller. I'll be back as soon as I can." I grab my books before starting for the door, only for him to hand me a piece of paper.

"Tomorrow's assignment, just in case you don't make it back before class ends."

"Thank you."

* * *

I run into the office and set my books on the desk, but before I get the chance to ask what I did wrong, Ms. Kingston looks up at me with a worried look. ' _Oh, Primus. Did someone get hurt? Is it Prowl? Or Jazz? Maybe one of the twins got hurt… Prowl knows how much I care about them…_ '

"Blake, you need to get over to the Elementary school. Your niece isn't feeling well, and—"

"Peter's running tactics for a NEST battle, and Jazz is head of Special Ops, and unable to leave." I sigh softly and lean on the counter. At least no one's dying. "Did they say what's wrong with her?"

"No, but it was obvious the adults over there care a great deal about her."

I sigh heavily. If she really is sick, I can't leave her at the base with Prowl, and Jazz can't watch her while he's working—he'd focus on her instead of finishing the paperwork he has to handle for Ops. "I may have to call off for the rest of the day so I can take her home."

"We know, and you're fine. Just…let us know how she is."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

 **Freedom Elementary, bluestreak's pov**

I run into the office and get directed into a small room off to the side. "She's in there."

"Why are the lights off?"

"According to Amy, the lights were bothering her."

"Ah…" I step inside and sit on the edge of the little bed before resting a hand on my niece's tiny shoulder. "Mari?"

"Bwue?"

"I'm here, Sweetspark." I pull her into my lap before sliding back so I'm leaning against the wall.

"Bwue… Head ouchie… Eyes ouchie… Dizzy… Tummy 'ucky… Wan' Daddy."

"He's busy, Sweetheart… Peter's—" I blink before looking up to my classmate. "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

I sigh heavily. "Do you know what happened right before she started feeling like this?"

She shakes her head. "I was in the hall. I'd just gotten back from taking attendance to the office."

I sigh before looking down to my niece. "Mari, can you tell me what happened?"

"Ella call me a pet… But I not a pet… It comfusing… I no get… Then I get ouchies… an' dizzies… an' feels sick…" She gags suddenly, and I quickly grab a trash can before she purges on me, and holds it under her chin until she's done. "Amy, tell Ms. Osorio she threw up, so I'm taking her home." I sigh heavily. "Can you stay with her? I need to go get my assignments from Mrs. Kingston."

"Sure. She's a sweetheart, Blue."

"Blue?" I raise an eyebrow and look down at Mari.

Amy gives me a nervous look. "She said it was your nickname… I'm sorry if I said something wrong…"

I shake my head. "You're fine, Amy. I was just a little confused. Not many people call me Blue anymore."

* * *

I run across the lot and into the high school before almost running into Jason. He holds out a sheet of notebook paper. "I figured if Mari was sick, you'd need someone to get your homework for you, so…"

I take the list of assignments before skimming over it, then rush to my locker and gather my books. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jase. She should be okay by then."

"You too…"

I pull out my cell the second I'm out of the high school, and hit Ratchet's speed-dial.

" _This had better be important, Bluestreak! I'm still dealing with casualties from San Francisco, and I don't have time for silliness._ "

"I wouldn't be comming you in the middle of school if it wasn't important, Ratchet! Mari's near a crash. I'll be on the road in less than five minutes. I need you to tell Prowl. She's scared, and asking for him."

" _I will see what I can do. Get here as fast as you can, and do not let her recharge. I do not want to risk her processors any more than necessary, and until she is able to return to her true form…_ " Ratchet sighs heavily. " _I will have General Morshower handle any tickets you get._ " He sighs. " _Primus, Blue. We need to get you an emergency light if you are going to panic like this every time—_ "

"Thanks, Rick. I'll have her there ASAP." I duck silently into her classroom. Thankfully, they're working on a worksheet, so I can talk with Ms. Weaver in peace. "I'm taking Mari to her pediatrician, and then we're going home. I need to get her homework so she won't get behind. I don't think Peter would be happy if…" I have to force myself to calm down before I start rambling. Now is not the time to panic, even if I already _am_.

Ms. Weaver hands me a stack of paper with a hand-written sheet on top. "Here you go. This should be everything she'll need. I hope she feels better soon."

"I do too." I walk over and get her things from her desk, then tuck everything into her backpack before starting back for the office. "Mari?"

"Blue's back, Sweets…"

I hook the strap to her backpack over my shoulder before smiling to Amy. "Thanks for taking care of her for me." I step over and pick her up. "Come on, Mari. Let's get you to Doctor Rick."

"No wan' Doc'or Rick. Wan' Daddy."

"I know, Sweetheart. Daddy's gonna meet us there."

"I thought—"

"Rick's a field medic at the base. Peter can't come here, but he'll be able to go to the medbay for a few minutes to check on her before we go home."

Amy follows me out, so I simply set her into her booster seat before tossing our backpacks into the trunk on my vehicle mode, then slip back in so I can buckle her. Once she's secure, I climb in and start off down the road before deactivating my holoform a safe distance from the school.

* * *

 **Base, Bluestreak's POV**

"Mari? You still online?"

"Uh-huh… Wan' nigh'-nigh', Bwue… No feels goo'…"

I transform and cup her in my hand before starting for the medical bay. "I know, but you have to stay awake a little longer."

"Wan' b'anky, an' F'utter, go nigh'-nigh'."

"I'll go get them, and some clothes, just as soon as you're with Ratchet."

"No wan' Rat'et. Wan' Cawiew."

I step into the medbay. "Ratchet?"

"Bluestreak—" He turns and glares at Prowl before he has a chance to take more than two steps. "Prowl, sit down. You can't do anything for her right now." He turns back to me. "Set her on the berth. Prowl has a list of things he wants you to get from the house."

"I'm on it."

"Bluestreak." I turn to my brother. "Leave her backpack at home. She is not doing anything involving schoolwork until she has recovered."

* * *

 **Prowl's POV**

"Cawiew…"

"I am right here, Sweetspark." I look up to Ratchet from my place beside her berth. "Ratchet…"

"I know this is not easy, Prowl, but she will be completely fine in a few minutes."

"Wan' nigh'-nigh'."

"I know, Sweetspark. Ratchet will let you recharge as soon as he is sure you are okay."

"Head ouchie… Eyes ouchie… Tummy 'ucky… Gotted dizzy… Puked in Bwue arms… Cawiew hold pwease?"

"Ratchet? Can I…"

He glances over from his computer. "It will not hurt for you to hold her, and you can let her recharge as soon as Bluestreak returns with her things. I will, of course, have to check for damage to her processor once she finally reaches her true form, but until then, just keep a close optic on her."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I look up when I hear the door open, and smile at Bluestreak as he hands my base backpack to Carrier. "This will work fine, Bluestreak. Thank you." He sighs. "The twins are in the rec room, if you do not wish to return home."

"Thanks, Prowl."

"What triggered this episode?"

Bluestreak rubs the back of his neck. "Ella called her either a pet, or teacher's pet." I hold up two fingers. "Teacher's pet. She didn't understand what it means."

"What means?"

"It means the teacher really likes you, usually because you're a good student. Most kids don't like the teacher's pet, because they seem to get special treatment."

"Oh…" I watch him walk out before turning to Carrier. "Wan' nigh'-nigh'."

"You can recharge as soon as I can get you out of your uniform, Sweetspark." He helps me into black sweatpants before starting to pull my shirt off.

"Prowl?" I look up at the same time Carrier does, and find Aid.

"Yes, First Aid? Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "No, everything's fine. Everything's taken care of, and the human casualties have been moved to proper facilities." He sets a large-to-a-human, small-to-a-bot bag on the ground. "Ratchet commed me about Mari's near-crash… I hope you don't mind that Spot and I got her something on the way back…"

"Of course not. That was very kind of you, First Aid."

Once Carrier pulls my sweatshirt down over my head, I turn to look in the bag. Inside is a stuffed ambulance and a really soft fire truck blankie. "Fanks, Aid. Loves…" I hug the ambulance to my chest and hook the blankie over my arm before curling into Carrier's chest and hand and drifting off.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Prowl steps into his office and lays the recharging femme on a butterfly print nap mat. She's still holding tightly to her new fire truck blanket, and the stuffed ambulance. He then lays her stuffed butterfly and fleece blanket beside her before returning to his desk.

Jazz steps in a few minutes later. "Blue tol' meh wha' happened. How is she?"

"It is hard to tell while she is recharging, but she seems okay. Ratchet wishes to check her processor once she reaches her true form, but there is not much he can do until then."

"Where'd she ge' the new blanke', an' the ambulance?"

Prowl smiles slightly. "First Aid and Hot Spot bought them for her on their way back from helping in rescue efforts."

"How are ya handlin' this?"

"As well as I can, Jazz. I have work to do, and—"

"Ah know, Prowler." Jazz sighs heavily. "Ah'm jus' makin' sure ya're okay."

"She did not actually crash this time."

" _This time_. Nex' time migh' be much worse for 'er."

"I am trying not to think about it. You remember what I went through as a youngling. I doubt I could handle it in your Carrier's position."

"Ah dou' _ah_ coul' handle i' 'gain, you _or_ 'er."

* * *

 **12:35 pm, Normal POV**

"Ah'll be righ' back, Prowler. Ah'm gettin' us some 'gon and checkin' on Blue."

"Get some low grade for when Mariposa wakes up. Bluestreak brought an empty water bottle from home when he brought her lunch." I shift slightly, quickly realizing I'm in the travel bed Carrier keeps in his office for me. I whimper softly at a pain in my back, calling Carrier's attention. He stands before walking over, then kneels to me. "Mariposa? How are you feeling?"

"Cawiew?" I sit up and rub my eyes. "I better now." I whimper. "Bu' back hur's!"

We both turn when the door opens. "Prowler, ah'm—" Sire smiles when he sees me. "Heya, Mari! How ya feelin'?"

"Better. No more ouchie head." I squirm and whimper again. " _Carrier_!"

Sire sets the cubes and my cup on the desk before turning back to us. "Wha's wrong, Prowler? 'S this from the crash?"

Carrier steps away before returning with my energon. "I doubt it." He steps back over to his desk before sitting down and starting to drink his own cube. Now they're talking to where I can barely hear them.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Prowl sighs before turning back to Jazz. "It more than likely has to deal with her true form."

"Ya mean she's gonna transform back soon?"

Prowl lets out an exhausted-sounding sigh. "Her frame has been severely overstressed over the last two weeks. It could be that something is damaged, but it is far more likely that she will return to her true form before nightfall—98.72%, to be exact." He drains the cube, then slides his chair back and moves to stand.

Jazz raises an eyebrow ridge. "Prowler…"

"I need to talk with Red Alert. Keep an optic on Mariposa."

"Ya're supposed ta be—"

"I am going to ask him about what we spoke about at the church yesterday."

"Security for Mari. Ah remember, bu' ya need ta—"

"My energy levels are acceptable, Jazz."

"Would Ratch say the same thin'?"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Carrier huffs before walking out, leaving Sire and I staring at each other.

"Ya wan' meh ta ge' ya lunch together?"

I nod, and watch him set it out before starting to eat, still clinging to my stuffed ambulance and the fire truck blanket. I gots cupcake-shaped lasagnas today, with a banana, oranges, and cookies. "Carrier okay?"

"'E will be. Ah thin' 'e's jus' tired. 'E's been real busy with the team an' at home."

"Carrier's crabby like Ratch."

Sire shakes his head. "'E's worried 'bou' ya, Mar."

"I scare' Blue… I scare' Ratch… I scare' Carrier…" I blink up at him. "I scare' you?"

"Yep." He sighs softly. "Bu' ya'll be okay. Trus' meh. Ratch won' le' anythin' bad happen ta ya."

"Where Carrier go, then?"

"'E's talkin' ta Red 'bou' gettin' a better security system than wha' the humans can create. 'E's gotta ge' the supplies from Red, so 'e's gonna ask 'bou' more security here, too."

"Wan' Carrier…"

"Ah know ya do, Sweets. E'll be back."

"Back ouchie…"

"Still?" I nod. "Wan' meh ta comm Ratch, see if 'e can ge' ya somethin'?"

"That will not be necessary. Mariposa, get your things. I am taking you home."

"Prowler—"

"You need to finish your work."

"Bu' Prowler—"

"Red Alert has agreed to provide the equipment necessary to set up security for Mariposa. I stopped by to update Optimus on Mariposa's condition, and now I am taking Mariposa home. She will be more comfortable in her own berth than she will be on the floor of my office."

"Ah though' ya sai' ya woul' be late gettin' home because of ya reports."

"I am taking them with me. I need to get Mariposa home."


	23. My True Form

I only own Mariposa!

* * *

My True Form

 **Home**

We pull in the drive, and Carrier opens the door to let me out. I unbuckle and slide out, clinging to my new ambulance and fire truck blanket, as well as Flutter and Blankie, leaving my dark pink butterfly backpack for Carrier to get.

Carrier transforms before picking me up, then starts inside with me. He carries me up the stairs and lays me on my bed before turning to put my uniform in the hamper in my bathroom, then walks back in before sitting beside me. "I need to finish Optimus' reports. I will be in my office across the hall if you need me."

I look up at him with a pouty face. "I gotsta stay in bed?"

"No, Sweetspark. Just try not to be too loud." I slide off my bed to the floor before looking up to Carrier. "I will see if your Sire or Bluestreak will be able to help you with your homework once they return."

"Why back hurts? It no' usually hurts 'less something hits, bu' something no' hits this time."

Carrier smiles down at me. "You will be able to return to your true form within the next few days."

"I's gonna be bot soon? Who I looks like?" I pause to think about something for a moment. "Wanna looks like you. Likes you wings."

"Yes, you will transform soon." He sighs before standing. "I need to get to work. You can play if you wish, but you must stay quiet."

"Yes, Sir." I walk over and hug his leg before looking around my room. He never told me who I look like! I pull off my dirty black socks, then pull out my yellow girls coloring book and the huge box of crayons Carrier bought, then lay on my tummy on the floor and start to color. It's not easy, with my body feeling all twitchy, but I do the best I can. Once my picture's done, I set the book and crayons on my desk, then glance toward my door. The twitchies are getting really annoying, but I don't want to bother Carrier while he's working. ' _I just need to put up with it till Sire gets home… Carrier said I might transform soon…_ '

I sigh, then sit on my desk chair before trying to think of ways to make myself transform.

* * *

 **Evening, Third POV, with Amy**

Elizabeth Altheimer, a Major with NEST, turns to her daughter, Amelia, with a soft sigh. It's only been the two of them for several years now—since her daughter was ten—but the two of them have been able to handle the chaos well. Amy stayed with the Miller family while her mother was deployed, and Elizabeth finally got a position stateside, working with Captain Lennox and Optimus Prime as they start a new life in America. Hell, she's even helped come up with some of their holoform cover names!

The two of them are sitting at the table, eating Chinese takeout. Normally, Elizabeth prefers to cook when she's home, but the morning's battle left much to be desired. "How was school?"

Amy sighs softly. "My class was chosen as the rotating teacher's helpers this year. It was my turn today."

"Oh?"

Amy nods. "One of the first grade girls got sick…" She looks down at her plate for a minute. "Mom, is there a medic named Rick on your base?"

Elizabeth looks up to her daughter. "Mia, I can't—"

Amy sighs. "Mom, Mari's Uncle had to take her there this morning because her family takes her to a Field Medic on your base—he said her Dad was going to meet them in the medbay, and—" Amy sighs softly. "And she's got two Dads. None of the other kids have that story. I didn't think—"

"Mari?"

"Mari Tranquilli. Her uncle Blake's in my class at school."

"Amy…" Elizabeth sighs heavily. "You can't tell anyone what I say here…"

"I thought—"

"Immediate family is allowed to know a little bit—Will brings his wife and daughter by the base on occasion—but you can't tell _anyone_. It stays between us."

"I won't. I promise."

She nods. "Amy… NEST is formed of humans and aliens working side by side to protect Earth. Mari's one of them, as is Blake. Their real names are Mariposa and Bluestreak."

"Blue…"

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, but continues. "Her parents are Jazz and Prowl—they're officers under Optimus. Will and I work alongside him—he's their leader."

"But Mari's…"

"They have something called a holoform, which they use to blend in with the rest of humanity. Mariposa is stuck in hers."

"And Rick?"

"Rick is Ratchet, their medic." She sighs. "Mari's Carrier—her mother-figure—has what they call a glitch."

"Oh, God. Is she—wait, I thought—"

"Both genders can carry, her Carrier is the SiC, and he's had it all his life. Mari inherited it."

"But she's okay?"

"She's fine. Prowl took her home early—took his work too, I heard—and she'll be back to school within a couple days at the most."

"Thank God. She's really a sweetheart."

Elizabeth smiles. "I know."

* * *

 **That Evening, Supper**

Sire sets a plate with a cut up pork chop, mashed potatoes, and green beans all covered in gravy in front of me before starting for the stairs with a cube in his hand, leaving me with Bluestreak. I start eating slowly before looking up to Bluestreak worriedly. "Where Sire go?"

"He's taking a cube up to Prowl."

"Carrier too busy to eat?"

"Yep."

"Carrier need a break from work, Blue… No wan' him be tiwed all time."

"He'll be fine, Sweetspark. He's been working like this for eons."

"Eons?"

"Years and years." Bluestreak smiles. "He worked like this _before_ the war."

"'Fore war? That long time 'go, wight?"

"Really long ago—before I was sparked."

"You's fifteen t'ough."

"Fifteen vorns is over a thousand years here."

"But I's—"

"You have been growing at a human rate." I look up to see Carrier and Sire. "Ratchet suspects it will continue until you are an adult."

"Carrier? I thought…"

Bluestreak leans over to me. "Jazz made him come down. He hates it when Prowl's in his office all the time. He'll go back after supper."

"Oh…"

"So… Wha' ya done since ya go' home, Mari?"

I look down at my plate. I don't wanna tell him I've been twitchy all day. "I colors some… Blue helps me wif homeworks… Plays dollies… Play Leapster…" I smile up at him. "Carrier say no chores today cause I getted sick at school, so I getta play lots!"

"I'm sure ya did, Girly."

* * *

 **After Supper**

I sigh before sitting on my berth. I've been trying all day to transform, and I still haven't been able to.

I look up when Sire walks in. "What's wrong, Girly?"

"I can't t'ansform, Siwe."

"You'll figure it out, Sweetspark."

"I twied all day, ever since Carrier an' I gotted home, bu' nothing evew happens!"

"Ya jus' gotta be patient." Sire runs a hand over my head. "Trus' meh, i'll happen, ya jus' gotta give i' time."

I glare up at him. "Carrier say it s'posed ta happen _now_! I jus' don' know what I's s'posed ta do!" I groan when he doesn't react. "Siwe, I's s'posed ta be bot now, bu' I can'ts twansform!"

Carrier suddenly appears in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Jazz, what are you doing?"

"She's upse' 'cause she hasn' been able ta transform ye'. Ah was tryin' ta comfor' 'er, bu' she won' le' meh!"

Carrier sighs heavily. "Go downstairs and help Bluestreak finish the kitchen. I will take over with Mariposa."

"Fine…" He stomps out the door and down the stairs.

I look up at Carrier. "I makes Sire mad?"

Carrier shakes his head slightly before smiling gently at me. "He is simply frustrated."

"F'ust'ated?"

"He is frustrated that he cannot comfort you about reaching your true form. _You_ are frustrated, as well. Can you tell me why _you_ are frustrated?"

I look down. I don't like to keep things from them. "I's been twi'chy all day, since I waked up at base, an' back ouchie, an—" I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "An' you say I gonna twansforms soon, bu' I no' know hows! I no likes be' twi'chy, an' i' hards ta pay 'tention ta homeworks, or colors, or games…no' even on dollies! An' I twy an' twy, bu' nofin' happen, an' Siwe tell me i' happen, bu' I no' know _hows_!" I reach up and rub my eyes with my sleeve. "Sowwy…"

Carrier runs a finger over my head. "It is fine. You could not help it." He sighs softly before smiling slightly down at me. "Do not be afraid to ask one of us to show you."

"You knows how?"

"Yes. Would you like me to explain it to you?"

I beam up at him. "Yes pease!" I slide off the bed and stand in front of him, trying not to bounce. I don't want Carrier getting mad. "Tells me?"

He stands before crouching to me. "Close your eyes, Mariposa." I close them quickly, causing Carrier to continue. "Now, simply tense your muscles."

"It's that easy?"

"Yes. It is that easy."

"Oh…" I follow the last step before looking up at Carrier. "I do right?"

Carrier smiles down at me. "Yes, Sweetspark." He picks me up. "Would you like to see?"

"Yay!" He carries me into my bathroom, then sets me down in front of my giant mirror. "Wow… I's _big_ now…" I'm mostly a pale yet sparkly yellow, with a light blue star on my chest, pink and red butterflies on my shoulders, and a light pink…thingy…on my head. I don't have symbols yet, though… I wonder why not, if they're on my birthmarks?

Carrier steps up behind me. I can see his black and white plating in the mirror, with his red symbols and thingy. His wings are pointing up, which is strange, because they're usually mostly hidden by the rest of him. "What do you think?"

Tiny yellow wings perk up behind me, causing me to gasp. They, too, have light blue stars on them. "Wings…" I look up at him, the wings fluttering slightly. "Carrier, I gots wings!"

"Yes, you do. You _are_ Praxian, after all."

"What thingy?" He gives me a confused look, and his eyes look really weird again—like the day I met him. I blink before pointing to the thingy on my head. "This thingy, Carrier. What _this_ thingy? Bwue has, an' you has…"

He nods before kneeling in front of me. "It is called a chevron."

"Chevron?" He nods. "I go show Siwe an' Bwue now?"

"I will take you down in a few minutes."

"Why no' go now?"

Carrier turns to me with a container and a wrag. "I am going to polish your armor."

"Make shiny?" I blink. "No car smell, right?"

He nods and takes off the lid. "Your Sire explained your sensory issues, and, with Wheeljack's help, we created a scented polish for you."

He holds it down in front of me, and lets me sniff it. "St'awbewy."

"Would you like to help?"

I nod and take a wrag, and help him as much as I can before setting it on the side of the tub. "Why I so little still?"

"Sweetspark…" He sighs, and, when I look up, he looks like he's about to laugh—something I've never seen Carrier do before. "You are currently twice the size you are in holoform—close to the same height as Captain Lennox."

"Bu' you so big…"

"You are barely a youngling, Mariposa. You will grow with time." He sets his wrag on the side of the tub before capping the jar. "Are you ready to show your Sire?"

"Yep!"

Carrier picks me up before carrying me carefully down the stairs.

* * *

Carrier sets me down at the foot of the stairs, then nods to me, causing me to run into the kitchen. My doorwings start fluttering again once I can't see Carrier anymore. "Sire! Sire!"

Sire's got his head in the freezer, probably putting a new batch of popsicles in. I eat one every night before bed, so we run out of different kinds fast. "Wha' ya need, Mari?" He turns to me before gasping softly. "Holy…" He kneels to me. "Mari… Come here, Girly. Let meh see ya."

I run over to him. "I 'formed, Sire!"

He smiles, and pats my head before standing, then hands me an energon popsicle before turning back to the counter, and a bowl. "Ya gonna 'charge like tha', or ya goin' back ta holoform?"

I look up to Carrier. "I go school 'morrow?"

He shakes his head slightly. "I am taking you to the base tomorrow, so Ratchet can finish his yearly exam on you, and check your processor."

I cross my arms and glare up at him. "No needles."

He sighs before giving Sire a patient-yet-annoyed look. "This time, I am afraid you will need vaccinations."

"NO! NO NEEDLES! NO OUCHIES, CARRIER! NO!"

"Mariposa…" He kneels to me. "I understand that you are afraid, but Ratchet will make sure you do not feel a thing."

"Prowl? What's going on? Why is Mari yelling?"

"I mentioned that I am taking her to see Ratchet for her first set of youngling vaccinations tomorrow. She does not like needles."

"Needles hurt, Blue. No wants hurts." He turns to me before freezing with his eyes really wide and a startled look on his face, causing me to giggle. "I 'formed Bwue. No cwash like Cawiew!" Carrier gives me a look with one eyebrow raised as Sire and Bluestreak start laughing. I giggle up at Carrier. "Blue look' like you 'fore you cwash."

Bluestreak, now grinning, steps over and picks me up before spinning me around. "You did it! Holy Primus, I thought I'd never see you like this again, Sweetspark! You're so big now!"

"Bluestreak." He stops and turns to Carrier. "Please put her down before she purges again. I do not have the time to care for a sick youngling tonight, and neither does Jazz."

I cross my arms and stomp my foot. "Wanna spins!"

"Prowl…"

"Prowler…"

"She can spin on her own, and preferably not within half an hour of eating." Carrier turns to me. "Mariposa?" I look up to him. "I have a pacifier for this form, if you wish to recharge in it tonight."

"I cans s'eep in bot form? What do 'bout breakfast?"

"Low grade energon with minerals."

"Bu' you no likes adding…"

"The minerals are from Ratchet, Sweetspark. They are like vitamins for human younglings."

I make a face. "Yucky med'cine." I smile up at him. "Lunch better?"

"Ya don' need minerals after breakfas', an' ah'm sure mos' o' the 'bots on base'll have some goodies for ya, too."

"Aid keeps suckers… Ratch has 'gon suckers, like he has strawberry suckers?"

"We have energon candy here."

"Ah thin' she mean' 'n case she ge's hurt 'gain." Sire turns to me. "Yes, Ratch'll have suckers in case ya ge' hurt. Don' ge' hurt on purpose, though."

"I won'…"

"Come, Mariposa. It is time for you to recharge."

I reach up and hand the now-empty popsicle base to Sire, then turn to Carrier. "I still hasta get jamies on?"

"No. However, you will still have to get dressed before we leave tomorrow." I give him a confused look, causing him to kneel to me, and lay a hand on my shoulder. "Human vehicles are not large enough to comfortably fit a youngling, Sweetspark. You will have to ride in holoform. I cannot allow you to be seen wearing the same outfit as before, when several of the human soldiers on base doubt that I am capable of caring for a child."

"They _WHA'_!?" I start and look up at Sire. "Prowler, why didn' you tell meh they was treatin' ya like ya was a' unfi' carrier!?"

"I can handle a few humans, Jazz." He kneels to pick me up, and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I have to get Mariposa washed up and put to berth. We will continue this once I return."

* * *

Carrier helps me wash my hands and face, then tucks me into my bed with a new, round, pink binky. He sets Flutter and Blankie beside me on the bed, then hands me my new ambulance and the fire truck blankie before sitting beside me on the bed. "Carrier, why humans think you not good Carrier?"

He sighs heavily. "They believe, because I do not show emotion well, that I am unable to care for the emotional needs of a young child. While I would be the first to admit that I have made mistakes in the past—"

"Ya mean when we had ta send 'er here ta keep 'er safe?"

He looks up to find Sire in the doorway. "Yes, Jazz."

Sire sighs before walking over to us. "Prowler… We did wha' we hadta do. She wasn' safe in the _Artemis_. Ya 'member wha' happened when Bee was growin' up?"

"Yes, but the humans are not aware of the trials of protecting a sparkling from the Decepticons."

"They'll learn soon 'nough."

I look between them. "Carrier…make 'stakes?"

"I apologize, Mariposa." Carrier turns back to me. "While I have made mistakes in the past, I am still capable of raising my youngling."

"How you make 'stakes?"

Sire sighs heavily. "Ya Carrier blames 'imself for ya bein' 'bused by the humans 'fore ah foun' ya."

"You no make him hur' me, Carrier. He do that 'lones. You no makes him be mean. Not you faul'. He bads, no' you…" I sit up and hug him before snuggling into my covers, on my side because of the wings. "Nights. Loves you."

Sire kisses my forehead. "Nigh' nigh', Mari. Ah love ya too." He starts for the door. "Ya comin', Prowler?"

"In a minute." He turns to me. "I will see you in the morning, Sweetspark. Recharge well. I love you." I watch as he follows Sire out, turning off my light as he does, then reach around to pull Flutter and Blankie around. They're still big enough to sleep with right now, but maybe not as I get older. Either way, I wanna cuddle them with my new stuffs tonight.


	24. Youngling Checkup

Youngling Checkup

* * *

 **Dream**

 _"I TRIED THAT, YOU IDIOT! IT WON'T FIT!"_

 _"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"_

 _I push the rough blanket off me and look down before climbing out of my little bed. I toddle down the hall sleepily and into the living room. The big square trash can is standing in the middle of the floor, and my old Mama's holding a big trash bag._

 _Aaron looks down at me. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" I run over had hide behind Stacy's legs. He glares down at me._

 _I peek out. "Okay?"_

 _He grabs my arm and pulls me to him before twisting. I scream in pain. "I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN…YOU GET BEAT!" He yells in my face, causing me to flinch. It's all I can do to not cry. He pushes me on the ground._

 _"S'OP!"_

 _Aaron kicks my tummy, then picks me up and throws me into my room, hard enough to where I hit the wall with my back. I cry until everything goes dark._

* * *

 **Reality**

I sit up straight and gasp before looking around. All I see is the same old furniture, my same old butterfly night light, my same old bathroom… My same old, safe, Aaron-free room. "CARRIER!"

I hear quiet but fast footsteps, then see Carrier in the doorway. "Mariposa, what happened?"

"Nigh'mare. Ol' pawents fight. I ask wha' wong. Ol' Daddy f'ow me in'a wall, an' I bwoked awm. I jus' a baby, Cawiew… No wan' him ge' me… Wan' safe."

Carrier runs a hand over my head gently. "We have the same security system here that Red Alert does at the base. No one can hurt you now."

"I safes?"

"Yes, Sweetspark. You are safe." He stands before moving my covers back again, then hugs me before helping me back under the covers. "Try to get back to recharge. I will see you in the morning."

"You too. Love you…"

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Morning, 7:45 am**

I sit up and rub my eyes before sliding out of my bed, then start downstairs, carrying my new stuffed ambulance with me. While Flutter and Blankie still mean a lot to me, and I sleep with all of them—and my new blankie too—my Big Brother got it for me.

I stop at the corner and peer out at everyone, eyes wide and excited. Carrier's standing by the sink, while Sire's working by the energon cabinet. Bluestreak's sitting at the table with an almost-empty energon cube.

Carrier turns to him. "Bluestreak, you need to leave for school before you are late."

"I wanted to see how Mari did last night." Bluestreak sighs. "I'm leaving now. Let me know what Ratchet says."

"I will comm you at lunch. Have a good day."

"Have a good day, Blue! Ah'll see ya a' the base after ya ge' ou'. Ah've gotta leave soon, too. Will's go' some new ops recruits ah need ta mee'." After Bluestreak leaves, Sire turns to Carrier. "Anythin' ya need done 'fore ah leave?"

I cover my mouth with my hand to stop from giggling at Sire's accent. "No." Carrier's wings twitch slightly.

"Wan' meh ta ge' Mari up for ya?"

Carrier waves to my hiding place. "I do not believe that is necessary."

I step out slowly, then wave. "Morning, Carrier! Morning, Sire!"

"Mornin', Girly." He pats my head before starting for the door. "Ah've gotta go. Ah'll see ya both a' the base when ya ge' there."

I wave after him as he leaves. "Bye-bye!" Carrier sets a little light blue cube on the table in front of a chair with a new white and pink booster seat. I clamber into the chair before sitting down, then stare at the cube.

"Try not to spill. Wheeljack is working on making larger youngling-safe cups for you."

"Bu' I gotta use the normal ones for now."

"Yes." He smiles down at me. "Try to be quick. You still have to get dressed."

"You late?"

He sighs softly. "I told Optimus I would not be in as early today. He will want to see you once your appointment is finished."

I drink most of my tiny cube before setting it down. "See Aid 'day too?"

"Possibly. If he is working. I do not want you bothering them if he is not in the medical bay."

I finish my cube before giving him an upset look. "But Carrier!"

"I am serious, Mariposa." He steps over to take my empty cube. "First Aid's offer to be your mentor does not give you permission to bother him—not when he is already not feeling well."

I slide off my chair before looking up at him with worried eyes. "Aid sick?"

"Not exactly. He will tell you if he wants you to know." He leads me up the stairs, and shows me how to go back to holoform before helping me out of the sweats from the night before and into an orange short sleeved tutu dress with a butterfly graphic, white tights, and orange Mary Jane shoes. Once I'm dressed, he grabs a dark pink duffle bag with an orange and green butterfly, green straps, "Mariposa", then takes my hand and leads me downstairs.

He transforms in the driveway and activates his holoform before opening the doors to let me in. Once I'm sitting down, he buckles me in.

"Toys?"

"I will turn your music on once we are on the road."

* * *

 **Base**

Carrier pulls up to the door and opens his door to let me out. Once I'm out, he transforms, then motions for me to do the same. I quickly shift to my normal form, then reach up for Carrier to pick me up. He sighs, then nods before picking me up and settling me on his hip before walking through the doors and into the medical bay. Ratchet's cleaning off the medical berth while Aid's doing something on the computer across the room.

I wave to them from Carrier's hip, my stuffed ambulance in my other hand. I'd left Flutter and Blankie at home, but made sure I had my ambulance. "Hi, Aid! Hi, Ratchie! I's big now!"

Aid doesn't even seem to notice us. Ratchet turns to us with a glare, only to smile a moment later. "When did she—"

Carrier sets me on the floor—thankfully on my feet—before turning to Ratchet. "Last night, about half an hour before her recharge time. It was too late to have her out."

"I understand." He runs a scanner over me, checks it, nods, then moves to the other side of the room to grab something. "Aid, what happened with—" The Protectobot wordlessly hands it to him. "Thank you." He comes back with a little rubber hammer.

"Ratch… Why Aid no say hi me? Aid sick?"

He sighs heavily. "Not exactly, Mariposa."

I cross my arms and pout at him. "Carrier say that too! I wanna knows!"

He starts checking my reflexes. I remember that step from my kindergarten exam back with my old family. Grammy had taken me, because no one else cared enough. "I am sure you do, Little One, but it is not our place to talk about it." He looks toward Aid before turning back to me. "But I would recommend allowing him to calm down before you try to talk with him. I do not know what happened this morning, but he is in a very bad mood right now. I need you to hold her now, Prowl." Carrier picks me up before sitting where I had been on the berth, and holds my head away from Ratchet for a moment. I feel Ratchet grab my arm, then nothing until Carrier lets my head go. "All done."

"Already do shots? I no feeled…"

"Yes, Little One. You're done for now. I just need to talk with your Carrier now."

I look over to Aid, still smiling. "Hugs work?"

Carrier sighs softly. "Do not bother him, Mariposa."

Ratchet turns to Carrier while I'm still watching Aid. "How did she do with her minerals this morning?"

"She stared at it for a moment, but she handled it well once she started drinking it."

"Good." Ratchet sighs. "I got baseline scans of her processor, and I did not see any serious damage at this time. Just make sure you call me when she has a crash. I will need to keep up with her damage."

"Is she still having trouble with her sensor net?"

"Optical and auditory." Carrier sighs. "However, she has not had a problem yet today."

"I will see about getting her a visor. I hope you know 'Jack has been making toys for her since you all got to Earth."

"I am aware, and I plan to stop and get them on the way to my office."

"Who is watching Mari? I doubt you are going to just let her sit in your office with nothing to do."

"I have an activity bag in my subspace for her, Ratchet, and you said Wheeljack is making toys for her, as well as cups for her energon. Jazz was supposed to keep her with him, but he is in a meeting with human Ops recruits. With Bluestreak in school and First Aid irritable, I do not really have anyone else to watch her."

* * *

While Carrier and Ratchet talk, I slip off the berth before padding silently across the medbay to the white medic. "A-Aid? Want hug?" I hold my ambulance in front of me and look up at him sweetly. "Aid? Hug?" I tap his leg lightly, then go back to my cutesy position, forcing my doorwings to hold still. "Aid?"

"WHAT!?" I jump, and try to hold back my tears as my doorwings fall to my back.

First Aid looks down before sighing heavily. "Mari, I—"

"First Aid!"

"I didn't know she'd come over here. I thought—"

Ratchet sighs heavily. "You thought it was me."

I whimper and reach up to the Protectobot. I'd come over to hug him in the first place, and now I need one as much as he seems to. He picks me up quickly, allowing me to lay my head on his chest as I curl into him.

"That does not excuse—" Carrier pauses when he sees me cuddled into Aid's chest, my stuffed ambulance now abandoned on the medbay floor. He simply sighs, and picks it up before handing it to Aid. "She seems to have forgiven you already…"

Aid sighs softly. "I can take her for the day… If you don't mind… I really didn't mean to—"

Ratchet shakes his head. "Staying in the medical bay would not be any better than staying in his office."

"I have had him on light duty since before we arrived on Earth, Ratchet." Carrier turns to Aid and I. "But taking care of my youngling may not be the way you wish to spend your day." Carrier sighs. "Especially if you are not having a good day."

"If I didn't want to watch her, I wouldn't have offered."

Carrier sighs before handing him my duffle bag, then starts for the door. "Do not forget her noon energon, and do not let her have too many sweets. I do not have the time to handle a youngling with a "sugar rush", as the humans have termed it. Mariposa has more than enough energy of her own."

I watch Carrier leave before looking up to Aid. "You needed hugs, right?"

He smiles down at me. "I guess I did. Blades was worse than usual this morning with the Aerialbots." He turns to Ratchet. "Is she able to leave yet?"

"I want to get a visor together for her first. She has trouble with her sensory net because of her condition, and I do not want her to meltdown because she is in pain." He motions toward the door at the back of the medbay. "You may take her into my office until I am finished, and I expect _both of you_ to leave after that. Do not leave her unattended. She has special needs."

"I know." He smiles before setting me down with my ambulance toy. "We had Wheeljack make a few things for her to play with when she got to stay with us."

"Aidie?"

He looks down at me, mildly confused. "Aidie?" I shrug. "What's wrong?"

"Binky pease?"

"Binky?"

Ratchet sighs softly. "She chews on her fingers. If I had caught it before the human psychologist did, I would have been able to tell Prowl it could be the sensors in her hands coming active…"

"Meaning she has medic programing."

"Right." He sighs. "But the psychologist suggested something rubber for her to chew on instead, which I cannot entirely disagree with after hearing Prowl's account of how far she goes—she actually left tooth marks on her holoform, Aid—so he bought a giant version of a pacifier, which is normally used to calm human sparklings, for her to chew on in this form."

I point to the duffle in Aid's hand. "Carrier put in bag, I finks…"

"We'll look as soon as we're in Ratchet's office, all right?"

"Okay…"

* * *

True to his word, Aid starts going through my bag the second he sets it on Ratchet's desk. He quickly finds a large blue butterfly binky on a PowerPuff Girls necklace thing, which he puts over my head. "Fanks, Aid…" I slip the binky into my mouth.

"Ratchet's only going to take a few minutes on the visor before we can leave…"

"Gots ambulance. I's 'kay for nows…" I blink up at him. "We goes to you room?"

He nods, still smiling at me. "We've got some toys waiting for you, too."

"Yay!" I bounce a little, trying not to make a lot of noise so I don't bother Ratchet. "An' Jack has cuppies for me, an' Sire send gummies…" I blink up at him. "What else Carrier put in bag?"

"I'll let you go through it once we're in our quarters. Ratchet should have that visor finished soon…"

"Visor? Like Sire's?"

"It'll be like the sunglasses you use in holoform. Jazz's does a lot more than yours will."

"Oh… Ratch has done yet? Wanna pway."

"He'll bring it to us, Little One."

"'Kay…" I look up at him when I remember what Carrier and Ratchet said. "Why you no' feels good?"

He crouches to me. "Who said that?"

"Carrier say you no feels good, an' boff say no' 'xactly when I ask if you sick. Wha's wrong? Is you hurt? You hidey sick?"

He laughs softly. "No, Mari. I'm not hurt, and I'm not sick—or hiding anything. I just didn't want to tell too many people because of the war."

"Tells what?"

The door opens, and Ratchet sticks his head in. "I am ready for her out here."

"Visor?"

"Yep." He boosts me onto the berth before checking how it fits, nods, then hands it to Aid, who slips it into subspace. "Now, you are on light duty, and watching Mari, so do not let me hear of you working outside the medbay."

I spit Binky out and cross my arms before looking up at Ratchet. "Unless I's gets hurt. No wanna come all ways back here ifs falls, an' no wanna makes you comes to me…" I reach up and put Binky back in. I don't like having to take it out every time I need to say something. People need to listen better!

Aid smiles at me. "She has a point, Ratchet…"

"Fine, but only if she gets hurt." He turns to me. "And don't get hurt just so you can watch a medic work either. You are far too young to be in training yet."

"Won't." I look up at Aid and pull binky out before smiling up at him. "Go pway now?"

"We can."

I look up at Ratchet with a begging look. "I haves sucker? I be good, get sucker? Human doc gived sucker when I goods…"

Ratchet sighs, and turns to a cabinet. "All right." He turns back with an energon sucker shaped like a butterfly. "You are lucky I got around to making some yesterday, Youngling. We are not used to having younglings around the medbay."

I take it, but look up to him. "Gotta get used to. I nots going bye-bye any times soon! Aid's gonna teach me when I gets bigger!" I stick my treat in my mouth and reach up to Aid.

Ratchet sends a mild glare to Aid before turning to me. "Not until you are at least thirteen, Little One."

Aid picks me up and starts for the door. "I'll see you later today, Ratchet."

* * *

 **Protectobot Suite**

Aid opens their door and steps inside. There's an energon dispenser and a red couch on the back wall, and a hallway with two closed doors.

Aid sets me down on the floor in front of the couch before setting my bag beside me. I look up at him as he walks down the hall, and stand to follow him before changing my mind and sitting back down before putting Binky back in, then dig into my bag. pull out a new taggy blankie—it's yellow, and just my size—a larger piece of fleece, and a pink and white stuffed doggy. "I calls you Pinky…" I turn back to the bag and pull out a tablet-thingy, followed by another—this one with a bag of silver sticks with colors on the ends stucked to it. I find a third one with a stick attached—it's got glittery dark pinks on the end—and an extra button, and push it. It shrinks in my hands, and so does the stick. I make it go normal sized again and set it with the others, then reach back into the bag and pull out one of my games for my Leapster 2. "But Carrier no bring Leapster…"

Aid steps in and crouches to me. "What's wrong?"

"Gots games, but no gots Leapster… Can'ts play games wifout Leapster…" I motion to the tablet-thingys. "Don' know what those is…"

"They're datapads, Mari. It's like a book on Cybertron." He picks up the one with the stick attached. "This one's like a diary…" He pulls up the stick. "See? This is where the stylus goes. You use them to write."

"Like'a pencils?"

"Yep." He looks at the pink end. "I think this one's more like a pen… it'll write pink." He shows me where the button is, then turns it on. "I think your Carrier copied your Diary into here already…"

If I were older, I'd be mad, but it doesn't bother me right now. "Pen glittery!" I look over the plain design. "Finks we find cover? Or makes? No likes plain. That why had Cindy-Ella Diary…"

"I can see if there's anything we can use. If not, we'll get you something so you can do it."

"Fanks, Aid!" I pick up the datapad with all the sticks in the bag, and hand it to him. "What this one?"

"Looks like he made you a coloring book…" He smiles slightly. "Some of these are from Cybertron. Sunstreaker must have helped him…" He shows me the picture. "This one's from our first time on Cybertron."

"It's 'Fensor?" I take the datapad and smile before turning through the pages. True to Aid's words, there's pictures of things I haven't seen before, mixed in with pictures of animals, girls, boys, toys, school supplies, and foods. "These for colors?"

"Yep."

I smile, and lay on my tummy to color the picture of Defensor, my doorwings fluttering and Binky back in my mouth.

* * *

I start when I hear the door open, and voices overlapping loudly, and look up to find four new bots. Binky falls out as I scramble back to Aid's feet before reaching up for him to pick me up.

"Aid—" They all stop and stare at me. "I didn't know you had Mari… We would have been a lot quieter coming in…" The big blue bot looks over at me. "She's scared of us?"

Aid picks me up before walking over to the new bots in the doorway. I hide my face in Aid's shoulders. "I think it's just stranger anxiety. Prowl said she's been dealing with it a bit more than a youngling her age. She was really eager to learn about everyone last week…"

The one with the rotors crosses his arms. "Should you really be carrying her? She's six vorns!"

The one with Carrier's colors—and I think his V-mode—turns to him with a sigh. "She's like a sparkling still because of a disability."

The silver one shakes his head, and, I think, answers for Aid. "Not as much as you would think, Streets." He turns to Aid and I. "Right?"

I peek out at them before looking up at the blue bot nervously. "H-hi…"

"Hi, Mari!"

I wince. "Owie… Aid, too louds 'gain…"

"Quiet down, guys. Prowl said she has trouble with her sensory net." He turns to me with a gentle smile. "Is it your optics too, or just audios?" I tilt my head to the side. "Eyes, or just ears?"

"Jus' ears. Eyes 'kay for now. You brovers _loud_."

"What did you mean _again_?"

"Ms. Weaver too loud yes'erday at schools. 'Ella 'fusing, an' Ms. Weaver too louds, an' lights too b'ight… I almos' puke on Blue, bu' he gwab twash can really quick… No like cwashin'…"

"I doubt anyone would." The blue one sighs softly and pulls Aid and I closer to him. "Sounds familiar…"

Aid sets me down before moving closer to his brothers. "Spot… Mari's too young to know about the war yet… She already knows too much…"

"I saveded Sire…" I blink up at the new four. "Aid tells me 'bou' you all las' week…but I no' know colors…" I look around with a smile. I've been paying attention to what they said, and I think I know who's who. I point up to the blue bot. "You Spot." I start pointing to the others. "He's Blades, he's Streets—an' means—an' he's G'oove…"*

The five blink at me. "You got that from personalities?"

I nod. "An' watching yous talks 'bou' me… I wrongs?"

"Nope. You got everyone right."

Hot Spot kneels to me. "You saved your Sire?"

I nod. "Siwe die in LA. I has healing fiwe." I hold it up to show him, then put it out. I don't have a lot of energy to waste with it. I don't know if Aid has my gummies and water bottle or not. "So I 'vives him… He' all I hads…" I whimper and reach up to him. "Hold me?"

He pulls me close before standing. "Did you give her the things we had Wheeljack make yet?"

Aid shakes his head. "I was waiting until you all got back from the rec room."

"It might help distract her. Groove…" I watch the silver bot run down the hall.

I turn back to Aid as he sits on the couch. I'm starting to get upset now. Aid still hasn't answered me. "Why you cwabby today, why Carrier an' Ratch say no' 'xactly, why you say you no' hurt or hidey sick, an' why Blades no wan' you carry me?"

He glances up to his brothers before looking back to me with a soft sigh. "Set her here, Spot."

He sets me beside Aid, who quickly pulls me into his lap. "I'll get her things picked up before someone breaks something. I know how hard Prowl had to have worked to get these for her."

Aid turns to me and runs a hand over my head gently. "I'm sparked, Little One." I tilt my head to the side. "I'm going to be a Carrier in a few months."

"You have sparkling?"

Aid runs a hand over his stomach plating. "I will, in a couple months."

I shift to my knees and turn to where I can lay my hands on his plating. "Sparkling in here?"

"Yep."

I tap lightly on his plating, but don't get any reply. "Hears me?"

"Yes, it does, but it's still too small for you to hear _it_ yet."

"I cans _hear_ it later?"

"You can, in a few weeks. It'll kick hard enough to hit my armor."

Blades clears his throat loudly, causing me to turn to him so fast I almost fall off Aid's lap. The only thing keeping from falling is Spot grabbing me. "Oh! Hi G'oove! Wha' you gots?"

"Toys."

"Toys?" I clamber off Aid's lap quickly, but carefully. I don't want to hurt the baby. "Toys for who's? I's the only younglin' here nows!"

Hot Spot taps me on the nose, causing me to giggle. "For you, of course. The sparkling won't be old enough to play for a few months after she's here."

"She? He has baby girl?"

"It's too early to know." I turn to Aid. "They're trying to guess. Spot and Street think it's a femme, Groove doesn't really care, and Blades thinks it's a mech." Aid stands and turns to get a cube, only to be gently nudged back onto the couch. "I'm with Groove. I don't care either way, so long as it's healthy."

"Why you crabby this morning? What Blades do?"

Aid sighs heavily. "He got into a fight with Slingshot."

"Fight?"

Hot Spot crouches to me. "Literally, punching and kicking, in the middle of the hallway. I'm surprised your Carrier hasn't asked me for a disciplinary report yet."

Blades crosses his arms. "Slingshot started it."

" _Cut it out_ , Blades!"

Spot sighs as he looks between Blades and Aid before turning back to me. "Why don't you just look at these, and let Aid cool off?" He turns to Blades. "Go find Prowl, and tell _him_ what happened—and don't stop and complain to Silverbolt. He knows what his brothers are like." He turns back to me as Groove sets the toys on the couch, and Streetwise sets my duffle bag on the floor beside the couch so no one can step on it and break anything. "Go ahead and look at them if you want to. You don't have to wait for the others."

I dig through the little packages on the couch. There's a metal and pink doctor kit—I assume from Aid; silver and pink skates with white wheels, a white and pink jump rope, a light pink bot-sized Camaro RC car, and a bot-sized pink digital camera.

Aid turns to me. "Blades came up with that one. The car's from Street and the jump rope's from Groove. Spot asked for the skates." He staggers to his feet and starts back to their room. His brothers try to get him to sit back down and just tell them what he's looking for, but Aid keeps going with a huff. "I can walk. For Primus' sake, I'm just carrying. I'm not broken."

"We're just trying to help…"

Aid sighs softly. "I know…But Ratchet hasn't even put me on leave yet. I can still take care of myself, and Ratchet doesn't want me on berth rest unless something happens."

"What do you need?"

"I'm looking for the batteries Wheeljack gave us to go with the car. I'm not sure what we did with them…"

"I'll find them. You need to stay with Mari. Prowl's counting on you."

* * *

 **Home, Bedtime**

I climb into bed in holoform, wearing red butterfly pajamas. I can't believe what all I got today, between Carrier, Optimus, and the Protectobots. I have my new visor sitting on my dresser next to the crystal Carrier gave me, and my new toys—save my four datapads—my coloring book, two storybooks with Cybertronian stories, and the Disney one—sitting in the corner, or sticking out of my bag. The datapads are sitting beside the desk, and my diary is human-sized and sitting on my desk.

Carrier had gotten a lot of new toys from Wheeljack—even a Cybertronian dolly, which I named Rosebud, and even a new game system that works with my Leapster game cards, as well as some new stim toys based off the ones for my holoform.

"Ya ready ta 'charge?"

I nod, and yawn before rubbing my eyes. "Yeah…" I lay down, and let Sire cover me before sticking Binky into my mouth. "Nigh' nigh', Sire."

"Nigh', Girly. Sleep well. Ah'll see ya in the mornin'."

* * *

* I do not actually believe Streetwise is mean. As a matter of fact, I really like the Protectobots. Streets was pointing out that she still has a lot of babyish traits _because_ of her disability. What he said could be taken as mean to a child, especially one who is still in the process of accepting that she's different, in this case, mentally disabled, and no six-year-old—disabled or not—wants to be told they are a baby.


	25. Concert

I only own Mariposa! Songs belong to Taylor Swift!

* * *

Concert

 **August 24**

"Mariposa, it is time to get up."

I blink my eyes open and look up at Carrier. "Mornin'…"

"Good morning." He stands, and lets me slide out of bed. "You will need to transform long enough to get your minerals."

"I know." I rub my eyes before smiling up at him. "Sire downstairs?"

"Yes. He is cooking your breakfast. You may go on down."

"You come?"

"I need to finish some things in my office."

"Awh…" I sigh, then run to the stairs.

"Do not run in the house!"

I stop half-way down and turn back. "Sorry!" I walk the rest of the way down, then run to the kitchen and climb up to my chair. "Morning, Sire!" I look down at the plate he sets in front of me. It's holding two pancakes with pink music notes in the centers. "Music pancakes?"

He slides my milk in front of me, then smiles down at me. "Ah got tickets ta a country show, an' ah'm takin' ya ta a concert tonight."

"Who sing?" He grins and lays the tickets on the table in front of me. "Taylor Swift!"

"Hide tol' meh Annie said ya liked 'er."

"I do! I do!" I'm about to start bouncing in my seat.

Sire moves the tickets before I spill my milk on them. "We need ta leave a' five this evenin', so ya need ta be ready before tha'."

"Supper out?"

"Yep."

"Yay!"

"Ya gotta be good today for meh."

"I will! I will!"

"All right." He steps over to the counter. "Finish ya breakfast. Ah'm takin' ya in today."

"I cans tell class I go concert?"

"Ya can tell 'em whatever ya wan' ta, Girly. Jus' don' brag 'bou' i'. Prowler won' be happy if ya do."

"I won't…" I slide off the chair, then shift to my bot form before carrying my empty plate and cup over to him, and beam up at him. "I good girl."

"Yeah ya are." He takes my dishes and hands me a little cube. "Ya need ta take ya minerals, though."

"An' human vitamin!"

"Yep." He takes the cube from me, and waits while I go back to holoform before handing me a purple chewable vitamin. "Here ya go." I chew it before grinning up at him. "Now, go ge' dressed, quickly. We gotta leave."

I nod, but pause to look around. "Where Blue?"

"Blue's upstairs gettin' dressed."

"Still?"

"Blue didn' sleep well las' nigh', so Prowler le' 'im 'charge later than usual."

"Blue sleep in…" I look up at Sire with a serious look. "Blue haves nightmares too?"

Sire nods. "Really bad ones, Girly. Ya don' wanna know wha' 'is are 'bou'."

"Worse than old family ones?"

"Yep."

I make a face. "No _wanna_ know." I start up the stairs. "Be back, Sire."

* * *

I run into my room and change into my uniform, making sure to grab my scarf and my rainbow and pink LED binky, and put both around my neck before grabbing my backpack and running back down the stairs.

" _Mariposa_!"

"Sorry, Carrier!" I stop in the kitchen. "Ready, Sire!"

Sire crosses his arms. "Wha' did ya do ta make ya Carrier yell?"

"I run in'a house, and that's a no-no 'day, no-no usually, bu' no' usually no-no 'nough to make Carrier mad…"

"Ah…" Sire sighs. "Ya Carrier's tired from bein' up with Blue las' nigh'. 'e's jus' a bi' crabby."

I make a face. "I no like crabby Carrier. Want him be nice 'gain." I think for a moment. "Twins in for it if they prank today."

Sire grins. "Wouldn' doub' i'."

* * *

 **School**

Sire pulls into the lot and parks before turning to me. "Wan' meh ta come in with ya?"

I shake my head. "I do myself today."

"Is Ella pickin' on ya 'cause ah come in with ya?"

I shake my head. "Ella jealous 'cause I gots boff my pawents righ' now, an' she only have her Sire." I shrug. "She no say nothin', jus' give me jealous looks."

"Ah understand. Ah'll see ya a' three!"

"Bye-bye! Have fun at base!"

* * *

I walk into the classroom and put my things away before hanging up my backpack and lunchbox in my cubby. Once that's done, I walk back and sit in my seat to wait for class to start. Carrier and Sire make sure I'm always on time.

I look up when the bell rings, and see Daniella run through the door. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Weaver. Daddy had to pick up my new beauty dress this morning." She smirks evilly at me. "Too bad you don't get one. You're not pretty enough for pageants."

I smile at her. "I's pretty 'nough, and I don' care anyway. I's going to see Taylor Swift tonight. Papa's takin' me."

Her smirk falls, and she flops into her chair. "He probably won't take you after he sees how bad you are at skating."

I huff softly. "It's only my second lesson _today_."

" _Okay_ , _girls_." Ms. Weaver, who's wearing a green dress and shoes today, claps her hands, telling everyone to look up front. "Good morning, everyone. I have an announcement." We all look up at her expectantly. "I'm getting married in November, and my fiancé and I have decided to have four of my students in my wedding—two girls as flower girls, and a boy and girl as ring bearers."

Annie raises her hand. "Why a boy and a girl for ring bearers?"

Ms. Weaver smiles brightly. "The boy will carry my ring to my fiancé, Jared, while the girl will carry his ring to me." She pulls out two paper bags. One's bright blue, while the other is a dark pink. "I have the girls names in one bag, and the boys' in the other. I'll draw the ring bearers first. Whoever I draw will have a note to take to their parents. It will need to be signed and returned, so I know you'll be able to come." She reaches into the blue bag after shaking it up. "The boy will be…" She unfolds a light blue slip of paper. "Chris Galloway."

"Yes!"

She picks up the dark pink bag and shakes it around a little before reaching in. "The girl will be…" She unfolds the light pink slip. "Destiny Miller." She smiles at the girl two rows behind me as she shakes the bag again. "I'll talk with your Mommy if I need to, Sweetheart." She reaches into the pink bag again. "My first flower girl is…" She unfolds another pink paper. "Daniella Mearing."

She turns to me and sticks out her tongue. "Ha ha!"

Ms. Weaver shakes the bag again before reaching inside. "My second flower girl is…" She unfolds the pink slip slowly. "Marianne Tranquilli." She smiles at me. "I'll talk with your fathers when they come to get you."

" _WHAT_!? Bu-but she's—"

" _Daniella_. I had everyone's names in the bags. Every girl had just as much chance as the next to be in the wedding. If you keep complaining about it, I'll draw again, and you won't be allowed to participate _at all_."

" _Fine_."

"Okay…" Ms. Weaver moves behind her desk and starts writing on the chalkboard. "We're starting with adding tens."

* * *

 **Lunch**

I carry my lunchbox into the cafeteria, and run over to sit by Annie, Mozi, and the Miller girls. Annie's got a turkey sandwich cut in half, the pieces shaped like penguins. Mozi's got a heart shaped roast beef sandwich. Sophie's got ham and cheese rolls in tortillas, Destiny's got ham and cheese rolls by themselves, and Violet has an owl shaped ham and cheese sandwich.

Sire made me a heart-shaped mini pizza with sausage, peperoni, and cheese. While the others have chips and snack cakes, I got strawberries, blueberries, and grapes, my own ham and cheese rolls. We all have some kind of juice box. Mine is apple.

Annie smiles at me. "Your Papa's taking you to see Taylor Swift tonight, right?" She takes a bite of her sandwich.

I swallow my bite of pizza before grinning. "Yep. We're leaving at five."

Violet turns to me. "You think your Daddy will let you be in the wedding?"

"I finks so…" I sigh softly. "An' Ms. Weaver's gonna talk with Papa when he come get me, so…" I shrug and turn back to my lunch.

* * *

 **Free Time, Third POV**

Ms. Weaver walks around the room and sets permission slips on the desktops of the four kids chosen to be in her wedding, all the while keeping an ear on her students as they walk around or talk with their friends. They have twenty minutes to spend doing what they want to before the bell rings. Once they're handed out, she returns to her desk to gather her own things to take home.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Right before the final bell, Daniella comes up to me and grabs my arm. "Your Uncle isn't here to save you this time!" She drags me over to the cubbies as her friends Adelina and Corinna open Ms. Weaver's storage locker. She shoves me in it and shuts the door. I bang on the locker hoping for someone to be there, but it feels hopeless. It's tiny in here, and dark… And I'm scared of the dark…

" _Hold on! I'm coming!_ "

It sounds like Ms. Weaver, but I can't be sure. The door opens and I see a white lady in a green dress.

I jump out and hug her. "Thanks, Ms. Weaver!"

"Would you tell me who put you in there?"

"Addie, Cori, an' Ella lock me in'a you locker. No likes in there. It's darks…"

She stands with a sigh and reaches for my hand. "Are you ready to go?"

I eye her hand nervously. "You comes wif me?"

She smiles down at me. "I'm going to talk with your father, remember?"

"Oh… I forgot…" I run to get my homework and permission slip, then walk out the door with her holding my hand.

* * *

 **Outside**

Once we're outside, I let her go and run to Sire. "Mari, did ya ge' in trouble today?"

I shake my head. "No. Ms. Weaver need ta talk wif you 'bou' somethin'…"

"She does?" Ms. Weaver nods. Sire sighs when Annie steps out of the fence and starts looking around, then turns to Annie. "Hol' up, Annie. Ya Dad's still a' the base, so ah'm takin' ya home."

"Mommy said I go skating lesson too…"

"Tha' she did, Annie. Ah'm ya ride. Ya Dad's workin' with new recruits today."

Ms. Weaver smiles at Sire. "I'm getting married at the start of November, and my fiancé and I decided we'd like to have some of the kids in my class be ring bearers and flower girls, and Marianne was chosen to be one of the two flower girls. She has a permission slip, and I'm sure you'll need to talk this over with your spouse, but I'd really like it if you'd let her be in it."

"Ah'll see wha' ah can do." He crouches to me after Ms. Weaver gets in her car. "Ya wanna be in 'er weddin'?"

I nod before giving him a cute look. "Pwease?"

"Ah'd le' ya, bu' we need ta talk ta ya Dad firs', okay?"

"Okay…" I turn to Annie. "Annie gots skate stuffs?"

She nods. "Mommy sent it with me. I gots blue dress an' new snowflake skates that match."

I grin and bounce on my toes. "I gots _pink_ snowflakey skates!"

"Wow! I see?"

"At'a skate lessons. No takey out, out here."

Sire takes our hands and leads us to the rink before leading us into a family dressing room. "Ge' changed, Girlies. Ah've gotta comm Prowler."

Sire steps away, leaving Annie and I to get changed for practice. We pull on our long sleeved velvet dresses and tights, then I put on my skates and put my binky around my neck before helping Annie with hers. Once hers are on, I slip my white butterfly tiara in, then sit beside her.

Sire steps back over. "We'll talk 'bou' ya bein' in the weddin' after the concer', 'kay?"

"Kay!" I stand and wobble to the door. "Annie may needs helps to the ice. I needed last week."

"Ah'll help 'er. Ya don' seem steady 'nough ta."

"I not…" I giggle and wobble out to the bench before plopping on the end. My smile fades when I remember what Ella said. ' _He probably won't take you after he sees how bad you are at skating._ ' I look up as Sire helps Annie sit beside me. "Sire…"

"Wha's wrong, Girly?"

"You take me concert…even if I no good at skate yet?"

He crouches in front of me. "O' course ah will! Ya jus' started las' week! Who tol' ya ah wouldn' take ya?"

I look down at my lap. "…Ella say 'fore class…"

"Ella did it?"

Annie turns to him. "Yeah… Ella made her feel sick on Monday, too."

"Ah know 'bou' tha' one, Annie. Ah jus' can' tell ya wha' actually happened 'til we're on our way ta ya'r house."

"But Sire… No one hears…"

He leans closer to Annie and lowers his voice. "Mah Mari reached her true form Monday nigh'. Tha's why Prowler kep' 'er home, too. She had ta see Ratch for 'er younglin' checkup."

I turn to her with a happy smile, and whisper so no one else can hear. "Then I play wif Aidie all day!"

"Cool! Can I see?"

"Tomorrow, a' the base."

"Horsey…"

"No' tomorrow, Girly. Ya Dad an' ah, as well as Captain Lennox, are needed a' the base." He smiles at me. "We're expectin' a landin' tomorrow mornin'. Ya Dad thinks i's Smokey." He turns to Annie. "An' ah already asked ya Dad, an' he's takin' ya, so ya ge' ta mee' the new bots. A few younglin's are comin' this time, an' we may need ya ta help them settle into their holo's after Ratch ge's them se' up."

"Holos?"

"They're goin' ta star' a' ya school next week, Girlies."

I look up at the sound of someone clapping. "Ms. Frostine's ready, Annie…" I turn to Sire. "We have ta go, Papa."

"Ah know. Have fun, Girly." He glances to where Ella's daddy is leaning on the wall by the ice, watching Ella. "Ah need ta have a chat with Ella's dad."

"Don' tell him 'bout her tells me you no takey concert!"

"Ah'm no'. Ah need ta tell him the theme for Sunday."

"I forgotted we do contest on Sunday!"

"Marianne! Let's go!"

"Oopsies…gotta go…"

Sire looks over and speaks up over our classical music. "I's mah faul', Ma'am. Ah was talkin' ta 'er."

She steps over. "And you are?"

"Ah'm 'er Papa. Ah'm sure ya me' mah spouse las' week."

"Yes. He mentioned you were away on a business trip." She turns back to us. "I need to get back to the girls. You can leave if you need to, but make sure you're back in an hour." She looks around. "Where's Sarah?"

"She had ta work, an' Annie's dad's busy a' the base we work a'. Ah'm 'is friend, so ah offered ta bring 'er, an' take 'er home after."

"I understand."

* * *

 **Jazz's POV**

I walk over to where Damien is leaning on the low wall separating the seats from the ice. "Damien?" He turns, causing me to smile. "Hey. We need ta talk."

"What's wrong? Did Dani hurt Marianne again?"

I shake my head. "Naw. I's 'bou' Sunday."

"You wanna back out?"

"Nope. Ah chose a theme for Sunday."

"And?"

"Animal prin's."

"Like, zebras and leopards?"

"Yep."

"All right. We'll see who's better liked."

I watch him as he walks away, then turn to watch the girls on the ice.

* * *

We go forward for a few laps before switching to backward skating, then start working on turns.

At the end of the hour, she claps to get our attention. We all stop in a line in front of her: Addie, Cori, and Ella, then Annie, and finally me at the end. "We need to talk about the competition at the end of May." I perk up, and smile at her. "For the last three years, I've used the competition, rather than a recital, as a performance for your parents, since most of my students are too busy practicing for competition to rehearse for the recital, and most need coaching through their routines."

Annie raises her hand. "What do we need to do?"

Ms. Frostine smiles and nods to her. "Next Friday, I want each of you to bring in a list of songs you like, and I'll take seven to eight minutes with each of you next Friday, so we can go over your lists and pick one or two. The week after, we'll start working on more complicated steps and moves so we can start planning routines for each song." She smiles. "All right, we're done for today. Your parents should be right outside. Get changed, and have a good weekend!"

* * *

 **Dressing Room**

Annie and I run into the changing room with the others. Ella, Addie, and Cori just put jeans under their skate dresses, grab their skates, and run out.

Annie changes into a purple T-shirt with a flower graphic, purple floral print jean shorts, and purple flip flops, while I change into what Sire brought me for the concert tonight: a light pink long sleeved shirt with a rhinestone cowboy boot and a pink and white polka-dot bow on the right shoulder, a brown tutu with a brown ribbon, light pink leggings, white socks, and light pink cowgirl boots.

Annie and I start out the door. "You wear that to concert?"

"I guess. It…" I look around and growl softly before looking at my phone. "It's 4:35. We gotta go homes to leave school stuffs, an' I gotta gets stim toy an' Leapster 'fore we leaves."

Sire grins over at us. "An' we gotta drop Annie off."

"Bu'…"

"We'll stop long 'nough for Blue ta run ou', don' worry."

"Bu'…"

He runs a hand over my head and smiles down at me. "Blue's go' ya Leapster, an' the ribbon blankie they go' for ya. Ah've go' ya binky in mah "car", 'long with a snack an' some "juice" for ya on the drive. We'll be fine."

* * *

 **Annabelle's House, Front Yard**

We pull into Annie's driveway and Sire opens his door so Annie can get out. "Ah'll see ya tomorrow, Annie!"

"See you later, Jazzy! Fanks for driving me!"

"Ya welcome, Li'l Girly." He turns his attention to me. "Ah'm gonna pull in our drive, an' Blue's gonna run ou' with ya stuff. 'E'll take ya school stuff in when 'e does."

"An' then we go?"

His holoform activates and nods at me. "An' then we go. We'll eat in Vegas 'fore the concer'."

* * *

We pull into the driveway, and I look up as Sire lowers the convertible top, then see Bluestreak run over in his holoform. "Hi, Unca Blue! I go concert!"

"I know." He grins and hands my base backpack to Sire before taking my school backpack and skating stuff. "Have fun guys!"

"We will! Love you, Unca Blue!"

Sire closes the roof and pulls back onto the street. Once we're on the main road, he turns the radio to a country station, and turns it up really loud. I grin at him before picking up my Leapster 2. I wanna play a game.

* * *

 **Highway, Halfway to Las Vegas**

I set my Leapster 2 on the center console, causing Sire to turn down the radio. "Is somethin' wrong, Girly?"

I nod and whimper before crossing my legs. "Gotta potty, Sire!"

"Hold on. Ah'll fin' a place."

"Gotta go _now_!"

"Ah'm tryin', Sweetspark. Ah'm tryin'." He sighs heavily. "Ah'm doing mah bes'."

" _SIRE_!"

He quickly pulls into a gas station before parking up by the building. He opens my door at the same time his holoform climbs out the other side, and runs around to me. He unbuckles me before moving to pick me up. "Come on." He runs into the bathroom before setting me down, then locks the door.

"Phew."

He turns to me. "Are ya okay, Sweetspark?"

I nod. "Uh-huh. Almost too late."

"Well, we wouldn' wan' tha', now would we?"

"Nope." I giggle and run to him before hugging his leg. "I get can'y?"

"Sure ya can." He smiles and unlocks the door. "Bu' ge' somethin' small. Ya Carrier'll wan' ya ta ea' later."

He pulls the door open, and walks into a man. "Ah'm sorry, sir. Ah didn' see ya there."

"What are you doing with the kid?"

I look up to see Sire rub the back of his neck and look down at me. "Ah'm takin' mah li'l girl ta see Taylor Swift."

Then the man crouches in front of me. "Sweetheart? Do you know this man?"

I nod and hug his leg. "My Papa! We're goin' LA for concert! I jus' hadda go potty!"

"Okay, then. I won't keep you." He stands, and I can see him glare at Sire. "If I find out you hurt her…"

"Trus' meh, ah won'." He takes a pack of gummy bears over to the checkout while I cling to his pants.

I glance out the door to see a black and white police car at the pump. "Look, Papa! It's Daddy's car!"

He laughs nervously as the man turns back around to stare at him. "Tha's no' ya Dad's car, Sweets. His is still a' home."

"Oh…" I look up at Sire. "I getted you in trouble?"

He helps me into his vehicle mode before buckling me in. "Nah. Ah handled i'." He climbs into the driver's seat before turning to me. "Ah'm ops, Sparklin'. Ah'm good a' dealin' with patrols."

"Carrier no find out?"

"Ah'll hafta warn 'im tha' the humans think a mech alone with a femmelin' is a sign o' danger, bu' other than tha', nah. I's jus' ya bein' a younglin'."

"Oh…" I giggle. "Okay!"

* * *

 **Restaurant**

We pull into the lot of a restaurant. Sire unbuckles me before climbing out in holoform and walking around to help me out. "Now, stay close. Ah don' wanna lose ya."

"I will!" I start bouncing on the balls of my feet, eager to get inside and eat.

"Hol' still, silly femmelin'!"

"I can't! 'M too 'cited!"

He sighs heavily, and finally gets something clipped to my to my shirt. I glance down to find a white and light pink pacifier with "Daddy's Little Cowgirl" hanging from a cowgirl boot print clip. "Ah picked tha' up on mah way ta ge' ya from school."

"Thanks, Sire!" I pick it up and pop it in my mouth before taking his hand and heading inside. Once inside, we walk past families as well as several young couples. I'm looking around, trying to take everything in while still staying close to Sire out of fear.

"How old's your daughter?"

I look up to find a man and woman staring down at me. Sire smiles down at me. "She's six."

"Isn't she too old for that pacifier?" I look up at Sire with tears in my eyes.

Sire looks down at me before glaring at the couple. "She's go' special needs, an' she _needs_ tha' paci." He shakes his head and moves to quickly find a table, as far away from the two as he can. Once we're settled, he lays a hand on my shoulder. "Are ya okay, Girly?"

I nod slightly. "Why people hate binky so much?"

"Ah don' know, Sweetspark. Ah really don'…" He sighs softly before looking up as someone lays menus on the table. "Thank ya, Ma'am."

"Now…" He sighs softly. "Wha' do ya wan' ta ea'?"

I look over the menu silently. "Sketty."

"All righ'." We wait for the waitress to come back. "She wan's the kids spagetti, an' ah wan' the chicken sandwich."

"It'll be right out."

Sire looks over to me. "You gonna be okay, or do ya wanna go home?"

"I'm 'kay… But why they be so mean?"

"They don' know 'bou' ya, Girly. People are mean when they don' understand."

"Oh…"

Sire runs a hand over my head gently. "Ah wish ah coul' make this plane' better for mah daughter, bu' ah can'…"

* * *

 **Concert Hall**

Sire pulls into the lot and parks before boosting me out, then leads me into the building. I watch as he hands the man at the door our tickets, and smile as he leads us down to the row right in front of the stage.

I look up at him in awe. "We're in the front row…"

He nods, and smiles down at me. "Ah though' ya'd like ta see 'er up close."

I bounce in place. "Yes, yes! Thank you! Thank you!" We settle into our seats, then watch for the show to begin.

It doesn't take long before the singer comes out on stage to several cheering fans. I watch as Taylor sings several songs: _Our Song_ , _Tim McGraw_ , _Mary's Song_ , _The Outside_ , and _Cold As You_ , then stops and smiles out at us. "Hey there!" Everyone cheers loudly. "I'm so grateful to be here tonight, and I'm glad to see all of you wonderful fans." She steps back and starts singing again: _Invisible_ , _Picture to Burn_ , _A Place in this World_ , and _Breathe_ , then she steps back up to the edge of the stage. "As a special thank you to my wonderful fans, I would like to invite one of you up to sing with me." She looks over the first few rows before leaning down in front of me. "What about you?"

I blink up at her, sure she'd been talking to someone behind me. "Go on, Sweethear'."

"Y-you want m-me?" She nods, so I run up the stairs and stop beside her. "H-hi."

"What's your name?"

"M-Marianne."

"It's good to meet you, Marianne. Would you like to sing with me?"

I grin. "Sure!"

* * *

 **Daniella's House, Third POV**

Daniella walks into the living room, wearing a Little Mermaid tank top and shorts. "Daddy, I'm ready for bed." She walks over to the man sitting on the couch. "Now can I watch the concert with you?"

"Of course, Princess."

She grins and jumps to sit beside him. "Thanks, Daddy!" She turns to look at the TV, and her expression turns angry. "What the— _Marianne's_ on _stage_ with _Taylor_!? She's not good enough for that!"

 _I'm five years old it's getting cold I've got my big coat on_

 _I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you I run and run_

 _Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now the sly is gold_

 _I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

 _I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

 _I know you're not scared of anything at all_

 _Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

 _But I know I had the best day with you today_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean

I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys

And we drive and drive until we've found a town far enough away

And we talk and window shop till I've forgotten all their names

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school

But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you

Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay

But I know I had the best day with you today

I have an excellent father

His strength is making me stronger

God smiles on my little brother

Inside and out he's better than I am

I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run

And I had the best days with you

There is a video from back when I was three years old

You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me

It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves

Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall

I know you were on my side even when I was wrong

And I love you for giving me your eyes

Staying back and watching me shine and I didn't know if you knew

So I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you today

I grin up at Taylor before smiling down at Sire.

"Thank you for coming, and I hope I'll see you all on my next tour!" She crouches to me. "And thank you for singing with me, Marianne."

"You're welcome, Taylor." I giggle as she plops her white cowgirl hat on my head. "Cool…"

Sire steps up to the stage and boosts me down before smiling up to her. "Thank ya for lettin' mah daughter sing with ya. She's autistic, so mos' people jus' trea' 'er like she's no' good 'nough."

She smiles. "Don't mention it." She leans down to me. "I'm glad I was able to make this a memorable day for you, Marianne."

"I'll 'member it forevers." I reach up and hug her before taking Sire's hand.

He leads me outside to his vehicle mode, and helps me inside. He looks around at the nearly-empty parking lot before deactivating his holoform and pulling out of the lot. "Didja have fun?"

I nod, causing my new hat to fall down over my eyes. "Yeah…" I yawn. "Sleepy now…"

"Ah can imagine. Ge' some 'charge, an' ah'll jus' carry ya in when we ge' home."

"M'kay…love you, Siwe."

His holoform appears for a moment, and runs a hand over my hear. "Ah love ya too, Sweetspark."

* * *

 **Third POV**

Jazz's holoform climbs out with Mariposa in his arms, then lays Mariposa on the ground so he can activate his normal form before heading inside with his tiny package.

"Prowler…"

"Jazz, I told you—"

"Shhh. Mari's 'chargin'."

He steps over before taking the small femmeling from his bondmate. "Did she enjoy the concert?"

"Ah'm sure she did, Prowler." Jazz beams. "Taylor pulled her up on stage with her."

Prowl carries her upstairs before laying her in her bed. He changes her into a pink short sleeved nightgown with a Chipettes graphic, then tucks her into bed with her blankies, butterfly, and ambulance.


	26. Smokey

Smokey

 **August 25, 12:59 AM**

 _I'm about two, and I'm being beaten by the man who took me in. He goes a little too far, and winds up snapping my leg. While I'm screaming in pain, he changes me and dresses me, then sets me somewhere to stage an accident before grabbing his phone. A piece of wood is poking in right where he broke my leg._

* * *

I sit up and scream.

Quick footsteps come across the hall before stopping in the doorway. "Mariposa!" Carrier runs over and sits beside me. "What happened?"

"Old daddy hurted me, an' I no talk yet…" I whimper when I notice the bed's wet… "I'm sorry!"

"Do not be, Little One."

"But—"

He shakes his head and picks me up. "Sparklings and younglings are known to wet the berth when they have a nightmare. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But… You're not mad?"

"Of course not, Sweetspark." He sets me down before helping me get changed, then takes some clean sheets out of a cabinet, and grabs a towel. "We need to clean it up, then you can come stay with us."

"Really?"

"Of course."

I stand back and watch as Carrier takes off the old sheets, then lays the towel down before putting the clean sheets on the bed—my pink butterfly princess ones—then puts a solid pink sheet over the four posts, making it into a canopy. He then smiles and crouches to me. "Come on. You need to recharge. We have to be at the base early tomorrow."

"Okay…"

* * *

 **6:00 AM**

"Mari, wake up, Sweetspark."

"Sire?"

"Mornin', Sweetspark!"

"Morning." I look around. "Where's Carrier?"

"Downstairs. 'E's gettin' ya breakfast ready."

"Okay…" I climb out of their bed. "Time get dressed."

"Yep. Ah'll help ya."

Sire pulls out my clothes and helps me into a dark pink cap sleeved t-shirt with a horse graphic surrounded by silver stars, blue jeans with hearts embroidered on the left hip, a silver belt, white socks, and my dark pink butterfly twinkle toes. "Thanks, Sire."

"Now, head on downstairs. Ah've got a few things ah need ta ge' done 'fore we go ta the base."

"Okay."

"That's my good femmeling."

I jump up and hug him before running down the stairs. "Morning, Carrier!"

"Good morning, Mariposa." He sets a plate with a butterfly made out of fruit and pancakes at the table, then moves to help me into my chair. I climb up before he can, and smile at the plate as he sets a glass of milk by my plate. "Your energon and minerals are in the milk this morning. We need to hurry."

"'Cause Unca Smokey's supposed to come today!"

"Yes. Can you hurry?"

"Uh-huh." I start to eat as quickly as I can.

Carrier looks around, and sighs heavily. "Where's your sire?"

"Upstairs. 'E said he had stuff to do."

Carrier shakes his head. "I hope he's actually doing what I asked, and not goofing off."

"What you ask?"

"I told him to get your coloring pad and a few toys in the duffel, and to grab the skates Hot Spot had made for you."

"Oh… Yay!" I go back to eating.

"There might be some younglings arriving today, and we want you prepared if they want to play."

"Cool…" I finish my breakfast and set my cup down. Carrier hands me a human vitamin, and I chew it up before smiling up at him.

"Come. We need to polish your armor before we leave."

"Coming!" I run after him to my bathroom, and take my little pink polish cloth and start on my chest with my strawberry polish as Carrier takes one of the larger purple ones and starts on my back and doorwings.

He lays the cloth on the side of the tub at the same time I do. "I need to see if Jazz is done gathering your things, then we need to leave."

"Okay. I take stimmy?"

"Pick one out, quickly."

"Okay." I run down the stairs and over to the box before pulling out one of my tangles. "I'm ready!"

"We still need to wait for Jazz, Sweetspark."

"I know."

* * *

It's not long before we're pulling out of the house. Rather than go straight to the base, we pull up to the same empty meadow that Carrier and Bluestreak arrived in. Carrier lets me out, and we transform before turning to face the sky. Sire's in the same scary pose as before, while Bluestreak's got his sniper rifle out and ready, and Carrier's got some weird looking gun in a relaxed hold.

It's not long before Optimus pulls up with a convoy of military vehicles, Ratchet, and Ironhide.

I grin up at Optimus, and salute the soldiers before turning back to the sky as something flares in the clear sky. It's not the sun—that's behind us. I shriek and duck behind Carrier's leg as he shifts to a protective stance to shield me from the debris.

After about twenty minutes, the pods have finished falling, and we're surrounded by gray metal frames. Carrier, Sire, and Bluestreak put their weapons away and grin at the newcomers.

"Prowl!"

Carrier nods as I shift, trying to hide better behind Carrier's legs. "Smokescreen."

"Now don't be like that." The new winged mech hugs him before turning to hug Bluestreak. "It's good to see you guys."

"It has only been twenty days since we left the ship."

"Still…" He peeks around Carrier's legs. "I assume this is my niece?" He crouches to me. "Come on, Mari. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Bluestreak sighs heavily. "She's been through a lot, Smokey…"

I inch out and smile at him nervously. "H-hi…"

"Hey, Sweetspark. I'm your uncle Smokescreen."

"Unca… Smokey?" I grin and run over before jumping in his arms. "Unca Smokey!"

"That's my little niece!" He spins several times, making me squeal and giggle like mad, before settling me on his hip. "What's she been through, Prowl?"

Carrier sighs heavily. "The better question is: What has she _not_ been through."

Sire crosses his arms angrily and glares somewhere past us. "Mari's human family—the ones tha' took 'er in—they 'bused her—ya know, beatin' an' starvin'…Ah foun' 'er the day we lande' on this rock, an' took 'er with meh so she wouldn' be 'bused anymore."

Carrier crosses his arms too, though he seems to be trying to protect himself from some unknown threat. "Then, once I arrived, we discovered she had not only inherited my glitch, but that humanity has a condition similar to it. She was diagnosed with both by Ratchet the weekend before she started school, and a human psychologist reaffirmed his diagnosis of Autism."

Bluestreak sighs heavily, shaking his head sadly as he, too, crosses his arms. "She's also mentioned that she was traumatized over the abuse, like I am over Praxus…" He shifts and rests an arm on my shoulder. "All that, and now she's dealing with bullying in school, her skating class, and church."

"Not to mention that Jazz had her in the battlefield last month."

I blink up at Smokescreen's face. "I hadda save Siwe… He die…in LA…"

Lennox sighs from their feet. "We've got to get back to the base so you can scan your new vehicle modes."

Ratchet crosses his arms from behind Lennox. "Then we have to do your yearly medical exams before you can go anywhere."

I try to push Smokescreen away before struggling in his arms. "Mariposa." I turn to Carrier. "Use your words, Sweetspark."

"I. Wan'. Down!"

Smokescreen gives Carrier a look before putting me down. Carrier crouches to me and lays a hand on my shoulder. "That was not a very nice thing to say to your Uncle, Mariposa. How are you supposed to say it?"

"Down pwease?" Carrier nods, and points up to Smokescreen. "I sowwy, Unca Smokey. I no mean be wude…"

"It's okay, Sweetspark." He runs a hand over my head before turning to follow Optimus on the—thankfully private—walk toward the base.

I turn to Lennox. "Annie at base?"

"Yes, Mari. Annabelle is at the base."

"Yay!" I look up at Carrier. "Carry me!"

* * *

I run to Annie the second Carrier sets me down. "Annie!"

"Mari!" She squeals and hugs me. "There other kids yet?"

"Ratch hasta see 'em first."

"Awh… Well…" She sighs heavily. "What do you want to do?"

I shrug. "Don' know. I's jus' waitin' for Unca Smokey get dones wif Ratch."

"Why?"

"Wanna getta knows him, Annie."

"Oh… So you no wanna pways?"

"I tan still pways, I jus' wanna see him for littles, den we can pway."

"Ok. I'll go find Daddy for now." She hugs me before running off.

"Mari?" I look up to see Unca Smokey in a holoform similar to Carrier's. "I've got a couple tickets to the circus, if ya want to sneak off this base."

"But… Wha' 'bout Carrier?"

"You'll be with me, Mari. I'll talk with him once we get back."

"Otay. Wet's go!"

* * *

Smokescreen pulls up to a parking lot outside a fence. Inside the fence are several tents, a train, and I can hear animal sounds from inside. Uncle Smokescreen had taken me to get a new outfit from the skin out, and I'm now wearing a sundress with purple, red, yellow, orange, and teal circles spaced close together with a green belt, white sweater, white tights, and new white Mary Jane shoes with light blue, light pink, purple, orange, and green polka-dots. "Now, remember. My human name is Dustin."

"Unca Dusty." He nods, then climbs out of the car and takes my hand before leading me up to the train that's just inside the fence. I can read "Haly's Circus" on the side of the engine as we walk past. "I's weally at'a circus…"

"Yep." He smiles down at me. "How's about you and I find a seat before the shows start?" He glances down when I don't respond. "Mari?"

"Hi." I wave to a little boy wearing a red and gold tank top with navy blue tights and black shoes.

He waves back. "Hi." He runs over. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mari."

"I'm Dick. Who's this?"

I smile up at Smokescreen. "He's my uncle. He just got here this morning."

He glances toward the tent. "I have to go. My family's first-on."

"You're a circus kid!"

"Yep. Flying Graysons! We're on the trapeze!"

"Cool!"

"Why don't we look around for a few minutes, so we don't catch their last practice?"

"M'kay."

* * *

 **Flashback, base, Third POV**

 _"Prowl?"_

 _The black and white Praxian looks up to find his brother standing in the doorway. "Yes?"_

 _"I just won a couple tickets to the circus in the next town over, and I was wondering if I could take Mari?"_

 _"Won?"_

 _"Bet with one of the soldiers."_

 _"You are not here for one day, and you are already gambling." He sighs heavily. "You may take her, but try not to let your gambling habit affect her too much. She is innocent of the dangers, and very impressionable for her age."_

 _"I'll be careful, Prowl. Sheesh." He shakes his head. "I know how to take care of a disabled youngling, Prowl. I was an adult when you came to us."_

 _"I remember. Just be careful with her." He sighs. "Oh…and Smokescreen?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Jazz mentioned that some humans believe that a timid human child with a male adult is either in the process of being kidnapped or in danger of being molested. Make sure they know you are her uncle, or she may be taken away from us."_

 _"I'll remember." He smiles. "She's safe with me, Prowl. Trust me."_

* * *

 **Circus, Normal POV**

"I want a monkey!"

Smokescreen looks around before spotting a couple small carnival games. "Why don't we see if I can't win you a stuffed one?"

"Win?" I look up at him. "But Grammy said that games like that are "fixed", and that "gambling's wrong"."

He smiles down at me. "You're not as innocent as your Carrier thinks, huh?"

"Huh?"

"He said…never mind." He starts over to a ring toss game, with a large stuffed monkey hanging from the top of the tent. He lays down a five dollar bill, and takes the rings the carnie hands him. "These are different from what I'm used to, but let's see what I can do."

I watch as, one by one, all but one ring falls over a bottle. "Wow! Unca Dusty, you're _good_!"

"I know." He smiles before taking the large monkey from the carnie and carrying it under one arm. "I've had practice, Kid." He looks around. "Anything else you want before we find our seats?"

I look around before my eyes land on a small stand with music boxes and other trinkets arranged on it. "Music-y box? Daddy an' Papa gotted me somes before, an' I wanna cowects dem."

"Then I'd better make my contribution, huh?" He steps over before studying them.

* * *

 **Big Top Tent**

A puff of smoke appears in the center ring, before fading away to reveal a man in a red, white, and black suit and top hat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and children of all ages, welcome to the grandest show on earth. And now, direct your attention to high above the center ring, for a dazzling display of aerial artistry: performing death defying stunts without the aid of a net, the fearless _Flying Grayson's_!"

I look up to find a family of six preparing for a trapeze act. The men swing out first, followed by first the older boy, then the younger. Finally, after the youngest is returned to the platform, the women head out. It's a beautiful sight, watching the dancers' swing.

"Wow…"

"Amazing, isn't it?" I nod, speechless. After the trapeze act, we see clowns, tigers, elephants, horses with ladies dancing on their backs, and even a lion tamer—before the ring master ends the performances.

* * *

Smokescreen leads me outside, to find the boy from before by one of the elephants. "Mari!" I run over. "This is Zitka."

"I can touch?"

"Of course." We turn to find a woman and little girl that's a few years older than Dick and I. "Just be careful with the cats. They're still kind of keyed up after the show."

I reach up and rub the rough skin on the elephant's leg, only for her to tap me on the shoulder with her trunk. The girl smiles at me. "She wants a peanut." I look down to the bag of said treat in my hand before reaching up to put one in the waiting trunk.

I giggle as she puts it into her mouth. I've seen elephants do that before, just not this up-close. "I love el-phants!" I hug her leg before moving on to look at the other animals. "I can touch tiger pease?"

"You've got to be _very_ careful." Dick steps over beside me. "She's still worked up from her act, and she might bite."

"Maybe you shouldn't—"

I reach through the bars and run a hand over the closest paw. "Wow… It's so soft…"

"Sasha's still a baby." I give the girl a look. "She's only about six months old. Her parents aren't as consumer-friendly, so we don't have them out here with her."

* * *

 **7:00 PM**

Smokescreen leads me back to his vehicle mode before helping me inside. "Well?" He smiles at me after climbing in himself. "I'd say that was a nice first outing together, Sweetspark." He sighs. "Your Carrier said you were having trouble talking to strangers, though…"

"No' when dey's my age." I sigh softly. "Bu' sometimes I ge' "formal"…or so Carrier says."

"I did notice you weren't talking like you do around us, but that's not as severe as your Carrier made things sound earlier."

"He worries."

"Yes, but I can't blame him, after what he went through." He shrugs. "I've still got more observing to do, though. This could just be a good day with your glitch, too. We can't know yet." He sighs heavily. "I will tell you that your Carrier wants me to start seeing you as a patient."

"Patient? You's a doc wikes Ratch?"

"Not exactly." He smiles. "I'm a psychologist."

"What that?"

"I help with people's minds after trauma—especially if it haunts them—while Ratchet treats their bodies."

"Oh…" I look up at him. "So you tan helps wif nigh'mawes?"

"Yep!" He sighs as we pull back into the base. "But we've got a few things to do before then. Prowl said I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

"Otay."


	27. The Minicon

I only own my OC's.

* * *

The Minicon

 **Base, 7:30 PM**

I slide out of Uncle Smokey and transform to bot form before running over to the base. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Carrier raises an eyebrow ridge, but crouches to me just the same. "Did you have fun with your Uncle?"

"We go circus, an' I gotta see a boy my age fly on'a swings—"

"Trapeze, Mari."

"On'a _trapeze_ , an' Unca Smokey gotted me a monkey, an' I gotted a music-y box wike what Sire gotted me in LA, an—"

"That is enough for now, Sweetspark. You can tell me more once you and Jazz get home. For now, I have to lead Smokescreen to the house while he can still see the landmarks. You need to go find your Sire."

"Otay!"

* * *

I run inside and find Sire pretty fast. He's sitting in the rec-room, talking with Mirage. He's a snooty noble, and one of those "Children should be seen and not heard" guys, so I don't really like him too much, but he's one of Sire's Ops mechs, so I have to get used to being around him anyway.

"Siwe…"

"Heya, Girly. Didya have fun?"

"Uh-huh! Lookey what Smokey getted me!" I hold up the stuffed monkey. "I gotted a music-y box too, but he taked it home already…"

"Ah'll jus' hafta see i' once we ge' ya home, then."

"Hello, Mariposa."

"Hi, Raj…" I slip behind Sire nervously, scared that he's going to snap at me for talking.

"Ah have ta ge' Mari home now, Raj. We can talk later."

"I wouldn't mind going to your house, Jazz."

He glances to me before sighing heavily. "Prowler's worrie' tha' the cons' migh' follow us ta the house to begin with…" He shakes his head. "Besides, Mari's go' ta have things a certain way, an' she's nervous 'bou' havin' bots she don' know well 'roun' the house ye'. We've gotta ge' Smokey settle' in with 'er ye'. Then, _maybe_ , ya can come over."

"I'll hold you to it, Jazz." He smiles down at me before leaving the rec-room.

"Ya 'kay with 'im comin' over some time?"

I think for a moment before nodding. "Longs as I's louds to talks a' homes when he there."

"Ah won' le' him bully ya, Sweetspark." He takes my hand. "Now come on. We've gotta ge' ya home. I's 'bou' ya berthtime."

"M'kay…" I look up as we pass by a red-orange mech with smaller ones around his ankles—a gold lion, a blue and silver mech, a black and silver mech, and a pink and white femme. A few feet away, a small orange mech is trying to seem invisible while talking softly to the blue and silver mech.

"Jazz-Man!"

"Blaster!" Sire grins. "This is Mari." He looks down to me. "Mari, mee' mah good frien' Blaster."

"H-hi." I tilt my head to the side. The smaller guys are right about my size, but they don't look like younglings. "Who're you guys?"

Blaster crouches to me, like he's more than used to it. "They're mah minnies, Mari."

"Mini?"

"Like Frenzy, jus' good."

"She's me' Frenzy?"

"Few weeks 'go. Sam too' care o' him."

"Well… He was jus' a head when I see'd him, but…"

"Good." Blaster turns back to me before pointing a finger to the gold lion. "Tha's mah man Steeljaw…" He points over to the two silver mechs—first the one with blue, then the one with black. "They're Eject and Rewind…" He moves to point to the pink and white femme. "An' tha's mah li'l Popstar, Rosanna."

I wave shyly. "Hi." I glance to the orange one. "Who's he?"

"Tha's Fixit. I rescued him from a slaver on the _Artemis_."

"One o' the reasons ya Carrier an' I couldn' raise ya there." He turns to Blaster. "Are ya takin' 'im in, or…"

"Ah can', Jazz. Ya know tha'. I can' bon' with another—no' after ah los' Ram…"

I step over to the orange minicon as Sire and Blaster continue their talk—something about damage to his spark after losing an animal minicon. "H-Hi. I'm Mari."

"Um… I'm Fixit."

"You're a cute little guy…nothing like Frenzy was…"

"Thank you…" He looks up at me—being about four feet to my current six—and smiles faintly, almost nervously.

"What's wrong, Little One?"

"I don't know where I'll recharge tonight… Blaster saved me, but he can't take me in, and…" He sighs heavily. "No one wants a broken minicon…"

"Fix…" I run a hand over his head. "I's broked too…" I look up at the two adults before glancing to the minicons who actually have someone to love them, and a place to sleep tonight. My spark aches just knowing that the little mech in front of me has no one—just like me before Sire found me.

"How'd ya fin' the little mech, anyway?"

Blaster sighs. "Ah caugh' him purgin' a few days 'go… Ah jus' couldn' leave him with the slaver after Ah heard 'is story…" He sighs heavier before glancing toward me. "A fellow servant-class mini hur' him…an'…I's no' a safe story for little audios ta hear… Bu' Ratch confirmed tha' 'e's carryin', so…"

"Ah ge' i'. Comm me 'bou' i' later. Ah'll see if there's anythin' ah can do for 'im." He turns to me. "Come on, Mari. I's pas' ya berthtime, an' ya still need a bath. Ah've gotta ge' ya home." I shake my head. I still need to think of how to help Fixit. Sire crouches and lays a hand on my shoulder. "Sweetspark, come on. Ya Carrier wan's ya home."

"Bu' I can's jus' leaves him 'lones, Siwe… He haves nowhere go sleeps 'night…"

"Ah don' know wha' ta do, Sweetspark…"

Fixit looks at the floor, sadly. I can almost see a tear roll down his cheek. "Can… Can he comes wifs us? Pwease?" He looks up at us, hopeful, revealing more than the one tear-streak on his faceplates. "I heared Blaster say he can't takes him in, an' I can't weaves him here all 'lones." Sire sighs heavily. "Pwease, Siwe! I heared wha' Blaster sayed! Fixie can't stays wifs him, an' I no' letty him be 'bandoned heres! No' wikes dis, an' no' when he gonna havey sparkle lik'a Aidie! He no 'serves be 'lones wikes _dat_!"

"Mari…" He sighs heavily. "Sweetspark…"

"Pwease, Siwe?" I glance over to the minicon when I hear a sob, and move to comfort him almost without thinking. " _Pwease?_ " I feel like crying with him. " _Pwetty_ pwease?"

"Mari… 'E's no' a 'bandoned puppy, Sweetspark… 'E's a sentient mech."

"Wha' sen-ti-ent?"

Sire sighs gently. "When someone has feelings, and can understand what's going on around them."

I glance at the crying minicon before putting an arm around him, then stomp my foot in frustration. "Den he no needs ta hears that no one wants him! Dat hurts, Siwe! I knows, firs' han', dat i' hurts _real bads_! Bwaster's a meany-mech for tell you 'n fron' os hims!" I bend down to the little mech and smile gently. "It's gonna be's okays, Bitty. You be safes. _I_ wants you."

I look up to them right in time to see Blaster and Sire share a surprised look. "All right…" I look up to Sire. "'E can come with us tonigh', bu' if ya Carrier says 'e canno' stay, then Ah can' help ya."

I lay a hand on the minicon's shoulder before leaning in front of him. "A' leas' ya gotta place ta sleeps tonight."

"Probably for the weeken', cause we go' church tomorrow…" Sire sighs. "'Les ya Carrier brings 'im back by afta' church…"

"Ya migh' wanna do tha' anyway, Jazz-Man." Blaster sighs. "I recognize the way she's actin'."

"Meh too, Blaster." He sighs. "An' Ah hope we're wron'."

* * *

 **Home**

Sire lets me and Fixit out before transforming and leading us up to the house. "Now remember, Mari… If Prowler says no, ah can' le' 'im stay after tonigh'."

"I knows…" I step into the living room, where Carrier's talking with Uncle Smokescreen and Uncle Bluestreak about.

"You're not upset about what she said when we got back, right?"

Carrier shakes his head. "It was unusual, for sure, but I cannot blame her. She is so used to having a femme parent around…" He stands when I step around the corner. "Come on, Sweetspark. We've got to get you cleaned u—" He glances just behind me. "Who is this?"

"F-Fixit, Sir. I-I was h-hoping I could stay—j-just for tonight?"

"Bluestreak, could you get Mariposa into the bathtub for me?"

"Of course, Prowl."

"Prowler…"

" _Jazz_ …"

* * *

 **My Bathroom, 7:45 PM**

I wait until Bluestreak has me in the tub before commenting on what happened downstairs. "Bwue…is Carrier mad at me?"

He's quiet until he gets my hair rinsed, then sighs. "I… I don't know, Mari. I mean, with your sweet personality, we always expected you to bring some stray creature home, but we never expected you to bring a _minicon_ home." He sighs heavily. "Especially a minicon that happens to be a kidnapped slave…"

"I jus'…I couldn' leaves him dere, Bwue. He's broked… Jus' wike me."

He helps me scrub before boosting me out with a strawberry hooded towel. "You're not broken, Mari, and neither is he. Battered, maybe, but not broken. Our people don't break that easy, after all. We can take a lot—I think I'm proof of that much." Once I'm dried off, he helps me into my underwear, then into a lavender long sleeved pajama top with two elephants and fuchsia collar and cuffs and lavender elephant print pajama pants with fuchsia cuffs. "Now, I'm sure Prowl wants to get your hair curled before tomorrow. You've got that competition with Ella, and we can't let you lose."

"I forgotted 'bout that…"

"I'll let Prowl know you're done. You really don't need to be downstairs right now…

* * *

 **Living Room, 8:00 PM**

I slink after Bluestreak anyway, and stop just shy of the living room. I peek inside to find Carrier, Sire, and Smokescreen sitting around the living room, and Fixit standing timidly, all but trembling, on the other side of the coffee table. I duck back around the corner as Bluestreak steps over to Fixit with one of the tiny cubes they have on hand for me, tiny wisps of steam rising from its contents.

Even though I'm not watching anymore, I can tell Carrier isn't happy about Fixit's presence at all. "What _compelled_ you to come home with Jazz? Blaster was _supposed_ to give you sanctuary until you had settled in."

"Prowler…" Carrier glares at Sire. "Blaster turne' 'im 'way—said 'e couldn' take in another minicon after losin' Ramhorn back on Cybertron. The little mech was cryin'… An' Mari jus' couldn'…couldn' leave him like that…"

Uncle Smokescreen sighs. "Prowl, you can't expect the little guy to feel safe recharging in the rec room—especially after what he's been through."

" _And what would that be_?"

I can't keep myself from trembling at Carrier's dangerous tone. Back with my old human family, a tone like that usually meant I was about to get beat for misbehaving. I can't help but feel grateful that I'm in holoform, and that they won't hear me as well. I slide down the wall silently and curl in a ball with my head on my knees. I want to cover my ears, but I'm scared to at the same time.

"Prowl…" Smokescreen sighs heavily. "He was raped…by one of the other minicon slaves on the _Artemis_ …and the handler was abusive to him begin with. He wound up being rescued by Blaster, but, as Jazz just said… Blaster's still mourning Ramhorn." Smokescreen sighs heavily. "And Ratch just confirmed it today—he's sparked. The little guy _needs_ someone…more than ever right now."

"I'll…I'll be all right… I-if someone…could just…t-take me back… T-to the b-base…"

"Fixit…"

"N-no… I-I w-won't…" I hear a heavy sigh. "I-I know wh-when I-I'm not-not w-w-wanted…"

I sigh heavily. I don't want him to feel rejected anymore… I stand and step out of hiding before running to the minicon. "I want you, Bitty… No matter what Carrier says…"

"Mariposa…"

I look up at Carrier with tears in my eyes. "You loved me when no one else did… Why is he so different?"

Carrier sighs heavily. "…Sweetspark…"

"M-M-Mari… D-don't… H-he's your Carrier… Y-you're b-b-barely a youngling… I-I'll be all r-r-right…"

"But it's not right… He—he can't… H-he c-can't…" I can't hold back anymore, and start to cry.

Fixit turns to me sadly, then glances back to the others. "I-I'll j-j-just go o-out-s-side…and w-wait…t-t-til s-s-someo-o-one c-can t-take me b-back." He takes a couple steps—leaving the cube Bluestreak had gotten him untouched—before stopping and resting a hand on the table.

I turn to the minicon, worried about him even through my own breakdown. "F-Fixie?"

"I-I'm…F-f-f-fine…"

Jazz steps over quickly. "No, ya're no'." He lays a hand on Fixit's shoulder. "Come on. Ya need ta si' down 'fore ya fall down."

Fixit shrugs him off violently, stumbling in the process. "I'm dine—mine—FINE!" He gets a horrified look on his faceplates before turning away. "Jus-just l-let m-me g-go." He staggers toward the front door, only to collapse after a few steps.

"F-Fix…" I run to the fallen minicon in tears. "Fix… Fixie…" I roll him over as well as I can, realizing quickly that he's out cold. FIXIE!"

"He crashed." Carrier's optics widen in shock before he turns to Sire. "Jazz, call the base! Get Ratchet here, _NOW_! Smokescreen… You've had medical training…"

"It was a long time ago, Prowl…"

"Unca Smokey… You _gotta_ helps him… _Pwease_?"

He steps over and kneels beside me. "I'll try, but…I haven't done anything like this since I was in med school, Mari…"

Sire runs in then. "Ah calle'. Ratch's 'chargin', but… Defensor's coming. Spot said they're 'bout five minutes out." He kneels on my other side. "We didn't know this would happen, Sweetspark… Ah didn't know he had a glitch…"

"None of us did, Jazz." Carrier kneels on his other side. "Bluestreak, go watch for Defensor, and let them in." Carrier sighs. "I need to get Mari's curlers in before her hair dries too much."

"I don' wanna weaves him! I's all he haves! Ezeryone else wan's him go bye-byes! I's all he haves!"

"Mari…"

Smokescreen sighs heavily. "Let me try, Prowl…" He turns to me. "Mari…Sweetspark…" He shakes his head slightly. "Aid's gonna have to get to him, and we won't be able to stay by him…not until after Aid leaves."

"B-but…"

"It'll be all right, okay?"

"Carrier's jus' gonna sends him 'ways aster he wakey up…"

"Mari…" Carrier sighs heavily. "He's going to be here for a few days…if First Aid doesn't take him to the base because of this… He'll need the time to recover…"

I sigh heavily and step away before scrambling up to sit on the coffee table, letting Carrier start to put the curlers in. "Bu'… Bu' you no wan' him, so he hasta go bye-byes when he bettew…"

"No one knows everything, Mariposa. Maybe he'll grow on us." Carrier sighs. "But he'll be here for _at least_ the next week." He sighs heavily, continuing with my hair. "Jazz, run upstairs and get my blanket off the foot of the berth. Smokescreen, you may want to get the bathroom waste can, just in case he needs it."

"Jazz—Prowl?"

Prowl nods to the tiny orange mech still lying on the floor. "It's the minicon."

Aid kneels to him immediately, while Streetwise starts wandering around. Hot Spot crouches in front of me. "You okay, Sweetspark? This couldn't have been easy on you…"

I look up at Spot with tears in my eyes. "Fixie cwash… No one wan's him bu' me, an' he cwash…"

"It's a pretty bad one, for a first crash…"

"I don't think it was his first crash, First Aid." Carrier pats my shoulder. "You're done."

I scramble down and kneel beside the minicon before taking his tiny silver hand in my own. "Mommy's right… He was actin' like he was hidin' something…den he got all scareded when he gwitched…den he twy run 'way, an' cwash…"

Aid looks over at me. "He glitched? Mari…"

"Verbal one…likey he no able talkey right. Firs' he stuttered lots…den he couldn' say wight word…"

Sire steps over with a black blanket before laying it beside the minicon. "Sure scared the scrap outta us when i' happene'." He turns and take the trash can from Smokescreen. "Mari, ya need ta ge' ta berth. This won' be pretty…"

I glare up at Sire. "I'm. Not. Leaving. My minicon." I give the room a horrified look. I just slipped—I don't even know if we really _have_ a bond yet—and I didn't want to tell Carrier and Sire until I knew. "I-I'm sorry, Sire! I didn't—"

Sire pulls me in for a hug before leaning me back. "Blaster an' Ah suspecte' it 'fore we ever lef' the base, Girly. Ah'm no' mad."

"Well, I see what you meant about trauma now, Prowl…"

Carrier kneels beside me, his phone held out. The clock reads 8:25 PM. "It is past your bedtime. You need to get to sleep, Sweetspark." He sighs. "Besides… Your Sire is right. Severe crashes are not… Pretty."

"I can't leave him, Carrier. Last he heard, no one but me cares. I can't just leave him here, all alone, with people he thinks hate him."

"It _would_ be a good test…"

" _Aid_ …"

"Spot… _I_ think she's ready _now_. We started out younger than she is, and she's got the same tenacity we had back then. _Ratchet's_ the one who wants to wait until she's older." He turns to me with a sigh. "They're right when they say it won't be pretty, Little One…especially with the newspark he's carrying… But if _you_ think you can handle it, then _I say_ you can stay. But only if you're _sure_ you can handle it."

"Blue?" I wait until he looks down at me. "Mommy's blankie's too big. Can you go get my Cindy-Ella blankie?"

"Of course, Little One."

"Groove, get ready. He's coming around." I watch as the silver mech reaches over for the trash can Smokescreen brought in. "Street…" He sighs. "That cube on the table…"

"Warmed low grade. Blue go' i' for Fix…"

"Bring it over here, please."

"O' course."

I move to lean over him. "Easy, Mari. Some bots come online really sudden after a crash…"

"And carriers usually have a lot of nausea after they come around, so…"

Fixit groans softly before sitting straight up and clamping a hand over his mouth, which prompts Groove to hold out the trash can. Even with my sensitive stomach, I can't turn away as the little guy starts to purge, and simply start rubbing his back. "It's okay, Bitty… We're here… Just get it out…" He shudders violently and purges one more time before leaning back heavily into Hot Spot. "There you go… It's all right now…" I reach over for the tiny cube as they pull Carrier's black blanket over his lap, only to wince and jerk my hand back. It's still hot!

Aid smiles, almost looking proud. "She's a natural…"

Blades steps over beside me and picks up the cube. "I got it, Little One. Aid's hands are sensitive too."

He hands it to Fixit, who, like me, flinches back before wrapping Carrier's blanket around his hands and taking the cube. "Th-thank you…"

I run a hand over his forehead before turning to Aid. "He feels a little warm to me…"

Aid sighs and lays the back of his hand on Fixit's faceplates. "Spot, I need the orange bottle out of that bag from the med-bay, and a syringe." He turns to me. "You're right. He is. Do you have an idea why?"

"Either… temp glitch from the crash… or the strain from when he puked just now."

"Or the large amount of stress on a carrying minicon without a Symbiote Carrier." Aid finishes. I raise an eyebrow before looking around. I know no one told him around me. "Street is hyper-aware. The warmed energon on the table…the simple fact that Prowl doesn't like change…and the palpable tension in the room that even I could feel when we walked in… It keyed us all in to what happened before he crashed." He smiles. "And you're right about the purging, and the temp glitches. That's why your Carrier has a special blanket, and why he doesn't complain about you taking that ambulance I gave you, and your blanket that Spot gave you, everywhere."

Bluestreak runs in then with my pink Cinderella blanket. "Sorry I took so long! I forgot where you put it!"

"It's okay, Bwue." I take the blanket and wrap it over Fixit's shoulders. "Better now, Bitty?"

He sighs before nodding, then looks up to the Protectobots. "I'm sorry…you guys had to come out here… I'm sure you'd rather be recharging…than caring for a useless glitch of a minicon." He moves to get up. "Guess I don't need that ride back after all, Jazz…"

I shake my head and pull the now-larger-than-me minicon—since I'm a little over three and a half feet in holoform—close to me. "Carrier's already said you're here for at least a week after that, and besides…" I look around sheepishly. "I kinda…already claimed you…"

"W-what?"

Sire steps over before crouching in front of him like he had at the base. "Mari's been showin' signs of formin' a symbiote bond with ya since we firs' noticed ya a' the base. Blaster noticed i' too, so ah'm no' the only witness."

"I only wish I had known everything before I reacted. I am usually more tactful than I was tonight, Fixit." Carrier sighs heavily. "It has not been easy for me since my daughter and I were reunited, and…Mariposa appears to be prone to forming close family connections…sometimes after barely meeting someone, as it seems to have happened tonight…"

Spot nods before sighing softly. "If I didn't know better, I'd have said she was Gestalt upon meeting her." He shakes his head. "Good luck trying to convince Ratchet of her abilities, Aid. He's pretty adamant that Mari not train until she's thirteen."

Aid sighs, but smiles brightly even though he looks exhausted. "I've got a plan, Spot. Prowl, you need to bring Mari into the base as soon as you get out of church— _with_ Fixit. We need to check for a symbiote bond—and Fixit will _need_ one with _someone_ because of the newspark—minicon sparks may be powerful, but they're also fragile, and attempting to carry without the bond _will_ kill the newspark, and like any miscarriage, _could_ take him as well." Blades helps him to his feet before stepping back as Aid steps over to set the now-filled syringe on the coffee table. "I'm leaving a dose of a fever reducer with you in case his temperature spikes. It's injectable, so you won't have to worry about him purging the medicine." He looks down to where Fixit and I are sitting, the former still holding the full cube. "Try to get him to drink that warmed low-grade, though. It'll help him relax, and Primus knows he needs that right now." He turns to me. "I can't promise anything, but you could be the youngest sparked Medic-in-Training by this time tomorrow, so get to sleep. You'll need it."

* * *

Carrier follows me up the stairs, carrying Fixit in his arms. The little guy's pretty dizzy—sire believes from the crash—so we don't want to risk him getting hurt by falling again—especially not while carrying.

I scramble onto the bed and pull the blankets down before reaching under the sheets to get the towel Carrier had put under it last night. "I am putting you in with my daughter, Fixit. I need you to promise me you will not harm her."

"I promise." He sighs. "She's the first person who really cared for me… I could never hurt her on purpose."

"Thank you." He lays Fixit toward the back of the bed before turning to me. "Mariposa…" I look up to him. "I do not know if we will need them…but I picked up a pack of overnight pull-ups while you were with Smokescreen, just in case you needed them. If you do not wish to use them, it is fine with me, but if you want to use them, they are under the berth."

I glance to Fixit before sighing. I hate pull-ups, but at the same time, I don't want to wet the bed while he's rooming with me. "Thanks, Carrier…"

"Mari…" He lifts my chin to where I'm looking up at him—but not violently like my human dad used to. "I am not trying to embarrass you, okay?" I nod. "They are just to protect the berth from any more accidents. I will insist you wear them while Fixit is here—for now. Once we can determine how long his stay here is, we will revisit the issue." He pulls one out before helping me into it, then tucks me in. "Goodnight, Sweetspark."

"Night, Mommy."

"You'll still have to call me Daddy at school. You know that, right?"

"I knows…"

"All right." He lays the back of his hand over Fixit's forehead. "Come get me if either of you need something. Fixit's going to be pretty nauseated for a few weeks, so do not be surprised if he starts purging again."

"I will."

"And Mari?" I look up to him. "I _am_ proud of you for standing up for him—even if you were standing _against_ me in this instance. It was very brave of you." He smiles down at me. "If First Aid manages to change Ratchet's mind about training you this early…I do not want you to worry. You will still be my daughter, and I will not turn my back just because you are becoming an Autobot earlier than any of us would like."

"I don' wanna fight…I jus' wanna helps…"

"And that in itself is admirable." He kisses my forehead. "Now, go to sleep. It is way past your bedtime."

I watch him leave before turning to Fixit. "Hey…" He turns to me tiredly. "You do realize you're not a useless glitch, right?"

"But…Lockdown…"

"You are _not_ a useless glitch. Carrier and I both have a logic glitch, and we're still useful. You are too." I run a hand over his still-overly-warm plating gently. "Trust me." I smile. "And come'ere."

"What?"

I reach over and pull him close to me. "Wanna cuddles my minicom."

He shrugs and inches closer. Once I can actually reach him, I pull him close and drift off with my head on his chest. He sighs, content and safe for the first time in eons, and wraps his arms around me before drifting off himself.


	28. Competition Starts

**I only own my OC's!**

* * *

 **Competition Starts**

 **the next Morning, 2:00 AM**

"Mari?" something nudges me slightly, and groans. "Mari."

"Hmm?" I open my eyes to find a pale and sick-looking minicon. "Oh. Fixie…" I sit up before putting an arm around him. "You don' look so good, Bitty…"

"I think I'm going to purge…"

"Aw… Poor little thing…" I slide out of the bed before helping him out. "Come on. I've got ya." I take him into the bathroom quickly, still barely making it to the toilet before he purges—thankfully _not_ on the floor. "Want me to get Mommy?"

He shakes his head before laying it on the seat. "I'll be okay…"

I sigh softly before leaving to get a couple of my light pink washcloths wet. "You're sure you don't want me to get Mommy?"

"Yeah…" He sighs before purging again with a noisy retch.

It's all I can do not to run away. My little tummy can't handle much more of this, but something much stronger is making me stay. Instead, I kneel beside the minicon and lay one wet cloth on the back of his neck, then use the other to wipe the energon off his mouth before setting it on the back of the toilet. "You need to go back to berth. I'll be okay."

"'M not leavin' ya, Bitty…" I sigh heavily. "Unless it's to get Mommy or Daddy. You don't need to be alone right now."

"It'll pass in a few minutes, and you need to recharge…"

"Fixie…" I sigh and shake my head. "Then you won't be able to get back up in the bed. I have trouble sometimes in holo, cause it's taller than I am, so you'll have trouble too. You're…well…Bitty."

He simply groans and leans back over the toilet before purging again. I sigh softly and start rubbing his back gently. "Just get it out, Bitty. I won't leave you…" He sighs before struggling back to his feet. "Fix…" I stand and flush before taking him back to our bed. "Feel better now?"

"Not really…"

"Aww…" I help him up into the bed before climbing up to join him. "It'll pass, Bitty… You'll feels better soon."

* * *

 **7:00 AM**

"Mari—"

I smile up at sire, even though I'm tired. I wasn't able to get back to sleep after Fixit woke me up. "Hi."

"Hi." He sighs. "How long have you been awake?"

I slide off the bed and land on my feet. "Since two. Fixie purged 'gain…"

"It's jus' a par' of carryin', Mari." Sire sighs before reaching over to wake him up. "Come on, Fix. We need ta ge' ready for church." The little orange minicon simply rolls over. "Fix, i's time ta ge' up."

"'M tired…"

"Ah know, bu' we've gotta ge' ta church, an' we'll be goin' straigh' ta the base after, so ya hafta come with us."

"All right, I'm coming."

Sire helps him down before leading the two of us downstairs, where another metal chair with a booster like mine is waiting. Sire steps over and helps my tired minicon up after boosting me into my own seat. "Ah'll ge' ya 'gon, Fix."

Carrier turns with a pink butterfly print plate holding a sausage and vegetable omelet and hashbrowns, and a matching cup filled with strawberry milk. Beside the plate is a waiting energon cube with my minerals in it, and a red chewable vitamin. "Hurry up and eat, Mariposa. We have a lot to do today."

I nod and quickly clear my plate, then finish my milk and drink my energon, all the while watching Fixit sip at his tiny cube. "What's wrong, Fixie?"

Carrier steps over to him with a couple bottles in his hand. "He may still be nauseated, Sweetspark." He turns to Fixit with a sigh before handing the minicon three tablets.

"What those?"

Fixit sighs heavily as he stares down at the medicine. "One's a carrier supplement, this one is Cybertronium, and…" He looks up to Carrier confusedly.

"The last one was left by First Aid, and is supposed to help with the morning sickness, Fixit."

Fixit nods and takes the pills with the last of his energon before turning to me. "What's that?"

"Kid's vitamin." I pop it in and chew it up before smiling. "They're medicine, but they taste good too."

Carrier steps back over to help us down. "Ratchet's a little worried. She was malnourished when Jazz saved her from the humans who took her in." He turns to me. "Mari, you need to brush your teeth. I will be in as soon as I get Fixit taken care of."

"But…"

I turn to him. "It's jus' robots in disguise, and things like that, Bitty." I look up to Carrier. "Right, Mommy?"

"Yes. I need to upload a holoform program, and find a suitable outfit for you to use with it so you can come to church with us." I follow the two up the stairs. "Then we will need to find a suitable human name for you to use, and find a way to cover for your carriage, because human males cannot carry." He leads Fixit into his office and shuts the door.

I step into my room to find Sire pulling clothes out for me. "What I wear today?"

He nods toward the bed, where a silver and black zebra-print dress is waiting for me. "Tha'. Ah'm jus' packin' ya some clothes for the base, so ya don' ge' ya're church clothes dirty."

"An' Carrier's gonna ge' me ready?"

"With mah help, o' course!"

A minute later, Carrier steps into my room in holoform, with another holoform—this one with red hair and blue eyes. "Fixie?"

The holoform nods. "But you'll have to call me Noah while we're out."

"M'kay." I turn to my dress. "Gotta get ready so we can go bye-byes…"

"Yep." Carrier helps me out of my pajamas and pull-up, and into a pink pair of Barbie panties before helping me into a pair of black tights, my black shiny Mary Jane shoes, and the silver dress. He zips the back of the dress and ties the belt with a bow before holding out a black sequined shrug. I slip my arms into the sleeves before flopping into my desk chair. Carrier quickly takes down my curlers before combing my hair out, then clips a silver and black zebra-print hair bow in. As a final step, he hands me a matching pacifier on a black ribbon, which I quickly slip over my neck.

Sire steps back and smiles. "Ya look beautiful, Girly."

"Come. Bluestreak is waiting downstairs." He walks down the hall and knocks on the door. "Smokescreen, come on. It's time to leave."

"I'm taking Blue, right?"

"Yes." He nods down to me.

"Morning, Unca Smokey!"

"Good Morning, Kid." He crouches to me. "I know you're excited about this contest, but I need you to remember something for me, okay?" I nod. "The beauty this girl thinks about is only skin deep. True beauty comes from within. Pretty _is_ as pretty _does_."

I nod. "Okay."

* * *

 **Church, 9:05 AM**

We pull in right in front of Uncle Smokescreen. His holoform climbs out wearing a black suit with a red tie, while Fixit—who rode in with Carrier, Sire, and I—is wearing a brown suit with a red tie. Carrier, Sire, and Uncle Bluestreak are wearing the same thing they did last week.

Sire steps out with a small bag, while Carrier steps over and helps me out before crouching in front of me and smoothing down my dress. "Remember, Mari. Nothing they say today impacts how I think of you. You are my beautiful little girl." He then hands me my bible and Rose before standing and taking my hand.

"You look so pretty today, Marianne!"

"What a beautiful dress!"

Carrier glances to Sire. "I assume you told them about the competition?"

"Nope. Ah'm gonna talk with her Sunday school teacher as soon as Ah can, though."

Carrier nods slightly, then looks down to me thoughtfully. "She is a beautiful girl. Sometimes I wondered if I were the only one to notice…"

"Here comes the _brat_ …" Sire looks surprised. "She's wearin' the same thin' as mah baby! Oh, the nerve of—"

"Jazz." Carrier lays a hand on his shoulder. "Relax." He glances over to them. "She is wearing red, first off, and she is not as close to Marianne as you might think. You need to talk to her teacher. Marianne, go with your Papa. Noah, come with me."

* * *

"This little…competition…is because Mari was called ugly last week?"

"Yes Ma'am. Daniella's been terrorizin' her for the las' _several_ weeks—almos' since we move' here—an' Ah can' le' her ge' picke' on…no' when 'er Daddy's been through this back when we were li'l. She's a beautiful chil', an' Ah' gotta do somethin'." He sighs when he sees the look Cami gives him. "Now c'mon. Ah'm no' sayin' beauty's all she's go' goin' for 'er, bu'… Well, like Pete's brother Dustin said this morning, pretty is as pretty does, an' mah baby needs ta have a chance ta prove tha' she's jus' as pretty as the nex' girl."

"And you want me to judge them?"

"Nah, jus' wha' they're _wearin'_. Ah'd never ask someone ta judge a chil'."

"All right. I'll get back to you and Damien with the scores tonight."

"Thank ya, Ma'am."

"Come on, Sweetheart. You look very pretty today."

I give her a little curtsy. "Thank you."

"Come on in, and take a seat."

"Hey, Mari. Love the dress."

I turn to find my best friend, who's wearing a green knee-length dress and lacy socks. "Hi, Annie. Fanks…"

"Don't you—oh! Hi, Miko, Saki! Hey, Jade!" I give her a confused look as the trio—the first wearing an orange and green camouflage skirt and striped top with flats, the second wearing a light blue Asian dress with Mary Janes, and the third is wearing a dress shirt and slacks with a vest and tie in green. "They're the new kids from the base."

"Oh!" I smile over at them. "I'm Mari." I turn to Annie. "I woves the dress, I jus' don' wanna get pickied on 'gains…"

"Oh…" Epps' kids walk in then, all wearing yellow, quickly followed by Addie and Cori, who are wearing their usual red-and-orange, one twin wearing a red dress with an orange shrug, while the other wears the exact opposite.

It's not long before Daniella steps in, with as much flare as a seven-year-old can have. When she sees me, she scowls and flounces over to sit beside me. "How dare you copy me!"

I huff and cross my arms. "I didn't copy you…"

"Mari _was_ here before you, Ella."

"Don't call me Ella! I'm not Ella!"

" _Daniella_ …" Cami smiles at the class. "Today we're going to learn about the Prodigal son."

* * *

"Hey, Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Oh! I'm here to pick up Mari. I'm her Uncle Dustin."

My head pops up. "Unca Dusty!" I run over and jump into his arms, allowing him to carry me out to Carrier.

"Hey, Kid!" He waits until we're away from the door before setting me down. "So, what did she say this time?"

I look down. "She say I copy her, but she copy'd me…"

"How'd she say it, Angel?"

I pout like she had. "She say "How dare you copy me!", bu' I no copy her…" I smile up at him. "But Cami scolded her this time!"

"She sounds like quite the little brat."

"She _is_ a little brat."

* * *

 **Sanctuary**

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Papa! Hi, Unca Blake!"

Smokescreen slides past us to where he's sitting beside one of the new mechs. "Hey, Henry."

"Hi Dustin! How's Miko doing in her class?"

"She's doing great. I think she'll really fit in with them."

"What did you learn about today?"

"Prodigal son. He runned away with his 'heritance before his daddy die', an' blowed it on parties, then hadda lives wif the piggies! Den he goes home, an' his daddy throws a party for him! His bro's mad, bu' he gets everyfing left on the farm now, so he haves no reason be mads."

"Interesting." He takes my picture—today it's of a man in a pig pen—and slips it under the pew. "We have to be quiet now, okay?"

"Otay…"

"That girl you mentioned accused her of copying her, Jazz."

"The nerve…" Sire huffs. "Well, hopefully, this little contest will keep the bratty femmelin' from hurtin' anyone else…"

I turn my attention from Sire and Uncle Smokescreen when I hear a groan beside me. "Fi—Noah? You otay?"

He shakes his head, causing me to nudge Carrier and stage whisper in his ear when he leans down. "Fixie gonna be sicks!"

Carrier jolts before nodding, and moving to help him back to the bathroom. "Come on. Quickly."

* * *

 **third pov, Men's bathroom**

Fixit again barely manages to make it into the bathroom, and purges rather violently for almost a full minute once he reaches a stall. He looks up to Prowl once he can find his breath. "Sorry about this… I know you don't like me…"

"Hey… I never told you I did not like you."

Fixit lays his head on the toilet seat. "You I-I- _implied_ it last night…"

Prowl runs a hand over the minicon's head. "Just try to relax. It helps." He sighs. "I do not handle change well, and did not expect you to come in with my daughter." He shakes his head. "Rick told me years ago not to fight my…condition. If yours acts up, just let it happen." Fixit looks up to him nervously. "I would tell Mari the same thing if she were to try to fight hers."

Fixit groans before purging again, then moves to stand, causing Prowl to help him up. "Why do you care so much?"

"I have been in this position myself."

"You're not a minicon."

"No. I am a _carrier_ myself, and I understand the struggles you will have to face over the next few months." He sighs before leading the minicon back to the rest of the family.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"He otay nows?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. Now, you need to pay attention, okay?"

"Otay." I scramble into the holoform minicon's lap and cuddle into his chest. "Mine…"

* * *

 **6-8 Classroom, Third POV**

Camille watches her class work on coloring their pictures as she walks around the room, checking to make sure they're still working. "Why does Mari leave?"

Annabelle turns to Miko with a soft sigh and walks around so she can whisper to the girl. "'Hide says it's a "Praxian thing"… That Prowl doesn't want her away from him for very long because of her age…"

"Oh…"

"Please sit down, Annabelle. Free coloring time isn't free wandering time."

"Sorry, Cami." She returns to her seat.

Daniella leans over to her. "Your friend doesn't have much of a chance to win then, does she?"

"What?"

"Marianne left the class. That means I'll win, doesn't it?"

"I don't know…"

The brat of a girl returns to her picture, leaving Annabelle to wonder if Marianne ever has a chance against Daniella so long as Prowl pulls her out.

* * *

"Mari, it's time to wake up."

"Hmmm?" I sit up and realize I'm still on Fixit's holoform. "Oh… Sorry…"

"Don't be. You were tired. I had you up pretty early this morning, after all." He sighs. " _But_ , Peter's ready to go, and Jazz wants to help you change before we leave."

"Otay." I slip my binky in and take Fixit's holoform's hand, letting him lead me back to where Carrier and Sire are talking with the preacher about something.

On the way back, Daniella steps over by me. "I have a better chance at winning because _you left class_ , and you're _way_ too old for that binky!"

Fixit freezes in his tracks, and turns to the brat of a little girl. "Young lady, do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

She smirks. "A _retard_."

Fixit flinches back at her words, causing me to squeeze his hand. He quickly regains his composure, and crouches to her, since his holoform is designed to look like a normal-sized human male. "First off, that's no kind of language for a little girl like you to use."

"Mommy does!"

"That's no excuse." He shakes his head. "Secondly, you should never treat someone with a disability like they're less of a person. They're just like you and me."

"I'm _not_ a retard, and I _don't_ need a binky."

" _Stop_ saying retard. It's _not_ a nice word." He sighs heavily. "Mari is _no different_ than you are, _even though_ she needs a pacifier. She is still a _little girl_ , and deserves to be treated like a _person_." He straightens up and turns to me. "Come on, Mari. _Your Papa's waiting_."

I flinch at the danger in his tone, but trot alongside the furious minicon as if nothing's wrong.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Sire takes me into the mens' room and pulls out the bag he'd brought with him, and helps me into a white cap sleeved T-shirt with a yellow and white chevron striped pencil graphic with silver sequins and pink polka-dot eraser, yellow and white chevron striped shorts with pink polka-dot cuffs, and pink sandals, then pulls my hair into two curly pigtails and puts yellow and white pencil shaped chevron striped bows on the tops. "There. Now ya're ready for the base."

Why we go 'gain?"

"Aid wants to prove somethin' to Ratch, an' Ratch needs to scan Fix an' ya together to check for a bond."

"Oh…" I smile up at him. "Then we know if Fixie getsta stay forevers?"

"Then we'll know." He sighs. "Ah jus' hope Prowler's no' gonna do somethin' ta hur' ya…" I give him a nervous look. "No' like tha', Girly. Ah'm worried tha' he'll make 'im stay a' the base anyways…"

"Oh…"

* * *

 **Third POV, With Fixit and Prowl, Outside**

Prowl slides his holoform into the driver's seat of his vehicle mode before motioning Fixit to sit on the passenger seat. "What happened in there?"

Fixit looks up from where he had been fiddling with the vent. "Huh?"

"What happened with the brat from Mariposa's class?"

"Oh…" He sighs. "That girl's…" He huffs. "She called Mari a retard, _to her face_. I know younglings are mean, Prowl, but they're not _that_ mean!"

"I have had my own experiences with mean younglings, Fixit. They did not out-right call me a retard like this girl does my Mariposa, but…" Prowl sighs heavily. "They put a helmet on my desk in the youngling center—the kind used for sports—because I have a logic glitch, and I was rather…clumsy, as a sparkling…and some younglings are forced to wear them because of special needs. It hurts, having to watch her struggle with this girl, and knowing that she has my glitch… Some days, it is all I can do to not blame myself for her struggles…"

"Prowl… I-It's not your fault. She…She'll get through this. You'll see. She's really strong, even though she's… _so_ _little_. When I first heard her call Mari that, I thought I was going to just _slap the fire_ out of that little girl, but… Mari… She kept me grounded, Prowl…" He sighs heavily. "I'm sure it's just mood swings, since I'm carrying, but…"

"I wanted to do something to her as well, when she poured paint on Mari their first day of school, but I did not. We are titans on this planet—even you—and we could so easily hurt them. We cannot act on our…frustrations."

"But I'm—"

"We are all made of metal, and humans get hurt easily, Fixit—especially their sparklings and younglings."

"I know. I'm…I'm a pacifist, Prowl, but that femmeling just…"

"I understand. You need to move back now. Jazz and Mariposa are on their way out."

* * *

 **Base**

Carrier helps me out of the back before taking a motion sickness bag from Fixit. Once we were out of sight of the church, he had returned back to his normal form, but the little guy had gotten sick yet again on the way to the base. I'm grateful Carrier decided to put some in his V-mode when he got to Earth.

I shift up to my bot form before turning to wait for Fixit. Sire, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen are back in their bot forms, too.

I laugh as Carrier tosses the bag to Sire, who fumbles with the (thankfully closed and sealed) bag of unprocessed energon before tossing it toward a trash can. "Why'd ya do tha'?"

"To see how quickly you would react. Be thankful that was sealed, and _not_ a human diaper. I have heard they are quite messy."

"They are." The two turn to a laughing Epps. "Trust me on this one, Guys. I've got five kids."

Carrier turns back to help a wobbly Fixit out of the back before nodding to me. "Take him to Ratchet. He will need something stronger to help with his nausea."

Before I go more than two steps toward the base, Sire steps over beside me and Fixit. "Di' 'e make a mess in ya Carrier, or…"

I shake my head. "He's just makin' sure."

"All righ'. We're gonna have Blaster waitin', jus' in case ya need ta talk. We've got 'bout an hour before we have ta ge' home so ya can ea', then we've gotta ge' ta the store."

"Who winned?"

"We'll learn tha' tonigh'."

"Oh…" I step through the door with an arm around Fixit, and lead him into the med-bay. "Ratch? Aidie?"

"First Aid is on his lunch break. What did you need, Little One?"

"Fixie's sick, Ratch…"

"Aid said you'd probably be back in today…" He sighs heavily before boosting the minicon onto the exam berth. "Where's your Carrier, Little One?"

"Makin' sure Fixie didn' make'a mess… he puke' on the way here… At'a church… A' two in'a mornin'…"

Ratchet sighs softly. "He's carrying, Little One. He's going to be sick for a little while, okay? That's a part of it. Your Carrier was quite sick himself, as a matter of fact."

"You made it."

"Hi, Aidie."

"You're supposed to be on lunch break."

"I was waiting for my little sister to get here." Aid turns to me with a smile. "How was church?"

"This one girl called her a retard to her face."

"Fix…" I sigh, and look up to Aid. "She's jus' a bully. I'm used to bullies…"

"You shouldn't be." He steps over and boosts me up onto the berth beside Fixit. "Now, what's wrong with our little patient here?"

" _First Aid_ …"

"Just watch for a minute, then you can say your piece."

"He's been purging off and on since two this morning, and…I think he's started having mood swings. He went off at the bully…" I pause for a moment. "And we came here to check for a symbiote bond."

"And last night?"

" _First Aid_! She is a _little girl_!"

Aid simply nods at me. "Mari?"

"Fixit crashed from a verbal glitch. He had a fever when he came around, and…"

"Go on…"

"And I was right when I said it could be from purging, or from a temp glitch from crashing, and you added that it could also be the stress he was under when he crashed."

"First trimester symptoms of pregnancy?"

"Aid, she's—"

"Morning sickness, cravings, high sense of smell, headaches, mood swings, and more I can't pronounce, but I can learn to, and I know to watch for."

"Symptoms of Tox-en poisoning?"

"Now you've—"

"Nausea and dizziness on contact, extensive contact weakens them till they can't move, then they die."

"How would you tell if someone was gestalt on sight?"

"You couldn't tell right after seeing them unless they were with their siblings. After a few minutes, you would be able to tell if they were clingier than a normal bot, and after a long time things like recharge habits would become noticeable. To confirm, I'd check their sparks when they were together."

"How would you tell _I'm_ gestalt?"

I look up to Aid with a smile. "You rarely go off-base without the others, you're protective of them, you'll be more gentle with them in here, and… I know, from knowing you, that you did lose them before, and you're lost without them." I smile. "And Spot said last night that I was similar to gestalt, so…" I grin up at Ratchet. "I'd say that, given a day to observe, you could tell someone was gestalt from how they sleep, and how easily they form family ties."

"If you walked into a scene like we did last night, what would your steps be?"

"Check the scene, check the patient, take vitals, get a history, and get the patient to a trained medic."

"And if you _are_ the medic?"

"Check for damage to the processor, fix it if there is any, and stay by his side and help him calm down when he wakes up."

"You told her what to say."

I shake my head. "I jus' has a way wif med'cine."

Ratchet huffs. "How would you replace a severed limb?"

"Attach the energon lines, repair the nerves, repair or replace the struts, repair the protoform, brace the limb until it settles and has a chance to heal."

Ratchet blinks. "Full code?"

"CPR and shocks, if that didn't work, I'd use my inferno. If _that_ failed, I'd have to call it, because they're already gone."

"Delivering a sparkling?"

"Comfort the carrier if they're panicking, guide the sparkling out, clamp and cut the cord, control bleeding if there is any, and let the carrier have their baby."

"This is unheard of… She's _six_!"

Carrier steps up to the door before nodding to me. "And I was able to tell the moment the sun would rise at _four_ vorns, Ratchet."

"I know, but… _medical_ savantism?"

"She may simply have something like my battle computer."

"Carrier!" I stand on the berth before moving to hug him.

"Are you nearly finished with her? She has yet to have lunch."

"I just have to scan her and Fixit, then they can go." He hands Carrier something. "These are for his nausea. They are a little stronger than what Aid gave for him last night, but they are still safe for the sparkling." He runs a scanner over us before sighing. "They do have a bond, but it's still forming, so keep them together as much as you can, and I'll do another check next week. Prowl…" Ratchet sighs. "I cannot _believe_ I'm saying this, but… Bring Mari by after school tomorrow, and we'll get started."

"Really?"

"Really, now go on. You've got to go home so you can eat. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, Ratch!"

* * *

Carrier fixes spaghetti for me before getting everyone else a cube, and we start eating as quickly as we can. "Wha' did Ratch say?"

Carrier sighs, but smiles. "She's got to be at the base after school tomorrow for her first day."

Sire grins at me. "Are ya 'cited?" I nod. "What 'bou' Fixit?"

Carrier smiles. "They have a bond, but it's still weak, so we need to keep them together as much as possible for the next week. After that, we will have to go back to Ratchet so he can re-evaluate."

"So… Is 'e stayin'?" Carrier doesn't speak, but slides his human-sized datapad across the table. I can't see what's written on it, but Sire grins. "All righ', then. Ah'll hafta stop a' the mall before we ge' the groceries, then."

"Sire? Carrier?" I look between them before turning to Bluestreak and Smokescreen. "What's goin' on?"

"We're going to the mall because we need to get some things we won't be able to get at the grocery store."

"Why?" He shakes his head. "Papa, why we gonna go mall?"

"Don' ya wanna go to the mall?"

"I do, bu' why? Why we need ta go?"

Carrier sighs, and puts his empty cube in the sink before stepping over to me. "The two of you are going to get some clothes for you to use in the med-bay, and…" He lays a hand on my shoulder, glancing over to Fixit for a moment before turning back to me. "And you are going to pick up a few things for Fixit, as well."

"I-I get to stay?"

Carrier nods. "He gets to stay, but he will have to stay with you." He turns to Fixit. "We have a room across from Smokescreen, but we are keeping that empty for now." He sighs. "Jazz is insistent on another sparkling, and…" Carrier glances down to me. "And I am not entirely ready for another child yet. I am still getting used to taking care of my Mariposa after having to send her away as a newspark, but I have agreed to keep the room open, just in case."

"I'm fine with sharing a room with her, Prowl."

"Ah'm takin' ya ta ge' a berth o' ya own, so ya won' hafta struggle inta Mari's berth anymore."

"Oh…thank you, Jazz."

"And we will get you a few other things, too…but you will have to let Jazz know what you need, okay?"

"Okay."

Sire slides out of his chair and puts his cube into the sink before taking my now-empty plate and cup, and Fixit's empty cube. Sire slides Carrier's list off the table and starts for the door. "All righ', Mari. Ge' ya toy. I's time ta go."

"Jazz…" Carrier holds out a key ring with a single silver and black key on it. "I had this delivered from the Cadillac store in town. General Morshower paid for it…he said we would need a vehicle that was large enough to carry us all to help keep cover as a human family."

He glares at the key. "So now ah'm a fraggin' soccer dad?"

"Language." Carrier sighs. "You will not have enough room to take both Mariposa and Fixit without this, and there is more storage in this as well."

"An' Mari's booster?"

"I put a purple booster in the backseat for her already." He jingles the keys again.

Sire snatches them out of the air with a scowl. "All right, Mari, le's go!" He steps over to help Fixit down before following me out the front door.

In the driveway sits a purple minivan with dark tinted windows. "Oooh… Pwetty!"

* * *

We go to the mall first, and find a shop selling nursing supplies first thing. We check inside, and quickly find children's sizes in the very back. A shopkeeper steps over to us while Sire and I are looking at them. "We don't usually have much interest in the children's sizes… Are you finding everything okay, or do you need help?"

Sire lowers the pair he had been looking at, and turns to the woman with a smile. "Ah think we have thin's under control here, bu' thanks for askin'."

I look up to her. "Why you sells kids sizes anyways?"

She crouches to me. "Some parents want their older kids back with them when they're having another baby, and they want the kids to wear something that won't be hard to clean afterwards, just in case they get into messes."

"Oh…"

Sire and I look around before choosing one for me to try on. Once we know the right size, we grab at least ten different patterns, and head up to the register. After he pays, and my new scrubs are packed into a medium-sized paper bag, we step back out into the mall proper. Even I can tell Fixit is exhausted, but since he hasn't said anything, we keep moving. Our next stop is a furniture store, where Sire picks out a sturdy twin bed with mattress and box springs that Fixit's able to get into and out of easily, and that matches the wood in my room. He pays, then we head down to a department store. After picking out red and orange bedding—and a red and yellow quilt the minicon had really liked at my asking, he turns toward the register to pay, while I glance over to a rack of plush blanket. "Noah." I nod toward the rack. "You need a blankie."

"No I—"

Sire turns to us. "Yeah ya do. Ya can' keep usin' Mari's or Pete's."

"Sorry…" He steps over and glances over them before pulling down a red and gold one, and hands it to Sire.

"Ya don' hafta apologize, okay? You're tired." Sire turns and pays for the bedding and blanket, then we head back out to the van, where a man has just finished loading the furniture—the bed frame in pieces, and the mattress and box springs on the floor of the car, with all the seats folded into the floor. Sire quickly loads the bags, then sighs and turns to Fixit's holoform. "Ge' in, and lay down."

"Why?"

"Cause Mari _has ta be_ buckle'."

We stop at the grocery store, and Sire rushes through Carrier's list as quickly as he can while still making sure to get everything off the list. Once we're done, I help him load the back of the new van before we all climb back inside in our holoforms.

* * *

 **Home**

"How did the new van work out?"

Sire nods. "Smooth ride, bu' I prefer mah own frame."

"I know, Jazz." Carrier grabs a handful of bags. "It is certainly easier to simply use our subspaces for groceries, but none of our vehicle modes can hold everyone for church or other trips."

"Ah know…" Sire pulls out the new bed until he can reach Fixit, who is back in his normal form, and soundly recharging, curled on his side under the plush throw blanket we'd insisted he get. Once he can reach him, he scoops him up as gently as he can before starting for the door. "Ah'll ge' this sleepy-head inta a berth, then ah'll be back ta help."

"Do not worry about it, Jazz. I will have Smokescreen get the new berth inside. You just worry about putting it together so Fixit can recharge."

"Ah'll pu' 'im on the couch for now. Mari may wanna play…"

"She can play quietly if she wants to be in her room, or play in her playroom. The minicon needs to recharge, and we only have the one other room, and that's—"

"For our new sparkle'."

"When _I am ready_ , and not before."

"Ah _know_ …" Sire sighs before heading inside.

* * *

 **Church, 5:55 PM**

I look up from where I'm sitting on Fixit's lap, between Carrier and Sire, when Cami steps over and slips a tiny piece of paper to Damien where he's sitting behind us with Daniella, then hands another to Sire before walking around to where she usually sits. "Wha' you ge, Papa?"

He looks down at the words scrawled on the little slip of paper. "I's ya resul's."

"Results?" Everyone turns to him eagerly.

"What does it say?"

"Geez, Pete. For no' wantin' her ta do this, ya're mighty excited."

Carrier huffs. "Just read the note."

"Okay… I' says: "Love how you matched the bow to her dress… 25…"

"Jazz?"

Sire turns to look at Dami. "Wha' did 'Ella ge'?"

The man looks mildly unamused, but not bad enough to lash out. "2 _4_."

Sire turns back to us. "Ya won, Mari."

"Just _today_. There's still three more weeks before she's won the contest."

Sire turns back to Damien and shrugs. "True."

Carrier nods. "She has special needs, Damien, as do I."

I slip out into the aisle so I have room to move, and bounce around for a moment before starting to twirl. I love dresses like this, and I won!

"How did I lose? She didn't even stay in our class all morning!"

Sire turns to her with a soft sigh. "Cause the competition is 'bou' how you both look and ac', no' how long ya stay in class."

* * *

Sire takes me upstairs and helps me into a baby pink star print nightgown before tucking me into the bigger bed, then kneels to make sure Fixit's settled in the little bed they got for him. Sire had gotten one with wheels, that was low enough to roll under my bed during the day, so I still have the same amount of room to play.

The second Sire leaves, Fixit slips out from under his covers, and stands on his bed—which has its brakes on thank Primus—before climbing onto mine and scrambling under my covers. "Fixie?"

"I was lonely…"

"What if you need to be sick again?"

"I can climb down with my bed—just like I did to get into your bed."

"Okay." I shrug before hugging him close. Carrier had me wear a pull-up, just in case, so I'm safe just in case of accidents, and I want my mini close right now too.


	29. Emergency

**I only own my OC's!**

* * *

 **Emergency**

 **August 27**

"Mariposa, it is time to wake up."

I open my eyes and smile up at Carrier, who has laughter dancing in his eyes. "Morning."

"Good morning. When did Fixit climb up with you?"

"Um…" I shrug. "Las' nigh', after Sire lefted. He was lonely, Mommy…"

"I understand. It is time to get up now, Sweetspark. I need to talk with Fixit for a minute, but your Sire has your breakfast waiting downstairs." I nod, and turn to run downstairs, only to see Fixit's nervous look. "Fixit, I am not going to reprimand you. Mariposa, go eat your breakfast."

* * *

 **third POV, with Prowl**

Prowl lifts the minicon's chin slightly before sitting on the main berth beside him, nudging the new berth under the main one as he does. "Fixit, I am not mad at you, okay?"

"B-but…"

"You remember what happened with Mari yesterday?" Fixit nods. "She has been dealing with the same thing at school, if not worse than she gets on Sundays. I have been able to do very little for her while she is there, and it has been causing problems with her glitch as well. I am nervous about leaving her at the school's mercy because of this, and I have a plan, but I cannot implement this plan without your assistance."

"You-you want me t-to help? How?"

"Mari has special needs, but she is in a mainstream classroom on mine and Jazz's wishes. While she does not really need a student aid to help with assignments, she _may_ need one for _protection_ , and I would prefer it to be one of our people, however, those who are close to her at the base are too busy with their own duties. Optimus has to lead us, Ratchet is the medic on-base, and the Protectobots work with the rescue services… Jazz and I cannot do it because we both lead our own teams of both humanity and Cybertronians, and I am going to be working to get a job as a police officer within the next month. Bluestreak is nearby, but he is in his own classes, and Smokescreen has his psychology work at the base."

"Wh-what are you asking?"

"I know you have a glitch as well, but I am asking if you would be willing to go to the school with my daughter and protect her when Jazz and I cannot. I have to know your answer as soon as possible, because I have to get it set up with the school as soon as I can."

"I'm willing, but…what about my carriage? I'd have to have someone willing to fill in if I can't…"

"Jazz plans to talk with Blaster, to see if his minicons want to help once he gets to the base, so you will have at least three bots to back you up in the event that you cannot protect her at school."

"I…I guess I can at least try…"

"Thank you, Fixit. I will see what I can do about talking with the school, and get back to you."

* * *

I look up as Carrier steps into the kitchen with Fixit, and watch him boost Fixit into his seat before turning back to my half-eaten plate of food. "Wha' did 'e say?"

"He agreed to try, but we still have to talk with the school and General Morshower. It all depends on what they say."

"Do ya hafta be in early today, or—"

"You have to meet with Optimus and Lennox about the ops team. I will take Mariposa in today. I need to speak with her teacher anyway."

"Ah was hopin' ya'd say tha'. Ah know 'bou' the meetin', bu' ah didn' know if ya needed ta be there…"

"No. I will go in later than usual, actually."

"Ah'll see ya a' the base, then. Wha's Fix doin' today?"

"I am not sure. He will have to come with us, with his glitch, but I do not know how he will occupy himself while we are working."

"Ah'll see if Ratch woul' min' 'is help today…" Sire sighs before heading to the door. "Ah'd better go. Ah'll see ya a' the base, Prowler." Sire leans down and kisses my forehead. "An' ah'll see ya afte' school, Li'l One."

"Bye-bye, Papa. Loves you."

"Ah love ya too."

I watch Sire leave before turning to Carrier. "What Fixie do today?"

"For now, he will come to the base with us, but we are hoping to have the school allow him to follow you, and be your protector."

"Fixie's not a bodyguard, though…"

Carrier chuckles. "No, he is not. I did not mean a bodyguard, Sweetspark. I meant he would be a protector—someone to help you defend yourself without having to fight the bullies." He crouches in front of me with a soft sigh. "Mariposa, you need someone to back you up because of your glitch, okay?" I nod. "And it needs to be someone who knows about your conditions, and understands them enough to help _you_ understand. With the rest of us having to work at the base or go to school, Fixit is our best choice at the moment. We are also going to ask Blaster if some of his minicons can help, on the off-chance they are allowed to go in their normal forms."

"Oh…because of sparklie?"

Carrier nods. "Because he is carrying, yes." He stands. "Now, we need to get you ready for school, okay?" I nod, and slide out of my chair, leaving Fixit to eat.

* * *

We step into my room, and Carrier helps me into my uniform and shoes before laying my scarf around my shoulders and putting my binky around my neck. He French braids my hair before slipping my school tiara in, then pats my back gently. "Now, get your backpack. It is time to go."

We stop in the kitchen for Carrier to get Fixit, then head outside. Carrier transforms, and helps me into the back seat in holoform before letting Fixit into the front.

* * *

 **Freedom Academy**

"So this is where Mari goes to school…"

Carrier nods. "This is Freedom Academy. Mariposa is in the elementary building on the right, while Bluestreak goes to high school—it is on the left." He lets me out before activating his holoform and crouching to me. "With the chaos this weekend, I did not have the chance to ask if you wanted to be in your teacher's wedding."

I nod. "Yes! I do, I do!"

Carrier nods before leaning into the open door. "I will be back. I am taking Marianne in, and I must speak with her teacher."

"Okay."

* * *

"Ms. Weaver?"

The teacher looks up, and smiles when she sees Carrier and I. "Peter. Come on in." She leans down to me, since she's sitting at her desk. "The other kids are still outside, if you want to play."

"Sure!" I skip out back to the playground, leaving the two of them to talk.

* * *

 **Third POV**

"I assume you are here to discuss her being in my wedding next month?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She waves him toward one of the tiny chairs. "As you know, Marianne has special needs, and is sometimes unable to control her temper, or emotions, and we have yet to place her into a formal setting."

"So she can't participate?"

Prowl shakes his head. "No, she _can_ , but I have to request that someone from the family be in the wedding party, so she has someone present to comfort her if things get to be too much for her."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Thank you." He shifts in the tiny chair. "I also need to know if you would mind if I sent someone in with her, to help with the social problems she has been having."

"You would have to run it by Mr. Savage, but I don't have a problem with it."

"I will do that before I leave. I want to get this settled as quickly as I can." He sighs. "Thank you for your time, and I apologize if I am intruding in any way."

She smiles. "You're fine, Peter. You're just being a parent. I've seen worse parents, but I can honestly say I haven't seen one so…involved, in their child's schooling before." She sighs. "We've already had one refusal when it comes to the wedding, and I was afraid I'd be losing another of the class "sweethearts"."

"Oh?"

"Destiny can't be in the wedding—she was supposed to be my second ring bearer—but with her condition, her mother won't let her participate. I think we'll be lucky to have her on field trips…"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'll just do another drawing for the other girl before we start class today." She sighs. "Don't worry about anything with Mari, Peter. We'll take care of her."

"Thank you."

* * *

Prowl steps into the office and taps on the principal's door as the man in question steps up behind him. "Peter? Did you need something?"

He turns quickly, almost losing his balance without his wings, before smiling at the man. "I need to ask you about something."

"Of course." He leads Prowl into his office before shutting the door. Once he's settled at his desk, he turns to Prowl. "What did you need?"

"In light of the issues Marianne has been having with bullies, I have started looking for an aid to hire as an protector for her."

"A protector?"

Prowl nods. "Someone who would be able to defend her from the bullies, but would still be able to help with her meltdowns and shutdowns, since she seems to have more of them here than she does at home."

"I have no problem with an aid for our special needs students, but I have to insist you screen your choices well. We cannot have anyone here who will harm a child."

"I plan to, Sir. I have had a bad experience with people like that when I was even younger than Marianne. I would never put my daughter in that kind of position."

"Of course. I'm sure you already have someone in mind…"

"I do. I'll talk with them and get back to you as soon as I can." Prowl moves to leave before turning back. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"What took so long?"

Prowl pulls out of the lot and switches off his holoform before answering the minicon. "I had to speak with her principal as well, but as soon as we're sure you're cleared for duty—in about a week because of the bond needing to solidify—you'll be able to stay with Mariposa during her school days."

"Thank you, Prowl. I won't let you down. I promise."

* * *

 **normal POV**

We all run in when the bell rings, and take our seats. There's two new desks, and the pink bag is sitting on her desk again. I smile when I see and uncomfortable Blackfire, a nervous Serenity, and an excited Electro. "First of all, I would like to introduce Miko, Sakura, and Jaden. They're starting school with us today."

"Hi!"

"All right, you three take your seats." They wander off to their desks. "Now, since we had one girl who was not able to participate, we need to draw another name for the girl ring bearer in my wedding." She shakes the bag before letting Adelina choose a name. I watch as she hands it to Ms. Weaver, who reads it with a smile. "Miko Winters." She smiles back to her. "I'll give you the permission slip after school, and we'll have your Daddy sign it, okay?"

She nods, smiling. "Okay!"

* * *

 **Free time, afternoon**

After our lessons end, a few of us pull out the rainy-day games that are stored in one of the back cabinets, while others decide to walk around or talk with friends. I'm one of the wanderers—walking around with a book in my hands, reading as I wander the room. Before I know what happened, I'm on the ground, on my hands and knees, and my book is a few feet away. Ms. Weaver runs over and crouches to me as I shift off my stinging hands and knees. "What happened, Sweetheart?"

Daniella scoffs. "She wasn't watching where she was going, and she tripped!"

Annabelle crosses her arms. "Of course _she tripped_! Anyone would trip if they had a leg stuck in front of them!"

" _I_ wouldn't!"

" _Girls_. Stop arguing." She turns to Annabelle. "Now, what did you see?"

"Mari was walkin' along, readin' her book, not buggin' anyone, and Ella sticked her leg out, and Mari tripped."

"My leg was there long before she got to me! Look! _She_ hurt _me_!"

The three of us look closely at the unmarred leg. "There's nothing there, Daniella." She turns to me before looking over my red hands and knees. "We need to get these cleaned up, and I think your knee needs a band-aid."

I look down to find my knee bleeding. "Ow…"

She picks me up and sets me on her desk before pulling out a first aid kit, which she uses to clean my scrapes, then she puts a little cream on the band-aid and sticks it to my knee. "Better?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay." She boosts me down. "Now, I'll need you to take something home to Daddy, okay?"

I nod slightly, my eyes widening in fear.

* * *

 _"Sheyenne, what happened?"_

 _I look down at my battered arms and legs—it was hot, so I had worn a red cap sleeved T-shirt with a black daisy print bow in the back and an Elmo graphic, a black daisy print skort with a red waistband, red sandals with flowers on the toes, Elmo hair bows, and of course, the ever-present Elmo pull up. "Um…Daddy did it…"_

 _"What?" She crouches to me, causing me to step back and whimper. "Sweetheart, are you sure?"_

 _I nod. "He hitted me…lots…an'…" I pull up my shirt to show the pull-up. "I hadda accident in'a bed, an' he makey me wears to school… An…"_

 _"This isn't right, Sweetheart. I'll see if there's anything I can do, okay?"_

* * *

I silently watch as she fills out an "Owie Report", then hands it to me. "Make sure Daddy gets this, okay? I need him to sign it so I know he saw it, and you need to bring it back tomorrow, okay?" I nod as the bell rings. I walk over as if in a fog and get my homework together before tucking it into my backpack. I step outside and climb into Carrier's vehicle mode before buckling in without being reminded.

"How was school today?" I shrug. "Mariposa, what is wrong?" I shake my head. "Did you get into trouble?" I shake my head. "Mariposa?" This time, I don't move. "Mari, tell me what's wrong, Sweetspark."

* * *

 _When I walk in the door, "Daddy" steps over and flings me into the couch with one hand, squeezing as he does—I hear a crack. He grabs the first thing he can—today it's a fly swatter—and starts hitting me with it as hard as he can, occasionally switching hands so he can punch me as well. After about two minutes, he pulls off his belt. "Apparently you haven't learned anything yet, so we'll try something else. Clothes off, now, and lay face-down on the couch." I do what he'd said, and the hits start coming again, this time cutting into my skin. I scream at the pain, causing him to hurt me worse, as I cry the pain into the arm of the couch. The only thing that stops him from causing even more pain is a knock on the door._

* * *

 **third POV**

"Marip—" Prowl looks back with the mirror, only to find his only child unconscious in the back seat. "MARI!" He switches his comm on. "RATCHET!"

" _Prowl? Are you bringing Mari by for her first day of lessons?_ "

"Change of plans. Mari crashed in the back seat. I'm closer to the house, but I need someone to meet me there as quickly as possible."

" _Prowl, calm down. She will be fine. I know how to handle a crash, or I would never have become CMO. Now, Aid and I will get to your house as quick as we can. I assume she is in holoform?_ "

"Yes."

" _Okay. I can fix this, okay? Just calm down._ "

"Someone needs to tell Jazz. I… I need him."

" _Jazz already knows, and he will be on his way with Smokescreen and Fixit as soon as he is able to leave._ "

"Ratchet—"

" _He was in a meeting with Optimus—_ "

"The one I left to get her."

" _Right. He will be on the road as soon as—slag!_ "

"Ratchet?"

" _He was in here irritating me—I couldn't catch what he was saying because I was on the comm with you—and he just took off, and spilled the canister of bolts I_ just _finished sorting!_ " Ratchet huffs. " _I am on my way, just as soon as I get past this bolt mine-field._ "

"Thank you, Ratchet."

" _First Aid and Hot Spot are right behind Jazz, Fixit, and Smokescreen, so he may get there before me, but I_ am _on my way._ "

"Thank you." He switches off the comm before turning back to the unconscious child in the backseat. "Hang in there, Sweetspark. We're almost home." He pulls into the drive, wheels spinning as they fight for traction on the gravel. Jazz and Smokescreen run out to the car.

"Prowl!"

"Prowler!"

"Smokescreen. G-get her out."

He kneels and pulls out his niece gently, making sure to grab her backpack. "I got her."

The second he stands with her, Prowl transforms and reaches for her. "Prowler…"

"Jazz…"

Jazz turns and hugs him gently. "Just calm down. She'll be in good hands… Ratchet's comin'."

First Aid and Hot Spot speed up to the pair and transform. "Prowl, what happened?"

Prowl shakes his head, trying to fight off another emotion-triggered crash of his own. "I don't know… She didn't say anything when she got in the car… Primus…" His legs buckle under him, causing Hot Spot to run for him as Jazz struggles to hold him up.

"PROWL!" Hot Spot catches the mech before he hits the ground.

"It'll be okay. We're here now. Just try to calm down. Spot, have someone call the teacher, and see if they know what happened. We need the history." Aid rushes inside then, and kneels beside Smokescreen and Fixit in the living room. "How is she?"

"Seems like she's coming around."

"Hopefully she'll be awake before Ratchet gets here." Aid starts an exam, quickly checking vitals and running scans.

"First Aid?"

First Aid practically sags in relief. "Ratchet." He glances over his shoulder. "Thank Primus. We almost had Prowl down too."

"I heard." He smiles. "Spot is still outside with him and Jazz."

"No' anymore." Jazz steps over and holds out his blue Razr phone to First Aid, who shifts to holoform and takes it. "Aiden here…I'm a paramedic _and_ I work on the base as a field medic…"

" _Mari's hurt?_ "

"Something like that… She passed out on the way home… It had to have happened at school…"

" _She fell over a girls' leg, but…I don't think she hit her head…_ "

Hot Spot holds up a half-sheet of paper from where he's going through her backpack for a clue. "I got a note."

Prowl snatches it up. "Owie report…just skinned hands and knees…shouldn't have caused her to crash…" He gasps. "Her trauma!"

"Prowl?"

"She was traumatized by the humans who took her in. We have yet to have her officially diagnosed, but—"

"Your worst crash was from trauma…"

"My worst crash was a _systems crash_ from _abuse_. I am relieved we got Mariposa out of their hands before they caused her to have one as well." He snatches the phone from First Aid.

" _Prowl_."

"How did she look when you were filling out the note?"

" _I don't…_ " She gasps. " _Scared. She looked scared…but I don't know why…it was just a report about her falling… She wasn't in trouble for anything…_ "

"Thank you." He hands the phone back to First Aid. "It was her trauma. It had to be." Prowl steps over to the table and signs the paper before slipping it back into Mariposa's backpack.

* * *

 **normal POV**

I can feel someone stroking my hair—where's my tiara?—and hear voices around me. "How is she, Ratchet?"

"Everything checks out. We're just waiting—"

I open my eyes to see Ratchet and First Aid leaning over me, and Fixit holding my head in his lap. "…Mommy?"

"For that. Prowl?"

"Sweetspark." Carrier runs to my side. "I'm right here, Baby."

"What happened?"

Sire steps over. "We were 'bou' ta ask ya the same thin'. What happened at school today?"

Carrier huffs and glares at Sire. "You crashed on the way home. Can you tell me what happened at school?"

I try to think back, which is hard when I'm so tired… "Ms. Weaver write note…and I seed human dad beaty me…for phone call froms school wast year."

Carrier relaxes. "It was her trauma…"

"Mommy?"

"Everything is okay now." He turns to Uncle Smokescreen. "We need to do a trauma screen on her tomorrow. I…I can't see this happen again…"

"Just bring her in whenever you can, Prowl. I should be free all day."

"Mommy?" Carrier looks down at me. "Where's my tiara?"

"I think it's still in my subspace, Sweetspark… I'll get it for you once you're settled in, okay?"

"Okay…" I sigh softly. "I'm tired, Mommy…"

"I know, Little One. Can you go into bot-form…or do you want to stay human for now?"

"'Tay h'man."

Carrier turns to Ratchet. "Is that okay with you, or do you need her in Cybertronian form so you can examine her?"

Ratchet shrugs. "I got what I needed from the scans Aid sent me. She's all right for now, but we _are_ watching her for the same problem you had as a youngling."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet nods, then turns to me with a soft sigh. "If nothing else happens, I will see you in the medbay after school on Wednesday, okay?"

"No' 'morrow?"

Ratchet shakes his head. "You'll need the day to recover, and Prowl wants you to see Smokescreen."

"No schools?" Carrier shakes his head. "Bu' the paper…"

"I will send it in with Bluestreak tomorrow, and he will bring your homework home with him, okay?" I nod. "Now, I will help you into your nightgown, then we will get you to bed, okay?" I nod again.

"Fixie?"

"I'm going to stay with you, just in case."

"Good… My mini…"

* * *

Carrier takes me upstairs and helps me into my pajamas before tucking me into bed with Fixit sitting beside me. "Now, try to get some rest. I will be right downstairs if you need anything."

"Aidie?"

Carrier sighs and glances at the door behind him, then turns to me with a sigh. "I think he is still downstairs, but he may have left already. They are very busy…"

"Otay… Sees 'morrow. Nigh'-nigh'."

"Good night, Little One… Fixit?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me know, if she needs anything?"

"Of course, Prowl."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **living Room, third POV**

Jazz smiles up at Prowl as he steps into the living room, doorwings low on his back. "Ya survived."

Prowl sighs before collapsing into his chair. "Jazz, I am not in the mood to joke right now… This is all my fault…"

"Prowler…" Jazz steps over before laying a hand on the Praxian's shoulder. "I's not ya're fault…"

"It's _my_ glitch."

"Bu' i's _not your faul'_." Jazz sighs. "Did ya abuse her?"

"I _sent her to this planet_ , Jazz!"

" _Did ya bea' her_?"

"…No…"

"Did ya ever tell her ya would hurt her if she brough' a note home from school?"

"…No…"

"Did ya do anythin' ta cause 'er trauma?"

"No…"

"Have ya done _anythin'_ to make anyone suspec' abuse?"

Prowl's doorwings twitch. " _No_ , Jazz!"

"Then stop beatin' yaself up! Ya didn' do this ta her! Tha' monster who had her did i', no' ya!" Jazz sighs heavily. "Ya didn' hur' her, Prowler. She's fine."

"She is sleeping off a crash because she inherited my glitch, Jazz."

"Ya didn' think ya coul' handle this, bu' here ya are. We made i' through 'er firs' crash…"

"You were the one who did not believe you could handle it, Jazz."

"Ah know, Prowler, bu'…bu' ya _panicke'_. Ah use' ta thin' ya couldn'…"

"Jazz…"

"Couldn' do tha'…tha' ya logic woul'…"

"Jazz, it's all right…"

"I' still scares meh when ya crash, Prowler…bu' this was mah _baby_ …"

" _Our_ baby, Jazz, and I am aware of that." He pulls Jazz into his lap with a sigh. "It will never get easier for us, either…having to watch her go through this…but we must do it." Prowl sighs. "Jazz, we have to catch this guy… While I do not wish to have her go through a trial like I had to… We have to catch the abuser."

"Ah know, Prowler. Ah know… An' we will, bu' she's gotta have the time ta ge' better firs'. With 'er trauma…right now…"

"A trial is the last thing we need…we could trigger the very thing we wish to prevent." Prowl sighs before standing. "I have some work to do. I will be in my office if you need me."

"Don' stay up there too long, Prowler. I's no' good for ya."

Prowl turns from the stairs with a slight smile. "I do not plan to, Jazz."

"Wha' ya plannin' ta do?"

Prowl smirks. "I am going to apply for a job at the police department."

"Already?"

Prowl nods. "She has already had one crash because of the humans she was with. I cannot allow her to have another. She has to know she is safe."

"So ya're gonna be her "safe" place."

"She will know she can run to the officers, just like I learned as a youngling—though I learned it through fear…I want my Mariposa to learn it from safety."


	30. Cybertron's Youngest Medic

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Cybertron's Youngest Medic

 **6:00 AM, Third POV**

"Mornin', Prowler."

"Jazz, I have asked you not to call me that."

"Ah know." Jazz smirks. "Bu' ya know ya like i'."

Prowl shakes his head before changing the subject. "You will have to go to the meeting today. I have to be at the police station at eight."

"For ya interview with them." Prowl nods. "All righ'. Ah'll see if ah can' ge' the minu'es from Optimus when i's over."

"Thank you, Jazz, but I have already covered this possibility with Optimus. I am to report after the interview, and, if I get the job, I am to bring the paperwork from the base and do it here. We will have to take Mariposa to the base every Saturday for about an hour for meetings, but I am sure First Aid would watch her while we are there, and if he cannot, then I am sure one of his brothers will."

"Or, we can always leave her with Blue."

Prowl nods as Jazz stands to leave. "Have a good day."

* * *

 **7:00 AM, Normal POV**

"Mariposa…"

"Morning, Carrier."

"Good morning, Sweetspark." He gently shakes the minicon that's laying on the outside of my big bed—he hasn't done more than nap on the new one when I'm gone, save that first night when Sire tucked him into it. "It is time to wake up, Fixit. You have to work today."

He groans. "At the base?"

"No. Mariposa is going back to school, and your position as her protector has been approved of by the General, so you must go with her."

"Bot form, or holoform?"

"Holoform for now, but that may change in the future, so be prepared."

"Okay…" He sits up with a groan. "How long do I have to get ready?"

"We usually leave at 7:51, but we need to leave by 7:45 so you can be checked in, and I can make my appointment."

"All right. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Carrier nods. "I will have your cube waiting."

"Thank you, Prowl."

"You are welcome. Mariposa, come. Jazz had an early meeting, and Bluestreak has already had his energon, so it will be the two of us at breakfast."

"But…Fixie?"

"I'm going to have mine once I get downstairs. I have to get ready first."

"Oh…okay." I sigh softly. "You can use my baffroom if you need'a cleans up, bu'… twy no' uses too much soaps?"

Fixit laughs softly. "Don't worry. I've already got some of my own while we were at the store together. Jazz made sure of it."

"Okay…" I follow Carrier down the stairs, and climb into my booster. He sets my yellow butterfly plate in front of me—it's got a butterfly pancake with strawberry syrup on top—with a matching cup of strawberry milk. Beside it is one of my sippy cups with Energon and an orange vitamin.

"Eat quickly, Sweetspark. I need to get you ready. I have my own appointment before work today."

"I have an interview."

"In'erview?"

"Yes." He smiles down at me. "I am hoping to start working with the police department soon."

"Police?" He nods. "You's gonna be a cop!"

"Yes. I am."

I grin up at him before hugging his leg. I'm still in my chair, of course—I've only eaten half my breakfast. "Yay! You's can keeps me safes!"

He crouches to me. His eyes look sad… "From the moment I met you, I have never stopped trying to keep you safe, Sweetspark." I look up at him nervously. "If I have not done my job, I am sincerely sorry, but even as a parent, you can only do your best."

"Oh…" I reach up to hug him again. "You do good so fars…no be sads, Mommy…"

"I never meant for you to be mistreated like you were, Mariposa. I only wanted to keep you from the war…but all I did was throw you into your own war…just like my first personal war…"

"Fiwst?"

"You are too young to know of the other, Sweetspark. It is bad enough you have PTSD from the abuse you endured." He nods down to my plate. "You need to finish your breakfast. We have to hurry this morning. I cannot be late, and neither can you." I nod, and quickly finish my food, drink my milk and energon, then slide out of my seat with my vitamin in my mouth.

* * *

"Hi, Fixie!"

The minicon turns to me. "Hey, Mari." He turns back to the few human clothes he has—Carrier and Sire have some as well, but they only have a few each, because they usually live in bot form, and it's the same with Bluestreak and Smokescreen. I have lots because I live in holoform. "Your Carrier said you have a uniform, so…"

"It's a polo and skirt, but the boys wear pants… Why?"

"Because he needs to wear something similar to the others at the school if he is going to help you." Carrier steps in, his holoform wearing a dark blue polo and black slacks with black shoes. "Fixit, most of the male adults will wear a collared shirt and slacks. The principal is the only one who wears a suit."

"Ah. Thank you." He pulls out some clothes before stepping into my bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Carrier nods and turns to me. "All right, we have to hurry." He quickly helps me into my uniform, then French braids my hair before putting my heart-end ties at the ends. Once he's done, he slips my school tiara in, then hands me my backpack, and turns to where Fixit is watching in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…"

" _Fixit_."

The minicon huffs. "I'm a little queasy, but I'll be fine, Prowl. I won't leave Mari to struggle with that bully on her own."

Carrier sighs before laying a hand on the minicon's shoulder. "I was not going to make you stay home. I was asking to see if you needed your nausea medication before we leave."

"Oh…please?"

"Of course." Carrier sighs as he stands. "Your cube is waiting on the table, and your medications are beside it. Please hurry if you can. We have to leave."

"Yes, Sir."

Carrier and I watch Fixit leave, then he turns to crouch beside me. "Now, keep in mind that Fixit is not going with you for any other reason but to help you defend yourself from the bullies. He is not there to do your assignments for you, or take you out of gym class."

"I knows… I won' ask-y him do dat…"

Carrier smiles. "Good girl. After today, we will see about getting some smaller stim toys—besides your tangle—to stay with him while you are at school, in case you need them."

* * *

We hit the last step right as Fixit slides out of his chair. "Are you ready to go?"

Fixit nods and shifts into holoform, revealing an orange polo and brown slacks. "I'm ready."

Carrier nods. "Let's go."

* * *

Carrier, Fixit, and I step into the office together. "Ms. Osario?" She pops her head up before smiling. "This is Noah Smith. He is here to help Marianne with her social problems."

The woman nods. "I'll be with you in just a minute. I need to get him a school ID."

Carrier gives her a confused look. "School ID?"

She nods. "Yes. As a government school, we had to increase security after 9-11, so now we require all adults working with the students in the daycare, up to sixth grade to have ID's so we can monitor who is around the kids, and those in the upper grades have an ID of their own."

"How long will this take?"

Ms. Osario sighs softly. "It should only take a minute. We've got the supplies right here, and it'll print in moments. I just need to get a picture of him…" She holds out a digital camera with a wire attached. "Smile!" She snaps the picture before nodding, and a moment later, Fixit is handed a clear badge clip, and a finished ID. "I assume he's already done all the required checks?" She barely turns from the computer, where she has to be doing an employee file.

Carrier nods. "Yes, Ma'am. We've also screened another, just in case he cannot work for one reason or another."

"And…would I be able to get his credentials?"

"Her." Carrier smiles. "And she is the same age as my brother, but she has been home-schooled, and has already finished her schooling."

"And her parents are okay with this?"

"Just a father." Carrier nods. "Yes. My spouse talked with both of them yesterday."

"Her name?"

"Rosanna, but we call her Rose."

"All right. We'll need her picture, but her ID is already in the computer. Noah…"

"I'm sure Mari can show me around well enough, and I don't plan on leaving her for more than a minute or two, so…"

"That's fine. Thank you, Peter."

"You are quite welcome, Ma'am."

* * *

I reach up and take Fixit's hand before leading him to my classroom. The door is mostly shut, but not latched. "This is First grade." I push the door open and smile at Ms. Weaver. "Hi!"

"Hi, Marianne. Who is this?"

"I'm Noah, Ma'am. I'm her new protector."

"Would you like me to tell you how she's doing in class?"

"Sure." He settles in one of the tiny chairs before waving me over. "Mari, I'll be right here with Ms. Weaver if you need me, okay?" I nod, causing him to look up to Ms. Weaver. "Where are the other children?"

"They're out on the playground."

"Why don't you play with the others for a minute while we talk?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **Fixit's POV**

Ms. Weaver sighs. "She's been doing very well academically. I am only worried about how she's been handling her classmates. At least half the class has been ganging up on her, and I haven't been able to keep them from hurting her…"

"That's why I'm here." I sigh softly. There's only so much I can tell her about my past… "I have my own… Problems…but I know how to protect someone."

"Problems?"

I rub the back of my neck nervously. "I've had some trouble talking…"

"Ah… That's why you're not an academic aid?"

"Yes." I sigh nervously. I can't tell her about my carriage, or about the slaver…or how I'm going to be learning to read as she is… Of course, as a "nurse", I learned how to read and write our own language, but a slave isn't allowed more than a basic language download, so all I can really do is speak and understand English, but unlike Prowl or Jazz—or even Ratchet—I can't read it, or write it—anything that has to do with Earth, I can't do it…but I can _protect_ _Mari_.

"What company did you come from?"

"Oh…I-I'm a family friend. Peter hired me to protect Mari because of what was going on here. I used to be a nurse, and an engineer."

"Oh… Interesting." She smiles at me. "You dropped all that just to help your friend's kid?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I look up at a sound.

"That's the bell. I can get you a chair, and you can sit beside her, or we can put you by the door if you're here as a form of Secret Service…"

I shake my head. "I'm just here because of the bullies, Ma'am." I glance behind me at the children settling into their desks. "I think I'll stay beside her."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"All right." Ms. Weaver leans out the door as Fixit steps over by me. "Rachel, could you get me a chair from sixth for a student aid?"

A pale girl with dark hair steps over. "A what?"

"One of my students has a new student aid, and he needs a chair."

"Special needs?"

"Yes and no. He's not here for academics, but as a protector. The child is autistic, but high-functioning."

"Right. I'll be right back."

"Thank you." She steps over to her desk right as Miko lays a pink slip of paper on the top. "Thank you, Miko." She quickly runs through attendance, watching for "Rachel". The second she returns, Fixit gets to sit, and we start on math.

* * *

 **With Prowl, Third POV**

Prowl steps into the police station and looks around before stepping over to a desk. "I am here to speak with Chief Thompson?"

"Peter Tranquilli?" He nods. "He'll be with you in just a minute."

"Thank you." He steps over and sits in a lone folding chair.

It's only a few seconds before the man in question—with white skin and brown hair—steps out of a side room. "Peter?"

"Yes Sir." Prowl stands before following the Chief, and is quickly directed to a seat.

"Please, call me Chris." He leans forward on his desk, Prowl's resume and application both in his hands. "I have to say, you are one of the more impressive applicants we've seen. You've been a police officer since you got out of high school… You joined the military and became a second in command in the military months before 9-11…and…you're still working with them?"

"I've got a desk job with NEST, yes, but it hasn't brought as much money in as my family needs."

"Family?"

"I'm raising my younger brother, as well as a daughter, and my… Spouse…is special ops, so I'm usually raising our Autistic daughter alone."

"I understand. Police work may not pay much either…"

Prowl sighs. "I know, but I am hopeful that it will help with our expenses, and my daughter is very excited about my choosing to work as a "cop"."

"How soon can you start?"

"As soon as tomorrow. I have already been shifting things around with the base."

* * *

 **Normal POV, 3:10 PM**

Fixit looks up at the sound of the bell before nudging me lightly, causing me to look up from the picture I'm working on. "Mari, it's time to go."

"Really?"

"The bell just rang."

"Oh!" I pull out my homework and school supplies before sticking them into my backpack, then turn to Fixit with a smile. "How'd you like my school?"

Fixit huffs. "I think I could do without watching the bullies torment you, but that's the whole reason I'm here."

We step outside to find Carrier's car waiting for us. Carrier steps out in holoform and slides the chair up. "How was school?"

"It was good."

"Noah?"

Fixit smiles at him from the other side of the car. "She was picked on a little, but it wasn't too bad today. That one girl from Church only stared at us."

"All right." Carrier's holoform nods. "I have Mariposa's clothes for her medical training in the back. Both of you need to get in."

Fixit slides into the passenger seat as Carrier buckles me in. "How did the interview go?"

Carrier smiles. "Very well, I think. He said he would call before Friday."

"You gonna be a cop?"

"Hopefully."

* * *

Carrier pulls into the base and lets us out before transforming. Fixit and I quickly go into bot form, and Carrier takes my hand. "Fixit, Rosanna needs to speak with you about when she is to take over for you, and how long your leave will be."

"Where is she?"

"She is in the rec-room at the moment."

"Thanks, Prowl!" Fixit runs off toward the rec-room, leaving Carrier and I standing in the doorway to the med-bay.

"Well? Are you two coming in, or not?"  
I nod, and run over to the yellow medic. "Hi, Ratch!"

"Hello, Mariposa." I shift down to human form. "I hope you brought her something else to wear, Prowl." Carrier nods, and sets a grocery bag on the med-bay berth. Ratchet hands it to me. "Go change your clothes, Little One. First Aid will return from his break shortly, and we will have to get started."

"Yes, Sir." I run into his office, and change into a white long sleeved Elsa T-shirt, white Frozen print scrub pants, a white Frozen print scrub top, white socks, and new pink, white, and silver tennis shoes, then run back to the main med-bay space. "I'm back!"

"Good." Ratchet sighs softly. "We will be going over anatomy today, but with the twins around, you may get some hands-on training as well."

"I'm back, Ratchet."

"Aidie!"

He leans down to me with a smile. "Hey, Mari. Feeling better?" I nod. "That's good." He straightens up before turning to Ratchet. "Ready?"

Ratchet nods. "We are starting her out with Cybertronian anatomy, since she was struggling with terms, but I hope to have at least one patient for her today."

"Hopefully before she starts practicing on Fixit. I don't know how he'd react to that, especially since he's sparked."

"I wouldn't mind." We turn to see Fixit at the door. "D…do you mind if I helped out? I… I'm a nurse…"

Aid smiles. "Come on in."

* * *

 **7:00 PM**

I sit on the edge of the medical berth and watch Aid go through a Cybertronian medical datapad that had been translated to English. They'd started out teaching me a few important sigils just in case they came up on a scanner, then moved on to this so I could get the basics down. I can learn to read and write Cybertronian later—I watched Ratchet write down that Carrier needs to teach me at home when he gets the chance.

"Ratchet?"

We look up to find Drift standing at the door with Serenity in his arms. Her foot is covered in energon. "What is it, Drift?"

"She cut her pede. I have no clue how, but she is leaking."

Ratchet sighs. "I can see that. Set her on the berth." Ratchet turns to me. "Mariposa?" I step over, shifting into bot form as I do, and climb the step-stool Ratchet had put in here for me. "All right. What's the first step?"

"Ratchet…"

"She has medical savantism. We are training her early." He turns to me. "Mari?"

I look over the foot that's really not any bigger than my own before reaching over for a gauze pad. After I wipe away the extra energon as gently as I can, I nod. "Looks like she stepped on something sharp."

She nods. "I-I think it was a n-nail…"

"Sharp enough to hurt our kind?"

Drift sighs. "Hound and Miko were building something in the rec-room."

I nod. "That'd do i'." I glance down. "Fixie… I needs more of dese." I wave the gauze pad, and a moment later he hands a few more up to me. "Thank you." I take another one and hold it over the hole as gently as I can. "We need to seal it, Ratch…"

"And you are still too young to use the welder, so you need to move over." I slip back to where I'm sitting beside her as Ratchet retrieves a welder and returns to us. "Good girl. Now, I need you to sit very still, okay Serenity?"

She nods as I take her hand. "Just look at me, okay? Ratchie's gonna fixie you up really quick, and you'll be all better."

"Why you lellow?"

I shrug. "Don' know." I don't. Carrier's black and white, and Sire's silver. "Why you pinks? Dwift's no' pinks."

"Siwe was wed." She smiles at me. "You's nice. I fought you would be means…cause you's…"

I know what she means. Carrier's pretty strict with the other bots. "I's a pwincess. I gotsta be nice." I glance over to Ratchet, then smile at her. "See? All better nows."

"How have you been feeling lately, Drift?"

"Ratchet, I am fine. Transfer happened before we ever reached Earth."

"Cawiew's gonna has a spawkling."

I nod. "Mommy wants ta wai' a little more. We jus' got togethers 'gain."

"Oh…" She smiles shyly. "You likey be wifs youw Cawiew?"

"Yeah…he's nicer than my human parents."

"Mariposa, it is time to go home."

I look up, and grin when I see Carrier. "Mommy!" I glance over to Ratchet. "Does I hasta go?"

"You can come back tomorrow, Sweetspark. You are more than capable."

"Mommy?"

"You will be returning tomorrow."

"An…Friday?"

"After skating."

"Your lessons will be shorter on Fridays, and you will not have any on the weekends."

"Awh…" I smile over at Serenity as Carrier picks me up. "Bye-bye, Serenity. Be more carefuler next time!"

She waves at me. "I will! Bye-bye!"

* * *

 **Home**

Carrier and I step inside, Fixit trailing behind. "Fixie? You okays?"

"I'm fine, Mari. Just really tired." He smiles. "It was nice, to work in a medbay again though…"

"Well, you can get to berth as soon as you get some energon." Carrier turns to me. "And you need to get your homework done, because you need to be in berth by nine."

"Bedtime change?"

"Yes, we had to change your berth-time so we could have time for homework." Carrier crouches to me. "Are you okay with that? I made sure you would still get enough rest before school."

"I's otay." I smile up at him. "I loves med'cine, Mommy!"

"I am glad you do."


	31. Labor Day Weekend: Friday

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Labor Day Weekend: Friday

 **Friday, August 31**

"Mariposa, it is time to get up."

I roll over and smile up at Carrier. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." I slide off the bed. "We go Blueberry?"

Carrier sighs. "We will see. For now, come downstairs."

I step into the kitchen to find Sire setting a bowl at my spot. "Mornin', Sweetspark! How'd you sleep?"

"Good!" I start bouncing. "Can we go Blueberry?"

"I just told you we would have to see."

"But _Carrier_!"

Carrier crouches to me with a sigh. "You have school today, and none of us know if we can get the weekend off. Besides that, I am still waiting for a call from the police station about the interview."

"Oh…" I look around, suddenly remembering that Fixit wasn't in bed with me this morning. "Where's Fixie?"

Sire sighs. "Bathroom." He turns to Carrier. "Ah'll take the day off so ya can a' leas' try ta ge' ya work done 'fore the weeken', bu' we've gotta call Rosie."

"Fixie no comes?"

Carrier sighs. "Fixit is too sick today, Sweetspark."

I pout. "Aww… He bes okay?"

"He should. Aid said he'd come by to check on him at noon, just to be safe." Carrier sighs. "Meanwhile, I need to get you dressed, and you and Bluestreak off to school so I can head into work."

"Rosie?"

"You and Bluestreak will be picking her up."

"Otay!" I scramble into my seat and quickly start to eat—it's oatmeal with strawberries and blueberries mixed in.

"An' if ya're good for Rosie _all_ _day_ , we'll think 'bou' takin' ya to Indiana for the festival."

"Really?"

"Jazz…" Carrier shakes his head. "She crashed four days ago, and you want to risk running into her abusers again?"

I shrink back. I hadn't thought about that. "We'll have Smokey and Fix, Prowl, no' ta mention Blue." He huffs. "An' we can bring the twins if ya're scare', Prowler."

"I will think about it, Jazz."

We all look up at the sound of a door opening, and Sire rushes over to the bathroom door. "Ya feelin' any better?" Fixit shakes his head, and sighs as Sire picks him up before laying his head on Sire's shoulder. "Ah'll ge' ya settle' in on the couch, all righ'?"

"B-but…Mari…"

"We've already le' Rosie know she's go' Mari today. Don' worry 'bou' a thin'. Ya need ta jus' focus on feelin' better."

I slide off my chair and follow Sire into the living room. I stumble over something and look down to find Fixit's blankie. I pick it up with a smile and lay it over him once Sire has him settled. "I's gonna be 'kays today, Fixie. You just need to get better so we can haves fun this weekend."

"It's just the newspark…"

I nod and run a hand over his head. "I know, Fixie. I's jus' a bad day. You'll feel betters soon."

"Mariposa, you need to get ready for school."

I sigh softly. "I'll be back, Bitty." I run after Carrier, and rush into my uniform and shoes before standing impatiently as he French braids my hair. "Mommy, I wanna see Fixie befores I leave."

He ties off the last end and slips my tiara in. "You can say goodbye before you leave, if he is not recharging."

"Otay." I grab my backpack and run down the stairs. "Papa? Fixie still 'wakes?"

"Barely, Sweets." He motions me over. "Be quick. He needs his res'."

"Bitty?" He turns to me slightly. "I gotta go schools now, 'kay?" He nods. "You feels better. I no likes sees you sick."

"I'll be okay… Have a good day, Mari."

"I'll twy…" I turn to look up at Uncle Bluestreak, and run my arm over my eyes. "I's weady go school now, Unca Bwue…"

Bluestreak reaches down—we're both in holoform right now—and takes my hand as Uncle Smokescreen steps in from the kitchen. "Are you sure you want to send her to school today, Prowl? She looks… _upset_ …and with her glitches…" I tested positive for PTSD, so I now have two glitches: a logic glitch and a trauma glitch.

Carrier looks at me before glancing to his brother. "You have a valid point, Smokescreen." He turns to me. "Sweetspark…" He crouches in front of me. "Do you even _want_ to go to school?"

I shake my head. "Huh-uh… But… I no getta do skates if I no go."

"Usually, your Sire and I would not allow you to go to your extracurricular activities if you were not in school, but this is a special case, Sweetspark."

"Yeah." Sire steps over to us. "Ah wouldn' le' ya meltdowns keep ya from goin' ta skatin', an' this is jus' ya Carrier preventin' a meltdown from happenin' a' school."

Carrier nods. "And we do not wish for you to crash in school because you are upset. I am sure that would scare your friends, just like it scared Jazz when I was a youngling."

"Seri don' needs ta see me cwash…or Annie…or Mika…" I look up to Sire. "Bu'… I wanna go bwuebewwy…an' you sai' be good for Rosie all day…but if I not wif Rosie…"

Sire sighs heavily before crouching to me as well. "Can you be that good for _me_ today?" I nod. "Then we'll think 'bou' takin' ya even if ya stay home, 'kay?"

I think about that for a moment. "M'kay…"

"All righty then. Ah'll ge' her changed. Ya need ta go."

"I have to get to the base for my shift. Make sure she brushes her teeth, and try to stick with her Saturday schedule as much as possible. I will handle calling the school."

"Ah'll handle things here. Go on, Blue. Ya're gonna be late."

"All right. Keep me updated, though. I worry about her."

"Ah will, Blue. Have a good day!" He turns to Carrier. "Don' worry 'bou' Mari. Ah've go' this, Prowler."

"I will call at lunch to check on the two." He crouches to me. "Be good for your Sire today. I will see you when Jazz brings you to the base at 5."

"I still do med'cine?"

"Yes, you will still be coming for your medical training. Fixit has been called off, but Ratchet still wants you there for your lesson." He smirks. "Especially since we will not be having lessons of any kind on Monday."

"Oh…"

Sire pats my head lightly. "I's for the holiday, Sweets."

"I knows." I watch Carrier step out the door. "Mari?" I look up to Uncle Smokescreen as he crouches to me. "Let your Sire know if you need to call me or Prowl, okay? We're right here for you. Don't try to hold it in."

"Otay."

"That's my good little niece." He stands and turns for the door. "I'll try to come back over lunch so I can see how she's doing. If I can't…"

"Ya can sen' Aid. He's her Big Brother mentor, an' Prowler already wan's ta have him check Fix."

"All right, if I can't come, I'll send First Aid."

We watch him leave, then Sire leads me back upstairs. "Le's ge' ya changed so ya don' mess up ya uniform." He helps me out of my uniform, and into a red T-shirt with red, white, and blue tulle cap sleeves, "American Cutie" in silver and blue, and silver stars, a red layered tulle skirt with a silver star print, and red sandals. He puts in plain hair ties, then clips red bows with white stars onto the ends of my braids. "There. Now, ya need ta ge' ya chores done 'fore ya can play, all righ'?" I nod, and run downstairs after the dustbuster.

* * *

 **Base, third POV**

"Prowl?" Prowl looks up to find Hot Spot standing in the doorway. "Could we talk?"

"Come in, and shut the door." He sighs. "What did you need, Hot Spot? Did something happen with Blades in the field again?"

"Not this time." He sits in the chair Jazz usually uses and leans forward with a heavy sigh. "Remember when I mentioned that Mari…seemed like she was gestalt when we met?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering…if you had been carrying a single spark with Mari, or…"

"Or if her spark had split."

"Yeah." Prowl sighs heavily. "If you don't want to answer—"

"I never told anyone…not even Jazz… I thought the others had just…been reabsorbed…"

Hot Spot is floored at that. "How many?"

"I felt at least three, but there may have been more. I never even brought it up with Ratchet."

Hot Spot's eyes widen. "She _was_ gestalt."

"She had to have been, with the way she has been reacting to Fixit this morning. I had to leave her home with Jazz this morning because Fixit had gotten quite sick overnight, and she did not want to leave him—probably would have refused to if she had not been afraid to go against us because of the human who had found her." He sighs heavily. "I have never had the…the courage…to bring this up with Ratchet before… He thinks she was a single carriage…but I consider her my miracle sparkling… Because she survived when her siblings did not."

"Prowl…" Hot Spot sighs. "Maybe…" He trails off for a moment. "I know she's _really young_ , but maybe…maybe…"

~ _ **Out with it, Hot Spot.**_ ~

~It shouldn't be that hard. You're just—~

~ _He's nervous, Guys. Think about…what he's asking…_ ~

~ **Mari was supposed to be gestalt?** ~

~ _ **I'm trying. This isn't**_ **easy** _ **either, Street, and where the frag have you been, Groove? Yes, Prowl had been carrying multiples and lost all but one of them. Mari's acting like she's gestalt, which means they**_ **were** _ **a gestalt.**_ ~

~ **Um… Sorry…** ~

~ _ **He pulled a Fireflight on us, Spot. Just tell Prowl what we came up with. It's in Mari's best interests.**_ ~

~ _ **Don't be, Groove. It happens, and we know your mind wanders sometimes. Blades,**_ **I know** _ **. Please don't "round it out" by pulling a**_ **Slingshot** _ **on**_ **him** _ **.**_ ~ Hot Spot sighs. "We were thinking…maybe having the bonds…would help her with her trauma…or…or maybe…make her feel safer when she's away from you…"

"Hot Spot… I am still nervous about carrying again, and Jazz is already pushing for another child…"

"No, no, no…" He huffs. "Prowl…I meant _us_."

"Us?"

" _Defensor_. We're offering to take her in, as a baby sister, so she can feel safe when she's alone." He sighs. "Prowl… I know how hard it is, when you're born as gestalt, and you can't feel a sibling… Aid knows even better than I do about being the last of one, and… We wouldn't wish that on _Menasaur_ , let alone on an already traumatized femmeling. First Aid almost _died_ because our bond snapped back then. I don't want him going through that again because of someone who is already like a—a little sister to us."

"Hot Spot, I know the five of you care about her, but you have to realize what you are asking of me as a Carrier, or of her as a youngling who does not even know she had siblings." Prowl sighs as Hot Spot looks down at his lap. "But, I have seen how she reacts to the five of you…and she is very…eager, to be close to you…almost like she knows she is missing something important." Hot Spot looks up to him. "I believe the five of you could really help her, Hot Spot, but she will need to understand all that is involved, and…I know a merge is required for that level of a sibling bond…"

"We would never hurt her, Prowl…especially not like that. Aid's researching it—he has been since you guys took Fixit in. He says he's found another way." He smiles. "And we'll make sure she understands gestalt bonds before we do anything. Trust me."

"I will." Hot Spot stands to leave. "Hot Spot." The mech turns. "I was not finished." Prowl sighs. "I am sure the five of you are going to be busy with your rescue work over the weekend, but I do have a request."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Mariposa is insistent on going to a festival in Indiana, and…we are afraid to have her so close to her abusers. Jazz mentioned asking the twins, but after what you have brought to my attention…how would the five of you like to come instead?"

"I'd have to ask—" Spot glances away, the bond full of excited voices pulling him away from his conversation with the SiC.

~ **He's taking Mari to a festival in Indiana? Well of course we should go. She needs us, Spot!** ~

~ _ **He wants us as**_ **bodyguards** _ **for our**_ **almost-sister** _ **? Of course we want to go!**_ ~

~I'm in, Spot, but it's your choice. If you think we'd help more by being here…~

First Aid's soft voice somehow makes itself heard over the cacophony. ~ _Spot…can we? Please? She needs us…_ ~

~ _ **Yes.**_ ~ He nods to Prowl. "We're in."

"Thank you. _Now_ you are dismissed. Please send First Aid in."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Prowl nods when First Aid steps inside. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Sit down, please."

"Prowl…"

"You are on your feet all the time as a medic, and you are carrying. I will not make you stand for this."

"Oh…" He sighs before leaning back into the chair. "Thank you. Now…"

"I need you to run by the house and check on Fixit. If the five of you wish to visit Mariposa while you are at it, you have my permission, but she is home to avoid a lot of stimulus because she is scared for Fixit, so try not to overwhelm her in the process."

"So…"

"The five of you have the rest of the day off to spend with Mariposa and Fixit. Report this to Ratchet. You are dismissed."

* * *

 **home, normal POV, Noon**

Sire sets a chicken nugget Kid Cuisine meal in front of me. It's got green beans, mac-and-cheese, and a brownie with sprinkles inside. He sighs heavily as I start to eat. "I' looks like ya Uncle ain' gonna make it, Mari." I look out the window when I hear engines. "Or maybe…" Sire steps over to the window. "He sen' Aid… No…"

"Papa?"

"He sen' all five? Wha' was he thinkin'? Ya've been upset all mornin', an' he sends everyone?" Sire steps over and lets them in anyway. "Aid, Wha's goin' on?"

"Prowl sent us to check on Fixit, and Spot needs to talk with Mari."

"Ah ge' i'. Fixit's in the livin' room on the couch. Spo', ya can take Mari up ta her room if ya wan'."

* * *

I follow Hot Spot up the stairs quietly. "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Fixie's sick…"

"He'll be all right, Little One." He sits on the bed before patting the spot beside him. "Sweetspark. We need to talk."

* * *

 **Third POV**

~ _Try to keep it child-centered, Spot. She's only six, and she's special needs._ ~

~ _ **Got it, Aid.**_ ~

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I look up to Hot Spot nervously. "I do somefing wong?"

"No, Sweetspark. You didn't do anything wrong." He sighs softly. "Mari…" He squeezes my hand lightly, as if he's dealt with sensitive hands before. "Did your Carrier ever talk with you about…what happened when he was carrying you?"

I tilt my head to the side. "Somefing happen?"

"I guess not." He sighs. "Mari, you act like part of a gestalt because you were supposed to be part of one."

You means…I wosted sistews?"

"Or brothers, yes." I look up at him sadly. "He never told anyone before, Sweetspark, and I don't think your Sire should know until your Carrier tells him, okay?"

"Bu' I no wanna wies… Gotta be goo' girl, wanna go bwuebewwy."

"He'll tell him, Mari. Aid's very persuasive."

"What that mean?"

"Hmm…" He sighs. "It means he's very good at getting people to do what he wants them to, in this case, get your Carrier to tell Jazz what happened almost seven years ago."

"Oh…" I look up at him. "So…what I s'possed to do now? I's 'stalt wif no bwothers or sisters…what I do now?"

Hot Spot smiles. "That's why we all came to see you. You're not so young that losing the bonds would…be dangerous for you…but you are still young enough that it would hurt and be scary to lose them."

"Part of trauma…is lose brothers and sisters?"

"Possibly. Not even Smokescreen was aware of what I told you, Sweetspark." He lays a hand on my shoulder. "Mari, we asked your Carrier if we could be your siblings instead."

I look up at him with tears in my eyes, all but crawling into his lap so I can look up to his eyes—even though it scares me to look into people's eyes. I _just_ learned that I wasn't supposed to be born all alone…but someone out there wants to be my brother even though I've been hurt and abused. "You…you really wanna be my bwovers?"

"Of course we do, Little One."

"Hot Spot? Is she okay?"

His head snaps up toward the door, only for him to relax after he sees who it is. "Yeah. I was just about to call you guys in. Come on."

I scramble into Spot's lap and watch as Aid settles beside us, while the other three simply stand around us. They're all staring at me, which makes me curl into Spot. It's creepy.

"All right, Guys, cut it out. You're scaring her." How did he know that? "Aid…"

Aid sighs. "Okay…from what I read, she may still be young enough for contact alone to form any kind of family bond. If what we noticed between her and Fixit is any sign, she's still in that range." He sighs. "But she would need to understand what the bond would entail. I brought it up with Jazz downstairs, and he's fine with it."

"Aid—"

"I didn't mention the other sparks, just that you and Prowl thought it may help her because of her gestalt tendencies."

"Good. Prowl needs to tell him that in his own time." He sighs heavily. "Aid…she needs to know…what this entails…"

Aid nods. "Mari, Sweetspark…" He turns to Hot Spot. "Can't she just find it out like we did? I don't think I can do it…and she already knows about some of it…"

Hot Spot sighs and pulls him closer with one arm. "I've got it, Aid. I know…how hard this part is for you…" He pulls me a little closer to his spark. "Sweetspark…gestalts…they usually all die at the same time. You and Aid… You're kind of exceptions to the usual…way things go with Gestalts… Your Carrier actually called you his miracle sparkling today because of it…"

"Miracle?" I look up to him as that sinks in. "I shouldn't be alive, huh? Mommy should have losted us all?"

He smiles sadly, while Streetwise looks utterly shocked, and he _knows_ I'm this aware by now! "He should have, but you're still here with us, even after what you went through with the humans."

"I's a fighter…well…" I pause to think about that. It doesn't sound like the right word. "Not the beat-'em-up kind, but the keep-on-going-through-hurts kind."

"Like Aid is…" He sighs. "You'd get our feelings, and you'll be able to talk with us as well." He sighs softly, and smiles down at me like he's trying not to laugh. "It's a good thing we're older than you, though."

"Why?"

"If we were your age, with your glitch…"

Aid nods. "We _could_ still crash if she does, Spot."

"But it's not as likely."

"True." He sighs. "But if one of us gets sick, you probably would too."

I roll my eyes. "Already got that issue. Not a problem."

"Groove?" He turns to Hot Spot in confusion. "Mari's not in the bond yet, and I won't close her out. I need you to let Jazz know we'll have Mari for the rest of the day." He turns to me. "Anything planned before medical training?"

"I gots skating today…but it's at three, so…"

"All right. We got this." He stands with me. "Let's head out back."

"I swim?"

He gives me a nervous look. "Do you know how?"

"Uh-huh!"

"All right. We'll see what we can do."

* * *

He carries me downstairs, where we find Groove and Sire talking. "Jazz?"

"Hey, Spot. Ah go' no probs with ya spendin' the day with Mari. Jus' make sure she's back 'fore three so Ah can ge' her ready for skating."

"We were actually thinking about taking her to the pool out back, if you wouldn't mind getting her ready?"

"Course no'." He reaches over for me. "Come'ere Sweets." He turns back to Hot Spot. "Ah can' tell ya how glad Ah am tha' ya 'cided ta be here for mah baby. She's ha' so much happen ta her, an' Prowler an' Ah ha' no idea wha' we were gonna do ta help her…"

"We're here now, Jazz, and she's got Fixit too."

I look down to Sire from where I'm now sitting on his shoulder. "How's Fixie feelin'?"

"A bi' better now tha' Aid's go' some meds an' 'gon inta him, bu' Ah'm still watchin' him close for now."

"That's good." I smile. "I swims now?"

"O' course, mah Li'l Angel."

Hot Spot and Sire lock eyes. "Did Aid—?"

Sire shakes his head. "Prowler commed me a few minutes ago… Tha' sure 'splains a lo' 'bou' why he don' wanna carry again ye'…"

* * *

Sire sets me on the floor before digging through a drawer that's filled with swimsuits. "All righ'. How 'bou' ya wear this one?" He holds it up.

"Yes! Yes!" He nods, and helps me into it—it's a white halter dress with cherries and red trim, with matching bikini bottoms underneath.

"Okay. Ya're ready. Le' Spot know tha' Ah'm bringin' ya towel ou' in a momen'. Ah've gotta check on Fix, an' Ah need ta comm Blue. Ya pool toys are in the shed by the pool."

"Thanks!" I run out back, finding the five Protectobots already in human holoforms and swimwear. Aid's sitting on the edge of the pool, and Spot's rummaging through the shed for something, while the other three are already in the water. I run over and jump into Blades' arms. "Yay!"

He spins me before setting me on his hip. "Found anything yet?"

"I got these." He waves a pair of water wings behind him. "And a tube, but no life jackets."

"I knows how to swims, Spots. I no needs wife jacket." Blades walks me toward the shed before setting me on the cement.

"At least wear these, so you don't go under?"

I nod, and tug on the water wings before tossing the tube into the pool and jumping at Blades again. "Cach me, Bwades!"

He almost dives over to me, and barely grabs me. "Careful, Little Sis. You could hurt yourself if you do that when we're not ready."

"Sowwy…" I give him a sweet smile before pushing away from him and doggy-paddling over to Aid. "Why you no gets in?"

"I think he's playing lifeguard."

Aid sighs. "I just don't feel like it right now, Mari."

"You sicks?" He shakes his head. "You hurts?" Another shake, which causes me to pull myself out of the water and sit beside him. "You're sad, aren't you?" This time he nods, causing me to hug him. "Aw… Aidie… Is okay… We all 'gether."

"But _you're_ alone."

My eyes widen for a second before I scramble into his lap. "No I not."

"Mari…"

"I gots all yous, an' I gots Fixie. I not 'lones, Aidie. I gots 'Fensor, jus' like you does."

That makes him smile a little. "You're not upset about it?"

"I no 'members have 'em, so why I be upset?" I sigh softly. "I's little sad that I no haves, bu'…bu' I be 'kays. I gots 'Fensor now, an' Fixie. I nots 'lones anymores."

"What was that?"

I turn to find Hot Spot beside us. "Um… I not 'lones anymore?"

"Were you feeling alone?"

I look down at my hands. "I not notice 'less I's round all yous…bu' I lived very 'lones, before I comed here wif Papa. I no haved fwiends 'cause I was 'bused an' no' 'lowed fwiends… I no haved happy times wif human brover, 'cause he wike dem hurted me… I no haved woves fwom no ones bu' Mammy…an' she w'acted to me weirds…"

"She reacted to you weird?"

"She say heart skip beat, and no beat wight since."

"Oh…"

"Maybe she was just able to tell who you really were."

"Maybe… I wanna swims now." I slide off Aid's lap and into the water. "Aidie swims?"

He sighs before sliding in after me. "All right, I'll swim with you for a little while."

I squeal and hug him before swimming over to find another one to cling to for a while. I've never had this many people who wanted to be around me because _I'm me_.

* * *

 **2:55 PM**

I whimper when Hot Spot carries me out of the pool—I'd been floating beside where he and Streetwise had been playing catch with my beach ball, while the others floated around either in the spare tubes Carrier got, or on Blue's red lounger. Once or twice I wound up bopped on the head with it, but only giggled. It tickles!

I turn and glance at the abandoned water wings—I had ditched them about half an hour in for my goggles and nose plug so I could go underwater—as Spot wraps me snuggly in the strawberry towel Sire had brought me. It has a hood, so my head is covered too. "I wanna swims!"

Hot Spot sighs. "I know, but you have lessons in ten minutes."

"Awh…"

Aid huffs. "Not to mention, your lips are blue."

I can't deny that point—I'm freezing! "Otay…" Spot carries me inside, and sets me in front of Sire, who laughs. "Looks like ya had fun."

"Uh-huh!"

He sighs. "All right, le's ge' ya dressed for ya lesson." He sighs and glances at the couch. "Fix's still 'chargin', and I really don' wanna wake him. Think ya coul' take Mari ta her lesson for meh?"

Spot glances between me and Fixit, then between Sire and Fixit. "Sure. It's just past the school, right?"

"Yep." He carries me upstairs and helps me into my skate dress and tights before putting a pair of ruffled jeans under the skirt, then helps me into my tennis shoes. He carries me downstairs and sets me in front of where First Aid is checking on Fixit while the others watch. "Be good for the Protectobots, all righ'?"

"M'kay."

"And make sure you listen to ya'r teacher."

"Yes, Sire."

He hands Hot Spot a slip of paper. "Hot Spot, this needs to get to Damien Mearing. It's the theme for Sunday."

"Theme?"

"Our girls are doin' a competition. His is Mari's bully."

"Ah. I get it." He slips it into a pocket on his holoform's jeans. "I'll make sure he gets it." He turns to Aid. "Fixit check out?"

"Tired, but definitely feeling better."

"Good." He turns to me. "Ready to go, Mari?"

Sire hands me my pink skate bag. "Skates."

I hop up and grab the bag. "Got 'em!"

"There's a spare booster in the purple van if ya need one, and you'll have ta ge' some if ya plan ta take her ou'."

"Aid's got a child seat built in."

"All righ'." Sire pats me lightly on the back. "Have fun, Mari."

* * *

 **Base**

"Mommy!" I run over to Carrier and jump into his arms. I'm wearing pink scrubs and my medbay tennis shoes in holoform, but right now I'm in my yellow bot form.

"How was skating practice?"

"Good." I glance behind me to the Protectobots before turning back to Carrier. "Dey's gonna be my weal brovers, Mommy!"

"I know, Mari." He sighs softly. "I will have to see if Ratchet will check for a gestalt connection." He sighs. "Which means I will have to tell them that you were just one of multiple sparks."

"Mommy… What if he gets mad, and no teaches me?"

"I'll take over his lessons for you, Little Sister." Aid smiles. "Maybe you could even learn some rescue work if that happens."

"'Cause you gotta job."

"Yep." Aid smiles, and takes me from Carrier before stepping inside the base, leaving Carrier and Hot Spot behind.

"How did she handle the news?"

"She seemed a little upset about the sibling thing at first, but she's really excited about having us as brothers."

Carrier nods. "You need to catch up with your brothers. I will be in the medbay in a moment. I need to comm Jazz about supper."

"When are you telling her about the trip?"

"As soon as you assure me you have the days off, Hot Spot."

"I requested them as soon as you told me. The general should let us know if they settled it within the hour."

"Good. Let me know. I need to get to Mariposa."

* * *

 **Medbay, 15 minutes later**

I watch as Ratchet lays a hand on Carrier's shoulder. "Prowl, why didn't you tell me when you first felt her split?" Carrier simply looks at him sadly. I think he's taken it harder than I did when I found out. "I could have saved them, Prowl. We never would have wound up in this position." Carrier looks down at the floor. "Prowl… I'm not… I know you were scared—any parent would be in your position. I can't get mad at you over this, but it still stands that we could have done something for them…for you…" He sighs and turns to where I'm standing by the Protectobots. "It is admirable that you five want to take her in, and I am very proud of you for finding the proper method for adding a youngling, First Aid." He sighs. "All right, up on the berth, Little One. We need to check for these bonds before we can do much else. Hot Spot—"

Spot inches away from the berth. "Get out of your way?"

Ratchet huffs and drags him closer. " _Get over here_. First Aid, you too."

"What?"

"Mari would more than likely have one with you or Aid first because of the amount of time the two of you spend with her compared to the others." I watch the scanner beam intently, and giggle when Ratchet's eyes widen before he scans me again. "Her readings…" He looks up to Carrier. "She obviously still has the glitches, but her statistics… Why didn't I see this before?"

"You did not know to look for the changes."

"I still should have noticed it, Prowl. Little oddities a sparkling should never have had, and I overlooked them because she seemed completely fine."

"Ratchie okay?"

He laughs softly. "Yes, Little One." He taps me on the nose. "And now we know for sure that you are as well." He turns to Carrier. "I won't make you house them by any stretch—I don't think you have the room for them—but they need to stay near her as much as possible over the next year at least. That means school trips, parties—everything—she needs at least one of them with her."

"I'll do it."

"Aid!"

"What if I wanted to?"

"I'll be going on leave soon anyway, and besides, I'll be able to slip out of medbay easier in emergencies than the rest of you can slip off the field."

Ratchet crosses his arms. "No battles unless we absolutely need Defensor."

Aid huffs. "Rescue field, Ratchet. We're not risking Mari like that."

"She's too fragile right now." Everyone turns to look at Blades. "What!? I know how to care!" He waves toward Aid almost violently. "I have a pacifistic medic for an older brother! Why do you think I don't know _how to care_?"

"Blades…"

"Hot Spot? What's going on in here? Did someone get hurt?"

Spot shakes his head. "Not exactly, Silver." He motions for him to come in. "We're just discussing Mari's…condition."

"Condition?" He turns to Prowl. "I knew she had your glitch, and I knew she'd been diagnosed with PTSD, but…what condition?"

Carrier sighs. "She was supposed to be part of a gestalt, but the others…didn't survive past the first period of carriage."

"Oh, Prowl…" He pats his shoulder on his way over to me, and crouches in front of me. "Are you okay, Little One?"

I nod. "I is now. Gots 'Fensor nows."

"Oh?" He turns to Spot in surprise, then back to me before moving back to Spot with a look of recognition. "OH!" He smiles down at me, but I can tell he's talking to Hot Spot. "You took her in!"

Hot Spot nods, picking me up when I turn to him. "As a baby sister, yes. She needs us."

"Good." Silver smiles before tickling me at the base of my wings, making me squirm. "She'll be fun to play with."

" _Silverbolt_."

Silver gives Carrier an annoyed look. "Prowl. I meant…" He scoffs. "We wouldn't hurt a youngling, Prowl. Flight's just…been wanting to play with her lately—you know, like with her _toys_ —and now we'll get a chance, since she'll be with the Protectobots more often."

"Why did you not just _ask_ for her to visit you?"

"You're…really protective of her."

"I had my reasons, Silverbolt, and I still do." He sighs. "She is not to fly with anyone _but_ Blades." Carrier turns to glare at Blades. "But the moment I hear that she got hurt because you were careless, she is no longer allowed on flights."

"Yes, Sir."

"Mari, it is time for your lesson with Ratchet. First Aid, you are in charge of Mari, since I have a bit more work to do. Hot Spot, I believe Captain Lennox needs to speak with you. Silverbolt, you need to find Sergeant Epps to discuss your team's next mission."

I look up to Carrier as he turns to leave. "Mommy?"

He turns back. "Yes?"

"Did you getta job?"

He smiles down at me. "Yes. I start on Tuesday."

"We getta go Blueberry?"

He glances over to Hot Spot, who nods. "Yes, but not until Sunday, because we have a busy weekend already scheduled."

"YAY!" I run over and jump into Blades' arms, and squeal as he spins me. "I getta go Blueberry!"

"Thank you, Prowl. Now I have an over-energized youngling to teach." Ratchet huffs, but smiles over at me as he does. "It's quite difficult to keep her focused on a normal day, but you just made it harder."

"I apologize." He turns to Aid. "First Aid?" Aid glances over. "Fixit?"

"OH! Sorry!" Aid smiles sheepishly. "He's doing a lot better. I think he might have caught a mild virus, but he's feeling better now, and Mari hasn't shown any signs of having it."

"Good. Thank you."


	32. Labor Day Weekend: Saturday

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Labor Day Weekend: Saturday

 **7:00 AM**

Fixit nudges me awake. I roll over, and smile at him. "Good morning. How you feelin'?"

"A lot better."

I grin as I sit up. "Aid thinks you hadda virus…I's glad you feels better."

"Mariposa?"

I turn. "Morning, Carrier!"

"Good Morning." He steps over to my closet and starts pulling some clothes out. "We are going to the base after your chores are finished, so you will need to get what you want to take with you out before you go down for breakfast."

"Annie be there?"

"Yes, with Sarah. So will the other younglings and Sergeant Epps' wife and kids, and some of the other soldiers will have their kids there as well."

"Why?"

"It is still a work day, but we are having a family day for the soldiers on base because of the holiday on Monday." He sighs softly. "We have placed Streetwise on Youngling duty during our shifts because of your new bonds."

I nod, and step over to join him at my closet. "What you doing?"

"I am getting some spare clothes for the base just in case, and getting your clothes for tonight." He tucks the clothes in his hands into my "going to base" butterfly backpack—it says Mariposa rather than Marianne—before moving to my drawers and pulling out some underwear and socks.

"What tonight?"

"We are going to a cookout at Captain Lennox's farm."

"Oh…" I smile up at him. "Sire downstairs?"

"Yes. He has your breakfast waiting, so you might want to hurry."

"Yay!" I scramble around and grab my skates, jump rope, and my coloring book before running downstairs with my yellow pacifier on my neck.

* * *

 **Third POV**

Prowl looks over Mariposa's selection before grabbing her ambulance and fire truck blanket off the bed, her "Fleecy" and Flutter to calm her just in case of a crash, and her gamepad and Leapster 2 games in case she gets bored with what she'd chosen, and her Color Wonder folder and the large box of markers she has for them. He wants her prepared for if she panics.

After packing everything into her dark pink butterfly duffel that also says "Mariposa"—including both of her crash blankets and Fixit's red and gold one—he starts down the stairs with them.

* * *

I scramble into my chair as Sire steps over to me with a plate. "Good Mornin', Sweets."

"Mornin', Papa!" I look down at the plate in front of me. On top of the pink butterfly print plate are three star-shaped pancakes with holes in the centers, and strawberries and blueberries piled inside. "Yummy! Pancakes!"

Sire smiles and sets the blueberry AND strawberry syrups on the table beside me. "Which one ya wan'?"

"Um… Stwawbewwy!"

"All righ'." He pours some on my pancakes before leaning back. "Now, ea' up, Girly. We've go' a busy day."

"Mommy's gotta works still…"

"Yep, an' Ah've gotta meetin' with Prime an' Lennox, so we've go' a—"

"I have already told her about our sitter, Jazz." Carrier sets my pink and green bot-sized butterfly duffle on the table, followed by the human-sized backpack that I know has my clothes inside. "I made sure to grab both of your pacifiers—"

"Both?"

"Her human-sized one, and the blue one for her Cybertronian form. They are both in the bag. I also have her crash blankets and a spare outfit just in case."

"Ah ge' i'. Sorry, Prowler."

" _Jazz_ …"

Sire simply huffs and turns to the empty cubes in the sink. "Am Ah gettin' her dressed, or are ya doin' i'?"

"I will. You need to get the dishes."

"Ah was 'fraid ya'd say tha'." Sire huffs. " _All righ'_."

Carrier sighs before turning to me, finding me with my hands over my ears. He gently pulls them off before crouching in front of me with them in his hand. "Mariposa, Sweetspark, what's wrong?"

"You no fights no more?" I whimper. "Human 'busers fighted all times, an' hurted me when I ask "what wrong?" 'cause they no wan' me talks…"

Carrier smiles. "Sweetspark, we are not fighting at all. It was just a little disagreement."

"Are ya sure ya wanna take 'er ta family day if she's already panickin'? Ah coul' stay here with 'er, or take 'er ta the park…"

"I do not want to have her away from me when she is like this, Jazz. Do you not remember what happened with Red Alert last month?"

"All righ'. Ya go' a poin'."

Carrier sighs and turns to me. "Are you okay?" I nod slightly. "Okay. Good. Finish eating, then I will take you upstairs and help you get ready."

"Otay…"

* * *

We pull into the base, and Carrier lets Fixit and I out before transforming. I'm wearing a white cap sleeved T-shirt with a red zigzag print on the chest and a navy blue and white star print bow creating an American flag, denim shorts with American flag pockets, and white flip flops. My hair is up in sideways buns, making it look like I have Minnie Mouse Ears, even though I have silky-smooth hair, rather than the fluffy hair that Epps' kids have. In the front are two red hair ties with blue circles on one end, and red and white stars, buttoned around them to where you can see the stars.

I smile, and shift up to bot form before taking Carrier's hand while he carries my things in his other hand. We stop outside the door to the rec-room. "Now, I want you to be good for Streetwise, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good girl." He hugs me and hands my bags to Streetwise. "If she crashes, make sure you let me know, but get Ratchet or First Aid first. We do not want a systems crash."

"If she has a panic attack?"

"It shouldn't happen, with our usual precautions when Mariposa is on base, but let me know. Obviously report any security breaches to Red Alert."

"Yes, Sir." Streetwise turns to me. "Well…want to come play, Little Sister? I already have Blackfire and Annabelle."

"Yes!" I smile, and take his hand, letting my big brother lead me into the room and toward the kids. "Hi!"

They smile up at me. "Hi, Mari!"

"Wanna play? Annie's teaching me to play Crazy Eights!"

I glance over the large cards that are almost too big for Annabelle to hold. "Sure!" I settle beside them, and take the cards they give me before starting to play.

* * *

 **12:00 PM**

"All right, Guys!" We all look up to Streetwise. "It's time for lunch!" I stand with the others as Streetwise sets little cubes around one of the tables for us and warms up a meal for Annabelle while the humans come in for their own food. I look up from my spot at the table, gasp, and fall out of my chair, when I see one of them—he looks just like my human abuser. I scramble back and hit my doorwings on the wall as several of the humans and the other younglings, as well as the few adults in the room, crowd around me, which doesn't help me any. I can _barely_ breathe as it is. "Back up, give her some room! It's just a panic attack, she's got— _dang it_!" I barely notice Streetwise tap his comm. "Prowl! Red! We have a panic situation in the rec room!"

Someone runs over and scoops me up. I can tell it's not Carrier, Sire, Blue, or my bond-brothers, and that scares me even more. "Don't worry, I go' 'er, Street." The mech pushes past the bots that had gathered, and into the hall. "It's okay, Li'l One. I'm gettin' ya to Ratch."

He sounds like my human great-grandmother—an almost country accent—just…male—which _does_ help. I look up to him with wide eyes. "Wh-who you? Wh-where you takey me?"

"Name's Inferno, an' I'm takin' ya to Ratch."

He stops, and I glance over when I hear a new voice. "Inferno, I thought you said you were getting some energon. What happened?"

"Street commed ya 'bout it, Red. Mari's freakin' out. I'm takin' her ta Ratch. He commed Prowl too."

"So did I. Hand her here."

" _NOOOOO_!" I cling to Inferno in fear. While I just met him, I know him better than the guy that's trying to take me now.

"Darn it, Red, I just got her breathin' right!"

I try to kick the new mech while still clinging to Inferno, which isn't easy. "NO HURTS ME!"

"Hey… Stop that, Mariposa…" Despite my fighting, he manages to get his arms around me. "Easy. _Easy_." The new guy eases me into his arms, and I turn to cling to him, just because I'm tired from fighting. I'm still scared that he might hurt me. He's Inferno's family, and my Mammy's family was mean… "There. That's it. Red's got you now, Little One." He looks up. "Go get Prowl. I'll keep her in here until you figure out who that human is and how he got in."

" _Red Alert?_ "

Red Alert huffs. "All right, forget about getting Prowl, he's on my comm now. Focus on the breach." He sighs, and shifts me. "Mariposa's in the security room with me. She started fritzing in the rec-room, and Inferno saved her. We have a suspected breach. I have Inferno searching for the human, and I'll check the cameras once she's calm enough for me to put down without risking her running."

" _Go ahead with the stated plan. Is she okay now?_ "

"I think she's starting to calm down now. I caught the incident on camera. Was this her first panic attack since you got her back?"

" _No. Her first was combined with a meltdown within days of our reunion, and she has been having a difficult day with her panic, which was why I had her with one of her bond-brothers. I will be there as soon as I can, but I might be a while. I have a meeting with the humans and Optimus in five minutes, and I cannot miss it. I would recommend getting Smokescreen or getting one of the Protectobots if you need someone now._ " He sighs. " _And we are taking her to Indiana tomorrow. Primus, have I lost my_ _sensibility since we rescued her?_ "

"I think I've got this, Prowl, but thank you, and don't worry about her. We'll be fine. Red out." He sits in some chair nearby before glancing down to me with a small smile.

"Hi."

"Hi." He smiles slightly. "Feel better now?"

"Uh-huh." I cough slightly before looking around. "Where I at?"

"Security room."

"I safe now? He no gets me?"

"Yes, you're safe now. No one's going to get you." I watch him tap on a key, causing some of the cameras to change to black—the meeting room, for example, because of Carrier's private meeting, and the one in Smokescreen's office because he's got a patient—then scans over the others. One of the screens looks like my room, and another like our backyard.

I grin at what I see. "You watchy my house!"

He smiles down at me and points me to the wall on the left, which has several of the same images on screens. "Little One, I watch almost every room in your house, because of your anxiety. Your Carrier asked me to almost two weeks ago. We even have special security protocols for when you're on base."

"Sire telled me you was gon' do that!"

"We did the very next day, while you were with First Aid. You're safe here, Little One." He sighs and sits me up to where I'm facing him. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"You're not Unca Smokey."

He laughs softly. "No, I'm not, but I know what you're going through."

"Oh…" I blink before smiling up at him. "You gotta trauma glitch too."

" _Paranoia_ glitch."

" _Trauma_." I glare at him. "Smokey 'splaine' i' ta me! You _knows 'bout i'_ , so i's trauma!"

He glances behind us when the door closes. "Inferno, do you hear this kid? She thinks she knows more about my glitch than I do!"

I giggle. "Hi, 'Fernos!"

"Hi." He taps my nose, causing me to giggle. "We've got the guy in custody. Apparently it was just someone's uncle, but they'll be sent off-base either way. I can promise you he won't have it easy after what he caused." He leans down to me. "Ready to go back, or do you want to stay with us?"

"I still haven't found out how he got in, Inferno. I don't want to risk her having another attack."

"I just said…" Inferno sighs. "I'll get her things from Streetwise."

"Inferno?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some energon, this time?"

"Ya got it!"

"Prowl, we're keeping Mari."

" _I will let Streetwise know. Keep a close optic on her, though. She does have special needs, and she does not know her way around the base._ "

I slide off his lap carefully, doing my best not to hit my doorwings on his knees. "Be careful, now. I don't want you getting hurt on my watch."

"Kays!" I start around the room, looking under the console he's leaning on as he checks the cameras. "Wait…why you not in meeting?"

He sighs. "Usually I would be, since I'm Chief of Security, but this one's between Optimus, your Carrier and Sire, and the President, so I had specific instructions about it, but I didn't need to be there."

"Oh…" I start looking around again, my eyes falling on a red blanket similar to the one Carrier has—I'd seen it when Fixit crashed. "Red?"

"Yes?"

"You cwash sometimes?"

He turns the spinny chair to face me. "Only when my glitch gets really bad." I tilt my head to the side when his head sparks. "How did you know?"

"Uh-oh…" I stumble back nervously.

"Whats—oh!" He sighs heavily, and seems to take a couple deep breaths before leaning down to me. "It's fine, Little One. My helm does that when I'm anxious. Now, how did you know I crash?"

"You gotta cwash blankie like Mommy does."

" _Oh_ … Yeah, I do." We look up when Inferno steps in with my bags. "Inferno's insisted I keep it on me for the last month… I think the atmosphere may have something to do with it, though…"

"Huh?"

"I have an early warning system on top of… _a bad past_ …so I've struggled with it on occasion back on Cybertron, and on the Artemis, but… It's been a lot worse since we got here…"

"Bad past? Was you 'bused to? Mommy and I boff was."

The two share a look. "Yes, but I was also abandoned at a young age."

I tilt my head to the side, causing Inferno to explain. "There's a difference between not wanting your youngling as Red's parents did, and being forced to send them away for their safety. We never once thought Prowl didn't want you, and he's proven it since you were rescued."

"Oh…" I nod. "Okay. Mommy and Papa woves me, but his Mommy and Daddy said "bye-bye, I no wants you" an' kickey out." I look up to Red. "Is gonna be 'kays, Red. We's boff safes now."

"I know, Little One." I watch as Inferno sets my bags down beside me with the little cube I hadn't gotten to touch earlier, and start digging through the duffel for my coloring datapad. I slip my blue binky into my mouth when I find it, not bothering with the necklace, and go back to digging. He comments when I toss my crash blankies, and Fixit's, off to one side. "You have three crash blankets?"

I shake my head and hold up two fingers, since Binky's in my mouth. I sigh and take it out. "Fixie's got one too." I point to the red and gold one. "That's his. These are mine." I hold up the bigger white one first—it's got a butterfly print, and Sire said it'll be big enough until I'm at least ten. "Dis one for bot." I set it aside and hold up the little one—my Cinderella blanket from Grammy. "An' dis for human." I whimper and drop it as I flash back to my last day with them.

* * *

 _The second I'm inside he flings me toward the couch. I clamber onto it and stare up at his eyes. They're scary—almost black with rage. "WHY THE F*** DID I GET A CALL FROM THE SCHOOL TODAY?"_

 _"I-I w-was h-humming?"_

 _"WHAT THE F*** WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO MAKE ANY NOISE! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING UNLESS YOU'RE TOLD?"_

 _"I-I j-just h-hummed… I-I no speak…"_

 _"SHUT YOUR F***IN' MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" He moves closer to me and grabs my arm before violently turning me over. I know what comes next, and cringe as I hear his belt come off. "YOU KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT! GET YOUR F***IN' CLOTHES OFF, AND LAY FACE DOWN ON THE COUCH!" I stand up and quickly squirm out of my jeans and T-shirt before lying on my tummy on the couch. I wince at the first strike hits my legs, followed by two more before he moves to my back. Two more winces._

 _I can't hold back the cry as the buckle hits my sensitive back the first time. Tears fall unbidden into the couch as I choke back a sob. The strikes come harder and faster. "_ _ **STOP F***IN' CRYING! YOU ASKED FOR THIS!**_ _" He stops after about five more, and jerks me toward my clothes. "GET DRESSED, GET TO YOUR ROOM, AND DON'T COME OUT TILL YOUR HOMEWORK IS DONE!"_

 _I nod and scramble into my clothes before running into my bedroom with my worksheets. I know it's hopeless to ask for a snack. He doesn't care enough to feed me. They've got the kid they always wanted in their toddler son. I'm just some street kid they took in soon after her birth._

 _I reach down and rub my tummy when it growls at me. "I know you want nummies. I do too, but we won't get much tonight. He's mad now…" I'm not in my room for five minutes when I realize I need to potty. I stick my head out the door and turn to look at the man on the couch. "D-Daddy? Can I get up? I gotta—"_

 _"Is your homework done?"_

 _"N-no…"_

 _"Then you get back in that chair."_

 _"B-but…"_

 _"I SAID DO YOUR HOMEWORK OR YOU CAN'T GET UP! NOW DO YOUR F***IN' HOMEWORK, BITCH!"_

 _I slip back into my desk chair—the desk was a gift from Grammy, just like my bed and toy box—and the few toys inside from when I was a baby. I lean on my elbow and try to work through the growing need to use the potty._

 _Before I realize what's happening, I pee all over my chair. "Daddy!"_

 _"DO YOUR F***IN' HOMEWORK, YOU LAZY F***!"_

 _I sigh before turning to my worksheets—one for math, and another for reading, as well as my spelling words. I copy the words, then finish the worksheets, all while wearing wet, pee-soaked clothes._

 _I pick up the papers and carry them out to the living room to put them in my backpack._

 _"Now—" He looks up from the TV with a glare when he notices the pee-smell. "WHY DID YOU PEE YOUR PANTS!?"_

 _"You say stay in room… I try to ask…"_

 _He reaches into a package beside him before shoving a pull-up into my hands. "Put it on, then clean up your mess, and next time, learn to hold it in!"_

 _I tremble at the dangerous tone in his voice, then run to my room. I put the offensive Elmo pull-up on, then pull on clean jeans and change into a red long sleeved T-shirt and a brown_ _minidress jumper with an Elmo graphic above the waist and "Elmo", then change my socks—they got pee on them too—and put my white and pink Elmo Velcro tennis shoes back on._ _I quickly clean up the pee on my chair, then walk back and put my wet clothes in the washer before climbing onto the dryer. I put a little soap in and start it, then climb down and grab the computer Grammy got me. It's in an Elmo case, but Elmo has a halo. He's not an angel, though. He's a devil!_

* * *

 _I sigh from where I'm sitting in the front yard on the Cinderella blankie Grammy got me, leaning back against an electric pole. I'm bored. There's not really anything I want to do out here, but if I go back inside, I have to face my Dad, and I really don't want to._

* * *

"Mari?" He waves a hand in front of my face, which doesn't help. "Frag! Red, call Prowl!"

"Don't be so impulsive, Inferno. It's probably just a flashback. They happen in trauma." Red crouches to me, and tilts my head up to reveal my wide, terrified eyes. "Mariposa? Sweetspark?"

"M-Mommy?"

He smiles. "No, Sweetie. It's Red Alert." He picks me up and sits back in his spinny chair. "What happened?"

"Um…" I whimper. "Aaron…he was human "daddy"…he beated me for hums in school…den I takey tha' b'ankie an' go 'side, fin' Papa."

"Okay, it was just a flashback, Sweetie. You're safe now—we're still in the security room."

Inferno sighs. "We may want ta tell Prowl she'll need a different crash blanket for her holo…"

"I'm on it." He reaches up to his comm. "Prowl?"

" _I am in a meeting, Red Alert._ "

"I'm aware of that. Mari just had a flashback, and from what she said, it was caused by her pink crash blanket."

" _Frag. I was afraid that would happen if I let her use it! Did she crash?_ "

"No. She's still alert."

" _Thank Primus._ " He sighs. " _I need to get back to the meeting. Keep me updated._ "

"I will. Red out." He sighs and turns to me. "Now, what were you looking for?"

"Wanna colors…"

He nods, and kneels beside me before rustling through the bag as I drink my energon. "This?"

"You foun' it!" I set my cube down, take it, and hug him before shifting down to human form and laying on my tummy to color, giggling over the picture I had chosen—two boys trying to pick up a pumpkin as big as they are. "She's such a good youngling. We almost don't even have to watch her, Red."

"I know. I've watched her before."

" _Red_ …"

Red Alert waves over to the left wall, which I learned is all cameras set up at my house. "Prowl's come to me about her security before, so I _know_ they've had some problems with her feeling safe. I set those up for him almost two weeks ago, and I monitor them just as closely as I do the others. She may not want to go home after the breach earlier…even after I showed her those."

"Prowl's a good Carrier, Red. He'll handle it." I hear someone shift and what sounds like the clatter of an empty trash can, but tune it out as much as I can. "Red? You okay?" I pop my head up when I hear someone purge. "Red!"

I stare at the two as Red Alert sighs. "I'm fine. It's just a little nausea."

I get up and walk over to the two. "Red okay?"

"I'm okay, Little One." He lays a hand on my back. "I'm sorry if I scared you. You can go back to playing now."

I give him a stern look for a moment before gasping, my eyes lighting up. "You has sparklie too!"

"What? Of course not!"

"Yes you is." I hug him before going back to my coloring, leaving the two staring after me.

"What the heck…" They turn to each other after a moment. "We should have Ratch check."

"Inferno, I'm not—"

"Just to be sure. You know how some younglings…can tell…"

"Her minicon's carrying, and her bond-brother is carrying. She's probably just got it on her processor." He huffs. "We don't even know how much she's really aware of! She has special needs!"

"Red…"

"I know, don't doubt her because of glitches. I hate it when the others do that to me anyway." Red Alert sighs, shaking his head. "But she says my paranoia is from trauma, she insists I'm carrying…"

"You _did_ have a hard life before we met… You _could_ have PTSD from it… I'm sure that's where she got "Trauma Glitch" from in the first place." Inferno sighs. "Besides, you've been doin' that for days now. Ya need ta see Ratch."

I glance back and forth between the two for a moment, then slip out into the hall. I look around for a moment before rushing to the medbay, grabbing a scanner, giving the "shhh" sign to Fixit and Aid, and rushing back before slipping back into the security room to find them still talking. I switch on the scanner and scramble onto Red Alert's lap with it. "Where'd you get that, Mari?"

"Medbay."

"When did you…" They turn to the door, then Red Alert turns to his camera screens and rewinds one of them. "Primus… We took our eyes off her for _one second_ and she swiped one of Ratchet's scanners."

"Come on." Inferno moves to pick me up as I grab onto Red tightly yet carefully, making sure not to damage the scanner in the process.

"NO!"

"We need ta take that back ta Ratch."

"NO! Gotta scans Red!" I fiddle with it for a moment, setting what kind of scan I want like Ratchet had taught me yesterday, before scanning over the mech.

"She seems ta know what she's doing with it…"

"She's a _youngling_ , Inferno. How could she—" He turns his attention to me as I run through the readings from the spark scan. "How did you know how to do that?"

"Ratch teached me yes'erday. I's a _li'l_ medic." I giggle before handing the scanner to Red Alert with a smirk. "I _telled_ _you_ there was'a sparklie."

The scanner slips out of Red's hand and hits the floor with a clatter as he looks up to Inferno. "Oh, Primus… What are we going to do?"

Inferno puts an arm around Red Alert gently. "We'll get through this, Red."

"But my p—" I glare up at him. "My _anxiety_. What if something happens to—"

"Wed." I step over to him and pat his hand. "It be okay. You can do. Ifs Mommy can do, you cans do, an' Mommy does good wif me."

Red looks down at me with a small smile. "Thanks, Little One." He sighs heavily before picking me up. "But we'd better get that scanner back to Ratchet before he starts looking for it."

"M'kay."

* * *

"Watch?" He turns to find Red Alert and I in the doorway.

"Finally come out?" He glances to me. "How did you wind up with Mari?"

"She had a panic attack in the rec-room, and Inferno got her out. We're keeping her for Prowl until he's done with his meeting."

"Watch, Look!" I hold out the scanner.

"When did you take this?"

"Minutes 'go. Look!"

He looks down at the readout for a minute, glances to Red and I, then back down to the scanner. "Mari, who did you scan?" I smile and shake my head. I want Red to tell him. "Mariposa, whose spark scan is this?" I huff, and point to Red. "Mari…" He sighs, and steps over to me. "This is a scan from someone who is around a week into a carriage. I have not had anyone come to me with those symptoms besides Fixit, and he is on his _second_ week." I point to Red Alert again, causing Ratchet to huff and scan Red himself, using his own attached scanner. His eyes widen within a moment. "Holy Primus, she's telling the truth. On the berth, Red."

"But—"

"No arguments. On the berth. I need to make sure you're both healthy." Ratchet grumbles as he moves to his comm. "Inferno, come to medbay."

" _Ratch? Is something wrong?_ "

"Just get down here. I'm not doing this over comms." It's less than a minute before he joins us. "Did you know about this?" Ratchet turns the scanner to face him.

"Mari just did that a few minutes ago."

"Before that?"

"Nope."

Ratchet shakes his head before checking everything he'd taught me over the last week. "They are both fine, thank Primus, but…"

" _But_? Ratchet, is something wrong with it?"

"Not that I could see. Red Alert, with your glitch…" He sighs. "Your anxiety won't be good for the little one at all…"

"We won't hurt it, Ratch."

"I wasn't going to make you. I just wanted Red to know."

" _Uh_ - _oh_." I dance around a little. I gotta potty, and I don't know where the bathroom is. "Um… _Ferno_ …"

"Anything special I'll need to do to help him out?"

" _Ferno_!" I tap urgently on his leg.

"He'll be okay so long as he doesn't fritz as bad as he did right after you two got here."

" _Oopsies_ …" The three look down to me finally, but it's too late now—I already pottied. "I sowwy!" I cringe in on myself as Ratchet steps over to me, while Inferno moves to crouch to me. "No hurts, I no means has accident! I no' know where baffroom at!"

" _Stop_. You're scaring her. Rushing at _either of us_ is the worst thing you could do, _remember_? Don't crowd her, or she'll run like I did." Red Alert slides off the berth and steps over before crouching to me. "Easy, Little One…it's okay. It happens." He picks me up before holding me close. "Inferno, were there any clean clothes in the bags you got from Streetwise?"

"I think so…"

"Go get it, and we'll see." He turns to me. "Could you tell me why you panicked this time?" I shake my head and whimper. "Ratchet, could you comm Smokescreen for me?"

"Of course." He sighs. "I'll have to clean that up too…"

"I SAY I'S SOWWY!"

" _Easy_ …It was an accident. We know you didn't mean to."

Inferno rushes over then with my bag. "I got it."

"Thank you." He takes it, and turns toward Ratchet's office before glancing back to the medic. "May I? I really don't want to change her out here."

"Go ahead." He sighs. "Oh, and Smokescreen is on his way."

"Thank you. Inferno?"

"Right behind you."

I watch the two as they help me out of my wet clothes and into a white cap sleeved T-shirt with two red and white polka-dot stars and a blue star print star and a blue star print skirt with a red and white polka-dot hem, then watch as I slip on my flip flops again. "Is that better now?" I nod. "All right, let's go see if Smokescreen's come yet."

"Unca Smokey…" I look up to Red Alert, who's once again holding me. "Unca Smokey no gets mad a' me, right?"

Red shakes his head. "He's my therapist, Mari. Of course he won't."

"Otay…" I whimper. "Wan' Binky…an' my amb'lance."

"Inferno?"

Inferno sighs. "They're in the other bag…"

"Get them, please? Mari's already upset enough, and I don't want her to crash on our watch."

"All right." He rushes out, and Red follows with me after a moment.

"Hey, Kiddo. You okay?"

I shake my head, causing Red to sigh. "She had an accident, and started panicking again."

Uncle Smokescreen sighs. "Well, at least you called me. Prowl won't even do that much." He shakes his head. "We still don't know much about what she went through with her abusers, but we get bits and pieces from her when she does this." He smiles. "Heard you got some exciting news, though."

" _How'd you hear_!?"

"I ran into Inferno on the way here."

"Calms down, Wed. I's jus' Unca Smokey. He no hurts."

The two of us share a look. "Right…" He sighs. "We did, thanks to Mari. I'm carrying."

"Great!" He sighs. "Where's Inferno?"

"Getting Mari's ambulance and pacifier from the security room."

"Wed otay?"

"I think…"

"Red Alert?" He glances back to Ratchet from the door. "Have her here by four. She's still got her medical training today."

"Of course." He starts back toward the security room with Uncle Smokescreen behind us. "Sorry you had to see that, Little One…"

"You jus' panics. I does too." I giggle. "I does two times 'day!"

"That you did." Uncle Smokescreen laughs. "At least she doesn't let it get to her."

" _Yeah_."

"Wed? What happen?"

"Excuse me?"

"What happen? You say "wike I did"."

"Oh…" He sighs. "Um…"

He turns to Uncle Smokescreen, who shrugs. "Just don't lie to her. She's been through too much, and it would set us back weeks if not more if you did."

Red sighs. "I had one of my "fits", as some of the bots call it, and took off when they tried to help me because I was panicking. Starscream found me and tricked me into going against my own team—and against Inferno. I wound up injured and trapped in a bunker, and Inferno came to my rescue, even though I had doubted his intentions toward me for the…duration…of the panic attack, which had lasted longer than usual because I had been hurt in the initial attack. Sometimes…I wonder why he did, after everything I did…"

"Oh…" I look up at him for a moment, then hug him. "Is otay. Happens."

"Yeah…it does… Sometimes, I wish it wouldn't…"

"You've come a long way since then, though." Uncle Smokescreen sighs. "Wasn't Mari staying here at that time?"

"When?"

"August 6th." He suddenly gets this horrified look on his face. "Slag! She was!"

I can feel him starting to breathe heavier, and hug him before patting the little horns that had sparked earlier. "Wed, calms down. I's otay. You no hurted me. I not even knows till now."

Red sighs and stops at the door to the security room. "I'll be okay, Smokescreen."

"I know you will. Mari?" He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be all right, or do I need to take you until Prowl's free?"

"Tay Wed."

"Okay. Red, you got her?"

"We're good."

"All right. Comm me if you need me, Red. I'll be right here."

"We'll be fine, Smokescreen, but thank you." He carries me back into the security room and sets me on my feet. "All right, anything you want to do until Ratchet needs you? Your Carrier's still in his meeting."

"I colors more?"

"Of course." He lays his blanket out on the floor, still mostly folded, then sets me on top of it with my data-pad and the bag of styluses. "There you go."

"Thanks, Red." I smile up at him before starting to color.

* * *

 **4:00 PM**

I walk into the room in holoform to find Ratchet, in holoform, talking to a woman, and one of the girls who had helped out with my class the day before I got to bot form. "She will be fine in a moment, Major Altheimer. It was a mild reaction, and you got her here quickly."

"Amy?" I run over and jump into her arms with a squeal. "AMY!"

She hugs me before putting me down. "What are you doing in here, Little One?"

"Ratch's gonna teaches me!"

"Ratchet…"

"Major Altheimer, Mariposa has medical savantism, so we have agreed to teach her early. I assure you, this is a rare and special case, and it keeps her somewhere nearby in case of a crash."

"She still does that?"

"Oh, Youngling, she is worse than when you saw her." He sighs. "Go on now, run along and play."

"I don't play anymore, I'm fifteen."

"Then go "hang out", or whatever it is you do."

She huffs. "I'll go find Bluestreak, then."

I watch her leave, then turn to Ratchet. "Why you do that?"

He sighs. "It bothers me when people feel the need to hang around after they are repaired, and some younglings just will not leave if you do not push them to."

"Oh… You no wan' me stays?"

"You have a reason to be in here, while she does not." He smiles down at me. "Now, we only have two hours, so we need to get started."

* * *

 **6:00 PM**

"Mariposa?"

My head pops up from where I'm sitting in Aid's lap, going over the information about vital signs in a datapad. "Mommy?"

"It is time to go. We have to get you ready for the cookout at Captain Lennox's house."

"Coming!" I scramble out of Aid's lap and run over before tackling his leg. "Le's go!"

He leads me across the hall and into a bathroom before helping me change into a red and white striped sundress with a dark blue and white star print skirt and a pink bow at the hip, a cropped, short sleeved, denim shrug with a red bow on the right chest, white bobby socks, and denim Mary Jane shoes with red and white striped bows. He carefully takes out the hair ties on my Minnie Mouse ears, and pins on American flag bows instead. Once I'm dressed, he leads me into the hall, transforms, and lets me in before heading off for Lennox's farm.

* * *

 **Lennox Farm**

We pull in, and Carrier lets me out. Most of the bots are already here—Sire's got Fixit by his leg, and all the Aerials and Protectobots are sitting around, talking and laughing while Lennox and Sarah stand by their propane grill, cooking hamburgers, hot dogs, chicken, and steaks while potatoes and corn, wrapped in foil or their own leaves, cover another propane grill, and two large skillets—one on each grill—hold a mix of peppers, onions, and mushrooms. Annabelle, the Epps' kids, and the younglings from the base are running around playing tag as their parents watch with amusement. Annabelle is wearing a red tank top and blue and white striped shorts, and Epps' kids are wearing denim shorts with red t-shirts.

Carrier taps my shoulder before pointing to the group of kids. "Go on. You are allowed to play, Sweetspark."

"Otay…" I step over to the group, transforming as I do, and tap the first kid I find—it's Blackfire, who is a shiny purple seeker frame with lime green accents—on the shoulder. "Can I play?"

"HOLD UP!" Everyone turns to her. "Let's start over so Mari can play too."

"All right…" An orange and off-white mechling, named Electro, crosses his arms. "So, who'll be it?"

Blackfire huffs. "You will."

" _Fine_." He makes a beeline for me, but I take off at a speed faster than any of them can go. "What the heck!?"

"Mariposa, come here please."

I step over to Carrier. "Y-yes?"

He sighs softly. "You need to play fair, okay? The other younglings cannot go as fast as you can, and running so fast is not fair to them."

"Okay…"

"Now, you can go back to playing, just remember to be fair about it, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now go play."

"Okay." I run back to them—at a human pace this time—and we start the game back up again.

* * *

 **Third POV**

"You handled that really well."

"Raising a youngling is not as hard as you would think, Red Alert. You just have to be firm, but gentle. They are only younglings, after all." Prowl sighs. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"Does it have to deal with Mariposa?"

"Yes." He sighs. "I need someone who knows security, just in case something similar to today happens while we are gone."

"But…the base—"

"Will be safe, Red Alert." Prowl lays a hand on his shoulder. "Blaster has already agreed to handle it for the next two days. Red…I would not be asking you if I had no other choice…"

"Prowl…"

"Do ya realize what you're askin' of him? We just foun' out he's carryin', Prowl."

"I am well aware of that, Inferno, but…Mariposa interacts well with him, and I am still unsure of our trip to Indiana in the light of the… _extent_ …of Mariposa's trauma. She probably would have crashed, several times today, if she hadn't had you and Red Alert there to back her up…"

"But Prowl…"

"We'll do it."

"Red…"

"She needs to have someone who understands, and Bluestreak may be able to, but you have to remember that his trauma is…milder…than Mari's because of her situation."

"Situation?"

"Her abuse, Inferno. That's—"

"Several severe events when her life was in danger." He sighs. "I am simply grateful that she does not blame me for sending her to that hard life…"

"Prowl, you didn't know…" Inferno sighs at the look in Prowl's eyes. " _Jazz_!"

"Wha's wr—Oh." He sighs and puts an arm around Prowl. "Come on, le's go fin' Ratch 'fore ya actually crash."

"No."

"Prowler…"

"S-Smokescreen."

"All right. We'll go to him." He turns to Inferno. "Ah'm comin' back, and ya're gonna tell me wha' happene'."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I look down at my plate—it's got an ear of roasted corn, a baked potato, a little steak, and a scoop of the peppers, onions, and mushrooms on it—before looking up to Sire. "Where Carrier?"

"He's talkin' with ya Uncle, Girly."

"What's wrong? I be bad girl?"

"Nah, ya're mah good li'l femmelin'. He's jus' upse'."

"'Bou' me?"

"Ah thin' so…"

"Papa… Why? If I goo' girl, he shoul' no' be 'set."

"Calm down, Little One." Sire sighs. "Ya're a very goo' girl. Ya Carrier's jus' upse' because he sen' ya here, an' he feels bad 'cause ya go' bea'."

"He no does on purpose."

"Ah know, bu' he jus' don' wanna 'gree with us on tha' ye'."

"Jazz, we need to head home."

"Bu' Mari's not doin' her contest tomorrow. Ella's visitin' family this weeken'."

"I am aware of that. _I_ need to leave, and I do not need to be alone."

"Ah go' ya." He glances down to me. "Mari, ya need ta finish up. Ya Carrier needs ta ge' home."

* * *

 **Home**

I watch Sire get Carrier settled in from their doorway, then get led to my bathroom. After Sire washes my hair and helps me wash the rest of me, he helps me into a pull-up and my pajamas—a light blue long sleeved pajama top with a dark blue star on the left shoulder and dark blue star print pajama pants. "Mommy be's otay?"

"Yes, Li'l One. He'll be fine. He jus' needs ta res'."

"He cwash?"

"Almost, but he'll be okay. Fixit?"

"Right here, Jazz."

"Come on, le's ge' ya inta bed."


	33. Labor Day Weekend: Sunday Part 1

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Labor Day Weekend: Sunday Part 1

 **8:00 AM, Sunday**

"Mari, wake up Baby Girl."

I open my eyes look up at Sire before turning to wake Fixit. Once he's up, I slide off the bed and run downstairs and slide into my chair. At my place is a pancake that looks like an American flag, and my strawberry syrup is waiting beside it. "Good Morning, my Mariposa."

"Morning, Mommy!" I dig into the pancake, watching Carrier, Sire, Uncle Smokescreen, and Uncle Bluestreak drink their energon as I do. "Where's Fixie?"

"Upstairs getting ready." Uncle Smokescreen had been the last one down. "He's a little nauseated today."

I tilt my head to the side. "A li'l what?"

"He's feelin' a little sick in his tanks, Li'l One."

"Oh… I wan' hims feels better…"

"I know, Little One…"

I slide off my chair and carry my now-empty plate to the sink. "We do contest today?"

"Nope." I look up to Sire in confusion. "She's no' gonna be there today, Sweets. She's with her family."

"Oh…" I smile up at him. "So no bullies in class!"

"Yep."

"Yay!" I run up the stairs before glancing over my shoulder to see Sire following me upstairs. "Hurry, hurry!"

"Ah'm comin', Li'l One. Slow down!" He steps into my room and pulls out my clothes before glancing at my packed suitcase set, which is ready and waiting for us to leave after church. "All righ', Silly Goose, come'ere." He helps me into a sleeveless dress with a sequined American flag on the top and a navy blue skirt with white trim, a white cropped denim jacket, white tights, and red metalic Mary Jane shoes with stars on the toes. He braids my hair into a crown and weaves a white ribbon through it before braiding it down my back. He clips on a red, white, and blue hair bow with a rhinestone American flag in the center, then pats me on the shoulder. "All righ', ya're ready now. If ya braid starts ta hur', Ah'll clip i' up for ya."

"Thanks, Sire." I glance over to my bags. "When we goes?"

"After church."

"Who comes wiff us?"

"Ah'm no' sure…" He sighs heavily. "Ah know Prowler invited the Protectobots ta help with ya new bonds, an' Ah know he wanted to invite Red and 'Ferno for ya security, an' Ah asked Sides and Sunny ta come an' help us ou' as bodyguards… Then we'll have ya uncles, and ya Carrier an' Ah as well…an' Fixit."

I count on my fingers until I get to ten, and pout. "I'm outta fingers, Papa!"

"We'll have…fourteen bots with us, fifteen if we coun' ya too."

"Oh…" I look up at him. "I haves lots of 'tection."

"Yep. We'll keep ya safe, Sweetspark."

"Thanks, Sire." I run out the door and down the stairs before bouncing in front of Carrier, who is currently in holoform. "I ready goes church, Mommy!"

Sire steps in behind me. "She looks very…festive, Jazz. Why?"

"She likes i', Prowler, and tomorrow _is_ Labor Day. Ah though' we'd ge' her inta the spiri' before we leave for Indiana."

Carrier laughs—I wish he'd do that more—and looks down at me with a smile. "I believe she is already there, Jazz." He sighs. "All right, she can wear it. Mariposa, grab your toy."

I grab my fuzzy tangle and wrap it around my wrist before taking my Bible and running out the door. "Le's go! Le's go!"

"All right, we're coming, Mari!" I glance back to see him grab the keys for the pretty purple van, then turn back to everyone again. "We are using the minivan, and no complaining, Jazz. We need to keep our cover."

"How we gonna do tha' on the trip?"

" _Rentals_."

"Awh, come on, Prowler!"

"I said no complaining." He sighs. "Mariposa is upset enough at the moment without the two of us arguing."

"Wha's wrong, Baby Girl?"

"Human family fighted lots…"

"Oh… Ah'm sorry, Li'l One. We're tryin'." He picks me up. "Come on, Ah'll ge' ya settle' in ya sea'."

* * *

 **Third POV**

"Are you sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be, Smokescreen. We cannot allow her to be afraid of a state because of the humans any more than we can allow her to be afraid of humanity because of the ones who raised her."

"I know that, Prowl, but she's just…so young…"

"I was younger than you when we first met, and I had been through worse than what she has been through." He steps over to the van. "She will get through this, Smokescreen." He turns to the door, only to look back at his older brother with a heavy sigh. " _We_ will."

"I know, and I believe you can do it, but…" Smokescreen lays a hand on his brother's arm. "I'm here, if you need to talk."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Carrier climbs in (still in holoform) and sticks the key into the car before turning it. "Everyone got their Bibles?" He waits for a chorus of "yes", then continues. "Phones?" Another chorus of "yes" before we pull out of the driveway.

* * *

 **Church**

"Hi, Cami!"

"Good morning, Little One." She smiles. "You're full of energy today, aren't you?"

"Ah'm sorry ta leave 'er with ya like this, bu' we're goin' ta Indiana for some festival she 'members after church, an' she's really 'cited 'bou' i'."

"I can see." She smiles over at Sire. "I've got it under control, though. She'll be fine with me. Daniella's not even here today because of the holiday."

Sire shrugs. "Pete wante' ta make sure she was in church 'fore we wen' ta Indiana." He crouches to me. "Ah'll come back for ya 'fore the main service."

"Otay." I reach up and hug him. "Loves you, Sire."

"Ah love ya too, Mari. Be good now."

"I wills!"

"That's mah girl."

I step inside and look around. A little under half of the usual class are missing, probably because of family events. "All right, Marianne, take your seat so we can get started."

* * *

We step outside and clamber into the van before heading toward home. Carrier makes a quick stop at a convenience store and picks up a couple slices of pizza and a bottle of milk before handing them to me. "Fixit, watch her and make sure she doesn't choke."

I don't—I know how to be careful by now—and we pull into the drive right as I finish my last piece. We all head inside after our bags, while Sire turns to get me changed. "Jazz, quickly."

He helps me into a dark blue short sleeved dress with a white polka-dot print, white socks, and pink twinkle toes with hearts on the sides. He French braids my hair and secured the ends with blue and white hair ties, then slips in a silver S-curl tiara with three leaf shaped sapphires in the center, one blue sapphire on the bottom of the top of the S-curl on either side, and white diamond flowers with sapphire centers on the top on either side, and blue sapphire stones at the other end of the S-curl on either side, with one leaf gem where two loops join on either side, and one gem in the middle of an N loop on either side.

"Now, le's go."

"Back in the van, everyone!"

"Aren't we taking our own vehicle modes?"

"No. We are taking the Van, Bluestreak." He slips a credit card out of the wallet he uses in holoform. "And we are renting one vehicle for all of us once we reach Indiana."

"What about the twins?"

"They will be allowed to use their vehicle modes, though Sunstreaker will be asked to make a slight change. If he refuses, Jazz will handle the job."

"What job?" I lean forward. "Carrier, what job?"

Carrier leans in through the open slide door and smirks—I don't like it because it's not usually how he is. "I have a surprise waiting for you once we arrive, Little One."

"Otay… What job Sunny gotta do?"

"You will find out once we are in Indiana." He glances back to the trunk. "Are you finished?"

"Yep." The trunk slams. "We rollin' or no'?"

"We are."

I squeal. "Let's roll!" Carrier looks back at me in surprise, causing me to giggle. "Sowwy…"

"You should not be sorry for being adorable."

"Did you jus' call our Mari adorable?"

"Ye _p_."

* * *

 **Base**

Carrier and I head into the medbay with Fixit. "Ratchet, we need to make this quick, we have a plane to catch."

"I am aware of that, Prowl. Mari, Fixit, on the berth." He runs a scanner over the two of us, makes a confused look, and runs it over Fixit alone. "By the All Spark."

"Ratchet?"

He runs the scan a third time before sighing. "All right, their bond is stable, and one of the strongest I have ever seen, but—"

"But?"

"But I do not want him flying after this trip is over."

"Ratchet?"

"His newspark split, and I do not wish to risk the sparklings."

"Sp-split?"

"Yes, Fixit, and please do not crash on me."

Carrier lays a hand on Fixit's shoulder. "How many?"

"Three."

"Triplets…" Carrier lays a hand over his chest. "Primus…"

"Prowl…are you… P-please don't s-send us away…"

"I am not going to send you away, Fixit. We will find a way to accommodate for the triplets."

"Carrier?"

"Yes, Little One?"

"Fixie no' use li'l bed…maybe we's turn into cwib for sparklies, an' makes stairs on one sides so he can ge' in wif me?"

"That is a very good idea. I will see what we can do."

* * *

 **Airport**

We pull into the airport about half an hour later, and fly through security—Carrier had made sure to pack things safely, and used little travel bottles for my special soaps with seals made out of plastic wrap so that we wouldn't get into trouble for lots of liquids and the bottles won't spill. I know he's worried about this trip.

We settle into the waiting area, and I watch out the window at the planes coming and going. "Hey, Peter. How's our little sister?"

"Hey, Nathan."

"Hi, Nate! How ya doin'?"

Aid's holoform slips around the two and sits beside me. "Actually, he was sick most of the night, so we're all exhausted."

"Aid…" He turns to Prowl. "I'm not backing out. Mari needs us, and I won't ruin this trip for her." He sighs, picks me up, and sits down with me in his arms. "Who else is coming?"

"Um…" Sire looks around. "We're missin' Red and 'Ferno, and the twins."

" _Jazz_!"

Sire shrugs. "Nicknames."

"All right, I'll accept that, but be careful. You never know who could overhear."

"Ya're startin' ta sound like Red over there."

Carrier huffs and steps over to them. "Jazz is doing his best to blow our cover. Do you have an ETA on the twins? We only have three minutes before pre-boarding."

"They're back at the security checkpoint." He huffs. "I thought Red was overly thorough about security, but they go above and beyond what he does!"

"9-11."

"Pardon me?"

"It was a terrorist attack where four planes were hijacked and slammed into buildings. They're overly thorough because they do not wish to have another attack."

"I get it. Red?"

"I'm fine, James. Just…give me a moment."

Inferno sighs and leads him to a chair before rubbing his back in circles after he's settled. We're close enough to talk without others hearing, but we still aren't talking too loudly in case someone tries to listen in. "His anxiety makes the morning sickness worse…"

"I can definitely understand that."

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I…um…" Fixit sighs heavily. "I didn't want anyone to get mad…I-I've already got one glitch…"

"Fixie…" I hug his legs. "No one gets mad over glitchies in this family. We loves you, an' we won' stop jus' 'cause ya gots some problems."

"Thank you, Mari." He turns back to them with a sigh. "It's not as bad as I've seen with Red, but…"

My eyes widen. " _That's_ why you cwashed!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Easy Bitty…" I smile and hug him. "Is otay. I's here."

"Sir?" We turn to see a stewardess. "If you want to pre-board, we're ready for you."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He reaches down and takes my hand. "Come on, Marianne. Let's go."

We get settled—I'm sitting by the window, with Blades, Spot, and Aid behind me and Carrier beside me, with Sire by him. Sire had wanted the window seat, but Carrier insisted I get it so I can look out. He slips my backpack and duffel under the seat before storing our suitcases in the overhead compartment. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh…" I look around. "Where's Noah?"

"He is staying with Ryan and James in the row in front of us. He will be fine."

"But…but he panic…"

"And James has dealt with far worse than you have seen, even with Ryan. If he does need you, we are right behind him."

"Mari?" I pop my head up to see Fixit's holoform's head peeking at me from between the seat and the wall. "I'll be okay. You need to calm down, or you'll make yourself sick."

"Otay…"

"That's my Little Mari."

"Woves you…"

* * *

 **half-way through the flight**

I flinch at the sound of purging nearby, and gasp when I find Aid leading Hot Spot past us, talking softly to him as he does. "Pots sick…" I pause, and shake my head. "No, nots sick, 'xactly…"

"Mari?"

"Daddy, is Pots wiff someone?"

"I think so, but I am not sure. Why?"

"Sparklie."

"You think he might be carrying?"

"Uh-huh!"

Carrier smiles. "We will bring this up to Aiden once we land. Until then, why don't you finish your picture?"

"Otay…" I look up at him. "Why you smiles?"

"I am starting to wander if Primus is trying to tell me something."

"Dat is safes to carry now?"

"I believe so… First Aid, Red Alert, Fixit…Drift…maybe Hot Spot… Who knows who will be next?"

"You?"

"I hope not. I am still very nervous, Little One. I know you want a sibling, but there is still much I need to work through…before I carry again."

"Otay." I hug him, then turn back to my coloring page.

"Aiden?"

"Yeah?"

"Nathan okay?"

"Yeah…"

" _Aid_ …"

"He's _sparked_."

I giggle like mad at that. "I callied it 'gains!"

"That you did, my Marianne."

"I has snack pwease?"

"Of course." He sets a baggie or goldfish crackers on my tray. "Just a few, though. We will be eating once we reach our destination."

"M'kay."

"Ah don' thin' she's listenin', Pete."

"I is too! He say "jus' a few", an' I's gonna eats a fews."

* * *

 **Indiana, Airport**

I watch out the window as we land in semi-familiar territory, and taxi to the gate. I watch silently as Carrier gathers my things and helps me into my backpack before slinging my duffel over his shoulder before getting our bags down. He hands me the handle of mine, and pulls theirs behind him while Sire comes up from behind with their duffel and Carrier's laptop—he'd been working on some paperwork for the General through the flight. Uncle Smokescreen comes up behind him with Uncle Bluestreak and his laptop case, while Uncle Bluestreak has his school tablet with him.

We head to the rental office first thing, and Carrier asks for a big van so we can all fit. Once we get it, we head outside and pile inside the red and white maxivan, while Carrier and Inferno work to figure out how to get our bags loaded up.

I look up when I hear the door shut, and find Carrier in the driver's seat. "Go' i' all loade' up?"

"Yes." He turns back to all of us as Inferno slides in behind me. I'm in the first row in the middle, with Fixit on one side and Hot Spot on the other. "Okay. We've got about half an hour before we get to the restaurant. If anyone gets carsick, we have the airsickness bags from the plane." He notices that I'm not in a booster seat. "Mariposa, do not move. I need to buy a booster seat." We pull into a store, and Carrier runs inside, returning quickly with a gray and dark pink booster that says "Princess" with a star at the end. He climbs in back to make sure I'm secured in it, then climbs back into the front seat. "Okay, _now_ we can go."


	34. Labor Day Weekend: Sunday Part 2

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Labor Day Weekend: Sunday Part 2

We pull off the highway and into a parking lot. I look out the window and squeal. I love Bob Evans! "Yay!"

"Mari?"

"I loves dis pwace!"

"Good." Carrier parks. "Everyone out!"

"This isn't a military maneuver, Prowler."

"I am aware of that, Jazz."

"Then why are ya—ya know what, never min'." We head inside, and take our seats before checking through the menus. When the waitress comes around, Carrier orders turkey for him and Sire, and the children's version for me, while the others order something different. The food arrives quickly, and we eat silently.

After most of us are done, Carrier pulls out his tiny datapad and sets it on the table in front of him with Google Maps up, and a schedule pulled up on the screen. "We will be stopping for snack foods before anything." He waits a moment for a response, which doesn't come. "This is the motel we are staying in." He points to the "Days Inn" label on the Google Maps screen. "We have rented four rooms. Nathan, you and your brothers will be in one, the three of us will have another, Blake and Dustin, you are sharing the third with the twins. James, you and Ryan will have the fourth. We will have an hour to settle in, then some of us will take Mari out for roller skating in town. The rest of you may do what you want with the afternoon. We will meet back at the motel a quarter to six, and we are _all_ going to church. We will go over the rest of the itinerary at the restaurant once church is over."

"All righ', Pete."

Carrier huffs. "Jazz, please. You know I do not like nicknames." He sighs. "If everyone is finished…"

"We're done."

"I think Red's still eatin'."

"Noah is too." Sire glances from Fixit's pretender mode to where I'm staring longingly at the kids' desert menu in front of me. "An' Ah thin' Mari wan's deser'."

"Pwease, Daddy?"

"All right, Mari may have some ice cream, since she will not get a popsicle tonight. Nathan, you have your government issue card, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You may go ahead and pay for your meal. The rest of us will join you all outside once we are finished." He turns to me. "Now, what would you like?"

"Reece's sundae!"

"All right." He waves down the waitress and orders my ice cream, which comes out within the minute. I eat it quickly before sliding out of my chair. "Now, we must pay and join the others."

"We'll hafta fin' an ATM somewheres. Ah know they won' take the car' a' the festival."

"I will find one when we get the snacks."

"All righ'."

* * *

Carrier (in pretender form) pulls the van into a parking spot outside the Days Inn before boosting me out. We head inside with our luggage and the snack bags, and Carrier checks us in before taking the key cards and joining us off to the side. "Okay. Jazz, we're in 206. We've got a double and two singles Noah, you're with us. Nathan, you and your brothers have 208. It's got a single king in it. James, you and Ryan are in 207 across the hall from us. You have a double. Blake and Dustin, you're in 209 with the twins."

"What about Mari's security?"

"We will have all the doors locked, and they have already agreed to have extra security detail on our rooms."

"What are you not telling us?"

Carrier smirks again before leading us all to the elevator. "Mariposa Prime is going to be in the parade tomorrow Morning, right behind the lead police car."

"WHAT!?"

"Wha' were ya thinkin', Prowler! Ya opene' 'er up ta ge' kidnapped!"

"No one would even attempt a kidnapping if her bodyguard just happens to be her ride."

"You mean me."

Carrier nods. "Yes, Sunstreaker. That is why I requested that you take on the form of a convertible for the parade."

"Wouldn't Sides be better suited for it? They get along better!"

"And Sideswipe will be needed to keep Bluestreak calm with all the loud noises from the parade. Are you willing, or will I need Jazz to handle your duties?"

"I've got it." He turns to me. "But you better not get anything on my finish."

"We will take precautions, Sunstreaker."

"Why he no likes me, Sire?"

"Ah don' know, Li'l One. Ah don' know." We step off the elevator, leaving Sunstreaker staring after us for a moment before he follows a few steps behind.

* * *

 **206**

I run in the moment Carrier unlocks the door and bounce on the big bed, while Fixit (in pretender form) simply flops back on one of the little ones. "YAY! I GETTA BE IN DA PAWADE!"

"How is she so full of energy?"

"Quiet down, Little One. There may be people trying to sleep, even this early."

I look up to him sadly. "Wha' if I wan's ge' tandy?"

"Candy?" I glance over to find Sire unpacking my bedtime things, and tucking a few things into my now-empty duffel.

"Dey frows. Human Auntie taked me wast year, an' I gets tandy." He gives me a confused look as one hand moves up to his head. I know logic glitches can give you a really bad headache in pretender mode. "Dey frows from fwoats."

"Ah. Thank you for explaining that." He smiles. "You are close enough to the front that you will not miss much, and we will join the others and your Sire as soon as we can."

"You rides wif me?"

"Of course, and so will Sunstreaker."

"Otay." I watch him unpack my suitcase for a moment. "I getta sees the fiwetwucks?"

"Why do you—never mind." He sighs. "Of course you can. Hot Spot has even agreed to drive right behind us to ensure your safety during the parade."

"Oh…" I grin. " _Bwue_ fiwetwuck…"

He turns to me. "Now, how about we get you ready to swim?" He pulls out my red, white, and blue swimsuit before laying a matching—and new—towel and deflated inner tube beside it.

"Yes!"

"Fixit?" The obviously exhausted minicon pops up at his name. "Do you want to go down to the pool, or do you wish to recharge? I know you must be tired."

"I'll go with Mari."

"But you's tired."

"I want to go with you, Mari."

"Otay." I turn to let Carrier help me into my swimsuit—it's a red and white striped one piece swimsuit with a white flower on the left shoulder, navy blue trim, a navy blue waistband, and a white tutu skirt with red trim—then take my new towel and inner tube and head down to the indoor pool.

* * *

 **207**

Inferno unlocks the door with their key card and leads Red Alert inside and shuts the door before leading him to the bed. "All right, we're inside. See? Nothing happened. We're safe."

"Those key cards won't keep _anyone_ out in an emergency!"

"They're more likely to keep people out than an old-fashioned metal key, Red. The key cards are specially designed to only work on the doors they're encoded for. They're more secure than you think." Inferno sighs heavily, grateful that he had looked up the key cards beforehand. "Master keys can be stolen—"

" _Those cards can be stolen!_ "

"They'll go through and change the master key overnight if one is lost, Red. They're cautious about things like that. The encryption won't accept the old card anymore." He steps back toward the door with a sigh. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll put the "Do Not Disturb" sign out."

"NO!" Red Alert stands and moves to stop Inferno.

Inferno rushes over to him and wraps him in his arms. "I's all right, Red. Jus' calm down. I'm here."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don' be. I's fine. You're okay. You're not alone."

"Thank you…for being here."

"I'll always be here." He sighs, and glances over to their bags. "I'd better ge' ya crash blanke' ou' 'fore ya need i'."

"Thank you, Inferno."

* * *

 **208**

"You feeling any better, Hot Spot?" The mech in question shakes his head and lays back on the king bed for a moment before jolting up and running past them for the bathroom. First Aid sighs. "Well, at least we've got these." He passes a small canister to Groove. A label on the top says "Dramamine" and "Less Drowsy Formula". "Ratchet said they'd help us in pretender form without causing any damage to mine or Spot's sparklings."

"Toss that here." Groove tosses it to Streetwise, who is sitting on a nearby chair. He takes one before tossing it back. "Thanks." He leans forward on his knees.

Aid sets a trash can in front of him just in case, then steps back in time to get his own tablet. "I really shouldn't have put this in the bag." He huffs at himself. "We needed this on the plane."

"Hindsight's always 20-20." Blades pats him on the back. "We'll get through this, Aid. We survived it with you."

"I know." He sighs and flops back on the bed as Hot Spot had been moments before. "I still don't get why Spot couldn't wait until October to solidify his and Silver's bond."

"Did you want to wait, when it came to you and Fireflight?"

"… _No_ …"

"There you go."

"This shared nausea can't be good for my sparkling, though."

The bathroom door opens, and Groove hands a tablet to Hot Spot at the door. "It's not good for his either, Aid."

"Thank you, Groove."

"His isn't _making its protoform_ right now!"

Spot steps over to where Aid is now laying face-down on the bed. "First Aid, it's okay." Aid mumbles something into the pillows, causing Hot Spot to roll him over. "What was that?"

" _It's not okay…_ "

"Aid…" Hot Spot pulls him in and lets him cry into his shoulder. "We'll get through this. We did it once, and I know we can do it again. Just let it out, you'll feel better."

* * *

 **209**

Sideswipe runs into the room with his hand clasped around Bluestreak's. "We get the bed by the window!"

"Sides—" Sunstreaker huffs. " _Whatever_. Smokey?"

"I guess that means we're stuck together, huh?"

"What would Prowl say about that?"

Smokescreen sighs. "Um, that it's natural?"

"That's what you'd say. Prowl hates us."

"He does _not_ , or he wouldn't trust you guys to even drive Mari in the parade. You just really bother him."

"Just my point, Smokey—not to mention I ran after Mari for calling me Sunny before you got here. So what would he say about our brothers sharing a berth as teens?"

"He'd forbid it, but _I'm_ the adult of the room, and _I_ say it's fine. Blue has yet to have his first ovulation, so it's safe, and besides, we both know they're already dating."

"True." Sunstreaker sighs heavily. "How am I going to find a yellow convertible Lamborghini in this backwater town anyway?"

"Where did you find that term anyway?"

"Internet."

"See if you can find one on the internet."

"And just download the specs to my frame! Good idea, Smokey!"

"Thanks, Sunstreaker.

* * *

Skating Rink

Carrier and Sire lead me in, with Uncle Smokescreen and Uncle Bluestreak behind us with Fixit. I skip over to where they've got the skate counter and stand on my tippy-toes to see over the counter. "Can I help you?"

"We need a size 13 in kids." They roll them over to us. "I need a size 9 in mens."

"An' Ah need size 10."

They roll the other two pairs over to us. "Marianne?" I'm staring into the glass cabinet at the skates for sale—they're too big for me—but I like them anyway. "Mari. Come on. We need to get your skates on."

I follow them, and watch Uncle Smokescreen and Uncle Bluestreak get their skates as they slip on a pair of white socks before pushing the skates onto my feet. I'm wearing a white tank top with an American flag graphic and "LAND OF THE FREE BECAUSE OF THE BRAVE", a blue tutu with a white star print and red waistband and hem, and white cropped leggings. I'd worn white sandals here, but now I'm wearing the ugly brown skates. Oh well, at least I get to skate. I've got blue bows with red and white stars in the ends of my braids, too.

"I need mens' 7."

"Size 10 please."

"All righ', go on. We'll be ou' with ya in a momen'."

"Fixie?"

"He's no' skatin', Sweets."

"Aww!"

"It is not safe, Marianne. He will watch our things while we skate. Now go on and have fun, Sweetheart."

"M'kay!" I giggle and shuffle-roll my way to the wooden floor. Since I'm in ice skating, this shouldn't be too hard, and I'm not as afraid to fall as the other kids my age are. I take off rolling around the floor, and giggle when I hit my behind before getting back up.

Papa rolls over behind me and smiles down at me. "Ya okay, Mari?"

"Fine, Papa!" I get back to my feet before smiling back at him. "I'm good!"

* * *

 **5:45 PM**

Carrier skates over to me and sighs before crouching in front of me and stopping me. "Marianne, it is time to leave."

"I don' wanna."

"I know, Sweetheart, but we must. We are going to church tonight, and we have already stayed longer than we should have."

"Okay…" I follow him to the benches and wait for him to take off my skates and socks before slipping into my sandals and fastening the Velcro straps on the tops.

We pull up in front of the motel and pick up the Protectobots, Red Alert, Inferno, and the twins, then head for a large church building. "Primus, do ya thin' Mari's gonna be able to handle this?"

"She handles ours quite well, Jazz, and it is by no means small." He glances back to the others. "Everyone out." We head inside together, and Carrier leads me into the bathroom, carrying my travel duffle—it says "Marianne" rather than "Mariposa". Once we're in the big stall, he unzips the bag and helps me out of my clothes before helping me into a white dress with an azure blue and white heart print, white rickrack trimmed hem, and short and slightly darker blue puffed sleeves and matching peter pan collar with dark blue tights and a dark blue sweater. He takes out the blue star print bows, and replaces them with azure blue bows with glitter hearts in the centers.

We step out into the entry. I reach up nervously and take Carrier's hand. "Where Wed goes?"

"Ryan and James are going to stay away from the crowd for Ryan's security. We are going into the sanctuary with your Papa, Blake, and Dustin. Nathan and his brothers are in there, too, and so are the twins."

"Otay…"

"Are you okay?"

"Scawed."

"What are you scared of, Sweetheart? They are just people."

"I knows… But I's still scawed."

He crouches in front of me. "You know you can tell me anything, Little One."

"He no' gonna gets me here? Gwammy goes church…"

"Ah." He picks me up with a soft sigh. "He will not get you here. We chose a contemporary church tonight for just that reason."

"Oh…" I smile at him. "So I's safe."

"Yes." We inch into a row in the back. "All right now, you have to be quiet." A band starts playing—electric guitars, keyboards, and a drummer.

"Jazz? This is quite a bit louder than Mari is used to."

"I's 'kay, Daddy." I smile and sing along with the song, still in Carrier's arms. Once the singing ends, he sits with me in his lap.

* * *

"Wake up, Sweetheart."

"Hmmm?" I blink up at him. "Hi."

"Did you have a nice nap?" I nod. "Good. We need to get you changed and get to the van. We are going to get supper and talk about where we are going after this."

"Otay."

He carries me into the bathroom and helps me into a red, white, and blue chevron striped sleeveless maxi dress with frills on the neck and hem and my white sandals, tucking my dress into the duffel. He then leads me out into the parking lot before helping me into the van. "All right. Everyone in?" He waits for the chorus of "yes" before pulling out of the parking lot and going to Ponderosa.

* * *

We all pile out and head into the restaurant, getting a table in the banquet area—which is closed off for us—so we can have our meeting while we're eating. Most of us, including me, just get a buffet dinner, so we get our plates before starting to eat. Sire had gotten me three chicken wings, carrots, and mashed potatoes all covered with brown gravy, and some macaroni and cheese, and I had gotten fruit punch to drink.

I'm still eating—a little bowl of ice cream with chocolate chips on top—when Carrier pulls out the human-sized tablet and pulls up a schedule. "All right. We are taking Mariposa to the balloon glow and fireworks show tonight, so I want to make sure we have security set up around her."

Red Alert nods. "Mari will have the best security we can give, Prowl."

"Now, the parade will start at 8 tomorrow, so we need to have Mariposa at the starting point by 7:45. Sunstreaker, have you adjusted your vehicle mode?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Carrier smiles. "Sunstreaker and I will be in the parade with her. Here is the route." He shows us a map on the tablet. "Hot Spot, you are set to come behind us for extra security, as well as to keep Mariposa calm. Jazz, you will be in charge of the others. Try to find a place near the end of the parade route—" He points to a place on the map—right across the street from a museum and a bank from two different angles, and just down the street from a comic book store. "Right here would be ideal. It is located a block away from the fire department, which would allow Hot Spot maximum cover to park behind us so he can watch the rest of us."

"What about me?"

"Your vehicle mode is too obvious. You would go into the pretender form and come back with the rest of us." Carrier sighs. "After the parade—this will be around noon—we will have a picnic lunch from a restaurant, then we will return to the festival to peruse the sale stands, and maybe buy some souveniers, before we take Mariposa to the rides. Smokescreen, you may play some games at this time, if they have them, but do not go overboard with them. I may even take Mariposa on a helicopter ride if they are still doing them. If not…"

"I'll give her one if they aren't doing them anymore!"

"Thank you, Blades." Carrier smiles. "We do not have to leave until five, because our flight does not leave until six. We have a three hour time difference, as you noticed before, so we will be back in time for the fireworks on base."

"And your contingencies?"

"Are prepared, Red Alert. I will not bring them up unless they are necessary, as we have a very scared little femmeling with us. Any other questions?" Everyone shakes their head. "Meeting adjorned."

* * *

We pull into the park and get settled on a red, white, and blue star-print quilt. We're in the front row, so we have a great view. Carrier sets a pair of sound-proof earmuffs over my ears before releasing me to clamber into Hot Spot's lap for the show. "Ah'm glad we decided ta do this for her, Prowler."

"I am too. It is good for her to be away from home, and she needs to know that she will not be in danger with us around."

"Daddy, _look_ …"

Carrier turns to look where I'm pointing—they're blowing up the balloons now, and I can see the fire glowing. "It is beautiful, My Little One."

" _Yeah_ …" I turn back to watch the fiery light show. It doesn't take them long to have the balloons filled, and they set off the first of the fireworks. I watch in awe at the spectacular bursts of color as they fill the sky, without my usual fears from the loud explosions, my yellow pacifier in my mouth as I watch.

* * *

 **11:00 PM, third POV**

"Nathan, is she—"

"Sound asleep, Peter." He stands with the little pretender-form femmeling. "I'll carry her to the van."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Motel Room**

"Mari, Sweetspark, you need to wake up for me, for just a little bit, okay?"

"M'kay…" I blink up at him. "Why?"

"We need to get you into the bathtub. You need to get clean before tomorrow morning."

"Otay…" I let Carrier undress me before climbing into the warm water in the tub. With my usual strawberry soaps, he washes my hair and body, then lifts me out with a white strawberry towel. He combs my hair out before putting it up in tight foam curlers, and uses the motel hair dryer on it to dry it a bit. Once he's done with my hair, he helps me into a pull-up with butterflies on it, followed by a light blue long sleeved pajama top with a dark blue star on the left shoulder and dark blue star print pajama pants. He tucks me into one of the single beds. Fixit's already asleep in the one by the window, and Sire's lounging on the double. I'm asleep within seconds.


	35. Labor Day Weekend: Monday

I only own my OC's!

* * *

mild swearing, kidnapping, and mild abuse in this one. reader beware!

* * *

Labor Day Weekend: Monday

 **Labor Day morning, 7:00 AM**

We're all woken up by the phone ringing. " _Wake up call!_ "

Carrier sighs, rolls off their bed, and steps over to get my dress out of the closet. Once he's got it out of the bag, he lays it on my bed, then goes to get my hair stuff and everything else he needs. "Jazz, I need you to pack what clothes she has left in the drawers into her duffel, and pack her dirty clothes and her bedtime toys into her suitcase."

"Wanna keeps Medix."

"Medix?"

"Wasn' he a Protectobot vorns ago? One of Spot's additions?"

"Uh-huh! Named for brover."

"That is a good name, Mariposa. Now, I will allow you to keep Medix with you, but he will have to stay where he cannot be seen during the parade, okay?"

"Yes, Carrier."

"Good girl." He helps me out of my pajamas and wet pull-up—I was sleepy, _all right_ —and into a clean pull-up—because parade and Sunstreaker—a blue dress with shoulder straps and off-the-shoulder tulle sleeves covered with butterflies, and a silver studded tulle skirt, white tights, and blue Mary Jane shoes. He takes my hair down and combs it out—it still has the new blue streaks in it—before pulling it back with a matching large blue glittery hair bow, then slips a silver tiara with a blue butterfly into my hair. "Now, try not to get dirty, and make sure you keep Medix on you."

"Binky?"

"I have a special one in my pocket, Sweetspark, but you cannot use it in the parade, okay?"

"No has blue one?"

Carrier sighs and slips a blue, light up binky over my head. "Try not to use it unless you absolutely need it?"

"I twy."

Sire steps over with a tube of some kind. "Jazz—"

"Sunscreen." He puts a little on his hand, then dabs it on my face before rubbing more on my shoulders and arms. "Las' thin' we need taday is for 'er ta ge' burned." He sighs. "Now, they've go' breakfast down in the lobby, or we can go where we did las' nigh'. They're open for some reason."

"The festival is probably a good time for them to make money, Jazz." He sighs. "We will go there, but we need to be quick. We barely have an hour before she needs to be at the starting point for the parade." He reaches up to his comm. "Team, we are leaving for breakfast in five, so you need to be ready and in the Lobby by 6:45."

" _We'll be ready and waiting, Prowl._ "

" _We hear you loud and clear, Sir._ "

" _Will do!_ "

* * *

 **Ponderosa**

I slide out of my booster and hop into Hot Spot's waiting arms. He sets me on the ground before taking my hand to lead me inside. After we get our drinks—I get apple juice—and get seated in the pre-reserved banquet section once again—Carrier pulls out an adult men's t-shirt. "Just in case, so you do not get messy." He pulls it over my hair before lifting the hair out of the collar before sending me off with Sire to get what I want. I wind up with a plate holding a small veggie omelet that has sausage and ham in it too, two sausage links, biscuits and gravy, and hash browns with gravy on them as well.

Once I'm settled in my chair, Carrier hands me a fork and watches me for a moment—just until Hot Spot returns—before going after his own plate.

* * *

Once everyone but me is finished—I'm still eating my biscuits and gravy, and my potatoes—Carrier starts in on the plan for the day. "Now, we will go over the plan again—this time with contingencies just to make sure we are ready for anything. Jazz, you have the wheel when we leave here. You will drop the four of us off by the public high school, then take everyone over to the marked lot, which is located beside the fire station here in Plymouth. You will be required to set up the folding chairs we bought last night, and get the blanket set up in case Mariposa decides to sit on the blanket instead. Meanwhile, Hot Spot, Sunstreaker, and I will be getting Mari prepared for the parade route. If something is to happen at this point, Hot Spot and Sunstreaker will simply perform their original duty as bodyguards, using their holoforms."

"That's why you chose me for her ride, right?"

"Yes, Sunstreaker. Hot Spot is only along as her new older brother. Ratchet insisted we have them with her for the next year at the least. "Code Red", during the parade, means, as usual, a security breach, no wordplay meant, Red Alert."

"I didn't think that was intentional, Prowl."

"Good." Carrier sighs softly. "Once the parade is over, we will get lunch at a fast food place, and have a picnic in a quiet area of the park if we can find one, then we will all be going to the festival. This will more than likely be the busiest day, so we will have to be vigilant. If anything is to happen at the festival during this time, whoever Mariposa is with will be expected to sound the alarm. The term to use is "Code K". This will tell the rest of us that Mariposa is missing and presumed kidnapped. After that, we will find Mariposa a helicopter ride, then take her on the other rides if she wishes. Then we will have supper away from the festival and make our way back to South Bend for the trip home. The chairs we bought here will be checked at the gate, and will be taken home with us. "Code K" will last throughout the rest of the day."

"What is your plan for "Code K"?"

Carrier turns to Red Alert with a sigh. "The protocol around "Code K" is to alert all of the group first. _That is an order, Jazz_. After we are all alerted, either Red Alert or myself will contact the emergency services. Once they are on alert, our security team—that is, Red Alert, Inferno, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker—will work with the humans, and myself, to locate the femmeling and her abductors. The park, I am sure, would report it as a "code M", which is the human's code for "Missing Person". Once Mari is located, we will continue with the previous activity. Everyone understand?" He simply watches as they nod. "Any questions?"

"What if we lose her, and she's not found before we have to leave?"

"We will alert the school, Optimus, and General Brice, rely on our bonds to locate her—Defensor will be a key part at that point—and fly out once she is found and rescued."

"All righ'." Sire sighs. "Bu'…if she isn' found…"

"We will find her, Jazz. I will not stop until she is back in my arms." He turns to me. "And that is a promise, My Little Sweetspark. I will find you, no matter what happens."

"Otay…"

"On that note, if anyone sees this person after the parade, give me a "Code A", which will stand for "Abuser"." He passes the picture of Aaron around—I hadn't even known Sire had gotten one. "Dismissed."

* * *

 **Plymouth High School**

"This is our stop, Mariposa. Sunstreaker, Hot Spot, let's go." We climb out in the small forested area and, after checking for people, Hot Spot and Sunstreaker switch from their pretenders to their bot forms, then transform down. After a moment, Sunstreaker lowers the new hardtop addition to his vehicle mode, and allows Carrier and I inside. "Now, make sure they can't see Medix, Sweetspark."

"I will."

"And please don't leak anything in my vehicle mode."

"I twy."

"That is the best you can get, Sunstreaker. She will not do it on purpose."

"Didn't you put her in a pull-up?"

"Yes, I did." Carrier turns to Hot Spot. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, Sir. Ratchet sent some medication to help, so I'll be all right."

"Good." He sighs as he tapes a poster board with "Princess Marianne" written on it in a pretty script. "It is time to start. Mariposa, sit on the back of the seat, and put your feet—right. Now, make sure to smile, and wave at the people. Otherwise they may think you are stuck-up."

"Otay." I watch as he climbs in, and Sunstreaker takes his place behind the sheriff car at the front of the parade. "Let's roll!" I giggle as Carrier sighs heavily.

It's around an hour before we reach where Sire is sitting with the others. We take the turn, and I wave over to Sire and the other pretender-bots, while Hot Spot goes straight—the crowd parts to allow him through—and parks behind the crowd.

* * *

"Come, Marianne. We need to get back to Jazz." I hop off the back of the car and watch Sunstreaker pull away. "He will catch up in a moment."

I run ahead of Carrier and tackle Uncle Smokescreen. "Unca Dusty!"

"You were very pretty out there, Kid."

"I getted be in p'rade!

"Yep!" He sits down in his blue chair and pulls me up into his lap with a smile. "Now, how's about we watch the rest of the parade?"

"Otay!" I squirm slightly—not because of the pull-up I'd had to wear to make sure I didn't potty on Sunstreaker, but because I feel someone staring at me. "Unca Dusty…"

"What's wrong, Little Miss?"

I squirm again. "Someone watchy me…" When I say that, Red Alert starts looking around as Sideswipe and the newly-returned Sunstreaker take positions on either side of Uncle Smokescreen and I.

"Red? Do we need ta leave?"

"I don't think so, Jazz, but I've got my early warning system tuned to the situation just in case."  
"Marianne is safe, right?"

"For now. I'm watching the situation, Peter. Just relax and enjoy the parade. This is what I'm here for."

"Right…"

"Wivy."

"What's that, Mari?"

"Wivy. Overs there."

"Who?"

"Baby…overs—" I tremble and curl into Uncle Smokescreen, hugging Medix closely. "Wed?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Code red."

Red Alert's optics widen as he scans the parade-watching crowd urgently. "Where? I don't— _there_!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turn to where he's pointing. "Where?"

"Right next to the woman with the blond-haired baby girl."

"Shit."

"Language, Shane."

"I'm sorry, Peter, but—"

"We are aware of the situation. Right now, it is mild, but you could make it severe if you call attention to us, so keep it down."

"I'll try…" He leans down to me. "Don't worry, Little one. Uncle Sunny's gonna keep ya safe."

"You no likes be called Sunny…an' you's not Unca Sunnystweaker yet."

"No I don't, and no I'm not, but I think I'll let you call me that if you want to."

"Otay, Unca Sunny." I look around at the holoforms. With the exception of the twins, Red, Inferno, and Fixit, everyone is wearing a shirt that speaks out for Autism awareness. It makes me feel good inside—I feel loved.

After the rather frightening sighting, we manage to get back to enjoying the parade—I like the bands the best, after the fire trucks of course—paying little to no attention to the creepy feeling of being watched while Red Alert watches them for any warning signs. When it ends, we start packing up our stuff at the same time they do.

"I'm surprised they didn't try somethin', Red."

"They still could, James. It's still early."

"I know, but they didn't get her last night, and they haven't gotten her yet today."

"They could be waiting for the right moment to strike, too."

"So, picnic time?"

"Yes, Jazz. We will drive over to get the food, then find a quiet place by the river to eat it." We load the chairs into the back of the van, then start off to find a restaurant.

* * *

 **river**

Carrier sets my bag on the blanket we'd brought with us. "Be careful now, Little One." I nod, and take out my chicken basket and open it before smiling down at my food. I'm out of my princess dress now Now I'm wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt with a blueberry graphic and a blue gingham diamond patch on either side, a dark blue skort, white socks, and royal blue Mary Jane shoes. My hair—still with my blue streaks, because Carrier said he'd let them fade out on their own as long as nothing happens—French-braided into pigtails with blue hair ties with balls on the ends securing them.

I set Medix down and look at the chicken, then dip it into the gravy before taking a nervous bite—it's actually really, really good! I finish my chicken before moving onto the toast—which also gets dipped into the gravy—then finally, I eat the onion rings—I'm a weird kid because I prefer them over french fries.

"Ready to go to the festival now?"

"Yep!" I hop to my feet, and let Carrier take my hand.

"Okay, now remember, you cannot run off." He holds up a pink wrist strap. "I have this just in case, but I do not wish to use it. If you can be trusted to stay with us, I will not use it."

"I stays wif you. _Danger's afoot_."

"Where did she hear that phrase? Red Alert?"

"Not me!"

Carrier huffs, but accepts his answer, and we all start off looking through the stands, with Sire pulling a poof-it's-a-wagon for our purchases, or in case my legs get tired.

We all decide to stick together, with the sudden scare. Carrier buys me a teddy bear with a blueberry on it's T-shirt at one stand, and two flower hair ties at another—they're blue roses, and they'll look so pretty with my blue dresses. We find some games, and Uncle Smokey wins me a giant rag doll at a milk bottle game.

Uncle Bluestreak buys himself a plaque about America, and gets an American flag liscense plate for his vehicle mode. When he does that, they all get one for their own—Sire gets one about music, Uncle Smokescreen one about his job as a shrink, etc. Carrier, however, asks me to pick his out, and I pick one that says "Protective Father of an Autistic Daughter" because of how careful he usually is with me.

Uncle Bluestreak, once we find a stand of Blueberry-themed souveniers, buys me a stuffed blueberry mascot like the one from the parade—he had been in front of me, Carrier, and Sunstreaker—and a tiny blueberry stringy backpack. Uncle Smokescreen buys me a panflute at a Native American stand, prompting Sire to get me a dress "to wear with it".

We finally stop for a break—it's been over an hour since we first started going through the stands. Since we had stopped near a playground, I run over to play on the playset while they all rest on a nearby bench. Little do I realize it's the worst thing I could have done.

"Sheyenne." I turn instinctively at the name—just because I know my real name doesn't make me forget the one the humans gave me—and freeze up when I see Aaron. "Come here. Daddy's been looking for you, Sweetie."

I hug Medix to my chest. I'm scared to death. "Y-you're n-not my D-dad."

He scowls at that, and grabs me. I open my mouth to scream, and he covers it with his hand, so I bite him. " _Fuck_!" He glares down at me. "Well, they obviously didn't care for you, or they wouldn't have sent you to me!"

With his hand off my mouth, I quickly call out: " _DADDY_!", but by the time they notice what's going on, I'm gone.

* * *

 **Prowl's POV**

I snap up at the sound of my little girl's scream. ' _Did she fall…no…she's—oh, Pit no!_ ' "MARI!" I look around anxiously. "MARIANNE!"

"Pete?"

I look down at my hands—they're trembling intensely. It takes all my strength to fight back a crash long enough to get the necessary words out. "Jazz…code…K."

* * *

 **Jazz's POV**

I can only watch as Prowl goes down. " _Aiden_!"

First Aid runs over in seconds, but they feel like hours. "What happened?"

"He crashe', Aid…" My eyes widen as I realize why he crashed. " _Code_ _K_. RED! CODE K! CODE K!"

"Code K." I watch as Red fumbles for his phone—the government had given us all phones to use in holoform—well, besides the ones Prowl got for our family—and pretender—before dialing the emergency code.

" _9-1-1, what's your emergency?_ "

"This is security officer Ryan with Peter Tranquilli. Princess Marianne Tranquilli was just kidnapped on Festival property. We're beside the little metal playset by the sports fields."

" _I've alerted the police. They'll be there shortly._ "

"Thank you." Red turns to me. "How's Prowl?"

"Ou' col'. He crashe' when he realize' she was missin'."

"Do ya have his blanket?"

"Not on meh. Do ya go' Red's?"

"Nope. I's back in the van."

"Damn."

"Jazz." I turn to Aid and find Prowl coming around.

"Pete."

* * *

 **Prowl's POV**

I sit up with a groan. "Jazz. What happened?"

"Mari's gone, Pete… Red sounde' the alarm, and the police are—" A car pulls up and blares its siren for a second as it flashes its lights. "Here."

"Thank you, Jazz." I shudder. I am feeling chilled and nauseated, as I usually do after a crash, but I have no choice but to handle this situation. "Peter Tranquilli here."

"You the father?" I do not bother trying to correct the term, as the humans would never understand. "Could you tell us what she was wearing?"

"Yes, Sir. She had on a white short sleeved T-shirt with an argyle blueberry graphic and a dark blue skort with white socks and blue Mary Janes."

"Distinguishing features?"

"She has light pink and azure blue streaks in her hair. I allowed her to get them for the festival." I sigh. "She has a blue light-up pacifier around her neck, and she's got a white stuffed ambulance with her."

"Anything else you can think of?"

I shake my head, but pull out the picture I took of her on the first day of school. "This is what she looks like."

"Thank you, Sir. We'll get back to you as soon as we can."

* * *

 **Mariposa's POV, 1 hour later**

Aaron continues to drag me by one arm toward one of the many distant parking lots for the festival as I continue to try and fight him off while still holding onto Medix. He had none-too-gently changed me out of my pretty blueberry outfit before changing me into a white cap sleeved T-shirt with an Elmo graphic and a black Sesame Street print skort with a red and white bow at the waist and trim on the hem. He then replaces my shoes with pink Elmo sandals, and uses Elmo hair ties and plain ones to put my hair into two ponytail braids. I love the outfit I had on before, and I want to keep it, so I made sure to stick the pieces of it into the backpack from Uncle Bluestreak—even the hair ties and my socks and shoes. "NO! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNABBED!"

He whirls around and slaps me across the face. "Stop that!" He stuffs a dirty handkerchief into my mouth, then ties a dirty sock around my mouth so I can't spit it out. "There. Try screaming now, Bitch." I mumble, but it makes no sense, even to me, which causes me to huff. "Thought you could get away from me, didn't you?"

"MM _HHH_ MM _FF_."

"Well, I got ya back, and you won't get away this time."

" _MMM_ _ **MMDDD**_ _MF_."

I turn to see two police officers climbing out of a black and blue car with its red and blue lights flashing. "POLICE! DON'T MOVE!"

Aaron tugs me a little further, causing the second officer to pull a gun out of its holster. "STOP RIGHT THERE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

Aaron lets me go and starts running, leaving me behind. While the first officer runs after him, the second crouches to me. "Are you okay, Little One?"

"MMMMHHHHMMMM _FF_."

He sighs and unties the makeshift—and smelly—gag. "Say again, Sweetheart?"

"I's 'kay now. Wan' Daddy…"

"We'll get you back to Daddy." He pulls out his radio. "Child has been recovered. Perp got away."

* * *

 **Prowl's POV**

" _Child has been recovered. Perp got away._ "

My legs go weak, and I sink to the ground. "Thank God…"

"Pete?"

"I'm… I'm okay, Jazz."

"Are ya sure?"

"Mari's safe."

"They go' her?"

"They got her. She's safe again."

"Easy, Pete. They're back now. Ya don' wanna collapse in fron' o' Mari."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The officer looks down at me with a smile. "Go on, Little One. Go get him."

I drop Medix and run over to Carrier with a grin, "Daddy!" I jump into his arms and cling to him. "Daddy… Safe…"

"Yes, Little One. You are safe now." He looks up at the officer, who is now holding Medix out to him. Carrier takes him before nodding. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome. I hope everything goes well for you."

"Me too…"

Carrier watches him until he's gone, then turns to me. "What are you wearing, Little One?"

I whimper. "Ewmo…he scawes me, Daddy."

"I have different clothes with me, Sweetheart."

"I saves outfit, too!"

"Good job, Little One, but it is probably dirty from being on the ground, so we will change you into something new, okay?"

"Otay…"

"Still want to look around?"

"Uh-huh…" He nods, and takes me into one of the port-a-potties, using himself to block people from seeing me as he changes me into a light pink short sleeved T-shirt with a blueberry graphic, azure blue leggings, a light pink, azure blue, and lavender tutu, white socks, and a pair of light pink twinkle toes with flowers on the sides. He takes out the red Elmo puff hair ties—I know they've got more of them at their house, though, because I'd had four of them—and replaces them with plain light pink hair ties and pink, purple, and blue butterfly clips set where they are facing each other. Then he replaces the bottom red hair ties with azure blue hair ties.

"I has snack?"

"Are you hungry?"

I nod. "Need'a ge' 'ucky taste ou'."

"Yucky taste?"

"He stuff 'ucky hanky an' 'ucky sock in mouth."

" _Ew_." Sire and Aid make faces, Fixit claps a hand over his mouth, and Spot and Red run to the nearest trash cans—thankfully there are two nearby—and purge into them. Immediately, Aid's by Spot, and Inferno's by Red. Sire turns his attention back to me. "Wha' else happene'?"

"He slappy me for yells for helps." I touch the red mark lightly. I can still feel the sting on my cheek.

"He slappe' ya?"

"Uh-huh…"

"On the cheek?"

"…Uh-huh…"

"Oh, he's gonna pay for tha'."

" _Jazz_." Carrier huffs. "We will get you a snack, My Marianne. What do you want?"

"'Lephany ear."

"Lephany?"

"I think she means "Elephant", Pete."

He nods in acknowledgement. "Elephant ear. Of course, Little One. Anything else?"

"Lemonade pease?"

"Of course." He steps over to a stand and orders the cinnamon and sugar elephant ear while Sire steps over to another and gets me a lemon shake-up. I smile when the elephant ear is placed in my hands, while Sire holds the cup down so I can get a drink. "Better now?"

"I no' tastes snot an' sweaty sock now…"

"Good." We turn toward the two carrying mechs at the trash cans when we hear purging, and I look down for a moment before smiling up at Carrier and Sire. Gestalt bonds aren't fun sometimes. "Fixie? You 'kays?"

"I'll manage." He sighs, and shows me a white paper bag. "Peter made sure I was set in case I needed it."

* * *

 **Helicopter Ride**

"It doesn't seem like they're doing them anymore, Prowl."

"I can see that, Blades. Go ahead." I watch as Blades transforms to bot form, plops a pink helmet on my head, then promptly transforms. "Go on, Mariposa. Personal, private helicopter ride, just for you. Blades?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Be careful. She is very young. I want nothing fancy this time."

"He'll save that for when you're not watching, Prowl."

"I know."

I giggle as Blades flies straight up before taking me around the park, giving me an overhead view of the festival grounds before landing where we had taken off.

Carrier steps over. "Now, how would you like to go on some rides?"

"Yes! Yay!"

He leads me over to the little kid rides first, and I go on the spinny dragons and a mini roller coaster, then we go over to the bigger kids rides. Since someone has to ride with me on these, Uncle Bluestreak rides with me. We go on a flying beetle ride that takes us around, up, and down, which makes me squeal.

Then we go on the tilt-o-whirl, which makes me laugh and Uncle Bluestreak sick. When we get off, he staggers over to a trash can to purge while I run over to Carrier excitedly. "What next?"

He sighs. "We have to get our luggage and get on the plane soon, Sweetspark."

"Oh…"

"Bluestreak, are you all right?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "I've never gotten motion sick before…"

"He spinnied too much, Daddy."

"I can imagine, Mari." He sighs. "Sometimes it will happen in holoform, Bluestreak, especially without our doorwings. All right, come on Sweetspark."

* * *

We get supper at Castaway's—I got beef with potatoes and green beans, and strawberry Jell-O for desert—and stop at the motel for our bags. Carrier takes me inside to get me changed before we leave. He helps me into a blue cap sleeved dress and blue sandals with my new rose hair ties at the ends of my braids.

We get through the airport security with little trouble, and pre-board as we had before. This time, though, Hot Spot doesn't purge on the plane—no one does—and we arrive home in record time.

As soon as we get there, we head over to the base for the fireworks, the bots all in their normal forms by this point, while I ride on Carrier's shoulder. At this point, I'm wearing a sleeveless dress with a red top with a blue and white polka-dot heart, blue and white polka-dot waistband, light blue skirt with an American flag print, and blue and white polka-dot hem, white cropped leggings, and red sandals. Carrier had redone my braids to where I have a star on the back of my head, and put blue bows with an American flag and fireworks print and red centers at the bottom two points. The rest of my hair is down in two ponytails.

Once again, Carrier has sound-proof headphones for me, and he slips them on before setting me on the quilt from yesterday. "Are you glad to be safe at home now?"

I nod. "He can'ts get me here in 'Vada." I turn and lay on my back so I can look up at the stars and watch the explosions of color above me.

* * *

 **Third POV, within visual distance**

"That's what you think. You little _Bitch_. You think you're safe around those big robots? You've got another thing coming."


	36. Old Family Part 1: Monday

I only own my OC's! May have some bad language because of abuse.

* * *

Old Family Part 1

 **Monday Night, Autobot Base, Tranquility, Nevada, Third POV**

*Rustle rustle. Rustle rustle rustle. Rustle. Rustle rustle. _Crack_.*

"What was that?"

"Calm down, Red. It's probably just a fox."

"Or it could be a security breach. I need to check the cameras."

"It's just a fox, Red. If you're that nervous, I'll go check." Inferno steps over to the nearby bushes. "There's nothing over here, Red."

"I know I sensed something."

"What is going on over here? We are trying to enjoy the fireworks."

"Red though' he heard somethin'. There's nothin' over here, though. I think he's jus' tired. He is sparked, after all."

The trio turn back to find an empty blanket. "Where did Mariposa go? Jazz—" Prowl looks around before his eyes land on where the silver Pontiac is about to run after a black vehicle. "Jazz!"

Jazz turns to him with a heartbroken look. "Prowler, he followed us."

"He f—who followed us, Jazz?" Prowl's optics widen. "Please do not tell me it was the abusive fragger who kidnapped her today."

"I' was." He watches as Prowl goes down. " _RATCHET_!"

"What— Primus." Inferno, help me get him to medbay. Red, find First Aid."

"I'm on it."

Inferno straightens with Prowl in his arms. "I go' 'im."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Aaron carries me, kicking wildly, to a black rental car before climbing into the back of it with me. He pulls out a needle and injects something (TCH) into me before smiling as I go limp. He changes me into a gray leopard print cap sleeved tunic with an Elmo graphic and pink collar, cuffs, and trim with a double ruffle at the bottom, black leggings, white socks, and pink and white Elmo tennis shoes, then takes my hair down and puts it into two ponytails with Elmo puff hair ties, then shoves a pair of red plastic glasses onto my face.

* * *

 **Airport, third POV**

"Two to Indiana please." The man swipes a debit card for payment, and carries his "sleeping" cargo to the gate.

" _Mommy_ …"

"We'll be with Mommy soon." He sets the child on the seat beside him. She's got a little red backpack on her back—Elmo of course—and, to be quite honest, looks drugged. He waits for "C" boarding, since he had only just now bought the tickets, and carries the little girl onto the flight.

* * *

 **Autobot Base, Third POV**

The fireworks are forgotten in the soldiers' rush to search for signs of the little princess. Amy waves an arm in the air. "I got a gun!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Red Alert runs over, and, using a rubber glove in holoform, picks up the handgun.

"Pistol, .22 would be my guess."

"Thank you, Captain Lennox. Inferno, an evidence bag?" Inferno holds the bag open until Red Alert drops the gun inside, then seals it.

Robert Epps runs over, carrying something wrapped in plastic wrap. "Found a hunting knife." He slips it into another evidence bag. "Will, should we worry about this human? He's seen the bots…"

"We'll handle it once this monster is behind bars, Bobby. A knife _and_ a gun, and he's taking Prowl's little girl? A little girl who _just so happens_ to be my daughter's best friend?"

"How is Prowl?"

"Ratchet hasn't said anything, so he's probably still out of it in medbay."

Smokescreen steps over to the two. "He's alert now, but he's a mess. He's supposed to start his job at the police department tomorrow, too. Jazz got some sedatives from Ratchet, and took him home. I'm taking a team back to Indiana to go search for her, and—"

"Who's going with you?"

"I'm taking Blue and the twins, and all of Defensor. Red Alert's heading the team searching here, and the Aerials are going to do flyovers of the entire country if they can."

"I'm going with you. I can only imagine what they're going through, and…" Lennox looks at the ground. "Mari and Annie look so similar…he could have grabbed my Annie by mistake…"

"Will… We'll get through this. We'll find her." He smiles. "Prowl made a promise to her that he'd search until he found her, and, though he can't miss his first day of work tomorrow, you can be sure he won't quit searching until she's back in our arms again."

* * *

 **Indiana, South Bend Airport, third pov**

"I got her." Aaron slides into the passenger seat after laying his young, innocent package on the back seat. "Stacy, they're _aliens_."

"Then why didn't you leave her with them? They could be her people."

"Because I can't take my frustrations out on Briar. He's human, and we could get arrested. She's not even human, so it's not child abuse, because she's a freak of nature, not a child."

"What if they come after her?"

* * *

 **normal pov**

"I'll kill them."

"NO!"

"Shut up, Bitch!" He reaches back and pinches my arm, causing me to cry. "I said SHUT UP, BITCH!"

I whimper, trying my hardest to hold back the tears. Of course, it doesn't really work, but it's dark enough that he can't see them.

For half an hour, the only sound in the car—besides the rock music they're playing—is the hitching sound of a little girl sobbing.

"STOP THAT BAWLING BEFORE I GIVE YOU A REASON TO CRY!"

"Y-you al-r-ready d-did… W-wan' D-Daddy."

" _THEY NEVER CARED ENOUGH ABOUT YOU_! _WHO RAISED YOU_!?" I stay quiet. " _I SAID WHO RAISED YOU, BITCH_!"

"Y-you…"

"Right. And who sent you away?"

"Th-them."

"Good girl."

* * *

 **Wal-Mart**

We pull into a parking spot, and Aaron jerks me out of the car before all but dragging me inside. "Go find what you need. I'll find the piercing gun and get her ears done." I whimper at that. I don't want my ears pierced.

"All right. What all do we need?"

"Pull-ups for damn sure, the bitch still hasn't caught on to using her potty chair like a good alien bitch. Soap and shampoo, toothpaste, a toothbrush and scrubber, a hairbrush, and makeup and hair dye to cover her streaks, at least five boxes of the Elmo band-aids because of how much she bites herself, and a pair of earrings."

"I'll meet you at the checkout."

Aaron uses the piercing gun to pierce my ears, and, once Stacy pays, promptly changes them from the ones he had used to the nickel free Elmo ones Stacy had bought. After they're done, we head back out to the car.

Stacy finally speaks up from her place in the passenger seat. "We're almost home. You'll get to see Bubby again."

"Otay…" I really don't want to see him.

"Speak like a big girl, or don't speak at all. You're six now. It's time the baby-talk stopped." I stay quiet in the back seat. "Answer me, Bitch."

"…Okay…"

" _Was that so hard_?" We pull into the drive, and I look around before climbing out of the car and climbing the porch stairs. "I'll take the car back tomorrow while she's at school. When do you work tomorrow?"

"I have to go in at five."

"All right. I'll see if Mom can go with me."

"Make sure Briar's at preschool on time."

"I plan to take him in before we return the car. Make sure Shey got everything out."

"She did."

Stacy takes me into the bathroom, and dyes my hair the same dark brown as Aaron's, then walks me through how to do my own makeup. "I also bought some new underwear for you, and camis, and a training bra. Daddy expects you to wear at least one, if not both, every day." She sighs. "Now, get to bed."

* * *

 **Tranquility, Nevada**

Smokescreen, Bluestreak, the twins, and the Protectobots are standing beside a C-17. "I'm going with you."

"Red, you need to stay here with Inferno, and run the search here."

"Prowl needs something to keep his mind off it, and Mari needs me."

"Red…"

"We're going."

Will runs over. "I got permission from the general. I'm taking a squad, and Hide and I are coming too."

Smokescreen nods. "Good. Red, you can come, but remember that Prowl's going to be struggling with everything until we get her back."

"Blaster said he'd take shifts while Prowl's at work, and I'm sure the two of them will take care of security while I'm gone. There's no reason to watch the cameras at Prowl's place if the reason they're there is missing."

"All right. Wheels up in 30!"

* * *

I climb into the toddler bed in a pair of dark pink Elmo pajamas—the top buttons up, but the bottoms are normal with elastic at the waist. "I wan' Mommy…"

" _Be quiet in there_ , and _stop with the f***ing baby talk_!"

I lay a hand over my chest and whimper as I roll over onto my side, facing the wall. Within moments, I remember my phone, and I pull it out. I scroll through the numbers in my phone for Red Alert's—Carrier and Sire made sure I have all the bots' numbers in it just in case, but set theirs, my uncles, and the Protectobots as favorites. Once I find it, I send the number—which is his government-issue phone, even though I have his comm frequency as well—a text.

 _Red? Its Mari. Im stuck with them in their trailer. Stacy dyed my hair brown, and I got earrings now. They hurt._

 _Mari! Holy Primus, I didn't think… How are you doing? Has he hurt you?_

 _Uh-huh_

 _What did he do, Sweetspark?_

 _Pinchy me, and he gived me something to make me no fights._

 _I'll let your uncles and Ratchet know._

 _Y no mommy?_

 _Your Carrier cannot miss his first shift tomorrow, but he will be with us as soon as he can._

 _Dey no lets him looks for me?_

 _He's going to ask tomorrow. It is far too late for him to call in tonight, but they know he's a family man, and they should let him come look for you._

* * *

 **C-17, Third POV**

"Red, phones up. We're about to land."

 _I have to go now, Little One. We're about to land._

 _Otay…_

Red Alert slips the phone away and returns to normal form before sighing heavily. "Well, we know where she is now."

"You were talking with Mariposa?" He nods to Lennox. "God, I'm sorry I made you get off, but we still can't have phones on during takeoff or landing."

"I understand."

"We'll be landing at Grissom Air Force Base, and we'll start our search there." Lennox turns to Red Alert with a heavy sigh. "Did Mari tell you what town she's in?"

"Nope. Just that she's with them in their trailer."

"Them?"

"Her abusers."

"Makes sense. All right, everyone out!"


	37. Old Family Part 2: Tuesday

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Old Family Part 2

 **Tuesday Morning, Normal POV**

"SHEYENNE RAYNE MCANALLY, GET YOUR F***IN' ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, OR I'M COMING IN THERE WITH A BELT!"

I roll out of bed and yell out the door at him. "IT'S MARIANNE RACHEL!"

" _Shut your f***ing mouth, Bitch_!" He steps in the door with a belt in his hand, and, after all but ripping my pajama top off, starts beating on my back with the buckle end. After about ten hits—I can feel that I'm bleeding—he stops. "There. Now, get your lazy, impertinent ass dressed and off to school before I decide you need worse than that."

I run around at that, trying to make sure I have everything together in the old Elmo backpack at the same time as getting dressed for school. I quickly change my underwear—the looks-like-adult-underwear set Stacy had gotten me. They're both Elmo print. I pull on a dress with a black short sleeved top, lavender and silver glitter suspender graphics, and an "I", a , and an Elmo graphic, purple and white striped long sleeves, a purple tutu skirt, and a purple collar. I pull on a pair of purple and lavender striped tights, and slide my feet into into a pair of black quilted Mary Jane shoes.

I go into the bathroom and clean my back as well as I can with a red washcloth, bandage it with almost a full box of Elmo band-aids, brush my teeth—which makes my tummy cramp because they got fluoride toothpaste—then do my makeup like Stacy had told me—first comes the pale foundation to cover my tan skin, then comes the blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick to hide the fact that I'm wearing foundation. I glance in the mirror with a sigh, then twist a small part of my hair around itself before pulling my hair into pigtails with rubber bands, then take two purple hair ties like the ones Carrier and Sire use on my hair when I'm with them, and twist them as good as I can into my up high pigtails—they actually look really good, for my only being 6, all nice and smooth.

I go back to my room to get my backpack and notice that my bed's wet—not like "wet the bed" wet, but "my window leaks and it's raining outside" wet. "Darn." I take off my shoes and put them in my backpack, then pull on my rain boots, grab my umbrella, and pull on my light blue Elmo raincoat. I pull my backpack on, then turn to leave the room, only to find Aaron in the doorway. "Your breakfast is waiting, lunch money is on the table, and your excuse note is sitting on the counter. Make sure you take the makeup kit from your mother. With any luck, you won't have to wear it after a few days. Don't forget your glasses and watch either."

"Excuse note?"

"You've missed a month of school with that little escapade, Sheyenne."

I open my mouth to speak, then close it with a sigh. He doesn't care—never has, and obviously never will. I slip the yellow Elmo print makeup kit and the red Elmo print pouch I transferred my emergency kit from Carrier into, then run into the kitchen and eat the French toast and eggs before sticking the dollar in quarters and the note into the pocket on my raincoat. I run into my room and grab the red plastic glasses and fasten the red leather strap onto my wrist before slipping the glasses onto my face.

"Good. You're ready. I'm driving you in so I can get Briar to preschool. Come on."

I follow him out to the rental car and slip into the Elmo booster seat wordlessly, making sure to set the Elmo backpack on the floor before buckling in.

* * *

 **Tranquility, Nevada, Third POV**

Prowl steps into the police station and over to the desk, only to be motioned into an office. "Good morning, and welcome to orientation."

"Good morning." He sighs heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"My daughter was kidnapped around midnight last night. We suspect that someone followed us from Indiana, but the military is on it because she is one of our own."

"Do you feel capable of working at the moment?"

"I can go through orientation, and if you need me to work, I can, but I did promise her I would search for her ceaselessly until she was found."

"I can give you a week, but after that, I will need you. We have someone planning to retire after this week, and we will need you to fill his position."

"Thank you, Sir." He nods toward the paperwork. "Now then, I believe we were getting ready for orientation."

"Yes, we were. Can you handle this?"

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

"Jazz, I am on my way."

" _Wha'? Ah though' ya were gonna work today, an' we'd go tomorrow._ "

"They gave me a week to search for her. We are going to Indiana tonight."

* * *

 **Culver Community Elementary School, Normal POV**

I step into Mrs. Johnson's room with a sigh, and hand her the note. "Welcome back, Sheyenne."

"Marianne."

She gives me a confused look. "What?"

"My name is Marianne, Ma'am."

"Okay, then. Marianne, I'm glad to see you. Where have you been for the last month?"

"With my real family."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was saved by my real Dad, and my fake Dad kidnabbed me."

"Really?"

I sigh. She doesn't believe me. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, why don't you take your seat, and we'll stick with your given name until we can prove that what you've told me is true."

~ _Pots?_ ~

~ _ **MARI! Holy Primus! Are you okay?**_ ~

~ _Huh-uh. Ouchie back…gotted beated dis mornin'._ ~

~ _ **Well, your Carrier and Sire won't be happy about that. Your Sire told us he and Prowl will be out here by tonight to join our search for you. We've got two bots each per town, and we're undercover as a rescue team in…Culver.**_ ~

~ _You's close ta me!_ ~

~ _ **Good. We'll try to find you then. Smokescreen and Bluestreak are in Plymouth, the twins are in Warsaw, and Red Alert and Inferno are in Bremen. Jazz and Prowl will cover Culver with us when they get here, and Lennox's human team is searching around South Bend with Ironhide.**_ ~

~ _I's gonna watchy for you…_ ~

~ _ **That's my little sister.**_ ~

* * *

 **Tranquility, Nevada, Third POV**

" _Prowl, we've got her narrowed down to Culver-Plymouth area. Alert all teams to this, so we can continue our search around there. She's being beaten, so I have to assume it's the man who found her initially._ "

"Thank you for the update, Hot Spot. Jazz and I are packing some things to comfort her once she is returned to us, then we will join your team. Blaster is on security until further notice. Prowl out."

* * *

 **Culver, Indiana, Normal POV**

I hurry through the assignment sheets with very little trouble, and start working on a coloring page—Elmo, of course—out of the coloring book the abusive family I'm currently with provided for me. While I'm here, I feel safe, but I know I'll have to go home at three.

The bell rings for lunch, and I pull out my quarters before lining up for lunch. I go through the line with everyone else, and get a tray that holds a foam bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich with some hexagon-shaped crackers and peaches. I follow the line and sit between the kids I'd been in line beside. I eat silently while everyone starts to talk while they eat, so I'm done before everyone else, and head out to the playground. I hop onto the swing and watch the other kids play, feeling lonely and out-of-place at this public school.

* * *

I ride the bus home, and pray to God he's not mad as I walk up the driveway. I'd made it a point to make no noise, and did my best to be as obedient as possible for a kid my age.

Even though I had been good, he's still mad, and ready to beat me before I'm even in the door.

"Clothes off, face down on the couch." I nod, and do just that, hiding my eyes in the arm of the couch in preparation for the beating. He starts with a charger cord this time, and leaves marks on the backs of my legs before moving on to a hair brush on my back, which is still sore from this morning. I cry silently into the arm of the couch until he lets me sit up. "Now, get to your room and get your homework done. If you keep behaving, and you don't tell anyone what I do, I'll be able to stop these "honesty" punishments." He hands me an Elmo pull-up. "Put this on before you get started. If you're still dry by suppertime, you can eat with us. If not…"

' _If not, I get beat._ ' I step into my room and get my homework done quickly before packing it up and moving on to the Elmo coloring book. What bugs me is why an adult man likes Elmo so much…

* * *

I step nervously into the kitchen at 6:00. "Are you dry?" I nod. "Let me see." I step over to him, and hold as still as I can as he checks the pull-up's "wetness indicator". "Good." He straightens up. "She can eat."

I watch as Stacy fills the yellow Elmo plate with food—Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, and corn—then sets it in front of me with my personal Elmo flatware and a sippy cup of water—even when I'm allowed to eat, I'm not allowed anything but water to drink.

* * *

"Grammy got you an alarm clock. We expect you to use it. If you're not in school, you get punished. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." I change into my pajamas, leaving the pull-up on because I don't want to get beat for wetting the bed. Once I'm sure they're not going to check on me, I pull out my phone. _Red?_

 _Mari? How are you?_

 _I'm otay. He beated me twice today._

 _We're looking for you, Sweetspark. Just hang in there. We'll be here for you once you're back, too. We won't let them get you again._

 _Otay. Loves you. Gotta go night-night now. Bye-bye._

 _Goodnight, Little One. I'll let your Carrier know you're safe for now._

I sigh softly as I turn my phone off and slip it into the red Elmo print case I'm using for my emergency kit. So far, so good. He doesn't know I have a phone, and my people are coming to rescue me.


	38. Old Family Part 3: Wednesday

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Old Family Part 3: Wednesday

The sound of the alarm clock blares through the room. I get up and switch it off before putting on the red plastic glasses and changing into clean underwear and one of the Elmo camisoles, then getting dressed in a minidress with a black long sleeved top with narrow gold stripes, a gold bow, an Elmo graphic, and a layered tutu skirt, a pair of black leggings with gold hearts on the knees, black socks with gold hearts on the ankles, and gold strappy flats.

I head into the bathroom and start my makeup routine, with the foundation, then the lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, and mascara to hide the fact that a six-year-old is wearing makeup. I clean and twist my new earrings, which hurts, but I know it's important. Finally, I brush my hair and braid it—Carrier had walked me through doing my hair as he'd done it for everything, so I know how to do it—and tie off the ends with black hair ties before clipping on gold hair bows. As a final step, I grab a headband that is covered in little gold beads, and made to look like a tiara, and put it on.

I head into the kitchen and get myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk before eating, then grab my backpack and the packed lunch waiting in the fridge before pulling on my light blue Elmo raincoat and boots because it's raining again today. I stick my shoes into my backpack and take my backpack and lunch, and leaving to watch for the bus.

* * *

I check my lunch, as usual when I'm with Aaron. It's got a turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, a bag of chips, and a juice box. "Good. Actually edible." I close it and stick it into my backpack to wait out the ride.

"Hi." I turn to find a little girl beside me. She's got a green raincoat and rain boots on, and she's got red hair with light blue streaks. "Hi. I'm Emily. What's your name?"

"I'm…" I pause for a moment. Do I use my real name, or do I use the name these humans gave me six years ago. Real name. "I'm Mari."

"I like your crown."

"Thank you." I smile over at her. "What grade are you in?"

"First. I'm new."

I smile at her. "That's okay. What class?"

"Mrs. Johnson."

"Me too!"

* * *

The two of us clamber off the bus and head inside. I show Emily to her locker and stick my coat and backpack into my own, making sure to grab my homework first. After Mrs. Johnson introduces Emily to the class, we get started on reading, with Emily in my reading group—level A.

"Sheyenne, please read the first box."

"It's Marianne, Mrs. Johnson."

"The name you're registered under is Sheyenne."

"Well, that's not my name." I know I'm already getting a beating when I get home, whether I "behave" and "follow his rules" or not—I did it all yesterday, and I still got beated last night, so if it's gonna happen no matter what I do, I'm gonna tell who I really am.

~ _ **How are you today, Little Sister?**_ ~

I jolt in my chair, and barely manage to not make a sound. ~ _Pots?_ ~

~ _ **It's me. How are you doing?**_ ~

~ _No beaties yet today, but I's still ouchie from yes'erday. I gotted two._ ~

~ _ **He beat you twice yesterday?**_ ~

~ _Yes._ ~

~ _ **Okay, he's gonna get it when we find him.**_ ~

~ _Hi, Bwades. Overs?_ ~

~Hey, Mari. We're still in Culver, if you're still here.~

~ _Yeps! Where Aidie?_ ~

~ _I'm right here, Little One. You're eating all right, right?_ ~

~ _He feedie me so fars, bu' I don't know how much longer…_ ~

~ _Just hang in there, Little One._ ~

~ **How are you doing besides all that? Are you sleeping well?** ~

~ _Uh-huh. Miss-y you guys._ ~

~ _ **We know, Little One. Just let me know if you need to talk with me.**_ ~

* * *

Emily and I head out to recess together, and sit on the swings. "What happened in reading?" I give her a confused look. "You looked spaced out."

"Oh." I sigh softly. "I was talking with someone in head."

"Why dey calls you Sheyenne? Dat's not you name."

I tap my head. "I was kidnabbed. Dey finks my name is Sheyenne, but I's Marianne."

"You was? By whos?"

"Dey finks they's my parents, bu' they finded me. my weal parents are in Nevada, but my family lookie fors me, an' I talks to brovers. We has twin-like bond."

"Twin-like?"

"Is 6 os us. I only girl. dey's owder, but dey still has bond wif me. Den dere's my Unca Blake, my Unca Dusty, an Daddy an' Papa. I's only girl in da _whole_ family."

"Wow. You gots two Daddies?"

"Yep!"

"Cool! I gots two Mommies. One is named "Jane" and the other is "Jamie". "Jamie" carried me, though." She sighs. "You gonna get back to your Daddies?"

"I hope." I slip out my phone and turn it on, causing her to grin. "You gots a phone too!" She pulls out a red Intensity. "I'm 780-4963."

I type her number into my phone. "241-2343."

She taps the number into her phone. "Okay. Now we can text if you get to go back home."

I smile. "Wanna swing?"

"Sure!"

* * *

 **Music Class**

I watch as Ms. Madison hands out packets of music. "We're going to start on our music for the winter concert today. Please open Let it Snow. Sheyenne, I said open—"

"Miss, my name is Marianne."

She sighs. "Well, I can't call you something you're not registered under."

"Well, then I won't answer. My name is not Sheyenne."

"Do you want to go to the office?"

"I'll get beat either way, and I'm not Sheyenne."

She crouches in front of me. "Your parents beat you?"

"They're not my parents, but _they_ do. My real daddies love me."

The other kids laugh, but Ms. Madison holds up a hand to silence them. "And you haven't told anyone about this?"

"I twied yesterday, but Mrs. Johnson didn' believes me." I pull up the back of my dress to reveal the marks. The cuts and bruises from the belt yesterday morning are only half-way bandaged now, because of the brush beating last night, and the red marks from the bristles are all over the place. "I tan show you my legs too…"

"That won't be necessary, Sweetheart." She sighs. "I have to get back to teaching, but we'll see what we can do to help you get home."

"Fank you." I curtsey and settle back into my seat after I put my dress back down.

"Now, let's start with Let it Snow."

* * *

 **Lunch**

I head to a seat with the other kids who had a packed lunch, and take my seat before opening the bag. I start with the chips and drink the juice box before pulling the meat off the sandwich and eating it. I'm still hungry, though, so I pull off the tomatoes and eat them—they really need salt—then eat the lettuce when they're gone because I'm desperate and I really hate bread.

Once it's all gone—besides the bread—I start outside since it stopped raining for now. Mrs. Johnson is out with the monitors, and she steps over to me before leading me off to the nurse's office. "Show us your back, Sweetheart." I whimper, but nod, and pull my dress up.

"That's not right." I turn back to look at the nurse. "They shouldn't be doing this to you." She sighs before snapping a few pictures with her smartphone, then we move to a back room and she has me take off my shoes and leggings so she can photograph my legs. "These happened yesterday?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She types on her phone for a few minutes before nodding. "All right. I'm done. You can get your leggings back on now, Sweetheart. You were so good." I pull my clothes back on, and follow Mrs. Johnson back up to the class, and watch as she pulls her own lunchbox out. "I saw you didn't have much of a lunch. Would you like some fruit?" She pulls out a bag of strawberries that all but makes me drool.

"Yes, please?" I blink. "And please don't tell Aaron?"

"I won't, Little One. Would you like me to call you Marianne here?"

"Or Mari please?"

"Of course." She sighs heavily. "The rest of the kids will be up soon. Would you like to eat those at your desk?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Is there anything else I need to know before class starts?"

I nod. "I has autism."

"Oh. Well, they definitely didn't tell me _that_. Let me know if you need anything, okay? I'll see what I can do."

"Otay." I flinch. "No tells Aaron I speaked like'a baby?"

"Of course not."

"Fanks you."

At that moment, the bell rings, and I slip over to my chair with the treasured strawberries as the rest of the class returns and noisily takes their seats.

"Take out your Social Studies books and open to page 55." Over the sound of books thumping and kids flipping through pages, you can hear one child moaning in happiness as she eats the baggie of strawberries while she does as told.

* * *

 **3:05 PM**

I gather my homework, check again to make sure there's no red on my hands from the strawberries, and stuff all my stuff into the pink Elmo backpack they make me use before pulling on my raincoat—it's raining again—and running outside to the bus.

I clamber on and settle in my seat before waiting for Emily, and smile when she sits beside me. "Why weren't you at recess?"

"Mrs. Johnson took me to see Mrs. Café."

"You was at the nurse?" I nod. "Why?"

"She taked pictures of the ouchies on my back and legs."

"Oh…" She sighs. "You gonna bes otay at home?"

"I should." I sigh. "He'll beaty me again no matter what I do."

"Oh…"

I lay a hand on her shoulder. "I's gonna be fine. Daddy and Papa are looking for me." As if on cue, the phone I forgot to turn off rings. "Hello?"

" _Mari! I's ya Papa!_ "

"Papa? Where you at?"

" _We're in Indiana. We're lookin' for ya._ "

"Daddy too?"

" _Yep! Ya wanna talk ta him?_ "

"Pwease?"

" _Here ya go._ " The sounds of someone handing the phone over comes through the earpiece. " _Mariposa? Sweetspark, where are you?_ "

I giggle. "I's on'a bus. Overwise I no getty talks to you!"

" _Do you know where the bus is?_ "

I look out the window. "We's at…16th road."

" _Officially off the Protectobot's area. Your Sire and I have the country. We will find you, Sweetspark. Just hang in there._ "

"The nurse takey pictures of 'buse."

" _He is hurting you?_ "

"Because he thinks I runned 'way."

" _But you did not. We saved you._ " He sighs. " _I have to go. Jazz is trying to show me to where we might be able to find you, and we are going to set up a stakeout tonight._ "

"Love you, Daddy! Bye!" I close the phone and smile at Emily. "Daddy and Papa are looking for me!"

"Good. Maybe they findy you."

"Maybe." We pull up to her stop. "See you tomorrow, Mari!"

"You too, Emmy!"

The bus pulls up to my stop. "Sheyenne!"

"Marianne." I slide out of my chair and head up to the front. I climb off the bus and shudder before heading back to the trailer, walking on the sandy driveway to get there.

"Hi."

"How was school?"

"Good?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"It was good, Sir."

"All right. Clothes off, on the couch. If you stay quiet, this one will be over quicker than usual." He starts beating on my back with his hands first, which hurts on my bruised and cut-up back, but it's not as bad as it could be. After about a minute, he pulls out a flyswatter smacks it across my back several times before pulling me up. "Clothes on, and get your homework done." He hands me the pull-up. "Put this on. You stay dry again, we'll let you eat."

"Okay." I head into my room and get dressed again before sitting at my desk with my homework, making sure I don't do anything that would get me in trouble with Aaron on them, since he checks my homework. I write their name for me on the top lightly, so I can erase it and write my real name on the top. He doesn't check it when I get it back, after all.

* * *

 **Supper**

"Are you dry?" He checks the wetness indicator before nodding. "Get the bitch a plate made."

I look down at the name, but smile at the idea of getting fed. I take the plate of ham, Julean potatoes, and green beans before eating with the Elmo fork.

"How did school go?"

"Good, Ma'am."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Aaron pinches my arm. I cringe and try not to cover the spot with my hand. "Yes."

As soon as I'm done, I put my plate and fork in the sink, then head out back through Briar's room and lean on the porch, looking at my playset and sandbox before turning my attention to my play kitchen. I want to swing, but there's a fence I don't know how to open, so I can't unless I go around front. "Pst. Mari."

My eyes widen. I _know_ that voice. "P-Papa?"

"Hey, Girly!" I lean on the porch. "How ya doin'?"

"Gotted beated again…"

"Baby girl…"

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's patrollin' the woods for signs of the escape pod ya came ta Earth in."

"Oh… When you taking me home?"

"As soon as we can ge' ya back." I hold my hands up. "Ya Carrier sai' we're waitin' until the cops do i' the "right way". I' coul' take as long as a month, or be as quick as a week."

"But _Papa_!"

"Ya'll be all righ', mah Angel."

" _Sheyenne Bitchy McAnally, if you don't get your ass in here, I'm gonna beat it!_ "

"Ya better ge' inside, Sweetspark."

"Bye-bye. Tell Daddy I loves."

"Ah will, Angel. Sleep well."

* * *

 **Backyard, with Jazz, Third POV**

"Prowler?"

" _Jazz, I have asked you time and again to NOT call me that._ " he sighs heavily. " _What do you have to report?_ "

"She jus' came ou'."

" _How is she?_ "

"Hurtin', Prowler. Ah can' do this. Ah can' see 'er hur' like this!"

" _Calm down, Jazz. I am the one who should be panicking, and I am handling this better than you are. What is the area like?_ "

"The guy's go' tons o' security cameras, Prowler. He's gotta be more paranoid than Red!"

" _I heard that!_ "

"Sorry, Red. Ah'm serious, though. This guy's go' more cameras around this li'l trailer than Ah've seen in the equivalent zone of the base!"

* * *

 **Inside, Normal POV**

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN YOUR BROTHER'S ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!?"

"I-I was outside, Sir."

"WELL, THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING _OUTSIDE_ WITHOUT PERMISSION!?"

"P-playing?"

I gasp as he grabs my right arm and throws me, with it, to the floor before kicking me in the stomach. "Then you're not allowed to play anymore! As soon as your homework is done, you go straight to work. I'm going to have a list of chores for you when you get home, and I expect them to be done before bedtime!" he scoffs at my tears. "Stop your crying, Bitch. You asked for it." He shakes his head. "Get to bed, you worthless pile of shit."

* * *

 **Woods, Third POV, With Prowl**

" _Prowl?_ "

"Go ahead, Hot Spot."

" _Mari's going to school in Culver._ "

"I am aware of that. What did you have to say about this?"

" _I need to know protocol for when she gets hurt._ "

"Jazz has the five of you looped into the emergency frequency they use in the town. If any call about a 6-year-old femme comes in for the area of the school, you are to respond, no matter what."

" _Got it. When do we call you?_ "

"Once you are certain it is Mariposa. Jazz and I are staking out the house he got her from. We've already made contact."

" _You saw her?_ "

"Jazz did. I am investigating where her pod landed. So far, I haven't—wait, hold up." Prowl crouches and brushes some grass aside, revealing the only piece of the escape pod still remaining—an Autobot shield. He picks it up and puts it into an evidence bag before tapping his comm. "Jazz. Red Alert. I found a piece of the pod."

" _Make sure you put it into—_ "

"An evidence bag. I already have."

" _Prowl?_ "

"I apologize, Hot Spot. I need to check in with Smokescreen before he realizes he was supposed to check in before now. He should be in position by now, and—"

" _Smokescreen here. I was solidifying cover as the school counselor and securing Bluestreak's cover for the next stage of the mission._ "

"And the twins?"

" _Are set to do drive-by's of the playground while she is out._ "

"Good. Their covers?"

" _Two underage fathers with little boys in preschool, constantly wanting to check out the schoolyard. Check. I just wish they didn't have to use holoforms and pretenders._ "

"Sunstreaker is letting Mariposa call him "Uncle Sunny". After he tried to attack her the first week we were on Earth, I find that a very big step in the right direction. I am tempted to take him off the "Banned Sitter" list on Mari's care packet."

" _Don't upgrade his status with Mari too soon. He's still pretty… Insubordinate, Prowl._ "

"I am aware of that, but I also know that a little trust goes a long way. Prowl, Out."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I leave my phone up tonight, because I want to keep the battery level up, and change into my pink collared Elmo pajamas before crawling into bed. Tomorrow's going to be harder than I think I wanna face…


	39. Old Family Part 4: Thursday

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's! Warning for cussing as there is Verbal and Physical abuse in this chapter!**

* * *

Old Family Part 4: Thursday

The sound of the alarm clock blares through the room. I sit up with a groan and turn it off before using the potty chair. I'm feeling really, really lightheaded. Ratchet told me that's how you feel when you need energon, so I need to drop one of my hard candies into my milk this morning so no one sees it. I pull on a white Elmo camisole and pink Elmo print panties. Over that, I pull on a yellow turtleneck T-shirt, a yellow and white polka-dot jumper with red and white polka-dot straps and hem, and red heart buttons, rickrack waistband and hem, and an Elmo graphic, red tights, and red rubber Mary Jane shoes. I head into the bathroom and do my makeup quickly—the foundation, then the lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, and mascara—then clean and twist my earrings. I then brush my hair and pull it into two ponytail braids and tie off the tops with red hair ties and the bottoms with the pompom Elmo hair ties. I slip on the red plastic glasses with a huff, then run back to my bedroom. I pull out my gift from Grammy when I got here—a black plastic tiara with red glitter gel overtop, red teardrop stones, and an Elmo face in the center—and put it in my backpack after a moment of thought. I want to wear it at school so I can have a sense of normalcy, but I don't want Aaron to see it.

I run into the kitchen and reach into the pantry for the Apple Jacks, only for Aaron to shut the door on my hand. "No breakfast. Get your lazy ass to school."

Darn it. I don't even know if I'm allowed to have my energon gummies on the bus or not—but it _is_ a good thing Carrier made some strawberry ones and put them in the gummy bag too, because I may be forced to share, and they could hurt people. "Okay…" I run back to my room and pull on my raincoat and boots—it's raining _again_ —and put my shoes into my backpack, making sure to check for my emergency pouch, before grabbing my backpack and starting for the front yard of Grammy's to watch for the bus.

* * *

I check my lunch as soon as I'm on the bus. It's got a baggie with something molded inside, and nothing else. "Moldy PB&J. As usual." I close it and stick it into my backpack to wait out the ride, then pull out the Elmo tiara before putting it on. While I'm in my backpack, I pull out a handful of the gummies Carrier put in my emergency pouch—they're flower-shaped, while the hard candies are round and gem-shaped—and pop them into my mouth one at a time before chewing them.

"Hi, Mari."

"Hey, Emmy." I turn to her for a moment before pulling one of the red—which are strawberry rather than energon—flower gummies out of the bag. "Want a gummy?"

"Sure." She takes it and pops it into her mouth. "I love your crown."

"Thanks." I giggle. "Wanna play with me at recess?"

"Sure!"

* * *

I climb off the bus and look over to the left, where I thought I saw—right there: a _golden-yellow Lambo_ sitting off to the left on the street. "Unca Sunny?"

"Mari?"

I blink and shake my head. "Nothing, Emmy. I thought I saw something."

"Oh." She pulls me toward class. "Come on! We don't want to be late!"

We stop at our lockers to put our stuff away, then carry our school stuff into the classroom. Today, Emily's wearing a black and white striped tank top, flare leg blue jeans, and a green cap sleeved cropped hoodie with a white heart. She has on bright white tennis shoes with green socks. I set my stuff on the desk before popping another gummy into my mouth.

"Marianne—" Mrs. Johnson steps over and crouches in front of me. "How did it go last night?"

"He beated me twice."

"Really?"

"First was "keep me honest" but second was 'cause I was play outside."

"Oh, Sweetheart…" She sighs. "I hate keeping this from people, Little One."

"Daddy's got it under control. Papa said so." I smile. "They're staking out the school _and_ Aaron's house. I sawed them last night and today."

"They won't hurt the other kids, right?"

"Nope. They's jus' lookin' out for me."

"Good." She straightens up. "Now, get to your seat. It's almost time for class to start."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As soon as I slide into my chair, she turns to us as a group. "Open your reading books to page 47."

* * *

 **lunch**

I sit at the table with the moldy sandwich inside an otherwise empty lunch bag. "Mari?" I turn to find Emily with her tray. "Want to sit by me? I can share my lunch with you."

"Otay. Thanks." I follow her to her seat, and smile as she hands me another fork—she'd gotten two just so we could share. We start to eat the chicken noodles and mashed potatoes together. I then watch as she breaks her cookie in half and gives me one of the halves. "Thank you."

"Welcomes." She smiles. "It's not wight. Dey sendy you school wif no lunch. Someones gotta helps you."

I giggle. "Wanna play swings?"

"Sure!" We run outside and clamber into the swings before starting to play.

* * *

 **social Studies**

Emily and I settle in our seats as the bell rings, and open our books. I look up when Mrs. Johnson lays a hand over my bruise from last night—it looks like a hand wrapped around my arm. "Mari, Sweetheart, may I talk with you outside, please?" We step into the hall. I sit on the floor and wrap my arms around my legs. Now I'm gonna get beated worse because I got sended into the hall. "Honey, were you sharing lunch with Emily?" I nod. "We can't do that off the same tray, Angel. Why didn't you just eat your lunch from home?" I sigh heavily, and hand her my lunchbag before watching as she opens it and pulls out the mold sandwich. "This is what they sent you to eat?" I nod. "This isn't right, Little One."

"They no wanna get called because I no haves lunch, but they no wan' me eats, cause "bad kids no getta eat". I was hung'y, an' no haved foods… So Emmy say she shares, an' I gets wunch."

"I see, Sweetheart. We'll have to call someone about this."

"NO! Dey's gonna beaty me worse ifs you does!" I

She sighs softly. "I can send you down to our new counselor if you want, but I have to call someone about this, Mari. It isn't right." She sticks her head into the room to call her new teacher's assistant from the High School down the street. I haven't seen him yet, but Emily says he's nice. She sits a few rows behind me. "Blake?"

' _Blake? Like, Unca Blake?_ '

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Would you take Marianne here down to Mr. Miller?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

He waits until we're away from the teacher before stopping and crouching to me. "How are you doing, Mari?"

"U-Unca Blakes?" He nods, causing me to hug him tight. "Unca Blakes!"

"Now, how are you doing, Sweetheart? Peter needs to know how to handle this. We can call Captain Lennox and go home with you tonight, or we can keep going like we are, and have the police involved, which would involve a lot of people and a lot of stress on you, but if you want to do it that way, we can."

"I wanna go home, but… Will he go bye-byes for good if we do other way?"

"Maybe."

"I want him bye-byes."

"So option 2?" I nod, causing him to lead me down the hall again. "So, Little One, why are we going to Mr. Miller?" He winks at the name, making me curious.

"I no getted food, and Emily shareded with me. I show yeucky sandwich, and she say she gotta calls someone, an' I getty beated if she do, so she sendy me there cause I gotted upsets…"

"Ah." He pushes the door open and leads me in before locking it.

"I'm busy right now, Bl— Holy…" The man behind the desk stands up. "Mariposa?"

My eyes widen. "Unca Dusty?"

"Yeah, Kid, it's me." He steps over and crouches in front of me. "Primus, Little One. He's done quite a number on you, hasn't he?" I tilt my head to the side as he stands. "Never mind. Blue?"

"Option 2. She really wants him locked up."

"All right. I'll let Prowl know. It'll give him time to search for that second pod, anyway."

"Second pod?" I look up to them. "Unca Dusty, what second pod?"

He sighs. "Not all the sparks Prowl had inside were lost."

"I knows. I's the one."

"No, Sweetspark. There were two of you."

"Two of me?"

"Two surviving sparks, Little One. You…" He taps me on the nose. "And another femmeling."

"I has living sister?"

"Yes, and Prowl is taking the time while we are the patrol team to search for evidence of her landing while we guard you."

"Tank you, Unca Dusty." I blink before looking up at him. "What she looks like?"

"She's blue and pink."

"No, human."

"Oh." He sighs. "Hold on. Jazz?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"What did Ethereal look like in pretender?"

" _Red hair, green optics. Typical for humans, but I didn't give her freckles, and most redheads have them in this race._ "

Uncle Smokescreen turns to me. "Red hair and green eyes, but no freckles. Do you know what freckles are?"

I nod. "I finks I finded her alreadies."

"Mari?"

"My fwiend Emmy. She haves red hair and green eyes, but she no haves brown thingies on face or arms. She wears gween all times, but I not knows why…"

"We'll handle this, Mari. I'll update your Carrier tonight. For now, you need to get back to class, okay? Blue will take you back upstairs."

* * *

 **bus**

I watch Emily run up to the door of the little house she'd just moved into before turning to watch for my stop, which is just down the hill. I clamber off and run back to the trailer. "Put this on, then homework." I run to my room and get it done as quick as I can before handing it to him to check. "Good. Put this up and change your clothes. It's time you started working for your keep."

I head into my room and change into a yellow cap sleeved Elmo T-shirt and blue jeans with Elmo faces on the back pockets, then go back to him. "All right, you little _Alien Bitch_. First you're cleaning this kitchen. I want it spotless."

"Yes, Sir." I start off with the dining room table, and clean it off before straightening the chairs and Briar's booster—he's with Grammy during the days so he doesn't see me getting hurt, because they—Grammy and Papaw—want him to "grow up right". After that's done, I climb on a stool and clean off the counters before wiping them down, then wipe off the appliances, taking note that the stove oven is on, and scrub the kitchen sink, all with him staring down at me as if it's supposed to make my tiny arms and legs move faster.

I gasp in shock and pain as I get hit on the lower back, which is bare because I'm bent over the sink—washing the dishes now—by a burning hot metal spatula. "HURRY THE FUCK UP! THIS DOESN'T TAKE ALL DAY!" He hits me with it again and again, until it's cool. I know I've got open blisters on my lower back now.

"I-I'm s-sorry…"

"DOESN'T CUT IT! HURRY THE F*** UP!"

I sweep and mop the floors, then take out the trash before standing in front of him as he looks around. "Finally, Bitch. That's only supposed to take a human fourty-five minutes, and you managed to make it take twice that." He huffs. "All right." He leads me into the living room. "Now, clean up. Spotless in 30 minutes, or you get worse than the spatula."

I rush around to clean off the couch and under the cushions, pick up clutter, organize the shelves, dust, vacuum, and clean the TV in under half an hour. Thankfully, I make it just under the wire.

He leads me back to their bedroom. "Ten minutes. Go." I scramble around to make the bed, dust, take out the trash, and clean up the floors. When it's done, he leads me to Briar's room. "Ten minutes, toys go in the corner. Go." I run around, making the bed, dusting the dresser, and putting his toys, which are all over the floor, in the corner. "Good." He leads me to my room. "Ten minutes, and I'd better not see you playing with anything." I make my bed, dust off my desk, dresser, and toy box, empty my little trash can, and put my toys into the box. "Good job."

I look up at him, planning to smile at him, only for him to scowl down at me with his arms crossed. "What's next?"

"Bathroom. Spotless. Half an hour." He drags me by my already-bruised arm and stops me outside the door. "Go."

I scramble around to wipe off the counters and cabinets, wipe out the sink, pick up the clutter on the floors, empty the trash cans, sweep and mop the floors, and clean both the tub and toilet (which I'm not even allowed to use because I'm the "alien bitch").

"Thirty- _five_ minutes." He drags me into the kitchen and grabs an oven mitt off the back of the stove before holding it on the back of my neck, which makes me scream, and cry when he takes it off. "STOP CRYING!" He slaps me across the face. "Next time you go over, it'll be worse than that." He leads me outside. "Sweep this porch, then the back one. Two and a half minutes each, and do it right or you get beat."

I rush through the two porches quickly before turning to him. "What's next?"

He smiles. "That's my alien bitch. You're finally starting to learn your place." He sighs. "But we're done for now. You need to help your mother cook."

"Yes, Sir." I step into the kitchen, where Stacy is browning hamburger while a pot bubbles beside it. "What's for supper?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread." She sets the box of Texas Toast brand 3-cheese garlic bread in front of me. "Put this on a cookie sheet, and we'll put it into the oven when you're done."

Once I have them sorted out, and placed cheese-side up, I turn to put them into the oven, only for Aaron to shove the pan in and hold my right hand on the door for a few seconds. "OOOOWWWWW!"

"AARON, SHE'S HELPING ME COOK!"

"I DON'T GIVE A F***, SHE'S JUST AN ALIEN BITCH!"

We sit down for supper ten minutes later—I had "earned it" by cleaning the whole house for the bastard and by staying dry. I'm trying not to cry into my spaghetti plate while I eat, and trying not to puke from the pain in my hand, neck, and back. Once we're done eating, I head into the bathroom and bandage my blisters as well as I can with a roll of gauze and antibiotic cream before putting on my pajamas and climbing into bed, not bothering with my phone. I'm way too tired, and he expects way too much out of me.

* * *

 **Emily's House, third POV**

At a small wooden table, three people—two adult women—one with shoulder-length brown hair and eyes, named Jane, and the other with long blonde hair and blue eyes, named Jamie. The third is a little girl with red hair and green eyes—Emily Michelle. They're eating pork chops with fried potatoes and carrots, but the little girl is barely eating because she's worried about her friend. "Emily. Don't play with your food."

"I'm not hungry, Mommy. May I be excused?"

"You can't leave until you clean your plate."

"But…"

"No buts. Eat."

"Mommy…I don't want to get sick…and I'll get sick if I eat…when I'm not hungry…"

"Let her leave, Jane. She's not hungry."

"Fine. Go."

* * *

On the way to her room, Emily notices Jane following her. The woman all but throws her into her room before shaking her. "You know better than to talk back to me, Bitch!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Jane slaps Emily across the face. "I just told you not to talk back to me, _you Little Bitch_!"

* * *

Emily lays on her side in her twin bed until her Mom and her mother's girlfriend—contrary to what she'd told Mari, she'd had a Dad, and he'd gotten arrested, so her mother moved in with her girlfriend—go to bed, then climbs out and sits at the little wooden desk—it's green like the rest of her room, even though she likes purple. She pulls out a sheet of paper and starts to write in a childlike, blocky print.

Dear Mr. Jesus  
I just had to write to You  
Something really scared me  
When I saw it on the news  
A story about a little girl  
Beaten black and blue  
Jesus, thought I'd take this right to You

Dear Mr. Jesus  
I don't understand  
Why they took her mom and dad away  
I know that they don't mean to hit  
With wild and angry hands  
Tell them just how big they are I pray

Dear Mr. Jesus  
They say that she may die  
Oh I hope the doctors stop the pain  
I know that You could save her  
And take him to the sky  
So she would never have to hurt again

Dear Mr. Jesus  
Please tell me what to do  
And please don't tell my daddy  
But my mommy hits me too

Please don't let them hurt Your children  
They need love and shelter from the storm  
Please don't let them hurt Your children  
Won't You keep us safe and warm

Emily leaves the paper on her desk and climbs back into her bed before drifting off to sleep.


	40. Old Family Part 5: Friday

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Old Family Part 5: Friday

The sound of the alarm clock blares through the room. I sit up with a groan and turn it off before using the potty chair. I'm feeling really, really lightheaded. Ratchet told me that's how you feel when you need energon, so I need to drop one of my hard candies into my milk this morning so no one sees it. I pull on a white Elmo camisole and light blue Elmo print panties. Over that, I pull on a white long sleeved T-shirt and red tights, then pull on a pink and white short sleeved, chevron striped dress with a red bow at the neck and an Elmo graphic on the skirt. I slip on canvas Mary Jane shoes with Elmo faces printed on. I head into the bathroom and do my makeup quickly—the foundation, then the lipstick, blush, eyeshadow, and mascara—then clean and twist my earrings. I then brush my hair and pull it into a ponytail braid and tie off the top with a pompom Elmo hair tie and the bottom with a plain red one. I slip on the red plastic glasses with a huff, then run back to my bedroom. I pull out my red and black plastic Elmo tiara and put it in my backpack. I want to wear it at school so I can have a sense of normalcy, but I don't want Aaron to see it.

Today Aaron catches me in the living room—he's getting quicker. "No breakfast. Get your lazy ass to school."

Darn it. I still don't even know if I'm allowed to have my energon gummies on the bus or not—but it _is_ a good thing Carrier made some strawberry ones and put them in the gummy bag too, because I may be forced to share, and they could hurt people. I run back to my room and pull on my raincoat and boots—it's raining _again_ —and put my shoes into my backpack, making sure to check for my emergency pouch, before grabbing my backpack and starting for the front yard of Grammy's to watch for the bus.

* * *

I check my lunch as soon as I'm on the bus. It's got a baggie with something molded inside, and nothing else. "Moldy PB&J. As usual." I close it and stick it into my backpack to wait out the ride, then pull out the Elmo tiara before putting it on. While I'm in my backpack, I pull out a handful of the flower-shaped energon gummies Carrier put in my emergency pouch and pop them into my mouth one at a time before chewing them. Yet again, all I have is my energon chews.

Emily slides into our seat beside me. She's wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a green jumper with white tights and her green rain boots. "Hi, Mari."

"Hi, Emmy."

* * *

I look her over as we pull out of the high school lot. I think she may be wearing makeup too, and she looks as hungry as I feel. "You otay?"

She sighs heavily. "Yeah…"

"No you're not. I can tell."

"How you do that?"

I shrug. "I don' know." I look out the window. "But we's at school, so come on." I lead her off the bus by the hand, and into the school. "You looks hung'y."

"…I am…" I hand her the handful of strawberry flower gummies I have left. "These all I has to shares…sowwy i's no' more."

"That's 'kay." I pop another blue one in my mouth. "What's those?"

I look down to the last two gummies before looking back to her as I remember what Uncle Smokescreen had told me in his office yesterday. "Want to try one?"

"…Otay…" She takes one of the energon gummies as I pray it doesn't hurt her. "It tastes _good_. What is it?"

I give her a stunned and excited look before all but dragging her into the office. "We need to talk with Mr. Miller, please?"

"He just got in. third door on the right."

"Thank you." I lead her by the hand and knock on the door before slipping inside with her. "Unca Dusty?"

"Mari, you know this room is soundproof from yesterday. Do don't have to call me— _oh_." He steps over and crouches to her. "What's your name, Little One?"

"Emily."

"Well, Emily…" He smiles gently. "It's nice to meet you." He moves behind his desk before sighing at me. "Mari…"

"She eated 'gon gummy and she no' sick."

His eyes widen. "She ate a…and she's not… Holy Primus." He slumps into the chair. "Prowl."

" _What is it this time, Smokescreen?_ "

"Prowl, _Mari found Ethereal._ "

" _Mariposa found—Primus. Is she all right?_ "

"Hold on." He turns to us. "Emily…Mari brought you here for some reason." Her hand goes up to her cheek, and a little of the makeup is brushed off to reveal a bruise. "Holy… Prowl, she's being beat too!"

" _Then we will have to get the girls from the school. They cannot be forced to stay in the school. Make sure they stay together as much as possible. And Smokescreen?_ "

"Yes, Prowl?"

" _Make sure Mariposa knows…who Ethereal really is._ "

"Yes, Sir. Smokescreen out." He turns to us. "Emily, you might not believe me, but you and Mari are not human as you seem. You are actually a Cybertronian femmeling named Ethereal."

"Daddy told me I came to them in a pod…then he got 'rested for bad stuffs. Momma said he was lying, and started dating a woman who hits me, and makes me call her Mommy. She's the one who did this."

"Sweetheart…" He hugs her gently, which makes her smile, then turns to me. "Mariposa. Ethereal is your sister—your spark sister."

I look up at him, eyes wide. "Sissy? Like, combiner sissy?"

"Yes, Sweetspark. She is one of the two Prowl thought we had lost. Now, the other part isn't alive anymore—we had you two alone on the Artemis—but you should still be able to combine. I would look to Hot Spot for advice there, because I am not part of a combiner." He sighs. "You both need to get to class, and do not tell anyone what I just told you, Emily. It is a government secret. After we get you home with us, you will be free to talk because Mari actually goes to a private government school, where they all but know about our kind."

"Otay."

"What do you two have for lunch?"

"School lunch, Momma paid the school last week."

"Molded PB&J."

"When you don't like bread?" I nod. "I'll take care of you, Sweetspark."

I look from Uncle Smokescreen to Emily. ~ _Hot Spot?_ ~

~ _ **What's wrong, Little One? You sound upset.**_ ~

~ _Carrier lied…_ ~

~ _ **About what, Sweetspark?**_ ~

~ _Only one of three die. I finded two of three at school here. She's getty beated too…_ ~

~ _ **Oh, Primus… Is she okay?**_ ~

~ _Not as bad as I gets._ ~

~ _She found Ethereal. Prowl just came over the comms with the announcement._ ~

~ _ **Who's Ethereal?**_ ~

~Ethereal is Mariposa's twin, Blades.~

~ _Right._ ~

~ _ **So…**_ ~

~ _We still able combine?_ ~

~ _ **You'll be able to.**_ ~

~W-who's there?~

~ _Em, this is a spark bond, where we talk to each other. Those are my brothers. They chose us, because I was all 'lones. Now they've gots us both._ ~

~Oh. So this is normal?~

~ **For combiner teams. I'm Groove. It's good to finally meet you.** ~

~ _ **Hot Spot. I'm glad to meet you, and I hope I'll get to see you, in your real form, soon.**_ ~

~ _ **Blades. Glad to meet you, but I wish I could give Aaron and your human mom's girlfriend a piece of my mind.**_ ~

~ _You'll get your chance, Blades, and I don't even want to think about it, or I'll want to fight them too, and you know I hate fighting._ ~ An upset and angry-sounding huff comes over the bond. ~ _I'm First Aid. I hope we'll get you back with us quickly. I don't like that you're both being hurt._ ~

~Streetwise. I think Mari channeled me when she picked up who you were.~

~Hi. Mari, we're about to be late for class!~

~ _Gotta go! Bye, guys!_ ~

She turns to me as we step through the door. "So that's why you zone out sometimes!"

"Yep." I giggle. "It'll take some getting used to, but you'll never lose us that way. Even when we're apart, we're together."

"I like that." We settle into our seats a moment before the bell rings.

~Hey, can I have more of those gummies at lunch? They're good!~

~ _I'm down to hard candies now, and you can have some, but they have to last until Carrier gets us out of this._ ~

~Got it, and thanks!~

* * *

 **Lunch**

"Want to share with me again?"

I start to shake my head as Mrs. Johnson steps over and hands me a tray. "Here. Mr. Miller insisted you get this."

"Thank you." I carry the tray with pizza, corn, and pears over to the table and wait for Emily to join me before I start to eat. It doesn't take us long, and we run out to play on the playset. She's a step behind me, giggling and laughing like we should be, as kids.

* * *

 **Spelling**

Mrs. Johnson takes the last spelling test right as the bell rings. "All right, everyone have a good weekend, and I'll see you on Monday!"

We run out, grab our raincoats and carry them over our shoulders—it _finally_ stopped raining at around 10:00 this morning—before running out to the busses. I slide into the seat first, followed by Emily. "When do you think…"

"Daddy around people."

"Daddy's gonna come get us?"

"The plan is to wait until I get hurt bad so far, because if I get hurt so bad I need Aidie, there's more against him than just the beatings. With the way Aaron's been going, it'll be soon, Em."

"All right. I'll be ready then."

"If Aidie comes, he'll make sure you come too, so have anything you really care about with you."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday." She slides off the seat and climbs off the bus.

"You too!"

* * *

 **Emily's House, Third POV**

Emily steps through the door to find Jamie sitting at the table with a man she's never seen before. "Emily, Sweetheart, I found this on your desk this morning. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Um…" She takes the paper—the song lyrics she had written out about Marianne the night before. "My new friend at school is being abused. I was writing that to Mr. Jesus."

Jamie points to the second to last stanza. "And this one?"

She looks down. "Please don't tell Jane I told?"

"Sweetheart, I thought you'd been getting hurt at school, or on the bus, and just didn't want someone to think I was beating you."

Emily shakes her head. "No, Momma. She's been hurting me since she moved in."

"Sweetheart, this is Peter?" The man nods. "Peter. He came looking for you. Remember how I told you we found you?" Emily nods. "He's your real family."

The man steps over to her with a smile. "It is good to finally see you again, Little One. You have grown a lot since I saw you last."

Emily looks down before looking up at him with an anxious joy in her eyes. "You're Mari's Daddy."

"Yes, I am, but I am your Daddy, too." Once the words are out of his mouth, the little girl jumps into his arms and clings to him as he turns to Jamie. "I will be taking her with me when we leave, but we are not leaving until our other daughter is safe in our arms again."

"I'm fine with that. I've already got Jane's things packed up, so you don't have to worry about any more bruises on this one. I just hope Marianne winds up okay after what she's going through."

"We will have her. She will."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I watch out the window, feeling like I've just lost a part of me when we pull away. We're at my stop before too long, and I clamber off the bus before heading inside. The second I am, Aaron jerks me over to the couch. "Clothes off! Face-up this time, because your back's so damaged I can't get a good hit in." I strip down to just my panties and lay face-up on the couch. He's got a wooden spoon and a coat hanger this time. He beats me across the chest and stomach with the spoon, then goes across my arms and legs with the coat hanger. It's all I can do not to cry from both the pain of laying on my back and the pain of the blows that just keep coming and coming. He finally stops and throws down the hanger. "Pull-up." I take the offending item from him. "Get dressed so you can get on your chores. Maybe we'll let you eat tonight."

I head into my room and change into a green cap sleeved Elmo T-shirt with "Cute, HUGGABLE, Loveable", hearts, and an Elmo graphic, blue jeans with an Elmo face on the back pockets, white socks, and white Elmo tennis shoes. Once I'm changed, I rejoin the bastard in the living room.

He drags me into the kitchen. "Get started, Bitch."

I wash the dishes and clean off the counters before sweeping the floor, then clean up the clutter in the dining area before clearing the table and pushing the chairs in. As a last step, I take out the trash.

"See? You got it done in fifteen minutes this time. Why couldn't you do that yesterday, Bitch?" I shrug. " _ANSWER ME, BITCH!_ "

"There was more to clean yesterday."

He grabs my left arm by the shoulder and pulls me closer. I know it'll bruise later. "THERE WAS THE SAME AMMOUNT OF WORK!" He wraps his meaty hand around my tiny neck and squeezes tight enough to leave a bruise, but not tight enough to kill me. "YOU WERE JUST BEING LAZY YESTERDAY!" He punches me in the left eye, which really hurts.

I resist the urge to tell him he's lying, and follow him into the living room. Just like yesterday, he's watching me work. I pick up the clutter and clean off the couch before organizing the books, movies, and magazines on the shelves. Once that's all done, I wash the TV screen.

We then move onto the bedrooms. I make the beds, clean up clutter and toys, and empty the trash cans into the big one in the living room before moving on to the bathroom.

I wipe down the counters and sink, take out the trash, and clean the mirrors, then clean up the clutter before heading outside and sweeping the front and back porches.

"All right, now go help your mom." I join her, and she wordlessly hands me a couple cans of biscuits. I open the cans, take them apart, and place them just right on the cookie sheet before putting it into the oven.

* * *

 **Supper**

I watch Stacy pile little pieces of biscuit onto my plate before covering it with gravy, then she piles potatoes into the second slot. "Gravy too?"

She starts to pour it, only for Aaron to grab her hand and shake his head. "Sorry, Little One."

I shrug, take the plate, and start to eat, dipping the potatoes into my gravy from my biscuits. Once it's clear, I put it in the sink and head back to my room. "Don't go outside, Sheyenne."

Since my name's not Sheyenne, I go outside anyway. He can't do no more than kill me, after all.

"Heya, Mari! How ya doin'?" I shake my head. "Tha' bad?"

"He choke me, Sire!"

"Don' worry, Li'l One. We'll ge' ya outta here as soon as we can."

"Where's Carrier?"

"He went to check up on Ethereal, and let the human know that she's coming with us when we leave."

"So I'll have Sissy."

"Yep." He hugs me gently before sighing. "Ya need ta ge' ta bed, Love. Ah'll see ya tomorrow."

"Love you, Papa."

"Ah love ya too, Mari. Goodnigh'."


	41. Old Family Part 6: Saturday and Sunday

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

 **Warnings for abuse and neglect. this is pretty much the climax of this kidnapping section!**

* * *

Old Family Part 6: Saturday and Sunday

I roll out of bed at about eight, and change my bandages on my back and hand, then pull on a pair of white Elmo panties and an Elmo camisole. I then change into a red t-shirt with silver hearts, an elmo® graphic, and long black sleeves with a red heart print, blue jeans with Elmo on the back pockets, white socks, white and pink Elmo velcro tennis shoes, and a denim jacket with a red collar, an Elmo appliqué on the left, and a Zoe appliqué on the right. I put on my makeup in the bathroom, taking special care to cover my black eye and the marks on my neck, then pull my hair up into a ponytail using one Elmo pompom hair tie. I'm going to Grammy's after breakfast, while they're taking Briar wherever they're going. They'll be gone overnight, and I get to go to church with Grammy.

I reach into the cabinet to grab the cereal, only to find his mouth closed over my left arm. I shriek at the pain from his teeth in my hand. He throws my arm down and glares at me. "No breakfast. _You didn't earn it_! Get your ass over to Grammy's house before I decide you need beat for trying to sneak food!" Stacy just got paid, so they're going to South Bend for the night. They'll get what they need after they're back—if they even have any money left. They're always playing with our bill money…

I run out the door with my backpack and a grocery bag with my clothes for tonight and tomorrow inside. I want to show Grammy what happened, but I know she won't believe me. She never did before, and she seems to think Aaron hung the moon and stars.

* * *

I push the back door open and look around. "Grammy?"

"Hey, Sweetheart." She smiles down at me before taking the grocery bag of clothes from me and leading me back to my room here. It's tiny, but at least it's not Elmo. She starts putting my clothes away, managing to find a note I didn't put in there. "Huh, what's this?" She skims over it. "I'm not doing that to you."

"Doing what?" She hands me the note, and I read it out loud, not knowing any better. "The Bitch isn't to have any food unless she works for it. She has been sneaking food." I look up to her. "Grammy, I no sneaked foods! I just wan'ed bweakfast! He no lets me eats!"

"You didn't have breakfast?" I shake my head. "Would you like me to get you some?"

"What time is it?"

"10:30."

"Please? Jus' a li'l?"

"I can get you some corn flakes?"

I smile and nod. "Please?"

"Of course." She pours me a bowl, sprinkles on some sugar, and pours in a little milk before handing it to me with a spoon. "Milk in cup too?"

"Of course."

* * *

I spend the day with Grammy, watching TV and drawing on the paper in my backpack. Before I know it, it's time for lunch. Grammy makes tuna casserole for us, and I eat quickly so I can get back to playing. This time, though, I take an old dolly and start playing house by myself, wishing I could be playing with Emily. ~ _Emily?_ ~

~Hi, Mari!~

~ _Think you could ask your human Mommy to takey you to Bible Baptist Church in Knox? I wanna sees you!_ ~

~I'll see what I can do! Hold on!~

* * *

 **Third POV**

"Mommy, Mari wants to know if we can go to Bible Baptist church in Knox tomorrow so we cans be together."

Jamie crouches to her daughter with a smile, even though her eyes are sad. "We'll do our best to be there, okay?"

"Thanks, Mommy!"

* * *

 **Normal POV**

~Mommy said we'll do our best.~

~ _Good. Is Carrier still there, or is he back here, because I haven't been outside much._ ~

~I think he's there, Mari.~

~ _Otay. Thanks. Hot Spot? Where's Carrier?_ ~

~ _ **He's over there with Jazz, probably staking out the woods again. How are you able to talk with me? Isn't Aaron watching you?**_ ~

~ _Grammy. Aaron's gone 'til tomorrow. Briar and Stacy are with him._ ~

~ _ **All right, I'll see you later. Hopefully we'll get you home soon. I love you, Little Sister!**_ ~

* * *

I pass the afternoon playing with my old dolly, and looking forward to getting to see Emily tomorrow. After supper—pork chops and mashed potatoes with mushroom gravy and corn—Grammy gets me into the tub and washes me up before bandaging my ouchies as gently as she can, chiding me for not being careful when really it wasn't my fault at all. After I'm all clean and bandaged, she puts me to bed in my lavender bedroom with purple blankies, and I go to sleep with safe, happy thoughts for the first time since I got kidnapped.

* * *

 **Third POV, with Prowl**

Prowl sighs from where he's watching the little girl through the window, and reaches up to his comm. "Red Alert, Inferno. Mariposa is coming to your area with her grandmother tomorrow. Alert Bobby to action. You should not have too much, as Mariposa is safe with her grandmother at this time, but you need to remain vigilant even so."

Red Alert is the first in the group communication to speak up. " _Alert and prepared, Prowl._ "

Inferno sighs softly. " _Where's the meetin' point, after this is over?_ "

"Meeting point is Grissom Base. When I sound the alert, anyone without a role is to return to the Base and await further orders. I have reason to believe this will not take much longer for him to drastically injure Mari, as she had bruises and a burn on her _neck_ today. Ethereal will be kept with Mariposa at all costs—even if you have to go along, Smokescreen. Bluestreak, you will take over your team if that happens. Lead the twins to Grissom. We will return with Mariposa and Ethereal."

Bluestreak sighs softly, almost sadly. " _Her human parents are okay with this?_ "

"She has been told that the child comes with us. She is sad, which was expected, as she loves the child, but she is fine with us taking our child back."

Smokescreen gasps. Prowl left a battered child in the same situation? " _But Prowl, she was battered…_ "

"Her guardian's girlfriend, Smokescreen, not the girl. The guardian has since broken up with her significant other, and has kicked her out. Ethereal is safe and sound for tonight, same as her sister."

" _Good. I was worried about the little one._ "

"Ah'll come by an' check with everyone in a li'l bit, an' make sure we all know our places for when this goes down. Prowler's gotta comm the police station in Tranquility and make sure he's go' 'til Tuesday as we believe."

"I will be on the phone tomorrow morning, so you will have to contact Jazz or Ironhide for emergencies, and comms will be down on our end. Prowl, out."

* * *

 **Sunday, September 9, 2007, normal POV**

Papaw wakes me up and carries me into the kitchen, where Grammy is waiting with her newspaper. I get a bowl of fruit loops with milk and start eating as quick as I can, snagging the comics when Grammy's done. As soon as I'm done eating, I carry my dishes to the sink, pop an energon drop into my mouth, and head to my room to get dressed for church.

I change my underwear—no pull-ups here—put on a new Elmo camisole, and pull on a white short sleeved dress with a red waistband, a rainbow polka-dot skirt with an Elmo graphic, and a red pleated hem and tie the red belt before pulling on my red tights, and light pink Elmo print Mary Jane shoes. I French braid my hair as well as I can—Carrier had me help him for the last week, but I still can't do it very tight. I tie the ends off with red hair ties, then walk out to Grammy with my red ribbons. "Can you tie on ends, please?"

"Of course!" She ties them into pretty bows, then looks at my hair. "Who taught you how to do that? It's pretty!"

"My real Mommy did." She knows they found me in a pod in the woods, and had helped them create a cover story so I wouldn't get taken away by the government. I run into my bathroom to put on the makeup Aaron insists I wear—foundation, blush, lipstick, eye shadow, and mascara—followed by twisting my earrings so they can heal around the earring and leave holes. I step back into my room and pull on a white button up sweater before slipping on a white straw hat with red trim on the brim and a red ribbon on the crown, then go back to Grammy. Now she's in a pink shirt and black skirt.

* * *

I ride in the back seat of a blue Buick to the church, where I climb out and head inside to the Sunday school classrooms. Since Papaw drives the church bus, he didn't see my pretty dress. He's wearing a pink dress shirt with a black suit today.

I run into Grammy's class and take a seat. One of the other girls hands me a coloring picture as my spark flares. I look up and smile when I see Emily at the door. "Hi!"

"Mari!"

"Who's Mari?"

I turn to Grammy. "Me. I'm Mari. I'm not Sheyenne."

" _Sheyenne_." She sighs and shakes her head. She leaves discipline to Aaron, which means I'm getting a _bad_ beating when I get home tonight.

~ _She's gonna tell Aaron, and Aaron's gonna beat me bad tonight…_ ~

~What about school tomorrow? I wanna sees you!~

~ _We'll have to see. I love you, Theri._ ~

~Theri?~

~ _Nickname. You call me Mari, I'll call you Theri._ ~

~Otay. I loves you too!~

Grammy starts reading out of a book while we color our pictures, and class ends sooner than we want it to. We're shuffled down to the basement for junior church, where we sing a few kids church songs—none I really like, though—and listen to a child-centered sermon from Papaw.

"Did you like church?"

"Yeah, but it's kinda long…"

"I knows, but we getta learns 'bout God."

"True. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She sighs sadly as Grammy leads me away. ~I hope…~

"You too…" I glance back at her sadly. ~ _I hope. Pray for me, Theri. God listens to kids better than adults sometimes…_ ~

~I will. Love you!~

~ _I love you, Theri._ ~

* * *

 **Grammy's House**

I follow her inside and head into my room, where I take out my ribbons, put the hat aside, and change into a purple long sleeved T-shirt with an Elmo graphic and blue jean overalls with an Elmo graphic on the bib part. I pull on white socks and my Elmo tennis shoes, then change the plain red hair ties into the Elmo pompom ones.

I run into the kitchen and slide into my seat as Papaw pulls in with the bus. Grammy serves us roast beef with mashed potatoes, gravy, beef and noodles, and corn. I eat quickly before turning to my room to pack

"Daddy's running late. He asked me to keep you until supper."

"All right." Stay of execution. "Can I watch TV?"

"Of course you can."

* * *

 **suppertime**

Grammy doesn't usually cook supper on Sunday, but because she's got me, she makes fried chicken and mashed potatoes—what's left from lunch—with the rest of the corn and a jar of chicken gravy for me and Papaw, since she hates chicken. She warms up some of the beef from lunch for herself.

I eat as quickly as I can before helping Grammy load the dishwasher, then run over to watch TV again.

* * *

 **10:00 PM**

My stomach clenches as I hear Aaron and Stacy's car pull in. I run to my room under the guise of packing my stuff to go home while Grammy tells Aaron what had happened at church. I'll be lucky to make it to school tomorrow.

* * *

Aaron drags me home by the wrist and throws me on the couch. "CLOTHES OFF, _NOW_ , AND FACE DOWN ON THE COUCH! WHY THE F*** ARE YOU STILL INSISTING YOU'RE SOMEONE ELSE'S KID!?" He starts whipping me with a Weeping Willow branch. They're not thick, but they're like a whip, which hurts worse than being beaten with a stick. "THEY SENT YOU AWAY! THEY DIDN'T WANT YOU! YOU'RE _SHEYENNE RAYNE MCANALLY_!" He stops. " _Stand up and tell me your name_."

"Marianne Rachel Tranquilli." He whips me across the legs with the branch. "Marianne Rachel Tranquilli." He grabs a fly-swatter and beats me across the back with it, bringing tears to my eyes. "Ma-Marianne R-Rachel Tr-Tranquilli." He beats me across the back again with the flyswatter. "Mar-rianne R-Rachel Tr-Tranquilli."

"Fine. You won't give me the right answer?" He picks up a two-by-four with a handle. "Tell me your name."

"Marianne. Rachel. Tranquilli." He slams the board into my behind. "Marianne. Rachel. Tranquilli." He slams it into my butt again. " _Marianne_. _Rachel_. _Tranquilli_."

"Fine. I'll use the belt." He pulls his belt out of its loops. " _Tell me your f***ing name right this time_."

" _Marianne_. _Rachel_. _Tranquilli_."

He slams the belt's buckle into my back with each word. " _SHEYENNE. RAYNE. MCANALLY._ "

" _Marianne_." The buckle hits my back. " _Rachel_." He beats me against the back again. I can feel my back starting to bleed. " _Tranquilli_."

He slams the belt buckle into my back at least twenty times, then grabs a beer bottle. " _SAY IT RIGHT OR I KEEP GOING!_ " He slams the beer bottle into the back of my head twice, hard enough to do damage but not hard enough to break it.

"Sh-Sheyenne."

He stops wailing on me with the beer bottle. "Sheyenne _what_?!"

"R-Rayne. Mc-McAnally."

"Say it without crying or I start over."

"Sheyenne Rayne McAnally."

He throws the belt down. "Was that so hard?"

" _Yes_." My legs give out, and I hit the floor. He pulls me up by the wrist and drags me into my room. I can feel it pop, and it starts hurting really bad, but I can't make a sound, or he'll do worse than he already has. "GET YOUR ASS DRESSED AND GET TO BED BEFORE I BEAT YOU AGAIN! YOU SAY THAT NAME ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KILL YOU!" He throws me into my room. My head hits the bedframe, and everything goes dark.


	42. Mari's Rescued

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Mari's Rescued

 **Third POV, 1:00 AM**

"Anything happen on your watch, Red Alert?"

" _Not that I could see. Wait, hold up._ " He sighs heavily. " _Bobby just told me she got scolded for using her real name in Sunday School, but I don't know what came of it._ "

"Prowl, she's out cold. Ah can' feel 'er!"

"Jazz— _what_?"

"She's passe' ou' on da floor in da room dey had se' up fer 'er. Ah can' feel 'er spark!"

"Jazz, calm down. You would think you were her Carrier, rather than her Sire." He peers into the window. "She is moving now."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I scramble to my feet before stumbling into the bathroom, where I throw up all Grammy had fed me last night. After I'm done, I head back into the room, take off the underwear that have blood soaked into the waistband and fabric on the back, pull on a pull-up, and go to bed.

* * *

I'm back and forth for two hours before Stacy's woken up by the dry-heaving and scoops me into her arms. She covers all my injuries with something—finger-combs my hair over to cover the wound from the beer bottle, puts makeup over my bruises, etc, and helps me into a short sleeved pink, orange, and white dress with an Elmo graphic on the skirt, white socks, and my white and pink Elmo Velcro tennis shoes.

"Wha' you do?"

"I'm taking you to the ER. Remember, you were not beat."

"No' bea'."

"Good girl." She grabs the keys, a grocery bag, and her purse, then leads me out the door.

* * *

The ER visit doesn't take long—they diagnose it as a stomach bug and send us home with a prescription for a nausea medication for her to give me.

As soon as we're back to the trailer, she puts me back to bed before getting ready for work and leaving again, leaving me battered, broken, and in the hands of the enemy.

* * *

 **Morning**

I get up to the too-loud alarm and quickly switch it off before pulling on clean underwear and another white Elmo camisole. I pull on a black long sleeved turtleneck to hide the bruises and burn on my neck, red tights, which I tuck the shirt into, and a black and white polka-dot short sleeved dress with a red bow at the neck and a red Elmo graphic on the skirt. I pull on my black quilted Mary Janes, then head into the bathroom. I twist my earrings—I'm surprised they didn't get pulled out yesterday—and put on my makeup before pulling my hair up into two ponytails with the pompom Elmo hair ties, making sure to hide the now-scabbed over wound on my head. I slip on the offending red glasses, then check the Elmo watch I still don't know how to read on my wrist with a huff. I know I have to be out of here when the little hand is on the 7, and it's almost there. Guess I'm moving slower than usual.

I go back to my room and grab my backpack, not even bothering to try and get breakfast. I know I'm not allowed it, and I feel too queasy to risk it. Emily doesn't need that, after all, and we're going to be together today. I tuck the black and red Elmo tiara into it, then pull on a plush red jacket with an Elmo applique on the left shoulder. All through this, my left wrist is hurting so bad I'm about to cry, but I force myself to hold back for now.

I climb onto the bus and sit down before putting my tiara on and getting an energon drop out and popping it into my mouth with my right hand. Emily climbs on at the next stop and plops by me. "You okay?" I shake my head while holding out an energon drop for her. "What happened?"

"Bad beaty last night. I'm calling it today, so be ready."

"Good thing I gots my baby blankie."

I look at it. "That's jus' like mine! Papa still had mine!"

"Daddy gave me it Friday when he comed visit." We pull up to the Elementary school, and I step up to the front of the bus with Emily's hand in my own. "Bessy, we need to see Mr. Miller."

"Go on, I'll call it in."

* * *

We step into the office, and I knock on the third door to the right before pushing it open with my right hand. "Unca Dusty?"

"Right here, Little One." He stands as we step in. "What's wrong?"

"C-code r-red." I black out at that, and hit the floor.

"Prowl!"

* * *

 **third POV**

" _Prowl, code red! Code red!_ "

"Prowl here." He huffs. "Smokescreen, calm down, I cannot understand you."

" _Mariposa just passed out in my office, but she called the alert before she did. Code red. It's time._ "

"I got that. All teams, rendezvous at Grissom. I repeat, all teams, rendezvous at Grissom. Protectobots, you need to get to Culver Community Elementary School and get the girls. Do not worry about getting Mariposa to an Emergency Room. Just get her to Plymouth Airfield and air lift them to Grissom. Hot Spot, Groove, Streetwise, you are to rendezvous with us at Grissom. First Aid, Blades, you are on the youngling rescue. Make sure you have Bluestreak's pretender with you. Prowl out."

* * *

Emily watches anxiously as two men run in with a stretcher. ~ _ **Easy. It's me and Aid. You're okay. Code Red's been initated. We're getting you out of here.**_ ~

~ _These are our holoforms. Our real forms are outside waiting._ ~ He turns to Smokescreen. "Smokescreen, you need to come with us."

"My v-mode is out back. I'll follow you."

"All right."

"Bluestreak left his V-mode at Grissom, so he'll ride with you. I drove him here, since he's only 15."

"All right. Emily, come with us. Blake, you're with us too. You're staying with the girls."

He nods, and bends down to pick up Emily. "You're Unca Blake?"

"Yep. And I'm going to carry you, since we're going to be moving very fast."

"Otay."

He picks her up, and she cuddles into his shoulder. "Prowl, do you know how lucky you are to have two beautiful femmelings?"

" _Very lucky, Bluestreak. I am very lucky. How are they doing?_ "

"We're getting into First Aid now, but you need to give the others an hour or so to reindezvous."

" _I know. We'll be wheels up in 2 hours. Prowl out._ "

Bluestreak and Emily watch as First Aid pulls the cushion off the back of the rear-facing seat before turning to him. "Put Emily here. She'll be close enough to Mari while being far enough away for me to work. Blades, do you remember how to drive an ambulance, or do I need Blue to drive?"

"I got it!" Blades huffs. "I got you here in one piece, didn't I?"

"Good point." He unbuckles Mariposa from the cot and strips her carefully—certain that she wants to have clothes on when she gets to Grissom. Once she's stripped, he rolls her over and gasps at the damage on the little girl's back. "Primus." He starts working slowly, stitching the damage on her back before bandaging her with an abdominal bandage and two ace wraps, using at least three tubes of neosporin to cover the damage. He then moves onto her head, and shaves the hair away from the spot carefully before stitching and bandaging a half-inch wound on her head, then re-does her hair so the two can still match.

Mariposa's is still unconcious by the time they reach the Plymouth airfield, so they transfer her over quickly before moving their own things. "Bluestreak, I'm trusting you. Get my V-mode to Grissom. I'm staying with Mari. She's too hurt to be without a medic right now."

"Okay. I will."

* * *

 **Normal pov**

"Mmmhhhmm."

"Mari? Sweetspark, it's Aidie."

"Aidie?" I sit up slowly and put a hand on my head. I can feel the shaking of the bed, so I know we're moving, but I don't know where. Last I knew, Ethereal and I were with Uncle Smokescreen in his temporary office. "Where we at?"

"We're in Blades, and we're almost to Grissom, Sweetspark. I got you all fixed up and bandaged. You'll be just fine."

"Emmy?"

"Right over there, sound asleep." I turn to where Aid's pointing to find her curled up in a chair, wrapped in a red blanket just like the one that's on my lap. "I don't think she slept well last night."

"She's 'kay? No getty sicks?"

"Mari…"

"I was sicks all last night…"

"It was the head injury, Sweetie."

"I _know_ , but we's ' _stalt_ , Aidie. She's my missy-sissy."

" _OH_!" Aid smiles. "Well, she looked really pale earlier, but she's got her color back now." He nudges Emily lightly, causing her to wake up. "Are either of you hungry?" I raise an eyebrow, only for him to hold out a couple water bottles with…energon inside!

I grab at mine desperately while she looks at hers nervously. "It's like the gummies and candies, jus' liquid."

"Oh…" She takes hers and sips it slowly. "YUMMY!" She uncurls from the red blanket, and I finally get the chance to see what she's wearing—a black long sleeved T-shirt under a black and white polka-dot dress with a puffed skirt, black leggings, white socks, and white tennis shoes, a white fur-trimmed sweater with the hood up, a black sequined coat-vest, and a silver sequined hat. I also notice that she's got earrings—rhinestones—and a black rubber bracelet on her wrist.

Aid helps me back into my clothes, which makes me cry out when he moves my wrist. "Shoot." He pulls out a brace that's surprisingly my size and helps me into it as gently as he can. It's blue, with red trim and yellow, blue, and red Velcro tapes. "Don't take this off until we're back in Nevada. You're going to need a cast on your wrist, but it shouldn't take long to heal, and I'll make sure Ratchet keeps doing your medical lessons." He sighs. "He's really missed us in the med-bay this last week, Little Sister."

"I missy hims too…"

* * *

 **Grissom Air Force Base**

Carrier's waiting for us in his normal form when we arrive. He hugs the two of us close before setting us down and turning to the other bots and the soldiers. "Those on Lennox's and Epps' teams will be going with the others and our vehicle modes. William, you will be taking my vehicle mode, as well as Jazz's, back with you, but Bluestreak and Smokescreen will be going with you. Jazz and I are flying comercial with the twins." Carrier turns to the two of us. "I need to take the two of you into the plane and get you changed. We will send your old clothes with the soldiers, and Bluestreak will put them away and stock Mariposa's emergency kit, as well as prepare an emergency kit for you, Ethereal."

"Thanks…"

He turns to a confused Lennox. "She has just been rescued, and she is aparently shy."

"She's had lots of newness, Willie. She'll be fines once we's all homes!"

"Annie's really timid when things are new too, Mari. I understand."

He leads us into the plane, which is empty for the moment, and helps me into a purple T-shirt with a six-point star of daisies and a ladybug in the center and daisies on the cuffs, purple jeans, and purple socks before handing me a red and black polka-dot ladybug raincoat—it started raining again about half-way here—red and black polka-dot ladybug rain boots, and a red and black polka-dot umbrella with eyes. He also hands me a red ladybug backpack with, I think, snacks and drinks inside. Just by moving my backpack around, I can tell it's got some kind of toys inside. I watch as he changes Emily into the same thing, then hands her a matching backpack that also rattles. "We will get a military car and head up to South Bend, where we will fly back to Nevada. Once we are there, Jazz will register Ethereal for your school, Mariposa, and pick up her uniforms for us. We will spend the day out in the yard if Fixit approves, and you will be allowed to swim. Mariposa must heal before she can join us."

"Where's Fixie!?"

"Fixie?"

"Fixit is at the base with Blaster. He is watching him solely because it was not safe to fly him out in his condition, and we had to come out and search for you." He taps me on the nose before doing the same to Emily, which causes us to giggle. "And finding you was the proverbial icing on the cake." He taps the backpacks. "You have activities to share in here, and snacks and drinks, which are not to be shared."

"But _Mommy_!"

"You both have the same snacks, in the same amounts. I wish to have Ethereal in for her first checkup with Ratchet before the two of you share anything more than you already have." He smiles. "Mariposa, return to bot form please."

"My ouchies…"

"Your wings will ache from the damage to your back in this form, but it will not affect your wounds."

I nod, and transform, my wings trembling in pain even though they're otherwise still because of Carrier's. I smile when Emily instinctively does the same. "Ethereal, this is your normal form. When the two of you are older, you will be able to combine. Hot Spot will explain it, or Wheeljack, when you have the time." She's ice blue, with a light pink chevron and light pink details on her wings—hearts where I have stars—and wispy designs on her shoulders where I have my butterflies. "I like your paint. You's pretty."

Ethereal smiles at me. "You too."

"Humanity would call the two of you "mirror image twins" because your human forms would have been mirror images of each other. Jazz, in his infinite yet confusing wisdom, decided to make the two of you look different, and I will have to ask Wheeljack to find a way to change her pretender, but I cannot at this time, because he is very busy with his inventions for the war effort. Not to mention I do not wish for my Ethereal to literally become her name."

"What that means?"

"Her name means ghost-like, Mariposa, just like yours means butterfly."

"Oh… You no want her become ghosty…" I shudder. "I no want her be ghosty either." I glance over to her. "I likey her likes she is."

"Good. We will keep her as she is. Maybe she will grow more like you, and maybe not, but we will be happy with what we have." Carrier boosts her into the military jeep before helping me in and buckling me, while she does her own. "Mariposa, I do not want you using that hand until we get you to Ratchet. He or one of the human medics will handle it, and if they cannot, then we will get you to a human hospital and have them. First Aid said it was non-displaced, which surprises me with how you were being mistreated, but as it is a minor fracture, and should only take a few weeks to heal, you will be all right. I will write a note to keep you out of gym, but you may still have to dress. We will figure that out when we get home."

Sire climbs into the passenger seat. "Seein' as ya both have pierced ears now, we'll ge' ta have ya wear real earrin's 'roun' town an' a' ya school. Prowler's looke' up how ta care for new pearcin's, an' go' ya new earrin's so ya won' have ta wear those. He will have Ratch change ya're earrin's ta somethin' ya won' be scared of, so ya don' hafta have Elmo in ya ears no more."

"Thank you, Sire."

Carrier climbs in and starts the car. "This should not take long, but we will get you home as soon as we can. Once we are there and Mariposa is taken care of, we will introduce Ethereal to Fixit and get her wardrobe secured. After that, we will allow the girls to swim within reason. Mariposa will need a cast cover and something to keep the bandaging dry or she will not be allowed in the water. Ethereal, you will be allowed, but if you want to be with Mariposa, we may not be able to swim today. Do you know how to swim, my Little One?" She nods. "Good. Jazz, while I am out with the girls and Fixit, I need you to get Ethereal registered and pick up her uniforms, as I will be very busy with the girls. I assume they are the same size, as the two outfits I got here in Indiana fit them properly, but if they need measurements, I will get them."

* * *

We rush through security—easy when you don't have much luggage—and take our seats on the plane. Carrier is beside me, while Sire is behind us and beside Ethereal. While she's quieter and more…logical…than I am, she's also more like Sire in that—I think—she doesn't have a glitch, and she's a lot friendlier and more outgoing—I saw that in school. Now, that's debatable because I have the glitch and she'd crash anyway when I do, which means, I think, that she'd have it, but I can't be sure. Carrier might know more than I do.

I wait until we're in the air before I turn to Carrier. "Daddy?" He glances down at me. "Daddy, does Emmy have a glitch like me?"

He sighs heavily. "I do not know. We will be asking Richard to check her processors once we land."

"Schedule?"

"Base first thing. After that, if we have to, we'll go to the hospital to get your wrist casted, then we'll go to the mall to get Emily's clothes, and hopefully it is still recent enough from getting yours that you will be able to match with her."

"Med-bay?"

"Mariposa, she does not have the skills you do, and she seems to lack the medical processors that you have. She will spend the time with the other younglings or with the other Protectobots while you are learning from Ratchet and First Aid. You will have shared class on Sunday afternoons, though."

"Huh?"

Carrier leans closer to the back of the seat so he can talk to both of us without being heard. "The two of you are starting language and etiquette lessons with Mirage before evening church on Sundays. Mariposa because she is a princess—the title is Star Healer, Ethereal, and only one girl would get the title, though your spark will be checked later this morning to see if it is close enough to Mariposa's for you to be counted as one as well—and you because you will need to know our language and customs in order to function in our society. Our people have had to learn human customs as we go, but I do not want my femmes to go through the same when we return home."

"And if I am a princess too?"

"He'll hafta 'splain things to Damien again, for starters."

"Damien?"

I sigh heavily. "Bully's Daddy. Ella's mean."

"Oh…" She sighs and leans back in her seat.

"Ah think i's gettin' ta be too much for 'er li'l brain, Prowler. She needs a break."

"I will explain the rest as it happens. Marianne, I would recommend you get some rest as well, as I am certain you did not get much rest last night."

"Otay…" I shift around, trying to get comfortable, before huffing and holding my hands out to Carrier. He blinks in my general direction before sighing and nodding, and pulls me into his arms.

* * *

 **Tranquility, Nevada, normal POV**

Carrier carries me off the plane while leading Ethereal by the hand, and Sire gets my backpack because of my ouchies. "Captain Lennox should be meeting us here with one of the other soldiers and our vehicle modes. Jazz, I expect you to finish your mission quickly, because the house will need cleaned and we will need groceries for the girls, and I will need to be out with them. Have Smokescreen and Bluestreak help you if you need it, because Mariposa's sheets need changed. With her injury, I do not want to risk her. An infection right now would only harm her in the long run."

"Ah go' i', Prowler."

Carrier sets me into the back seat of his vehicle mode before buckling me into my booster, then helps Ethereal into a matching booster beside me. I'm sure he'd told the soldiers beforehand to make sure he had two of them. Now, of course, we won't be able to use them with Sire's vehicle mode because he's only a two-seater, and we'll have to share a seat—which Carrier would have already covered with the police here in town.

I wait until we're pulling up to the base to ask him what's on my mind. "Carrier?"

"Yes, Mariposa?"

"You still gonna be cop?"

"Yes, Sweetspark. I went through orientation last Tuesday, and I officially start tomorrow, but I will be able to get the two of you off to school first."

"Good. Theri needs us bof there for firs' day."

"And she will have us both." He sighs. "I believe you have someone waiting to see you, Little One."

I look out the window. "Fixie!"

Carrier climbs out in holoform and helps me out before moving over to let Ethereal out, addressing the minicon running at me as he does. "Slowly, Fixit. She is injured."

"Sorry, Sir." He steps over to me and hugs me gently. "It's good to see you in one piece, Mari."

"I missied you, Fixie…"

He puts an arm around me and leads me into the medbay. "Come on. Let's get you to Ratchet. He's waiting to check Aid's work and get your cast on."

* * *

Carrier steps into the medbay with Ethereal in her bot form to find me on the berth and with my cast almost finished. It's dark pink, and Ratchet's already put an Autobot sticker on it before putting a clear paint coat on top. We're just waiting for it to dry now.

"Ratchet, could you scan Ethereal's processor and check her spark for me?"

"Of course." She hops up beside me as I shift up to bot form beside her. Ratchet puts a dark pink painted brace on my wrist with a heavy sigh, then turns to Ethereal once it's welded together. "The break isn't so bad that I will need to operate, and we gave her a waterproof cast, but you still need to be very careful with her over the next six weeks, and tell me if something happens with her the moment it happens."

Carrier nods. "Yes, Sir." It's…weird…seeing him submit to another bot that isn't Optimus.

"Ethereal?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I am not going to hurt you, Little One. I am Ratchet, the team's medic, and your pediatrician. Has your Carrier taken the time to explain what I am going to do?"

"Youngling exam?"

Ratchet goes through her exam as he talks to her, stopping to write things down as he does. "That too, and your necessary vaccines, but I am also going to scan your processor, which is your brain, for his glitch, and I am going to check both of your sparks to see if you are simply combiner twins or a true gestalt because of your lost sibling."

Ethereal turns to me nervously. Ratchet takes the moment of distraction to give her vaccines, painlessly as he had done for me. "Carrier lost one of us. There was s'pposed to be three of us."

"Otay… Wha's a glitch?"

Ratchet sighs. "There is a problem in his processor that makes him crash, and your sister has it as well. I am checking to see if you have the inherited the same problem." He sighs heavily before running his scanner over her head, checks the readout, and smiles. "She's clear, and checks out completely healthy, but she may still have a few signs of the condition because of her connection with her sister. Don't be surprised if something happens, and simply call me or First Aid." He turns to us. "Chest plates open, please?"

Carrier steps over and lays a hand on both of our shoulders. "I am sure you have had this talk from your human families, but sparks are to be placed into that "private" area, okay?"

"So…only doctors and you and Papa?"

"Yes, though your uncles may be allowed some of that within reason." He turns to Ratchet. "Bluestreak and Smokescreen have helped me bathe them when I am busy."

"I was not upset by that, Prowl, and thank you for explaining that to them." He steps closer and leans down to look at our sparks. "All right…" He straightens up and smiles at us as we close our plating. We don't like feeling exposed. "They're completely identical, but not perfect halves."

"So they really were a gestalt."

"That is my assumption, yes."

"Are they close enough…"

"Mariposa's spark is a _tiny_ bit different, but that is seen in any set of split sparks. They are close enough to call Ethereal a princess, though I would mention this to Optimus. Come to either of us if she develops any of the abilities Mariposa has. That will mean the Star Healer's spark itself has split, and would mean something major for the Primes, not to mention that I would be gaining another student. The three of you can go. I'm sure you need to settle her in."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"Do not mention it, Prowl. I was just doing my job."

* * *

 **Culver, Indiana, Aaron's Trailer**

Aaron paces his trailer anxiously. "Where is that Bitch?"

"Thank you anyway." Stacy sighs as she steps over. "The school said she passed out ,and the EMT's took her to the ER."

"Then why didn't they call us?"

"They thought their councilor did. They just learned he didn't from me."

"Then call the ER and ask for her."

"I did. They never had her come in."

"Then _where is_ THAT _BITCH_!?"


End file.
